grand père
by frodounette
Summary: Histoire de la famille Sacquet, de leur adorable bébé Primula, de son adorable parrain que tout le monde adore, même si, rappelons-le, le héros de cette fic est FRODON! Et aussi Lily!
1. un matin

Un matin, Lily Sacquet s'apprêtait à sortir de chez elle.  
  
Ou vas-tu, mon amour ?  
  
Chez le médecin.  
  
Tu es malade ? Demanda Frodon, très alarmé.  
  
Non, mais.tu sais, il est bon, de temps à autre, de faire une visite de contrôle, simplement pour s'assurer que tout vas bien.  
  
Tu ne veux pas que je t 'accompagne ?  
  
Non, je t'assure que ça va. Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner. Je pense que je serai rentrée avant onze heures. A tout à l'heure, chéri !  
  
Lily embrassa son mari et sorti. 


	2. une bonne nouvelle

Deux heures plus tard, Lily revint à Cul-de-Sac, un radieux sourire aux lèvres. Elle entre dans la grande demeure et se dirigea vers le bureau ou Frodon était assis, un livre à la main.  
  
Frodon, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.je suis enceinte !  
  
C'est vrai ? Oh, c'est magnifique, mon amour ! Depuis combien de temps ?  
  
Deux mois. Le bébé a été conçu en Valinor. Il sera sûrement très beau.  
  
Tu l'as dit à ton frère ?  
  
Non, je ne l'ai pas encore vu ce matin. Et puis je voulais que tu sois le premier à l'apprendre.  
  
Attends, il doit être derrière, dans le jardin. Sam, Sam ! Viens vite, Lily a une grande nouvelle à t'apprendre !  
  
Oui, oui, j'arrive, Mon.euh.Frodon.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam fit son entrée dans le bureau.  
  
Sam, tu vas avoir un neveu ou une nièce.  
  
Formidable, fantastique ! S'écria Sam en serrant très fort sa s?ur dans ses bras.  
  
Mais Sam, tu m'étouffes !  
  
Excuses-moi, Lily. Bon, vas te reposer maintenant.  
  
Mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas malade !  
  
Dans ton état, il faut te reposer, ne pas se fatiguer. Dites-lui, Frodon.  
  
Mais Sam, je ne vais pas empêcher Lily de vivre pendant les sept mois de grossesse qui lui restent ! Par contre, ma chérie, Sam a raison, tu ne dois pas te fatiguer inutilement. Je t'aiderais dans toutes les tâches ménagères.  
  
Je redoute le pire ! Soupira Lily. Mon frère et mon mari ligués contre moi ! 


	3. une alliée providencielle

Une heure après, Rosie revint du marché, et trouva Frodon, Lily et Sam en grande conversation.  
  
Rosie, viens à mon secours, ils veulent m'empêcher de vivre !  
  
Mais que se passe-t-il donc ?  
  
Lily est enceinte et refuse de se reposer ! Intervint Sam.  
  
Oui, et elle ne veut pas me laisser faire la cuisine à sa place, ajouta Frodon.  
  
Enfin, Frodon, il n'y a aucune raison d'empoisonner toute la maison ! Puis Rosie s'approcha de sa belle-s?ur.  
  
C'est merveilleux, ma chérie ! Je suis si contente pour toi ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me charge de calmer ces deux idiots. Je suis sure que c'est toi, Sam, qui a alarmé ce pauvre Frodon !  
  
Mais.heu..  
  
Tu ne sais pas qu'il ne faut pas contrarier une femme enceinte ? Ne l'écoutez pas, Frodon, contentez vous d'être très gentil avec Lily.mais.l'ancien est au courant, au moins ?  
  
Heu.non, pas encore, bredouilla Sam.  
  
Mais il faut le lui dire ! Et écrire à Monsieur Bilbon aussi. Et prévenir Pippin et Merry. C'est ce que vous auriez du commencer à faire au lieu de tourmenter cette pauvre Lily !  
  
Oui, chérie, mais.heu.j'ai faim.  
  
Nous allons passer à table.  
  
Assieds-toi, Lily, je vais aider Rosie, dit gentiment Frodon.  
  
Oh, non, laisses-moi faire, je n'ai pas envie d'être victime d'une intoxication alimentaire pendant ma grossesse. Tu as de multiples talents, mon chéri, mais.la cuisine n'en fait pas partie.  
  
Bon, bon, d'accord. alors je vais aller écrire à Bilbon pendant que vous préparez le déjeuner. Sam, vas donc prévenir ton père.  
  
- Oui, Mon.euh, Frodon. 


	4. l'arrivée des deux cousins

En milieu d'après-midi, Pippin et Merry firent irruption dans le grand salon de Cul-de-Sac.  
  
Bonjour Frodon, dit Merry. Nous venons féliciter les futurs heureux parents ! Ou est ta femme ?  
  
Dans la cuisine, en train de faire le thé avec Rosie. Sam est sorti voir l'avancée des plantations qu'il a faites pour la restauration de la Comté.  
  
Je.je vais aller aider Lily, dit Pippin sur un ton emprunté. Puis il se dirigea prestement vers la cuisine.  
  
Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Frodon à Merry.  
  
- Oh, il est victime de son succès auprès des filles. Enfin, si on peut parler de victime, répondit Merry en riant. 


	5. les confessions de Pippin

Lily, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides.  
  
Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Pippin ?  
  
Est-ce que.est ce que je peux rester ici quelques jours ? Je sais que le moment est mal choisi.  
  
Mais avec plaisir, Pippin, comme ça tu pourras distraire Sam et ton cousin. Mais pourquoi es tu si nerveux ?  
  
C'est à cause de Diamant. Elle est.comment dire ? Un peu trop.entreprenante.  
  
Diamant de Long Cleeves ? Mais elle est très gentille et très mignonne !  
  
Oui, mais il faut que je me cache d'elle. Elle me poursuit partout. Hier, elle est venue s'asseoir à côté de moi en cours de droit.  
  
C'est plutôt gentil !  
  
Lily, elle n'étudie pas le droit !  
  
Ah, oui, effectivement, ça change tout. Mais elle ne te plaît pas ?  
  
Mais si, beaucoup.  
  
Alors, ou est le problème ?  
  
Vois tu, je suis un être délicat, sensible et chaste et je.j'ai un peu peur de passer à la casserole, voilà !  
  
Lily ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
  
Qu'ai-je dit de si drôle ?  
  
Oh, rien ! Pauvre petit Pippin, poursuivi par la méchante Diamant ! Excuse-moi, Pippin, mais qu'est ce que je lui dis, si elle vient ici ?  
  
Que je suis part jeter l'anneau en Mordor ! Ou que j'ai été enlevé par un orque ! Enfin, je ne sais pas, trouves quelque chose.  
  
Je pourrais essayer de discuter avec elle, tout simplement. A mon avis, c'est le plus simple. Fais-moi confiance, Pippin.  
  
Bon, je veux bien. Mais essaies de la calmer, hein ?  
  
Promis, cousin !  
  
Au fait, comment va mon petit filleul ? Demanda Pippin en touchant le ventre de Lily.  
  
Il est un peu tôt pour le dire.  
  
Mais tu es sure d'être enceinte ? Tu es mince comme une liane !  
  
Le docteur Fierpied est plus apte à en juger que toi, Pippin.  
  
Certes. Mais tu ne devrais pas te reposer, dans ton état ?  
  
Ah, pitié, Pippin, si tu commences, je te renvoies de suite chez ta Diamant !  
  
- Bon, bon, je n'ai rien dit ! 


	6. un grand frère protecteur

Sam rentra à Cul-de-Sac en fin d'après-midi et trouva Rosie qui discutait dans le salon avec Merry et Pippin.  
  
Bonsoir, chérie. Bonsoir Monsieur Merry, bonsoir Monsieur Pippin, ça fait plaisir de vous voir.  
  
Nous sommes venus féliciter Lily et Frodon. Nous avons appris la nouvelle par l'ancien.  
  
Tiens, au fait, ou sont-ils, Rosie ?  
  
Lily est dans son bain.  
  
Et Frodon ?  
  
Il est avec elle, je crois.  
  
Mais ce n'est pas convenable !  
  
Ils sont mariés, Sam.  
  
Mais c'est ma petite s?ur !  
  
Comment crois-tu que Lily soit tombée enceinte, hein ? Par l'opération d'Eru, peut-être ? Atterris un peu, Sam ! Et puis, si les petites s?urs ne faisaient pas ce genre de choses « pas convenables », il n'y aurait plus de grands frères rabat-joie pour s'en plaindre !  
  
Pippin et Merry eurent beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire de l'indignation de Sam. Rosie décida de changer rapidement de sujet.  
  
Monsieur Pippin va rester ici quelques jours. Peut-être pourrions nous en profiter pour aller rendre visite à ma tante à Lézeau, mon chéri. Ca te changerais les idées.  
  
Mais on ne peut pas laisser Lily s'occuper seule du ménage !  
  
Mais je m'en chargerais, Sam. Et puis ma mère et tante Esmée vont passer, elles aideront Lily. Et il y a tante Dora aussi, intervint Pippin.  
  
Oui, mais.  
  
J'ai très envie d'aller à Lézeau, chéri, dit Rosie sur un ton enjôleur. Et puis il ne s'agit que de quelques jours, ajouta-t-elle en embrassant son mari.  
  
Bon, bon, d'accord.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Lily fit son entrée dans la pièce, escortée de Frodon qui la tenait amoureusement par la taille.  
  
Tu t'es bien détendue, ma puce ? Demanda Rosie.  
  
Oh, oui, oui. Frodon est un amour, répondit Lily en embrassant tendrement Frodon sur les lèvres.  
  
Je vois ça, oui !  
  
- Tais-toi, Sam ! intervint vivement Rosie. 


	7. un mari très attentionné

Le petit déjeuner de Madame est servi ! Dit joyeusement Frodon en entrant dans sa chambre, un plateau entre les mains.  
  
Tu as déjà préparé le petit déjeuner ? Mais quelle heure est-il ?  
  
Il est dix heures. Sam et Rosie viennent de partir.  
  
Dix heures ? Mais vous ne pouviez pas me réveiller ? Et ma lessive ?  
  
Rosie l'a faite avant de partir et Pippin est en train d'étendre le linge.  
  
Mais enfin, je ne suis pas malade ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire mon travail à ma place.  
  
Je sais, mon amour, mais ça me fait plaisir de t'aider. D'ailleurs, j'aurais du commencer plus tôt, répondit Frodon en embrassant tendrement son épouse.  
  
Puis, il laissa glisser sa main sur son ventre.  
  
Je ne sens aucun arrondi.  
  
C'est normal, mon chéri, je n'en suis qu'au début de ma grossesse et le docteur m'a dit que, vu ma morphologie, je n'aurais pas un ventre trop proéminent, même à terme. Ca commencera à se voir au bout du cinquième mois. Par contre.  
  
Oui ?  
  
Elle a dit aussi que j'étais un peu trop étroite et que l'accouchement risquait d'être difficile.  
  
Je dirais à Gandalf de venir, tout se passera bien.  
  
Merci, chéri, tu es gentil.  
  
Mes tantes vont venir te voir cet après-midi. Elles y tiennent absolument. Ça ne t'ennuie pas trop ?  
  
Mais, au contraire. J'espère seulement qu'elles ne vont pas me dire de me reposer.  
  
- Non, mais prépares-toi à recevoir un nombre incalculable de bons conseils ! Répondit Frodon en riant. 


	8. un après midi mouvementé

Vers quatorze heures, Eglantine Touque et Esmeralda Brandebouc vinrent rendre visite aux jeunes époux Sacquet, armées d'un énorme gâteau au chocolat et d'un magnifique bouquet de fleurs.  
  
Bonjour, mon grand, dit Esmeralda en embrassant son neveu. Bonjour, ma petite Lily ! Vous devez être très contents tous les deux ! Moi, il m'a fallut plus de dix ans pour être enceinte de Merry. Tu as beaucoup de chance, ma chérie !  
  
Ce doit être l'air de Valinor, Tante Esmée, répondit Lily en souriant.  
  
En tous cas, tu es radieuse, ma chérie, renchérit Eglantine. Mais j'espère que Pippin ne t'embête pas trop ! Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce garnement. Je lui ai pourtant bien dit que ce n'était pas bien d'aller importuner un jeune ménage, et qui attend un bébé de surcroît, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre !  
  
Il ne me dérange pas, Tante Eglantine, au contraire ! D'ailleurs il est très serviable. Il a étendu le linge ce matin et préparé le repas de midi.  
  
Serviable, Pippin ? Ca ne lui ressemble guère !  
  
Si, si, je vous assure.  
  
Mais vous savez, ma Tante, Pippin a toujours eu un gros faible pour Lily, intervint Frodon sur un ton malicieux. Et puis, il veut s'assurer que son filleul naîtra dans de bonnes conditions !  
  
A ce propos, renchérit Esmeralda, quand le bébé sera là, vous pourrez nous le confier quand vous voudrez.  
  
Nous savons que les jeunes couples ont parfois besoin de se retrouver, ajouta Eglantine d'un air entendu.  
  
C'est très gentil, répondit Frodon. Mais j'ai encore sept mois à avoir ma petite femme pour moi tout seul ! Ajouta-t-il en embrassant Lily.  
  
Comme ils sont mignons ! Tu ne les trouves pas adorables ? Dit Esmeralda à sa belle-s?ur.  
  
Oh, si, mais ça me fait penser que Pippin ne m'a encore ramené aucune petite-amie à la maison. Il passe son temps à faire l'idiot avec Merry ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'aurais une belle-fille.  
  
Tu sais, je n'ai pas plus de chance que toi, Eglantine. Merry, lui, change toutes les semaines. S'il pouvait épouser la s?ur du petit Fredegar Bolger ! Elle est si mignonne, cette enfant ! Mais c'est la seule qui ne se laisse pas prendre dans ses filets. Pas si bête !  
  
Pendant toute cette conversation, Frodon et Lily eurent beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire.  
  
Je vais faire du thé, dit finalement Frodon.  
  
Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte. Lily se leva pour aller ouvrir à ce nouveau visiteur.  
  
Comment va ma nièce préférée ?  
  
Bonjour, Tante Dora. Mais n'est ce pas un peu excessif de m'appeler ainsi ?  
  
Pas du tout ! Frodon est mon neveu préféré, il est donc logique que son épouse soit également ma nièce favorite. Mais ou est-il, celui-là ?  
  
A la cuisine, il va revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Asseyez-vous, ma Tante.  
  
Quelques instants après, Frodon fit son entrée avec un plateau chargé d'un service à thé en porcelaine, cadeau d'Esmeralda, et d'une grande variété de petits gâteaux.  
  
Bonjour, mon petit lapin ! Comment vas-tu ? Demande Dora Sacquet en lui pinçant les joues.  
  
Ma Tante, vous aviez promis de ne plus m'appeler votre « petit lapin » devant Lily !  
  
Excuses-moi, mon grand, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à réaliser que tu n'es plus un petit garçon.et que tu vas bientôt être père. Au fait, Lily, ta grossesse se passe bien ?  
  
Pour l'instant, oui, ma Tante. Iris Fierpied m'a dit que les nausées n'apparaîtraient qu'au quatrième mois et que mon état serait visible au cinquième, vu ma morphologie. L'accouchement pourrait être difficile, mais Frodon va faire venir Gandalf pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien.  
  
Gandalf ? Je ne suis pas trop pour ces méthodes surnaturelles ! Il n'y a qu'à voir l'influence qu'il a eue sur ce pauvre Bilbon. Méfiez-vous, mes enfants ! On ne peut pas faire confiance à un magicien ! Sait-on jamais ce que ces gens-là peuvent penser !  
  
Le médecin nous a pourtant conseillé de recourir à son aide. Elle pense qu'il peut faciliter l'accouchement, dit Frodon.  
  
Oh, là, là, je me rappelle la naissance de Pippin, intervint Eglantine. Ce fut horrible. On croit que pour le dernier, c'est plus facile, mais non ! Pippin a mis vingt quatre heures avant de daigner sortir !  
  
Tais-toi, Eglantine, tu ne vois pas que tu effraies cette pauvre petite ? Renchérit Esmeralda. Ne l'écoutes pas, ma chérie, et ne te fais pas de soucis. C'est mauvais pour le bébé.  
  
Il faut que tu sois très gentil avec ta femme, Frodon, ajouta Dora.  
  
Que tu sois aux petits soins pour elle, compléta Esmeralda.  
  
Soudain, une voix se fit entendre de la porte d'entrée.  
  
Puis-je me joindre à vous ? Demanda timidement Hamfast Gamegie.  
  
Papa !  
  
Lily vint se jeter au cou de son père et l'embrassa plus de vingt fois.  
  
Papa, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt ?  
  
Mais je n'ai pas à m'immiscer dans ta vie de couple, ma fille. Et puis ton frère le fait très bien tout seul. Bonjour, Frodon, mon gars. Bonjour, Mesdames.  
  
Alors, Hamfast, êtes-vous satisfait de votre gendre ? Demanda Dora.  
  
Pleinement, Madame Sacquet. Je n'ai jamais vu ma chère petite fille aussi heureuse ! Et je vais bientôt être grand-père !  
  
Et vous, Hamfast, vous n'avez jamais pensé à vous remarier ? Vous seriez moins seul, maintenant que tous vos enfants sont partis.  
  
Oh, non, Madame Dora, c'est plus de mon âge. Faut laisse ça aux jeunes !  
  
Sottise, je vous trouve encore fort avenant ! Que diriez-vous de m'accompagner à mon dîner de charité pour les orphelins de Hobbitebourg, Samedi prochain ?  
  
Mais, je.  
  
Dis oui, Papa, ça te changeras les idées.  
  
Bon, bon, d'accord  
  
- Hi, hi, je crois que ta Tante est en train de faire du charme à mon père, chuchota Lily à l'oreille de son époux. 


	9. des doutes vite dissipés

Allongée dans son lit, Lily contemplait, pensive, le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, sa tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Frodon.  
  
Dis, chéri, est ce que.est ce que je te plairais encore quand j'aurais un gros ventre ?  
  
Mais bien sur, mon amour, comment pourrais je ne pas aimer le corps qui porte mon enfant ? C'est toi qui risques de ne plus vouloir que je te touche. Et je te dirais que c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus, dans l'immédiat. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, ma chérie. J'ai constamment besoin de te toucher, de te sentir près de moi. Mais si tu veux dormir seule, je me comprendrais.  
  
Oh non, non, ne me laisses pas ! Et puis tu sais bien ce qu'a dit le docteur. Je ne me sentirais « vraiment » enceinte que dans trois mois.  
  
Hum, oui. En plus, ton frère ne sera pas là de quelques jours, et Pippin est au Dragon Vert. On est tous seuls à la maison..dit-il en commençant à défaire les lacets de la chemise de nuit de Lily.  
  
Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
  
J'ai envie de toi.maintenant.  
  
Moi aussi..fais-moi l'amour, Frodon.  
  
- C'est bien d'être toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes ! Répondit Frodon avant de dévorer tout le corps de Lily de baisers. 


	10. la visite de Diamant

Bonjour, ma cousine préférée que j'adore ! Dit joyeusement Pippin en entrant dans la cuisine. J'ai une nouvelle exclusive à t'apprendre. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai entendu hier soir au Dragon Vert !  
  
Dis voir, Pippin.  
  
Ton père fréquente une dame.  
  
Ah, oui ?  
  
Une dame très distinguée à ce qu'il m'a semblé. Je l'ai entendu le dire à Papa Bipied. Il a rendez-vous avec elle Samedi prochain. Il avait l'air tout heureux ! Mais il n'a pas voulu révéler de qui il s'agissait.  
  
Tiens, tiens, c'est curieux, dit Lily en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Chéri, tu n'as pas une petite idée ?  
  
Mais non, répondit Frodon sur un ton étonné. Je paierais cher pour savoir qui c'est.  
  
Vous vous moquez de moi, tous les deux ! S'exclama le jeune Touque. Mais je saurais bien vous faire parler. Je saurais.  
  
-Toc, toc, toc. Puis-je entrer ? Dit une petite voix chantante à travers la porte d'entrée.  
  
Oh, non, c'est Diamant ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle me trouve ici ! Retiens-la, Lily, je vais me cacher dans le bureau, à l'intérieur du placard ! S'écria Pippin en disparaissant.  
  
Frodon alla ouvrir la porte.  
  
Bonjour, Monsieur Sacquet. Bonjour, Madame Sacquet. Je cherche Pippin. Vous ne l'avez pas vu ?  
  
Il est sorti tôt ce matin, répondit Frodon.  
  
Ah, bon. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangés.  
  
Attendez, Diamant, dit Lily. Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé avec moi !  
  
Ca ne vous ennuie pas ?  
  
Au contraire. Frodon doit sortir, ce matin. Vous me tiendrez compagnie.  
  
Volontiers, Madame.  
  
Et bien, Mesdames, je vous fausse compagnie. Au revoir, chère Diamant. A tout à l'heure, mon amour, dit Frodon en embrassant tendrement sa femme.  
  
Après le départ de Frodon, Diamant vint s'asseoir à côté de Lily.  
  
Vous faites un si joli couple ! Comme je vous envie ! Monsieur Sacquet a l'air très amoureux de vous.  
  
Oui. Mais dites-moi, Diamant, quelle est cette histoire avec Pippin ?  
  
C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Je croyais pourtant qu'il m'aimait bien. Mais dès que j'essaie de l'embrasser, il part en courant comme s'il était poursuivi par une horde d'orques !  
  
Ah, mais vous vous y prenez peut être mal. Il ne faut pas le brusquer. Laissez-le venir. Jouez les indifférents et vous verrez qu'après c'est lui qui vous suivra comme un petit chien. Excusez-moi une minute, Diamant.  
  
Lily se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau ou Pippin était toujours enfermé dans son placard.  
  
Tu peux sortir, Pippin.  
  
Ouf, je commençais à étouffer là-dedans !  
  
Puis le jeune Touque suivi sa cousine au salon, ou il tomba nez à nez avec Diamant.  
  
Tiens.bonjour, Diamant.euh.ça va ?  
  
Bonjour Peregrïn. Oui, ça va bien, merci, répondit-elle froidement.  
  
Mais.je ne suis plus ton petit Pippin d'amour ? Tu ne me sautes pas dessus ?  
  
Voyons, un peu de retenue, Peregrïn ! Non, je suis venue féliciter Madame Sacquet. Et je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, d'ailleurs.  
  
Ah ? Euh.bon. Ben, je vous laisse, alors, dit il sur un ton lamentable. Je vais voir si je trouve Merry.  
  
Entendu Pippin, à tout à l'heure, dit Lily.  
  
Quand il fut sorti, Lily se rapprocha de Diamant.  
  
Vous voyez ? Il est tout surpris. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que dans deux jours, vous le voyiez débarquer avec un beau bouquet de roses.  
  
Je vous remercie beaucoup, Madame Sacquet.  
  
Diamant, arrêtez de m'appeler Madame Sacquet, vous avez le même âge que moi. Et puis, on pourrait peut être arrêter de se vouvoyer aussi, non ?  
  
Si.si tu veux.Lily.  
  
- Voilà qui est mieux.  
  
- 


	11. pippounet d'amour

Voilà, j'ai fait partir la lettre pour Valinor. Bilbon devrait me répondre dans quelques jours. Il va être ravi d'avoir un petit Sacquet. Lui qui avait si peur de voir passer Cul-de-Sac dans les mains de cousins éloignés !  
  
J'y pense, chéri, nous pourrions peut-être aller quelques jours au Pays de Bouc, rendre visite à ta famille maternelle.  
  
Les visites à ma famille maternelle n'ont jamais porté bonheur aux époux Sacquet ! Répondit un peu vivement Frodon.  
  
Excuses-moi, chéri, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je suis si maladroite ! S'excusa Lily, les yeux brillants, prête à fondre en larmes.  
  
Frodon regretta aussitôt son ton emporté.  
  
Oh, pardon, mon amour, pardon. Ma remarque était stupide, dit-il en serrant tendrement sa femme dans ses bras. Tu as raison, c'est une bonne idée, et cela nous rapprochera des havres gris ou nous pourrons aller chercher Bilbon au vaisseau. Mais, on ira à Creux-de-Crique, pas à Château-Brande.  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Parce que comme ça, je t'aurais pour moi tout seul, sans toute la famille.  
  
Entendu, répondit Lily en souriant.  
  
Puis Frodon se tourna vers son jeune cousin :  
  
Alors, Pippin, la journée a été bonne ?  
  
Bof !  
  
Oui, mais encore ?  
  
Merry a passé son temps à poursuivre la s?ur de Gros Bolger, qui d'ailleurs le rabroue régulièrement et Diamant ne m'a même pas regardé. Je ne suis plus son petit Pippounet d'amour !  
  
A l'énonciation du terme « Pippounet d'amour », Frodon eut beaucoup de peine à garder son sérieux.  
  
Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais. Un peu d'air.  
  
Oui, mais, pas le vide absolu !  
  
Tu ne sais pas ou tu as mal, Pippoune...euh..Pippin.  
  
Je suis un incompris ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je me retire tel un elfe dans ma chambre ! Vous n'avez qu'à dîner sans moi !  
  
Tu es malade, Pippin ?  
  
- Non ! Dit-il en claquant la porte de la salle à manger. 


	12. un petit cousin envahissant

Bonjour, Pippin ! Viens t'asseoir, j'ai préparé des crêpes et des ?ufs au plat.  
  
Ton mari n'a pas eu envie de te porter le petit déjeuner au lit ? C'est étonnant !  
  
Il dort encore. Il s'est endormi très tard hier soir. Je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller.  
  
Tard ? Mais vous êtes allé vous coucher à neuf heures !  
  
Oui, mais.enfin, tu comprendras quand tu seras marié toi-même.  
  
Ca n'en prend pas le chemin ! Diamant ne veut plus me parler.  
  
Mais si ! Sois plus gentil, plus prévenant. Je suis sure qu'elle en sera ravie.  
  
Tu crois ?  
  
Mais oui ! Tu vas voir !  
  
Ah, tiens, ça me remet en appétit !  
  
Laisses-en un peu pour Frodon !  
  
Non, il n'avait qu'à être réveillé ! On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie !  
  
Lily leva les yeux au ciel et soupira profondément. Elle n'avait jamais vu un hobbit ingurgiter autant de nourriture en si peu de temps. En quelques minutes, la table fut complètement nettoyée. Peu de temps après, Frodon fit son entrée dans la cuisine, les yeux encore humide de sommeil.  
  
Mais que fais-tu debout, mon amour ? Je t'aurais préparé ton petit déjeuner, voyons !  
  
Oh, mais tu vas pouvoir le faire ! Ton cousin vient de nettoyer tous mes plats. C'est un trou sans fond ! Répondit Lily en riant.  
  
J'ai une excuse ! Répliqua le jeune Touque. Je n'ai rien mangé hier au soir. D'ailleurs, j'ai encore faim ! Puisque tu es dans de bonnes dispositions, Frodon, prépares donc aussi quelque chose pour ton pauvre petit cousin affamé.  
  
A tes ordres, Pippounet d'amour !  
  
Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Il n'y a que Diamant qui a le droit de m'appeler comme ça !  
  
Excuses-moi, Pippin, mais c'est vraiment trop drôle !  
  
Il n'y a rien de drôle ! C'est un petit nom charmant ! Occupes-toi donc de ta femme, au lieu de me tourmenter !  
  
Avec grand plaisir.  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, Frodon vint se placer derrière Lily, la saisit tendrement par la taille et se mit en devoir de lui embrasser goulûment la nuque.  
  
Mais vous n'en avez donc jamais assez, tous les deux, de vous faire des mamours ! Tu vas l'user, Frodon, à force de l'embrasser tout le temps !  
  
Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, mon petit Monsieur Touque, répliqua Frodon en riant.  
  
Oh, vous me fatiguez ! Tiens, je vais aller prendre mon second petit déjeuné au Dragon Vert. Ça me changera de votre tendresse dégoulinante !  
  
Sur ce, Pippin quitta la cuisine, se dirigea vivement vers la porte d'entrée de la grande demeure et sorti.  
  
Victoire ! S'écria Frodon. Il est parti ! Je vais pouvoir t'apporter ton petit déjeuner au lit, mon amour !  
  
Il souleva Lily dans ses bras, et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre en la tenant serrée contre sa poitrine. 


	13. la victoire de Diamant

Alors, Diamant, tu as un cavalier pour le bal des Brandebouc ?  
  
Oh, j'ai été invitée par plusieurs ! Mais je voudrais que Pippin me demande.  
  
Il va le faire, sois sans crainte. Mais voyons pour cette robe. As-tu une idée ?  
  
Pas la moindre.  
  
Attends, j'ai peut-être quelque chose.  
  
Lily disparut dans sa garde-robe, et revint presque aussitôt, les bras chargés d'un vêtement moiré couleur safran.  
  
Tiens, regardes cette robe. Ça te plairait ?  
  
Oh, elle est très belle, mais la couleur ne m'ira pas du tout !  
  
Je ne parle pas de la couleur, mais du modèle.  
  
Tu penses pouvoir le refaire ?  
  
Oui, sans problème. Pas en une heure, comme les elfes, mais je peux avoir fini.demain soir. Je verrais bien du bleu, sur toi. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
  
Oh, oui !  
  
Le bleu est ma couleur préférée.  
  
J'avais remarqué. Il n'y a qu'à voir les yeux de ton mari.  
  
C'est vrai, répondit Lily en riant. Bien, je vais prendre tes mesures et m'y mettre de suite. Tu vas voir, Pippin va adorer !  
  
Qu'en sais-tu ?  
  
Il avait beaucoup aimé ma robe safran, à Fondcombe.  
  
La robe, ou celle qui était dedans ?  
  
Ne sois pas bête, Diamant !  
  
Attiré par les voix des deux hobbites, Pippin fit irruption dans l'atelier de Lily, l'air penaud.  
  
Euh, bonjour, Diamant, euh..je voulais te demander..tu as un cavalier pour le bal des Brandebouc ?  
  
Je ne sais pas encore avec qui je vais y aller.  
  
Ah. Est-ce que je pourrais me mettre sur la liste des prétendants ?  
  
A ces mots, Diamant eut un vif mouvement de joie, aussitôt réfréné par un regard d'intelligence de Lily.  
  
Mais, pourquoi pas, Pippin ? Je te ferais connaître ma décision demain soir.  
  
Youpiiii !  
  
Le jeune Touque, fou de joie, se mit à courir et à sautiller comme un enfant un soir de Noël à travers tout le smial.  
  
- Eh bien, tu vois, Diamant ? Dit Lily d'un air entendu. 


	14. le retour de Sam et Rosie

Chérie, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? On pourrait partir Vendredi au Creux- de-Crique.  
  
Après-demain ? Oui, pourquoi pas ?  
  
Comme ça, je déposerais Pippin chez lui, il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème maintenant qu'il s'est réconcilié avec sa Diamant chérie.  
  
Entendu, je vais préparer les bagages.  
  
Je peux le faire.  
  
Ah, non, pitié, Frodon, tu vas encore tout rouler en boule ! Je m'en occupe.  
  
Aussitôt, Lily disparût dans la garde-robe. Resté seul dans le salon ? Frodon s'approcha d'une fenêtre ronde et vit de loin arriver une charrette. Puis la charrette s'approcha de plus en plus du portail jaune du jardin. Frodon se précipita à l'extérieur pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.  
  
Sam ! Rosie ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ?  
  
Oui, merci Frodon, répondit Rosie. Je pense que maintenant, Sam est définitivement guéri de son tempérament inquisiteur, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Les réflexions de ma tante l'ont tellement agacé qu'il ne risque plus de vous rendre la pareille.  
  
Mais je ne suis pas aussi casse-pieds ! Protesta Sam.  
  
Pas tout à fait, mon amour.mais presque. Ou est Lily ?  
  
A l'intérieur, elle fait nos bagages.  
  
Tiens, vous partez aussi ?  
  
Oui, nous nous rendons au Pays de Bouc. Nous attendrons là-bas des nouvelles de Bilbon.  
  
C'est une bonne idée.  
  
- Mais rentrez donc, Lily a un tas de choses à vous raconter ! 


	15. le départ

Bon, alors Sam, tu n'oublieras pas de me faire un rapport détaillé de la soirée de l'ancien !  
  
Mais oui, Lily, c'est promis.  
  
Mais vous n'allez pas vous sentir trop seuls au Pays de Bouc ? Demanda Rosie. Les gens y sont si bizarres !  
  
Oh, pas de danger, répliqua Frodon. Je suis sur que nous allons avoir des visites tous les jours ! Mes tantes et mes cousines vont certainement se croire obligées de venir nous tenir compagnie, et la semaine prochaine a lieu le bal des Brandebouc. J'aurais de la chance si Tante Esmée ne me prend pas Lily toute la soirée. Elle va vouloir certainement la présenter à tout le gratin !  
  
Bon, alors je ne me fais pas de soucis. Vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer !  
  
Certainement pas. Réflexion faite, je me demande si c'était une très bonne idée d'emmener Lily se reposer au Creux-de-Crique.  
  
Sur ces mots, Frodon rejoint Lily, déjà installé dans la carriole et saisit les reines des poneys. Sam et Rosie restèrent un moment sur le pallier, regardant le couple s'éloigner, puis finirent par rentrer à l'intérieur du Smial. Vers midi, Frodon et Lily firent une halte au bord de la rivière pour déjeuner. Après un léger repas, Frodon s'adossa contre un arbre pour fumer sa pipe, la tête de Lily sur ses genoux.  
  
Ma pauvre chérie ! Si tu croyais être tranquille en épousant un orphelin, fils unique de surcroît, ce n'est guère réussi !  
  
Je ne veux pas être tranquille. Je t'aime.  
  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon petit ange. 


	16. le bal des Brandebouc

Frodon ! Lily ! Comme je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu venir !  
  
Bonsoir, ma Tante. Ou est Merry ?  
  
Il torture Estella Bolger pour qu'elle lui accorde une danse.  
  
Sacré Merry ! Et Oncle Sarradoc ?  
  
Il discute avec Palladin et Hamfast Gamegie.  
  
Mon père est ici ?  
  
Oui, ma petite Lily, il est venu avec Dora. Ils ne se quittent plus depuis une semaine. Vraiment, les Sacquet et les Gamegie sont faits pour s'entendre.  
  
Allons les saluer, ma chérie.  
  
Eh, Frodon, n'oublies pas de me ramener ton épouse ! Je voudrais bien présenter ma nièce à toutes ces dames !  
  
Oui, Tante Esmée, c'est promis !  
  
Frodon et Lily se frayèrent un passage à travers les danseurs déjà nombreux, pour atteindre finalement le buffet ou les trois hobbits tenaient leur siège en buvant et en fumant.  
  
Bonsoir, Papa ! Mais tu deviens aventureux, dis-moi ! Tu quittes Hobbitebourg, à présent ?  
  
Oh, bonsoir, ma grande.oui, euh.Madame Dora a insisté pour que je l'accompagne.  
  
Oh, vous ne vous êtes pas fait prier, Hamfast, intervint joyeusement Sarradoc Brandebouc.  
  
C'est vrai, reconnu timidement l'ancien.  
  
Oncle Palladin, que deviens Pippin ? Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis que je l'ai ramené à Bourg de Touque.  
  
Il fréquente l'amie de Pervincia, la petite Diamant de Long Cleeves. Ce commerce semble d'ailleurs l'avoir assagit. Si ça pouvait durer !  
  
Oui, vous avez raison, mon Oncle, et.  
  
D'un seul coup, Frodon fut plongé dans l'obscurité et sentit deux petites mains fraîches posées sur ses yeux.  
  
Qui c'est ?  
  
Perle ! Comment vas-tu, cousine ?  
  
Bien, merci ! J'ai appris que tu allais bientôt être papa. Félicitations, Lily, tu dois être très heureuse. Enfin, j'espère que le bébé sera plus doué en cuisine que son père ! Je ne sais pas si Frodon te l'a raconté, mais quand il avait dix-neuf ans, juste avant que Bilbon ne l'adopte, il a tenté de faire un gâteau au chocolat et.tout le Pays de Bouc a failli y rester !  
  
C'est aimable à toi de me dévaloriser devant ma femme, Perle !  
  
Oh, mais voyons, tu as bien d'autres qualités.que Lily doit connaître, j'en suis sure. En tous cas, ce sera un bien beau bébé, ça ne fait aucun doute ! D'ailleurs mon frère ne parle plus que de ça ! Son filleul par-ci, son filleul par-là.qu'est ce que ce sera quand il sera né ! Mais venez avec moi, on va essayer de trouver Merry et Freddy Bolger.  
  
« Freddy » ? Tu appelles le Gros «Freddy », maintenant ?  
  
Je te signale qu'il n'est plus gros du tout ! Il est aussi mince que toi, Frodon, et il est très charmant !  
  
Les trois jeunes hobbits se dirigèrent vers un pavillon ou se trouvaient assemblés bon nombre des cousins de Perle et de Frodon.  
  
Mais Estella, je te jure que je ne trouve absolument rien à Mirabella Sanglebuc !  
  
Ah, oui ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la semaine dernière. Je vous ai vu tous les deux, et tu avais l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier !  
  
Mais pas du tout, je.je l'aidais à enlever une poussière qu'elle avait dans l'?il !  
  
Avec les lèvres ? Ce sont les nains qui t'ont appris cette technique ?  
  
Mais, ma douce.  
  
Inutile d'insister, Meriadoc. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire ! Vas donc retrouver ta Mirabella !  
  
Mais, Stella.  
  
Alors, Merry, tout vas comme tu veux ? Demanda Frodon en tapotant l'épaule de son cousin.  
  
Je crois que cette fois, j'y suis allé un peu fort.  
  
Estella a raison, tu n'es qu'un coureur.  
  
Oh, n'en rajoutes pas, Perle, s'il te plaît.  
  
Bon, d'accord, mais tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. Tu as vu mon frère ?  
  
Il est parti avec Diamant il y a une heure. Il semblait très absorbé et très fébrile. Je me demande ce qu'il manigance !  
  
Moi je m'en doute ! Dit Frodon en adressant un clin d'?il à sa femme.  
  
Quoi qu'il en soit, ne restons pas là, allons vider quelques pintes et.oh, non, pas elle !  
  
Merry venait d'apercevoir Amarrante Brandebouc, une des anciennes prétendantes de Frodon. Cette dernière n'aimait pas beaucoup Perle, plus jolie et plus brillante qu'elle, et détestait Lily qu'elle jugeait inférieure à son milieu social. En outre, elle ne lui avait pas pardonné de lui avoir «volé » Frodon, le fameux soir ou Bilbon avait fêté ses cent onze ans en présence de toute la Comté.  
  
Que va-t-elle trouver de méchant à dire ce soir ? Dit Merry à l'oreille de son cousin.  
  
Mais déjà, Amarrante atteignait le petit groupe.  
  
Bonsoir. Ta robe est vraiment très originale, Lily. Bien que le safran ne soit pas ma couleur. Oui, c'est beaucoup trop.voyant.  
  
Il est certain que tout le monde ne peut pas le porter. Toi, tu aurais l'air d'une lanterne du nouvel an, intervint Perle.  
  
Amarrante poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :  
  
Mais tu n'as pas froid, Lily, avec un pareil décolleté ? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Frodon t'a fait un enfant si vite ! Il est sur que les demoiselles de notre condition sont moins.libérées que les petites paysannes de ton espèce.  
  
E.. Excusez-moi, dit Lily, des larmes plein les yeux.  
  
Puis elle s'enfuit en courant du pavillon, suivie aussitôt par Frodon. Mais Lily allait si grand train que Frodon eût du mal à la rattraper. Il la retrouva finalement, recroquevillée contre un arbre et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Frodon s'accroupît doucement auprès de sa femme et la prit tendrement dans ses bras.  
  
Arrêtes de pleurer, mon amour, je t'en prie, ça me brise le c?ur de te voir pleurer.  
  
Mais tu as entendu ce qu'elle m'a dit ?  
  
Oui, mais il ne faut pas l'écouter ! Elle est jalouse, c'est tout. Au fond, elle est assez pitoyable.  
  
Il y a un fond de vérité dans ce qu'elle dit. Je ne serais jamais comme elle ou comme Perle ou..Je sais bien que je te suis inférieure !  
  
Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Toute ma famille t'adore. Crois-moi, si Perle ne t'aimait pas, elle te le montrerait ! D'ailleurs, en ce moment, elle doit être en train d'arracher les yeux d'Amarrante !  
  
Oui, mais.. Mais peut-être que ta famille aurait préféré te voir épouser quelqu'un d'autre que la fille du jardinier !  
  
Mais non, ma chérie ! Tout le monde respecte beaucoup l'ancien. Et puis, tout le monde ne peut pas se venter d'avoir un héros pour frère, hein ? Allons, calmes-toi, je t'en prie. N'accordes pas d'importance aux sarcasmes d'Amarrante, c'est lui faire trop d'honneur.  
  
Frodon, je.. je voudrais rentrer à la maison. Excuses-moi, mais je ne peux pas retourner là-bas.  
  
Oui, bien sur, mon c?ur. Tout de suite.  
  
Pendant que Frodon tentait péniblement de consoler son épouse, Perle et Merry entreprenaient de remettre à sa place leur impudente cousine.  
  
Mais tu es vraiment une teigne ! S'indigna Merry. Ça t'amuse de faire du mal à une aussi gentille fille ?  
  
Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, répondit froidement Amarrante. Elle n'aurait pas réagit ainsi si je n'avais pas vu juste. Seule une gourgandine comme elle peut être capable se partir seule sur les routes à la recherche d'un hobbit, et de se faire épouser aussitôt après. Et rien ne prouve que Lothon Sacquet de Besace ne soit pas arrivé à ses fins avant Frodon et..  
  
Tais-toi ! Hurla Merry. Avant que Lily n'arrive à Fondcombe, Frodon était usé, triste, accablé. Et regardes-le maintenant ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fringant !  
  
Oui, tout à fait, renchérit Perle. Peu de hobbites auraient fait ce qu'elle a su faire, même par amour. Toi, tu tombe en syncope chaque fois que tu te casses un ongle ! Et puis c'est facile de jouer les prudes ! Frodon n'aurait eu qu'à faire un clin d'?il pour que tu te jettes à pieds joints dans son lit, mariée ou pas ! Il ne l'a pas fait, et c'est ça qui te ronge !  
  
Tu deviens vulgaire, Perle.  
  
Je n'ai pas à prendre de gants avec les sales petites pestes de ton espèce. Tu ferais mieux de disparaître avant que l'envie ne me prenne de t'envoyer ma main dans la figure.  
  
Je vous méprise tous les deux.  
  
Mais c'est réciproque !  
  
Pour te desservir, cousine, ajouta moqueusement Merry.  
  
Et Amarrante Brandebouc disparut, drapée dans le peu de dignité que lui laissait sa situation. Sur ces entrefaites arriva Pippin qui tenait Diamant par la main, un radieux sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Ou est Lily ? Diamant et moi avons quelque chose de très important à lui dire.  
  
Frodon et Lily viennent de partir, petit frère.  
  
Si tôt ? Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Demandes-le à la cousine Amarrante, répondit sombrement Merry. Elle a encore été odieuse. Mais Perle lui a rivé son clou. Tu es la meilleure, Perle ! Si tu n'étais pas ma cousine, je t'épouserais.  
  
Eh bien pas moi ! Répliqua Perle en riant. Tu es beaucoup trop coureur !  
  
Puis elle se tourna vers son petit frère :  
  
Ecoutes, Pippin, demain j'irais voir comment va Lily, avec Diamant et toi. Comme ça tu pourras lui parler, je pense que Frodon aura réussit à la calmer !  
  
Parvenu au Creux-de-Crique, Frodon eut le plus grand mal à calmer Lily qui pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes. Il la souleva délicatement entre ses bras avant d'entrer dans le smial et vint déposer son précieux fardeau sur un confortable divan.  
  
Allons, calmes-toi, mon amour, calmes-toi. Tu sais bien que je t'aime. Que je t'aimerais toujours. Je te le montre tous les jours..et toutes les nuits.  
  
Justement, peut-être ne m'as-tu épousé que pour les nuits..C'est ce qu'elle semblait dire, en tous cas.  
  
Si tel était le cas, crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais attendu si longtemps avant de t'avouer mes sentiments ?  
  
Snif...non.  
  
Tu vois bien. Cesses de te torturer. Je vais te préparer du thé bien chaud et ensuite tu iras te reposer.  
  
Oui.  
  
Cette nuit là, Lily Sacquet dormit profondément, blottie dans les bras de son mari, comme un enfant qui trouve le repos dans le giron maternel après un mauvais rêve. 


	17. nombreux engagements

Bonjour, Frodon ! Comment va Lily ?  
  
Bien mieux qu'hier. Tante Dora est avec elle, elle lui remonte le moral. Je lui fais confiance, elle serait capable d'amuser la galerie en racontant un enterrement ! Mais enfin, Amarrante est allé trop loin. Si je n'avais pas eu à consoler ma pauvre petite femme, je lui aurais volontiers appris à vivre !  
  
Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, Merry et moi nous en sommes chargés, et bien ! Pippin a quelque chose à dire à Lily. Il n'a pas voulu me révéler de quoi il s'agissait.  
  
Vas-y, Pippin, elle est dans la bibliothèque.  
  
Non, je dois attendre Diamant. Mais que fait-elle ?  
  
Aussitôt après, un coup fur frappé à la porte. Frodon alla ouvrir et découvrit le visage radieux de Diamant de Long Cleeves.  
  
Pippin, je crois que voilà de quoi te satisfaire !  
  
Diamant ! Aller, viens embrasser ton petit Pippounet d'amour !  
  
Pippounet ? Mais tu détestais que je t'appelle ainsi quand tu étais petit, dit Perle.  
  
Tu n'es pas Diamant ! Et si tu n'es pas contente, vas donc voir ton Freddy !  
  
Je vais chercher Lily, dit Frodon pour couper court à la querelle entre le frère et la s?ur.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily fit son entrée, accompagnée de Dora Sacquet. Elle arborait à présent un petit sourire, signe que Dora avait parfaitement réussi sa mission. Pippin saisit vivement Diamant par la main, manquant la faire tomber en avant, et brandit l'annulaire gauche de la jeune fille sous le nez de Lily.  
  
Regardes, Lily !  
  
Ca alors, vous êtes fiancés ! Comme je suis contente pour vous !  
  
Et oui, c'est un peu grâce à toi, Lily, dit Diamant.  
  
Fiancés ? Mais tu ne m'as rien dit, petit cachottier !  
  
Tu n'es pas ma cousine préférée, Perle !  
  
Mais je suis ta s?ur ! Et tu l'as dit aux parents ?  
  
Pas encore. Je voulais d'abord en informer Lily. C'est mon droit, non ?  
  
Oui, bien sur, mais...  
  
Tante Dora a quelque chose à vous dire également, les coupa Lily.  
  
Oui, je vais épouser Hamfast Gamegie. Mais il est peu probable que j'ai des enfants, à mon âge ! Enfin, je pourrais m'occuper de mon petit-fils ou de ma petite-fille par alliance.  
  
Oh, c'est génial, Dora ! S'écria Perle. Je suis si contente pour vous !  
  
Oui, et comme ça je serais plus proche de toi, mon petit lapin, dit Dora à l'adresse de Frodon. Tu n'es pas content ?  
  
- Si, mais vous aviez promis de ne plus m'appeler votre « petit lapin », ma Tante ! 


	18. une triste nouvelle

Trois moi après, Frodon faisait les cents pas dans son petit salon de Creux- de-Crique, absorbé par de multiples pensées. Le ventre de Lily, à présent joliment arrondi, lui rappelait à chaque instant sa paternité imminente. Cette pensée le réjouissait tout autant qu'elle l'angoissait. Son propre père avait disparu alors que Frodon n'était qu'un tout jeune garçon. Son oncle et sa tante Brandebouc avaient été parfaits, lui avaient donné tout leur amour, mais. il ne s'agissait que de son oncle et de sa tante, non de véritables parents. Quant à Bilbon, il ne l'avait réellement adopté que dans le courant de sa vingtième année. Bilbon.pourquoi ne donnait-il pas signe de vie ? Se désintéressait-il du futur petit Sacquet ?  
  
Chéri, qu'est ce que tu as ?  
  
Rien, rien, mon amour.  
  
Mais si, je le vois bien, tu es contrarié. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.  
  
Oh, c'est Bilbon, il n'a pas encore répondu à ma lettre et ça m'inquiète beaucoup. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de.  
  
Frodon fut interrompu par un coup frappé à la fenêtre du petit salon. Par l'ouverture ronde, il reconnut le visage du petit Tom Fouine.  
  
Monsieur Sacquet, un grand bonhomme blond m'a donné ça pour vous, dit-il en tendant une lettre à Frodon.  
  
Il ne t'a pas dit son nom ?  
  
Non, M'sieur, il a juste dit que c'était très urgent.  
  
Je te remercie, mon petit Tom.  
  
De rien, M'sieur ! Au revoir, Madame Sacquet !  
  
Au revoir, Tom.  
  
Frodon considéra l'enveloppe, perplexe. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un modèle usité dans la Comté. Le papier, très blanc, semblait ne présenter aucune attache visible. Frodon retourna le plis, et découvrit un sceau bien connu de lui.  
  
Gandalf ! Hurla-t-il, fou de joie. Bilbon a donc bien reçu ma lettre !  
  
Eh bien, ouvres vite !  
  
La joie de Frodon fut de courte durée. Dans la lettre, écrite de la main bien connue du magicien, voici ce que Frodon put lire :  
  
« Votre oncle est gravement malade. Il sent sa dernière heure proche et veut vous révéler un lourd secret avant de mourir, venez vite avec Lily  
  
G »  
  
Oh, non ! S'écria Frodon, fondant en larmes.  
  
Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
Frodon tendit fébrilement la lettre à Lily qui put se rendre compte de la triste situation.  
  
Eh bien, il faut partir immédiatement. Ne perdons pas de temps !  
  
Mais ma chérie, dit péniblement Frodon entre deux sanglots, pourras-tu supporter le voyage dans ton état ?  
  
Je ne suis pas en sucre et je me porte fort bien. J'irais avec toi, préparons vite les bagages.  
  
Comme je t'aime, ma Lily !  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
c'est le dernier chapitre pour cette semaine, car je part jusqu'à Dimanche en stage de danse. Mais dès que je serais rentrée, vous aurez des nouvelles de Bilbon, promis ! 


	19. fausse alerte

Me revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre ! Mille mercis pour vos rewiews !  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Arrivé en Valinor, Frodon fut accueilli par Galadriel elle-même. Cette dernière arborait un paisible sourire, trop paisible pour le dramatique de la situation.  
  
Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir, Frodon, et de faire la connaissance de votre charmante épouse.  
  
Bonjour, belle dame. Mon oncle est-il toujours vivant ? Demanda Frodon, très angoissé.  
  
Oui, et il va très bien.  
  
Mais comment ça ? Il était mourant, aux dires de Gandalf !  
  
Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire auprès de Gandalf, il va vous expliquer.  
  
Galadriel conduisit le jeune couple dans une vaste salle dont les murs étaient d'argent serti de pierres précieuses. Au milieu de la pièce, dans un grand fauteuil de nacre, se trouvait le magicien.  
  
Expliquez-moi, Gandalf, que signifie ce malentendu ? Je croyais que Bilbon allait mourir ! Ou qu'il était déjà mort !  
  
C'est ce que nous avons cru, mais votre oncle est plein de surprises. En réalité, Bilbon a été victime d'une grosse crise d'appendicite. Mais le seigneur Elrond l'a soigné, et à présent, il va bien. Je vais vous mener à lui.  
  
Frodon et Lily trouvèrent Bilbon assis tranquillement sur un banc de pierre, en train de lire, au milieu d'un petit jardin.  
  
Ah, Frodon, mon gars !  
  
Je suis content de vous trouver en bonne santé, mon oncle. Vous m'avez fait peur !  
  
Crois-tu que j'aurais manqué la naissance du petit dernier ? Dit Bilbon en considérant le ventre arrondi de Lily. Tu es ravissante, ma chère enfant, la maternité te réussit.  
  
Je vous remercie, Bilbon.  
  
Maintenant que je vais mieux, je pense que je vais repartir avec vous dans la Comté. Je voudrais bien voir la tête d'Hamfast quand le petit sera là. Il va être complètement gâteux !  
  
Mais vous aussi, mon oncle !  
  
Euh..C'est probable, oui. Quelles autres nouvelles ?  
  
Pippin s'est fiancé avec Diamant de Long Cleeves, et l'ancien s'est remarié avec Tante Dora.  
  
Le pauvre vieux ! Faut-il qu'il ait perdu la tête pour épouser cette folle de Dora ! Enfin, c'est peut-être une bonne chose. Il est décidément temps que je regagne la Comté. Quand pouvons nous partir ?  
  
Pas tout de suite, Bilbon. Vos neveux sont fatigués et Lily ne doit pas se surmener en ce moment, intervint Gandalf. Et Dame Galadriel voudrait justement examiner votre nièce, pour s'assurer que tout va bien.  
  
Il y a un problème avec le bébé ? Demanda Frodon, complètement affolé.  
  
Ai-je dit cela ? Non, pas que je sache, mais puisque vous êtes ici, autant faire profiter votre épouse de la médecine elfique. Et puis après tout, ce bébé a bien été conçu ici, non ? 


	20. les conseils de Galadriel

Je vous en prie, Lily, installez-vous.  
  
Galadriel fit allonger Lily sur un petit divan de soie et apposa ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune hobbite.  
  
Voulez-vous savoir si vous aurez un garçon ou une fille ?  
  
Frodon ?  
  
Comme tu veux mon amour, mais je serais très heureux dans les deux cas de figure.  
  
Alors attendons qu'il soit né pour savoir.  
  
Le bébé va bien, poursuivi Galadriel. Ce sera un bel enfant, en très bonne santé. Par contre...  
  
Parlez, je vous en prie, dit Frodon.  
  
L'accouchement de votre femme sera très difficile, Frodon. Il se pourrait même qu'elle n'y survive pas si Gandalf n'est pas auprès d'elle. oui, vous êtes un peu trop étroite, Lily. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tant que Gandalf sera auprès de vous, vous n'aurez aucun soucis à vous faire. En revanche, il faudra attendre un an avant de concevoir un autre enfant.  
  
Galadriel s'éloigna quelques instant et revint avec deux fioles à la main.  
  
Je vous offre le feu de Varda, Dame des étoiles, afin qu'elle vous soutienne dans l'épreuve que vous aurez à surmonter.  
  
Puis elle présenta à Lily la fiole qu'elle avait apportée dans sa main gauche.  
  
Et aussi ceci. Après la naissance de votre enfant, vous devrez en boire une goûte tous les soirs, pendant un an. Et ainsi vous ne tomberez pas enceinte. Par contre, Lily, si vous veniez à oublier, les conséquences seraient funestes.  
  
Merci, noble dame.  
  
- Que la bénédiction des elfes soit sur vous, fleur parmi les hobbits. 


	21. aveux difficiles

Bilbon, quand comptez-vous avouer la vérité à Frodon ?  
  
Rien ne presse, Gandalf.  
  
Mais si, justement, l'enfant sera là dans quatre mois, voulez-vous que lui aussi vive dans le mensonge ?  
  
Mais non, voyons !  
  
Alors, il faut tout dire à votre f..oui, enfin, à votre neveu. Frodon sera bientôt père, c'est le moment.  
  
Mais c'est si difficile, Gandalf ! J'ai si peur de tout perdre !  
  
Croyez-vous Frodon si borné ?  
  
Non, bien sur que non, mais..j'hésite, Gandalf. Maintenant que ce cher petit a enfin trouvé le bonheur et l'équilibre, je ne veux pas tout gâcher.  
  
Je ne vous garantis pas que, dans un premier temps, Frodon accueillera très bien la nouvelle. Ça lui fera certainement un choc. Mais je suis sur qu'au fond, il en sera très heureux. Et vous aussi ! Allons, mon vieil ami, un peu de courage !  
  
Vous avez raison, Gandalf. Oui, vous avez raison. Mais laissez-moi attendre au moins notre retour en Comté. Après, je vous le jure, je dirais la vérité à Frodon.  
  
Je compte sur votre promesse, Bilbon !  
  
- Oui, oui ! 


	22. pippin super parrain

Assise dans son boudoir à Cul-de-Sac, Lily discutait joyeusement avec son amie Poppy Feuille-Verte.  
  
Tu en as de la chance, Lily, d'avoir autant voyagé, en si peu de temps. Moi, je ne suis jamais sortie de Hobbitebourg !  
  
Certes, mais je suis bien contente d'être rentrée. Et j'espère ne pas repartir de sitôt !  
  
Comme je t'envie ! Six mois de grossesse, et on ne voit presque rien. Ton mari doit être content ! Seth m'appelait son petit cochon quand j'étais dans le même état que toi. A juste titre ! J'étais énorme !  
  
Oui, mais ton accouchement a été facile, dit sombrement Lily. Tout le monde m'a dit que le mien serait extrêmement pénible.  
  
Mais Gandalf est avec toi ! Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire ! Tout se passera pour le mieux.  
  
Je sais bien. Mais j'ai peur quand même.  
  
Et Frodon ?  
  
Il est encore plus inquiet que moi ! On croirait que c'est lui qui va accoucher ! Et maintenant, entre Sam et lui, je n'ai plus le droit de toucher à rien dans la maison !  
  
Ah, tous les hobbits sont comme ça ! Mais je ne pensais pas que Frodon se montrerait si inquiet, après tout ce qu'il a vécu.  
  
Eh bien si, tu vois !  
  
C'est vrai que la paternité doit être un sujet d'anxiété pour quelqu'un qui a si peu connu ses parents. Et ce n'est pas le commerce de Monsieur Bilbon qui lui sera profitable à cette occasion. A ce propos, comment se porte-t- il ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu depuis qu'il a regagné la Comté.  
  
Oh, physiquement, il va bien. Gandalf nous a même dit qu'il était parti pour vivre jusqu'à deux cents ans ! Mais il a un comportement..comment dire...bizarre.  
  
Oh, Bilbon a toujours été un peu original, c'est bien connu ! Et tout ce temps passé chez les elfes n'aura certainement rien arrangé !  
  
Ce n'est pas ça...il semble distant. Tu vois, il est très prévenant avec moi, même inquiet.  
  
Oui, comme tous les hobbits de cette famille ! On ne peut pas dire que Sam et Frodon te laissent vraiment tranquille.  
  
C'est vrai, mais ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est qu'il semble..gêné quand il est en présence de Frodon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
  
Peut-être a-t-il peur de déranger ? Un jeune couple a besoin d'intimité.  
  
Ce n'est pas Bilbon le plus dérangeant ! Mon frère surveille tous les mouvements que je fais de peur que ce soit mauvais pour le bébé, et Pippin vient voir tous les jours comment va son filleul.  
  
Mais dis-moi, tu es choyée !  
  
Oh, ça oui, je n'ai pas à me plaindre ! Tout le monde est très gentil. Même un peu trop.  
  
Ah, oui, je vois. Et vous avez discuté du prénom avec Frodon ?  
  
Non, mais j'ai déjà une petite idée. S'il s'agit d'une fille, je voudrais bien l'appeler Primula.  
  
Comme la mère de Frodon ? Oui, c'est une bonne idée, en plus c'est très joli.  
  
Oui, mais le problème est que Frodon n'aime pas parler de tout ce qui lui fait penser à ses parents. En particulier sa mère. Je ne voudrais pas le mettre en colère.  
  
Frodon, en colère contre toi ? Tu plaisantes ! Il te vénère, il n'y a qu'à observer la façon dont il te regarde. Moi, j'aimerais bien que Seth me regarde comme ça !  
  
Soudain, Pippin fit irruption dans le petit boudoir, telle une tornade.  
  
Poppy, ton mari te cherche, il a faim. Et en plus, tu fatigues la mère de mon futur filleul avec ton bavardage.  
  
Oh, toujours aussi stylé, Pippin ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est tard, je vais aller préparer le déjeuner. Au revoir, Lily !  
  
Au revoir, Poppy !  
  
Aussitôt que la jeune hobbite fut sortie, Pippin s'approcha de sa cousine et vint coller son visage contre son ventre :  
  
Bonjour, mon bonhomme ! Tu sais, j'ai hâte que tu sortes de là, on va pouvoir faire plein de trucs marrants tous les deux. Et puis tu dois en avoir assez de rester coincé dans un si petit ventre ! Ta mère n'a presque pas grossi. Je me rappelle, à ton âge, j'étais furieux de devoir passer toutes mes journées dans le même endroit. C'est pour ça que quand je suis né, je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer ! C'était pour me soulager ! Ah, je te jure, ça fait du bien !En fin, quoi qu'il en soit, tu vas être très heureux, mon bébé. Tu sais, tes parents s'aiment énormément, et c'est très important, ça. Et puis tu vas avoir des grands-parents super ! Sans parler de ton parrain ! Lui, c'est le meilleur de tous.  
  
Je ne te dérange pas trop, Pippin ? Dit Frodon en entrant dans la pièce, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Si, j'étais en grande conversation avec mon filleul. Mais bon, je veux bien te pardonner.  
  
Tu restes déjeuner avec nous ?  
  
Oh, zut, j'ai complètement oublié Diamant ! Je devais déjeuner avec elle chez mes parents ! Elle va être furieuse ! Il faut que je parte tout de suite !  
  
Mais non, elle est ici. Elle discute dans la cuisine avec Perle et Rosie.  
  
Perle est là aussi ?  
  
Oui, elle est venue avec Gros Bolger. Enfin, Freddy, je devrais dire.  
  
Mais tout ce monde n'est pas bon pour mon filleul et pour sa mère ! Tu es un inconscient, Frodon !  
  
Oh, pardonne-moi, Pippin ! Aurais-je quand même le droit d'approcher mon bébé quand il sera né ?  
  
Je ne sais pas..peut être...mais...mais dis donc, tu te fiches de moi, là ?  
  
Mais non, Pippin, tu es trop mignon ! Le bébé a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Gandalf a dit que Lily avait besoin de distraction. Et puis Rosie s'est occupé du repas avec Sam.  
  
Gandalf ? Que connaît-il aux femmes enceintes, celui-là ? Bon, enfin, tu as certainement raison. Et Bilbon, ou est-il ?  
  
Avec l'ancien et Tante Dora, au Dragon Vert.  
  
On ne l'a pas trop vu depuis qu'il est revenu.  
  
- Non, c'est vrai, admis Frodon d'une voix triste. 


	23. les aveux se rapprochent

Assis dans son salon, Frodon fumait sa pipe, perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis leur retour de Valinor, Bilbon avait changé. Il ne se dégageait plus de sa personne la même gaieté, la même désinvolture. Peut-être se sentait-il perturbé de vivre au milieu de deux jeunes ménages, lui qui avait toujours vécu seul. « Mais ça ne peut pas être la seule raison de ce changement », se disait Frodon. Lors de son mariage avec Lily, à Fondcombe, Bilbon s'était montré, et de loin, le plus enthousiaste. Il avait même encouragé Frodon à demander la main de la jeune hobbite. Et maintenant...Il ne faisait que croiser son neveu, évitant son regard, lui adressant à peine la parole. Alors qu'en revanche, il était aux petits soins avec Lily, et d'humeur très joviale avec l'ancien et Dora, qu'il se plaisait à taquiner sur son mariage tardif.  
  
Je vous apporte un thé, Frodon ?  
  
Non merci, Sam. Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher.  
  
Bonne nuit, Frodon.  
  
Bonne nuit, Sam.  
  
Sam disparut dans la cuisine ou il alla préparer une infusion destinée à sa s?ur, sujette aux insomnies et aux angoisses nocturnes depuis quelques jours. Frodon s'apprêtait à se lever de son fauteuil quand une voix bien connue retentit.  
  
Frodon, mon gars, je voudrais te parler. J'ai...euh..j'ai des choses importantes à te dire.  
  
- Je vous écoute, mon Oncle. 


	24. révélations

Je voudrais..je voudrais te parler de ta mère, Frodon  
  
Ma mère ? Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Ecoutes-moi, mon petit, tu vas comprendre. Quand Primula avait à peu près l'âge de Lily, c'était la plus jolie de toutes les hobbites de la Comté, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses beaux yeux bleus et tous les garçons étaient amoureux d'elle. Même moi. Surtout moi. Oui, je n'ai pas toujours été un vieux fou excentrique. Quand j'étais jeune, j'étais très rêveur et très timide. Oui, c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'aborder Primula. Et puis le vieux Gorbadoc n'était pas commode, il voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa fille. Et il avait bien raison. Ta mère, quant à elle, était très gracieuse et très gentille. Elle souriait à tous les garçons qui lui faisaient la cour, sans rien accorder à personne. En fait, elle avait déjà fait son choix depuis très longtemps, oui, depuis toute petite. Elle était amoureuse de mon cousin, Drogon Sacquet, mais c'était justement le seul qui ne lui faisait pas ouvertement les yeux doux. Et ça la rendait très malheureuse. Alors, pour arriver à ses fins, elle s'est rapproché de moi. Elle savait que j'étais intime avec Drogon et que je pourrais aisément agir pour elle. Un jour, elle m'a donc avoué ses sentiments. J'en ai eu le c?ur brisé, malgré toute l'affection que je portais à Drogon, mais je n'ai rien laissé paraître, et je suis allé parler à mon cousin de Primula.  
  
Ca a du être très dur, Bilbon.  
  
Attends de connaître la suite, mon garçons. Les sentiments de Primula étaient bel et bien partagés par Drogon. Mais ce dernier n'osait pas lui parler. Fort de mes informations, il est allé trouver ta mère. A cette époque, les Sacquet étaient très bien vus dans toute la Comté et le vieux Gorbadoc était enchanté de cette union. Drogon et Primula se sont fiancés immédiatement et trois mois après, ils étaient mariés. Seulement...  
  
Seulement ?  
  
Ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfants. ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, mais vingt ans après leur mariage, Drogon n'avait toujours pas d'héritier. mais ils s'étaient résignés, et leur amour était tellement fort qu'ils se trouvaient bien ensemble malgré tout. Mais un jour..  
  
A ce moment du récit, Bilbon se tut et alluma une pipe pour se donner du courage.  
  
Un jour, Drogon fut obligé de s'absenter pendant plusieurs mois de la Comté. C'était au moment des fêtes de Yule, les plus importantes de la Comté. Il devait se rendre auprès du jeune fils d'Arathorn, alors poursuivi par les ennemis du Gondor. Ta mère en a eu le c?ur brisé, elle ne savait pas si elle reverrait un jour son mari. Elle était très déprimée. Moi, de mon côté, j'essayais de la consoler du mieux que je pouvais, mais la pauvre n'arrêtais pas de pleurer. Mais un soir, le sept de Yule, je m'en souviendrais toujours..Oh, non, c'est trop difficile.  
  
Je vous en prie, Bilbon, poursuivez.  
  
Promets moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, quoi que je dise.  
  
Je vous le promet, mon Oncle.  
  
Eh bien, Primula avait trop bu, elle n'était plus elle-même. Je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à chez elle, j'avais peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. Puis je l'ai suivi jusqu'à sa chambre et là..nous avons fait l'amour. mais c'était Drogon qu'elle appelait, c'était son nom qu'elle criait. Je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi beau et d'aussi douloureux à la fois. J'étais enfin avec la femme que j'aimais, mais c'était un autre qu'elle embrassait, un autre qu'elle comblait de caresses.  
  
Mais c'est abominable ! Mon pauvre papa !  
  
Ca ne s'est produit qu'une seule fois, mon garçon, je te le jure. Seulement, quelques temps plus tard, Primula a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Elle a aussitôt décidé de dire la vérité à ton père dès son retour. Après le premier choc, Drogon a pardonné à sa femme. Et à moi aussi. Et puis cet enfant était attendu comme un miracle. Et quel enfant ! ! Je n'ai jamais vu de petit hobbit aussi mignon que toi, avec tes grands yeux bleus, les yeux de ta maman. Ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie que celui de ta naissance. Enfin je le voyais, mon petit Sacquet que j'avais tant voulu ! Mais c'était pour moi une torture que de réaliser que mon enfant allait appeler un autre papa, que j'allais le voir régulièrement sans être autre chose pour lui qu'un vieux cousin. Et quand tes parents moururent, ce fut pire. Je ne savais que faire. J'étais partagé entre l'envie d'enfin prendre mon fils auprès de moi et celle de te laisser auprès de tes cousins avec qui tu t'entendais si bien. Et puis tu ressemblais trop à ta mère. J'avais peur de me trahir en te voyant tous les jours. C'est pour cela que j'ai attendu tes vingt ans pour te prendre avec moi.  
  
Comment..comment avez-vous pu me mentir si longtemps, s'écria Frodon, les yeux pleins de larmes. Pendant des années, vous m'avez laissé pleurer un hobbit qui n'était pas mon père ! Mais que suis-je donc pour vous ? Un moyen de maintenir votre lignée, c'est tout ! Vous avez abusé de ma mère comme vous avez abusé de moi !  
  
Mais mon cher petit, tu es la prunelle de mes yeux, je te le jure ! Je suis si fier de toi ! Pourras-tu..pourras-tu me pardonner ?  
  
Je ne sais pas, Bilbon, le choc est trop violent..Je..je vais aller me coucher et réfléchir à tout ça.  
  
Sans ajouter un seul mot, Frodon quitta le salon tel un spectre et regagna sa chambre ou l'attendait Lily, assise dans son lit, un livre à la main.  
  
Qu'est ce que tu as, chéri ?  
  
Je..je..Lily, Bilbon est mon père.  
  
Je le savais, répondit tranquillement Lily.  
  
Comment ça ? Il te l'as dit ? Il semblerait donc que je sois toujours le dernier informé dans ce smial !  
  
Il ne m'a rien dit. Je m'en doutais, parce que son attitude envers toi a toujours été celle d'un père. Bilbon est une personne individualiste. Il ne t'aurait pas donné autant d'amour si tu n'avais pas été son fils, c'est évident.  
  
Mais il m'a menti, Lily !  
  
Il avait peur de te perdre. Certes, il n'a pas très bien agit, mais tu devrais lui pardonner. C'est le grand-père de notre bébé.  
  
Je..je ne sais pas. Fais-moi un câlin, mon amour.  
  
Cette nuit là, Frodon s'endormit péniblement, d'un sommeil sans rêve, blotti dans les bras de son épouse. 


	25. les fantômes du passé

Tout d'abord, merci à tous et à toutes pour vos rewiews, c'est vraiment très sympa. Voici la suite, vous allez voir que le pauvre Frodon n'est pas au bout de ses surprises ! Heureusement, il a sa petite femme avec lui. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, pour les plus vieux, je vous conseille d'aller lire le «lys dans la vallée de Fondcombe », ça aide pour comprendre «grand- père ». Encore merci. Place au chapitre. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Le lendemain matin, à son réveil, Frodon fut alarmé de ne pas trouver sa femme à ses côtés dans le lit. Il se leva en trombe et se rua dans la cuisine ou il trouva Lily debout devant ses fourneaux.  
  
« Mais ma chérie, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes du petit déjeuner ! J'ai dit que je m'en chargerais. »  
  
« Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Tu dormais si bien, et puis, hier soir, tu as mis tellement de temps à t'endormir ! Tu étais tellement bouleversé, j'ai cru que tu ne trouverais jamais le repos. »  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai, répondit sombrement Frodon. Mais au fait, ou sont tous les autres ? »  
  
« Rosie est partie au marché, Sam est allé voir ses plantations, et Bilbon est chez mon père et Dora »  
  
« Déjà ? »  
  
« Mais tu sais quelle heure il est ? Dix heures et demi ! »  
  
« Ah, oui, en effet. C'est curieux que Pippin n'ai pas encore eu envie de rendre visite à son filleul. »  
  
« Oh, mais il est déjà passé. Mais il devait partir pique-niquer avec Diamant au bord du Brandevin, alors il n'est pas resté longtemps. Mais chéri, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais discuter avec ton père ? »  
  
« Mon père ? Mon père est mort, je te signale. »  
  
« Ne joues pas ce jeu avec moi, tu sais très bien de qui je parle. »  
  
« Mais Lily, quel genre de père est capable de mentir à son fils aussi effrontément, et pendant si longtemps ? C'est inadmissible ! »  
  
« Il ne l'a fait que par amour, pour ne pas risquer de te perdre. »  
  
« Mais tu te rends compte ? Je croyais être le fils d'une pure jeune fille et d'un honnête hobbit et je découvre soudain que je suis le fruit d'un adultère, de plus provoqué par l'état d'ivresse de ma mère ! »  
  
« Ecoutes, Frodon, je suis sure que ta mère a été le seul amour de Bilbon. Et si elle n'avait pas trompé son mari, tu ne serais pas ici pour le reprocher à Bilbon. Tu ne serais jamais né, et moi j'aurais épousé Jolly Cotton ou un autre, et je n'aurais pas été aussi heureuse que je le suis, ajouta Lily en embrassant tendrement son époux. Et puis, tu vois, c'est le destin ! Supposes que Bilbon n'ai pas été ton père ; tu ne serais jamais venu vivre ici, à Hobbitebourg, et tu n'aurais pas connu Sam..ni moi. Je ne peux rien reprocher à Bilbon car je lui dois mon bonheur. Enfin si, je peux lui reprocher de t'avoir donné ce sale anneau qui t'a enlevé à moi pendant deux ans. Mais c'est tout.  
  
« C'est gentil, ce que tu me dis, mon amour. »  
  
« C'est la vérité, et tu le sais bien. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Tu dois parler à Bilbon. C'est mieux pour toi, pour nous..et pour le bébé, ajouta Lily en posant la main sur son ventre. »  
  
« Oui, tu as raison, ma chérie. Mais j'ai besoin..j'ai besoin.. »  
  
« Si tu veux, nous pouvons aller sur la tombe de tes parents. »  
  
« Mais tu lis dans mes pensées ! Ca ne t'ennuie pas de m'accompagner ? »  
  
« Pas du tout ! C'est mon devoir, et puis comme ça, je pourrais fleurir la tombe de ma mère. »  
  
Après le petit déjeuner, Lily et Frodon partirent vers le cimetière de Hobbitebourg, ou étaient enterrés les parents de Frodon et la mère de Lily. Après avoir déposé une gerbe de roses sur la tombe de Bell Gamegie, le jeune couple se dirigea vers le gisant des époux Sacquet. Frodon se pencha alors sur le portrait de Drogon.  
  
« Tu sais, Papa, même si tu n'étais pas mon vrai père, tu as toujours été mon papa et je te remercie de m'avoir aimé comme ton fils même si je n'ai pas eu la chance de te connaître très longtemps. Donnes moi la force de pardonner à Bilbon comme tu lui as pardonné. Reposes en paix, Papa. »  
  
Soudain, Frodon se trouva immergé dans une lumière irisée. Il fut dans un premier temps pris de panique, car Lily, auparavant debout à ses côtés, avait disparu, de même que les différents monuments alentours. Puis, sortis de nulle part, il vit s'approcher de lui une très belle hobbite brune aux merveilleux yeux bleus et un hobbit également brun, avec de grands yeux noirs, et de haute stature pour quelqu'un de sa race.  
  
« Papa ! Maman ! Comment est-ce possible ? »  
  
« Tu te rappelles ce que je disais quand tu étais petit ? Dit Primula. Que Papa et moi serions toujours là quand tu aurais besoin de nous. Aujourd'hui, c'est le cas. »  
  
« Mais..mais ou est ma femme ? »  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lily va bien, répondit Drogon. Mais elle ne peut pas nous voir. Le moment que tu es en train de vivre est hors du temps. »  
  
« Papa, que dois-je faire avec Bilbon ? »  
  
« Ecoutes, mon grand garçon, tu dois pardonner à Bilbon, comme moi je l'ai fait. Tous ses actes n'ont été accompli que par amour. Il était profondément amoureux de ta mère, comme tu l'es de Lily. Elle est adorable, d'ailleurs, cette petite ! Tu as beaucoup de goût, mon fils, félicitations ! Mais ce n'est pas la question. En réalité, je suis redevable à Bilbon. Il m'a donné le fils que je n'aurais pu avoir autrement. Pendant douze ans, j'ai été le plus heureux des pères. Tu étais le plus beau, le plus intelligent et le plus gentil de tous les petits garçons. Crois-moi, la situation a été beaucoup plus douloureuse pou lui que pour moi. Moi, j'avais mon épouse et mon petit garçon. Lui, il était tout seul. Et puis, imagines ce que ça t'aurais fait de voir Lily épouser ton cousin Pippin ? »  
  
« Mais c'est une hypothèse impossible ! »  
  
« Non, mon fils ! C'est ce qui se serais passé si Bilbon ne t'avais pas poussé à aller demander la main de Lily. Galadriel ne te l'as pas montré dans son miroir ? »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Ca y était, pourtant. Alors, tu vois ? »  
  
« Mais...et Maman ? Il a quand même abusé d'elle ! »  
  
« Non, mon garçon, Bilbon était amoureux de ta mère. Le soir ou tu as été conçu, elle était ivre et Bilbon peut être un peu aussi. Et puis regardes comme elle est belle ! Quel hobbit aurait pu résister à la tentation, hein ? »  
  
« Maman, dis-moi..est-ce que tu as un peu aimé Bilbon ? »  
  
« Oui, mais comme un frère, répondit Primula. Ta naissance est en quelque sorte un accident, mais c'est un bel accident. Saisis la chance qui s'offre à toi, mon Frodon. Certains enfants ne connaissent jamais leur père. Toi, tu en as eu deux. Ne rejettes pas celui qui te reste et qui t'aime de tout son c?ur. Adieu, mon tout petit. »  
  
Tout à coup, les images de Drogon et de Primula s'évanouirent.  
  
« Papa ! Maman ! Revenez ! »  
  
« Frodon, Frodon, tu vas bien ? Demanda la voix inquiète de Lily »  
  
Autour de Frodon, tout était redevenu normal.  
  
« Oui, oui, ma chérie, rentrons à la maison maintenant. J'ai eu la réponse que j'attendais. » 


	26. chapitre26

« Je me demande bien ou ils sont passé, dit Sam sur un ton emporté. »  
  
Ce dernier était avachi dans son fauteuil, fumant sa pipe d'un air bougon.  
  
« Ils doivent certainement être en train de batifoler dans le Brandevin ! Ce genre de.de sport n'est pourtant pas recommandé pour une femme enceinte. Frodon pourrait quand même attendre que le bébé soit né pour recommencer à remplir ses..ses devoirs conjugaux ! »  
  
« Tu m'ennuies, Sam, répliqua Rosie. Au lieu de te comporter comme une vieille duègne, tu ferais bien mieux de lâcher un peu ta s?ur et d'imiter Frodon. J'aimerais bien que tu sois aussi.affectueux que ton beau- frère ! »  
  
« Mais chérie, tu sais bien que je suis pudique et réservé ! »  
  
« Un peu trop, tu n'as pas à être pudique avec ta femme. Mais bon, ça fait aussi partie de ton charme, ajouta Rosie sur un ton câlin. Mais je t'en prie, fait un petit effort pour te décoincer un peu. Tu sais, je peux t'aider, si tu veux. »  
  
« C'est une invitation ? »  
  
« Ca peut l'être..Je pense que je vais aller me coucher très tôt ce soir. Bon, mais ceci dit, tu en fais ce que tu en veux. Mais ce serait bien que le bébé de Lily et Frodon ait un cousin en rapport d'âge avec lui, pour jouer avec, non ? » 


	27. chapitre27

Lily et Frodon rentrèrent à Cul-de-Sac peu après midi.  
  
« Ou étiez-vous ? Demanda Sam sur un ton suspicieux. »  
  
« Au cimetière, répondit simplement Frodon »  
  
« Oh, excusez-moi, Frodon. »  
  
« Mais tu n'as pas à t'excusez, Sam, c'est vrai que nous sommes en retard pour le déjeuner. Tu sais ou est Bilbon ? »  
  
« Chez l'ancien, Dora l'a retenu pour le repas. Il devrait être rentré en fin d'après-midi. »  
  
« Ah. Merci, Sam. »  
  
« Vous avez l'air contrarié, Frodon. Ça ne va pas ? »  
  
« Mais si, Sam. Je suis juste un peu..fatigué. j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit. »  
  
« C'est votre blessure à l'épaule qui s'est réveillée ? Vous voulez que je vous prépare un cataplasme ? »  
  
« Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. Merci, tu es gentil. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vois ça va mieux maintenant. Nous avons eu de la visite, ce matin ? »  
  
« Mademoiselle Perle est passée, elle a apporté ça pour Lily »  
  
Sam exhiba alors un panier rempli de fraises.  
  
« C'est Madame Eglantine qui l'a préparé, elle dit que les femmes enceintes en ont souvent envie. »  
  
« Ma tante pense décidément à tout ! Je me sens bien inutile, moi, au milieu de toutes ces attentions ! Dit Frodon en riant. 


	28. réconcilliation

Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, Lily commença à s'agiter sur son fauteuil.  
  
« Sam, j'ai envie d'une bière. Si tu m'accompagnais au Dragon Vert ? »  
  
« Mais..euh..tu n'as jamais bu de ta vie ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »  
  
« Une envie de femme enceinte. S'il te plaît, Sam ! »  
  
« Mais..est ce bien recommandé dans ton état ? »  
  
« Il ne faut jamais contrarier une femme enceinte, Sam, intervint malicieusement Rosie. »  
  
« Je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir. Pourquoi ne pas y aller avec ton mari chéri, plutôt ? J'ai passé toute ma matinée dehors, moi ! J'ai envie de me reposer ! »  
  
« Mais Frodon a du travail. Et puis je veux y aller avec mon grand frère ! »  
  
« Allez, Sam, fait un petit effort, dit Rosie. Tiens, je vais venir avec vous ! Ca me changera de me faire servir ! »  
  
Avant d'avoir le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, le pauvre Sam se trouva hors du smial entre sa femme et sa s?ur qui le tiraient énergiquement par les deux mains. Resté seul, Frodon se plongea dans une profonde rêverie qui fut bientôt interrompue par le bruit de la porte.  
  
« Ah, Bilbon, je vous attendais. Je voulais vous parler. »  
  
« Ah, oui. Très bien, mon petit, vas-y, tu peux tout me dire, me traiter des pires noms, je l'ai mérité et.. »  
  
« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. »  
  
« Non ? »  
  
« Non. Je ne vous en veux pas, Bilbon. Je ne vous en veux plus. »  
  
« Vraiment ? »  
  
« Oui, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses. Grâce à ma femme. Grâce à mes parents. »  
  
« Tes parents ? »  
  
« Oui, enfin, c'est un peu compliqué. En vérité, je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Mais je sais juste que j'ai retrouvé mon père et que je ne veux plus le perdre. Jamais. »  
  
« Oh, mon cher petit, si tu savais comme je suis heureux ! »  
  
« Mais j'ai quand même une question à vous poser. Je voudrais savoir si ma mère a vraiment été le seul amour de votre vie. Si vous avez vraiment agit par amour. »  
  
« Comment peux tu en douter ? »  
  
« Jurez moi que vous..enfin que ma...conception est le résultat d'un sentiment sincère et non d'une...basse pulsion. Voilà que je commence à parler comme Sam, moi ! »  
  
« Je te le jure sur ce qui m'est de plus cher. »  
  
« Bon, alors il faut que je m'habitue à vous...à t'appeler Papa. »  
  
« Oh, mon Frodon ! Mon cher enfant ! »  
  
Bilbon et Frodon tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les yeux chargés de larmes. Sur ces entrefaites arriva Pippin, sorti de nulle part, tel un diable bondissant hors de sa boite.  
  
« Salut, la compagnie ! Diamant est partie faire des courses avec Pervi et..mais pourquoi vous pleurez ? Il est arrivé quelque chose au bébé, c'est ça ? Oh, non, mon pauvre petit filleul ! »  
  
« Mais non, Pippin, Bilbon est mon père ! »  
  
« Oui, ton père adoptif, je sais, tout le monde le sait, ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle. Si c'est ça qui vous met dans cet état ! »  
  
« Je veux dire que c'est mon papa. Que maintenant, je vais l'appeler comme ça. »  
  
« Oh, là, là, mais Ted Rouquin avait raison, vous êtes tous toqués dans cette famille ! D'abord la tante qui se marie à plus de quatre- vingts ans, et maintenant l'oncle et le neveu qui s'appellent 'papa' et 'mon fils', comme ça, subitement. Pauvre bébé, dans quoi va-t-il tomber ? Heureusement qu'il a son parrain pour relever un peu le niveau ! Parce que la pauvre Lily doit être contaminée elle aussi, Frodon, avec tous tes bisous ! »  
  
« Mais oui, tu as raison, Pippin, répondit Frodon les yeux encore humides. Que me vaut cette visite ? »  
  
« Eh bien..comme Diamant doit rester quelques jours chez mes parents, mes s?urs ont décidé de...de la mettre au parfum. Si je reste dans cette ambiance, elles vont se mettre à quatre pour me tourmenter. Je suis sur que Perle ne vas pas manquer de raconter plein de détails humiliants de ma petite enfance à Diamant. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! Est-ce que je peux rester un peu ici ? »  
  
« C'est la seule raison ? Demanda Frodon, suspicieux. »  
  
« Ben..non, en fait, je voudrais aussi m'assurer que Lily va bien. Ça ne se voit pas, mais elle est presque à terme. »  
  
« Mais je vais devenir jaloux, moi ! »  
  
« C'est vrai ? »  
  
« Mais non, Pippin, je plaisante. Tu es adorable. Bien sur que tu peux rester. Tiens, si tu veux te rendre utile, commences donc par nous faire du thé ! »  
  
« Mais je suis au service de la mère de mon filleul ! »  
  
« Je te signale que je suis aussi le père de ce bébé, Pippin. »  
  
« Tiens, c'est vrai ! Bon, ça va, j'y vais, espèce de tortionnaire ! Mais au fait, ou est ta femme ? »  
  
« Partie boire une bière avec son frère et Rosie. »  
  
« Sans toi. ? Vous avez réussi à vous décoller ? Mais c'est fantastique, ça ! Mais tu lui laisse boire de l'alcool ? »  
  
« Elle est grande, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. »  
  
« Quand je disais que c'était une famille de fous ! » 


	29. chapitre29

Nonchalamment allongé dans son lit, Frodon contemplait sa femme, le regard chargé d'amour et de gratitude.  
  
« Je suis si heureux, mon amour ! J'ai retrouvé mon père, et je vais bientôt être papa moi-même, et tout ça grâce à toi ! »  
  
« Il ne faut rien exagérer. »  
  
« Mais si ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, peut-être ne me serais-je pas réconcilié avec Bilbon. Tu es merveilleuse. Tu es la lumière de ma vie ! Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi ! »  
  
En disant cela, Frodon se pencha doucement vers Lily pour l'embrasser.  
  
« Eh ! »  
  
« Je t'ai fait mal, mon amour ? »  
  
« Non, c'est le bébé. Je viens de le sentir bouger. Tiens, mets ta main. »  
  
« Mais c'est vrai, je le sens moi aussi. Oh, c'est trop beau ! Ca va, mon bonhomme ? Tiens, il a encore bougé ! On dirait qu'il me comprend ! »  
  
« Oui, mais pourquoi dites-vous tous 'mon bonhomme', bande de machos ! Ce sera peut-être une fille ! »  
  
« Oui, une très jolie petite fille, comme sa maman ! Mais à ce propos, tu crois que ça ennuierait beaucoup le bébé si je faisais un gros câlin à sa maman, là, maintenant ? »  
  
« Humm.non, je ne crois pas. »  
  
« Tant mieux, parce que j'ai beaucoup de mal à me retenir. »  
  
« Tu n'es pas rebuté par mon ventre ? »  
  
« Ah, non, au contraire, je trouve ça adorable. Et puis tu as une poitrine plus ronde..c'est très joli. Est ce que je peux...est ce que je peux y regarder de plus près, ajouta Frodon en commençant à dévorer la gorge de Lily de baisers.  
  
« Hummmmm, oui, oui, mais..fait...attention...au bébé. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon amour, je vais être très délicat...oui, très délicat. Oh, par Eru, tu es si belle... ! 


	30. l'échéance approche

« Bonjour, Lily, comment allez-vous ce matin ? »  
  
« Oh, ça va bien, Monsieur Gandalf, merci. »  
  
« Vous avez pensé à vous ménager ? Il faut être raisonnable, l'échéance est proche. Plus qu'un mois et demi. »  
  
« Je suis très bien entourée ! »  
  
« Oui, peut être trop. Toute votre belle-famille ne vous laisse guère en paix ! Pas plus que votre frère. Peut-être devrait-il songer à faire un enfant lui-même. Ça le calmerait un peu. »  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Rosie est en pleines négociations avec lui là-dessus. »  
  
« Je lui fais confiance ! Répondit le magicien en riant. »  
  
C'est à ce moment là que Pippin apparut dans la cuisine.  
  
« Salut cousine ! Oh, vous êtes là, Gandalf ? »  
  
« Ma présence vous dérange, mon petit Monsieur Touque ? »  
  
« Non, non, pas du tout, c'est juste que...qu'on ne vous voit pas souvent, bien que vous habitiez ici depuis quelques mois. »  
  
« C'est vrai. A ce propos, je ne connais pas encore votre belle fiancée. Vous devriez me la présenter. »  
  
« Eh, bien, ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée.. »  
  
« Pourquoi cela ? »  
  
« Oh, vous allez certainement lui dire que..que je suis un crétin maladroit, et je perdrais tout prestige à ses yeux. Il est vrai que mes s?urs ont déjà nettement contribué à ternir mon image, mais.. »  
  
« Je vous promets, Pippin, que je ne dirais rien de mal sur vous à votre fiancée. Mais au fait, pourquoi habitez-vous ici ? Vous n'avez pas de maison ? »  
  
« Euh, ben c'est à dire...si...mais, mes s?urs ont tendance à accaparer Diamant et à se liguer contre moi. Et puis comme ça, je peux m'occuper de mon filleul. »  
  
« Mais il n'est pas né ! »  
  
« Non, mais je suis sur qu'il m'entend dans le ventre de Lily. Je vais de ce pas vous le prouver. Mettez la main sur le ventre de Lily. Allez, bonhomme, donne un coup de pied à Maman pour montrer à Gandalf comme tu comprends bien Parrain. »  
  
« Aïe ! »  
  
« Ah, vous voyez, Gandalf, qu'il m'entend ? »  
  
« Oui, Pippin, mais ne lui donne pas de mauvaises habitudes si jeune, intervint Lily. Il m'a fait mal ! Et arrêtez, tous, autant que vous êtes, de dire 'bonhomme'. Je voudrais que ce soit une fille, rien que pour vous embêter ! »  
  
« Je ne sais pas si cet enfant est très chanceux de vous avoir pour parrain, Pippin ! »  
  
« Pourquoi ne m'aimez-vous pas, Gandalf ? Demanda Pippin, sincèrement attristé. »  
  
« Mais si, je vous aime bien, je vous taquine, c'est tout, et vous ne marchez pas, vous volez. »  
  
« Pfeuh ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais allez réveiller Frodon. Depuis quelques jours, c'est une vraie marmotte. »  
  
« Mais Pippin.. »  
  
Lily n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car le jeune Touque se dirigeait déjà vers la chambre de son cousin.  
  
« FRODON ! ! ! !Allez, debout, paresseux ! »  
  
« Hein ! ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Lily accouche ? Le bébé est déjà né ? »  
  
« Mais non, gros malin ! »  
  
« Ah, c'est toi, Pippin. »  
  
« Oh, bravo, quelle perspicacité ! Tu aurais sans doute préféré que ce soit ta femme qui vienne te réveiller. »  
  
« Ben oui. »  
  
« Bon, je vais aller réveiller Sam et Rosie. »  
  
« Non, Pippin ! C'est une très mauvaise idée ! »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Parce que je te le dis. Ça t'ennuierait de te mêler de tes affaires, de temps en temps ? »  
  
« Bon, bon, ça va. Dépêches-toi de t'habiller, Gandalf est dans la cuisine avec ta femme. »  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Frodon fit son entrée dans la cuisine ou se trouvait déjà attablés Gandalf, Lily, Hamfast et Dora Gamegie.  
  
« Tiens, bonjour Hamfast, bonjour ma Tante. Vous êtes là aussi ? »  
  
« Et oui, comme tu vois, mon petit lapin. »  
  
« Tante Dora ! »  
  
« Oh, excuses-moi, mon grand, j'oubliais que ça t'énerve. »  
  
« Vous voulez une tranche de gâteau avec votre thé, Dora ? Demanda Lily. »  
  
« C'est Frodon qui l'a fait ? »  
  
« Non, Bilbon, juste avant de partir à la pêche. »  
  
« Dans ce cas, je veux bien, merci ma chérie. »  
  
« Mais j'en ai assez que tout le monde critique ma cuisine ! Je ne suis quand même pas si mauvais ! »  
  
« Mais non, mon amour, dit Lily en embrassant son mari. Tu fais très bien cuire les ?ufs. Sauf quand tu prépares des ?ufs durs au lieu d'?ufs à la coque. Mais ce n'est pas grave. »  
  
« Euh, Frodon, est-ce que..est ce que je pourrais te parler ? Demanda Pippin, l'air gêné. »  
  
« Bien sur, je t'écoute. »  
  
« Non, après le petit déjeuner..euh...c'est personnel. »  
  
« Ah, bon, très bien. »  
  
Après le petit déjeuner, Lily alla chercher son panier, prête à partir pour le marché.  
  
« Ménagez-vous, Madame Sacquet, dit Gandalf . »  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dois accoucher que dans un mois et demi. Je n'ai rien à craindre. »  
  
« Oui, mais soyez prudente tout de même. »  
  
« Je vais l'accompagner, dit Dora. »  
  
« Très bonne idée. Moi aussi, ajouta Hamfast. »  
  
« J'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille en bas-âge, soupira Lily. » 


	31. les interrogations de Pippin

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos rewiews, en particulier à ma super copine legolas girl qui s'est enfin décidée à me mettre une rewiew, mais elle s'est trompé, c'était pour « le lys dans la vallée de Fondcombe », pas pour « grand-père », mais c'est pas grave. Il est encore une fois ici question de votre Pippin adoré, mais j'en ai marre, c'était une fic sur Frodon, à la base !lol. Bon, j'arrête de parler pour ne rien dire. Bonne lecture et envoyez-moi vos impressions  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Assis à son bureau, Frodon considérait sérieusement son jeune cousin.  
  
« Alors, je t'écoute, Pippin, de quoi veux-tu donc me parler ? »  
  
« Des filles. Combien de filles as-tu connu avant Lily ? »  
  
« Pardon ? Mais...mais qu'est ce qui te prend, Pippin, de me parler subitement de ça ? »  
  
« Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. »  
  
« Mais je ne sais pas, moi..Quelques-unes unes. Enfin, pas énormément. Tu devrais poser la question à Merry. C'est lui le spécialiste. »  
  
« Justement, il les collectionne trop. Ce n'est pas un bon exemple. Toi, tu es plus intègre. »  
  
« C'est gentil ce que tu me dis, Pippin. »  
  
« Ben, tu m'as l'air d'être un excellent mari pour Lily, alors ça me fait penser que tu dois être de bon conseil. Et puis Perle m'a dit que vous étiez sortis ensemble quelques temps, quand j'étais petit et que tu étais vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je n'ai pas de grand frère, alors..je te demande à toi. Parce que ça me gêne d'en parler avec mon père. »  
  
« Bon, écoutes, j'ai du avoir trois ou quatre petites-amies sérieuses avant Lily. »  
  
« Ah. Et tu es allé jusqu'où avec elles ? »  
  
« C'est à dire ? »  
  
« Oui..tu sais bien..vous vous contentiez de vous embrasser ou ça allait..plus loin ? »  
  
« Plus loin, Pippin. »  
  
« Beaucoup plus loin ? »  
  
« Oui, j'ai fais l'amour avec, si c'est ça que tu veux entendre. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir quand les deux personnes sont consentantes et respectueuses l'une de l'autre. Et.libres, ajouta Frodon pour lui-même. »  
  
« Ah. Et..même avec ma s?ur ? »  
  
« Oui, même avec ta s?ur. Mais il y a longtemps de ça, elle a son Freddy et moi ma Lily que j'adore. »  
  
« Justement, parles moi un peu de Lily. »  
  
« Mais tu veux que je rentre dans les détails ? Désolé, je ne peux pas, ce serait lui manquer de respect. »  
  
« Non, je veux juste savoir ce que tu ressens. Est ce que ça a été différent des autres fois la première fois que tu l'as vu ? »  
  
« Elle avait six ans ! Elle venait de se couronner le genoux et elle était pleine de terre ! Je n'ai jamais fait la sortie des écoles primaires ! »  
  
« Mais non, je veux dire..après, quand tu l'as retrouvée plus tard à Hobbitebourg. »  
  
« Eh bien oui, c'était très différent des autres fois. Tu vois, un mélange d'attirance très forte, presque violente, et de retenue, en même temps. Je pense que c'est cette volonté de se retenir, d'avoir peur de blesser qui fait dire qu'on est vraiment amoureux. J'ai mis très longtemps à admettre mes sentiments pour Lily. Mais c'est aussi parce qu'elle était très jeune. Et puis c'est la s?ur de Sam. Et tu connais Sam ! »  
  
« Oh, oui, répondit Pippin en riant. Et après, quand vous êtes sortis ensemble ? »  
  
« En fait, tu sais, je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais vraiment quand j'ai vu d'autres hobbits lui tourner autour. Et après c'est allé en s'accentuant. »  
  
« Et tu n'as jamais eu envie de...de devancer ta nuit de noce ? »  
  
« Oh, que si, et dès le début ! Tu vois, Lily a des arguments..frappants. mais le plus étonnant, c'est qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Enfin, maintenant, si, et d'ailleurs elle en profite. Mais je me suis retenu, justement par amour, pour ne pas la brusquer. Mais je ne l'ai jamais touché avant le mariage, ça non. »  
  
« Et après, c'était comment ? Mieux qu'avec les autres ? »  
  
« Ce n'est même pas comparable. D'abord, je n'ai jamais vu de hobbites aussi bien faites, et en plus, c'est vraiment magique de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un qu'on aime autant. Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça, Pippin ? »  
  
« C'est à cause de Diamant ! Maintenant qu'on est fiancé, elle voudrait passer à...à la vitesse supérieure. Seulement, je n'ai jamais eu d'histoire sérieuse avant elle. Et elle non plus. »  
  
« Mais c'est très beau, Pippin. »  
  
« Oui, seulement j'ai peur d'avoir l'air d'un nul. Et puis...je suis mort de trouille. »  
  
« Mais toi, tu en a envie ou pas ? »  
  
« Oui, mais...je ne voudrais pas décevoir Diamant. Mais tu comprend, je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas seulement une question d'expérience. Tu dois te laisser aller. »  
  
« Et si je suis lamentable et qu'elle va le dire à mes s?urs ? J'aurais l'air de quoi ? »  
  
« Fais-moi confiance, elle ne dira rien à tes s?urs. »  
  
« Tu crois ? »  
  
« Oui. C'est aussi important pour elle que pour toi. Même peut- être plus. Seulement, au lieu de fuir les questions, tu devrais en parler avec Diamant. Elle ne vas pas te manger, tu sais. Aller, calmes-toi. »  
  
« Merci, Frodon. »  
  
« Mais de rien, mon grand. Ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi. » 


	32. explications

Comme il sortait de son cours de droit, Pippin vit courir à lui Diamant, manifestement très agitée. Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, la jeune hobbite était déjà pendue à son cou.  
  
« Oh, mon Pippounet chéri, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seule ? J'ai trouvé le temps long, moi ! »  
  
« Ecoutes, Diamant, il faut qu'on parle. Voilà, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et.. »  
  
« Ah, non, ne me dis pas que tu ne m'aimes plus ! »  
  
« Mais non, qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ! Voilà, c'est à propos de ce que tu m'as dit..enfin, de ce que tu m'as fait comprendre l'autre jour. Alors je suis..comment dire..comme une bouteille de bière non ouverte. Mais..je veux bien que tu m'ouvres. »  
  
« Tu as de ces images ! »  
  
« Oui, bon, c'est vrai, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux, c'est assez mauvais comme comparaison. Je voulais juste te dire que..voilà, mes études sont encore longues, et on est déjà fiancés. Alors, si tu veux toujours, on peut..prendre un peu d'avance..sur..le mariage. Seulement..j'ai peur que..que tu te moques de moi parce que je n'ai aucune expérience et...euh. Bon, voilà, quoi, c'est clair, non ? »  
  
« Oh, mon chéri, je suis si contente, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi ! »  
  
« Mais non, quelle idée stupide ! C'est cette folle de Pervi qui t'as mis ça dans la tête ? »  
  
« Euh..pas exactement, mais un peu. Elle a juste dit que c'était bizarre que tu ailles dormir chez Frodon alors que j'étais là. »  
  
« N'écoutes plus mes s?urs, elles te donnent de mauvais conseils. Elles feraient bien mieux de s'occuper de leurs histoires, au lieu des miennes ! » 


	33. inquiétudes

Réponse à Miriel : oui, tu as raison, ma puce, le personnage de Lily ne vient pas de moi, mais de Winsome elf, je l'avoue , et d'ailleurs je le dis dans la présentation du « lys dans la vallée de Fondcombe » qui t'as tant choqué. J'ai trouvé cette fanfic super, mais comme l'auteur l'a laissé tombé, j'ai eu envie de faire une suite. Voilà, j'espère que cette suite te plaira toujours autant.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Bonjour, Rosie, tu as bien dormi ? »  
  
« Oui, mais je me suis endormie très tard. »  
  
« Et mon frère ? »  
  
« Il dort encore. Je n'ai pas eu le c?ur de le réveiller. Et toi, ça va, ma puce ? »  
  
« Oui, Papa et Dora sont passé pour le petit déjeuner et m'ont accompagné au marché. »  
  
« Mais quelle heure est-il ? »  
  
« Plus de midi. »  
  
« Mais il fallait m'appeler, pourquoi as tu tout fait toute seule ? »  
  
« Ah, Pippin voulait le faire, mais Frodon l'en a empêché juste à temps, répondit Lily en riant. Aïe ! »  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu as ? »  
  
« C'est le bébé, il bouge de plus en plus souvent ! »  
  
« C'est bon signe. »  
  
« Peut-être, oui, mais c'est douloureux. Je pense qu'il en a assez d'être enfermé et qu'il veut sortir. Pippin a raison ! »  
  
« Mais il te reste encore un mois et demi de grossesse ! »  
  
« Oh, je crois qu'il va naître avant, il m'a l'air déjà bien vif ! Oh, que j'ai mal ! »  
  
« Assieds-toi, ma chérie, je vais chercher Frodon. »  
  
Rosie disparut et revint presque aussitôt accompagnée de Frodon, très alarmé.  
  
« Ca va, mon amour ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Tu veux que je te porte dans ton lit ? »  
  
« Non, merci, c'est déjà passé, tu vois. »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe, qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'écria Bilbon qui avait entendu les cris de Lily depuis la porte d'entrée. »  
  
« C'est juste le bébé qui s'agite, ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Frodon. »  
  
« Ah, mais Lily devrait aller se reposer quand même. Vas la coucher, mon grand, je vais faire cuire le poisson et je lui apporterais son déjeuner sur un plateau. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à ma chère belle-fille. Plus d'imprudence, maintenant, Lily. »  
  
« Mais, Bilbon.. »  
  
« Ne discutes pas ! »  
  
« J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est moi, le bébé ! »  
  
« Oui, tu es mon petit bébé à moi, et je vais bien m'occuper de toi, renchérit Frodon en soulevant sa femme dans ses bras. »  
  
« Bon, alors je veux bien me reposer. » 


	34. une future maman très choyée

En fin d'après-midi, Lily se réveilla d'un long somme et fut surprise de trouver son mari à son chevet.  
  
« Mais tu es resté là tout ce temps, mon chéri ? »  
  
« Mais oui, tu aurais pu avoir besoin de moi. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule. »  
  
« Oh, comme tu es gentil ! Et moi, je me sens si inutile ! »  
  
« Mais non, mon c?ur, tu es enceinte, c'est normal que tu aies besoin de te reposer ! Tout à fait normal. Si je pouvais souffrir à ta place, crois-moi, je le ferais et je..oh, mais voilà Gandalf ! »  
  
« Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, Lily, je vous avais dit de vous ménager ! A partir de maintenant, vous laisserez vos tâches quotidiennes à Rosie ou..à Pippin, puisqu'il ne demande que ça. »  
  
« Mais, Monsieur Gandalf.. »  
  
« Il n'y a pas de mais ! Vous voulez nous faire un petit prématuré, c'est ça ? »  
  
« Non, mais... »  
  
« Alors vous devez vous reposer. Laissez donc votre cher mari vous choyer, il en sera ravi. N'est ce pas, Frodon ? »  
  
« Oh, oui, bien sur ! »  
  
« Est ce que je peux me lever, maintenant, Monsieur Gandalf ? »  
  
« Oui, mais pas d'imprudence. votre vie en dépend, vous savez bien ce qu'a dit Galadriel. »  
  
« Oui, oui. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Tiens, comment vas ma petite belle-fille, maintenant ? Dit Bilbon. »  
  
« Beaucoup mieux, merci. »  
  
« Je vais lui préparer un bon bain chaud, dit Frodon. Et je viendrais te gratter le dos, ajoute-t-il à l'adresse de sa femme. »  
  
« Oui, vous avez parfaitement raison, Frodon, intervint Sam. Il faut bien la chouchouter en ce moment. »  
  
« Tu es malade, Sam ? S'écria Lily, interloquée. »  
  
« Pas du tout, il est normal que ton mari ait envie de s'occuper de toi ! »  
  
« Mais tu ne trouves plus ça 'choquant' ? »  
  
« Mais non, pourquoi ? »  
  
« Il se passe des choses que je ne comprends pas, chuchota Lily à l'adresse de Frodon. »  
  
« Oh, ce n'est rien, chérie, je crois que Rosie a entreprit une thérapie de 'décoinçage'. Ça a l'air de bien fonctionner pour l'instant. Et peut-être que notre bébé aura d'ici peu un cousin pour jouer avec. Ce serais bien, non ? Allez, accroches-toi à mon cou, je vais te porter jusqu'à la salle de bain. »  
  
« Mais je peux marcher ! »  
  
« Je sais, mais j'ai envie de le faire. Et puis Gandalf a dit que je devais bien m'occuper de toi. Je peux t'aider à enlever ta robe aussi. »  
  
« Ca te fais plaisir ? »  
  
« Oh, oui ! »  
  
« Hum...alors d'accord. »  
  
« Et je te ferais remarquer que je ne fais que suivre les recommandations de Gandalf. Je ne profite nullement de la situation, ajouta malicieusement Frodon, avant d'embrasser tendrement Lily. » 


	35. les bonnes idées de Pippin

« Mais tu vois, chouchou, nous n'aurions pas du laisser la petite se fatiguer comme ça ! »  
  
« Chouchou ? Tu es vraiment experte dans les surnoms ridicules, ma pauvre Dora ! »  
  
« Mêles-toi donc de tes affaires, vieux hibou décati ! »  
  
Alarmé par le malaise de sa fille, Hamfast Gamegie s'était rendu à Cul-de- Sac dès le lendemain matin pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Bilbon s'était empressé de le rassurer sur l'état de sa fille.  
  
« Et toi, Hamfast, tu le laisses m'insulter sans rien dire ! »  
  
« Mais bibiche, ce n'était pas vraiment méchant, et puis Monsieur Bilbon est quand même mon ancien patron ! »  
  
« Bibiche ? Encore mieux. Décidément, mon pauvre Hamfast, elle vous a complètement ramolli le cerveau ! »  
  
« Oh, Monsieur Bilbon ! Ce n'est pas gentil de parler comme ça de Dora ! »  
  
« Mais je la taquine, elle le sait bien ! On se chamaille comme ça depuis l'enfance. »  
  
« Parles pour toi, Bilbon, il serait temps de grandir un peu ! Quel exemple tu vas donner à ton petit-fils ! Heureusement que Frodon a pu échapper à ta mauvaise influence. »  
  
« Mon fils s'est toujours trouvé très bien de l'éducation que je lui ai donné. »  
  
« Mais voyez-vous ça ! Il a un fils depuis deux mois et bientôt il va nous faire croire que c'est lui qui l'a porté pendant neuf mois ! »  
  
« Vous vous disputez ? Demanda Lily en entrant dans le salon, escortée par Frodon. »  
  
« Mais non, ma chérie, répondit joyeusement Dora. C'est un jeu entre Bilbon et moi. Une sorte de..joute verbale. Oh, mais voilà mon petit lapin ! »  
  
« Ma Tante ! »  
  
« Oh, désolée, Frodon, que veux-tu, je ne m'y ferais jamais. Je suis trop vieille maintenant pour changer. »  
  
« Allons, ma Tante, vous avez l'air d'une jeune fille ! »  
  
« Ah, mais c'est vrai qu'il est bien élevé, ton fils, Bilbon ! Mais est-ce qu'il s'occupe bien de toi au moins, ma petite Lily ? »  
  
« Oh, oui, ma Tante, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, répondit Lily en adressant un regard chargé de tendresse à son mari. Et je suis sure qu'il fera un très bon père ! »  
  
« Je n'en doute pas, Frodon a toujours été très gentil avec les enfants. Il fallait voir comment il s'occupait de Pippin quand il était petit. C'était vraiment adorable ! »  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai, renchérit Bilbon. Tiens, mais ou est-il au fait, celui là ? »  
  
« Ici ! Retentit la voix joyeuse de Pippin. Tu sais, Lily, je sais pourquoi le bébé t'a fait tant de misères hier. »  
  
« Ah, oui ? »  
  
« C'est parce que son parrain lui manquait ! »  
  
« Oh, oui, Pippin, tu as certainement raison, répondit Lily avec un petit sourire. »  
  
« Peut-être devrais-je dormir dans ta chambre à partir de maintenant. Ça serait mieux pour le bébé. »  
  
« On se calme, maintenant, Pippin ! S'insurgea Frodon. Tu veux que j'aille réchauffer ta Diamant en contrepartie ? »  
  
« Mais je ne pensais pas à mal ! Tu peux rester aussi. »  
  
« Tu es trop aimable, Pippin. Mais je crois que nous pourrons sans mal nous passer de tes services, merci. »  
  
« Pfouh, quel caractère ! Et bien tant pis, je parlerais à mon filleul dans la journée. »  
  
« Mais il sera bientôt là, ton filleul, Pippin, intervint Lily pour calmer le jeu. Et tu pourras faire plein de choses avec lui. »  
  
« Tiens, c'est vrai. Dépêches-toi de sortir, mon bébé, ajouta Pippin en touchant le ventre de Lily. » 


	36. cadeau de famille

D'abord un grand merci à tout le monde pour les rewiew, ça m'a fait très plaisir, et un merci spécial à Isilwen Undomiel qui est allé lire «le lys dans la vallée de Fondcombe ». Voici un nouveau chapitre :  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quelques jours après, Lily était assise près de la fenêtre du salon et tricotait la layette du bébé qui ne tarderait plus quant elle aperçut Pimprenelle Touque qui se dirigeait vers Cul-de-Sac. Lily se leva aussitôt pour aller accueillir sa cousine à la porte du jardin.  
  
« Bonjour, Prima, comment vas-tu ? C'était bien, ton stage de danse à Lézeau ? »  
  
« Oh, oui, génial ! Les professeurs étaient vraiment formidables. J'ai appris énormément de choses ! Par contre, j'avais très mal aux pieds, alors j'ai du terminer sans mes chaussures. »  
  
« Comment ça se fait ? »  
  
« Et bien, je suis allée me promener avec Ted Soucolline, et je me suis blessé le pied. Je croyais que c'était fini, mais ça s'est réveillé en dansant. »  
  
« Oh, ma pauvre ! »  
  
« Et oui, mais le pire, c'est que je ne peux plus prendre mes élèves pendant au moins quinze jours. »  
  
« Et les études ? »  
  
« Oh, là ça va. Je soutiens mon DEHA dans quelques jours. »  
  
« Déjà ? Mais tu es jeune pour déjà avoir terminé ton diplôme d'études hobbites approfondies ! Tu vas finir major de ta promotion ! »  
  
« Oh, je ne sais pas, répondit modestement Pimprenelle. Je commence à me demander si c'est vraiment un avantage. »  
  
« Comment ça ? »  
  
« Mais oui, tu ne sais pas ce que m'a sorti cet idiot de Ted, l'autre jour ? Que j'étais trop brillante pour une fille, trop soignée, et que je réfléchissais trop ! »  
  
« Et qu'est ce que tu lui a répondu ? »  
  
« Que dans ce cas là, je préférerais être stupide et capricieuse. C'est vrai, regardes Perle, elle n'a jamais eu aucun problème pour se trouver un petit-ami ! »  
  
« Mais ne dis pas ça, voyons ! Tu n'as pas trouvé le bon, c'est tout. »  
  
« Peut-être, mais ça commence à durer, maintenant, et j'en ai assez. Regardes, mon petit frère est déjà fiancé, lui ! Oh, mais je t'ennuie avec mes histoires, et de toutes façons, je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Comment te portes tu, ma belle ? »  
  
« Oh, pas mal, merci. Mais entrons, nous serons plus à l'aise pour bavarder. Et puis Frodon sera content de te voir. »  
  
« Il est là ? »  
  
« Oui, il ne me quitte plus, dit joyeusement Lily en faisant asseoir sa cousine. Tiens, d'ailleurs le voilà. »  
  
« Oh, mais j'en ai de la chance d'être entouré par deux aussi superbes créatures, moi ! Comment va ma danseuse préféré ? Dit il en embrassant sa cousine. »  
  
« Ca pourrait aller mieux. Je me suis blessé le pied. »  
  
« A ton stage ? »  
  
« Même pas. C'est à cause de Ted Soucolline. »  
  
« Mais laisse-le tomber, ce type ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine. »  
  
« Oui, tu as certainement raison. Et toi, alors ? Comment vas le futur papa ? »  
  
« Le futur papa est comblée ! Il a la plus ravissante des épouses, un famille adorable et une vie plus que confortable ! Oui, vraiment, tout est absolument parfait ! »  
  
« Pippin ne t'ennuie pas trop, Lily ? »  
  
« Oh, non, il est très gentil. »  
  
« Oui, mais un peu...original, quand même, renchérit Frodon. Tu ne connais pas la dernière ? Il voulait monter la garde auprès du lit de ma femme ! »  
  
« Ah, oui, en effet. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre quand il aura épousé sa Diamant. En tous cas, son attitude laisse penser qu'il fera un vrai papa-gâteau. »  
  
« Ah, oui, ça c'est sur ! Répondit Frodon en riant. Bon, je vais vous faire une bonne tasse de thé, Mesdames ! Tiens, bonjour Papa, dit-il en apercevant Bilbon au fond du couloir. Comment vont Hamfast et Tante Dora ? »  
  
« Oh, Chouchou et Bibiche vont bien. Ce pauvre Hamfast est complètement coiffé par sa femme. Il ne fait ni plus haut ni plus bas que ce qu'elle veut. Lui qui n'était jamais sorti de son trou, eh bien ! Le voilà devenu baroudeur, maintenant ! »  
  
« Mais c'est très bien, Bilbon, dit Lily. Je suis contente pour mon père. Ce mariage lui a vraiment fait beaucoup de bien. »  
  
« Oui, tu as raison, ma petite Lily. Tiens, à ce propos, Dora m'a donné ça pour toi, dit-il en tendant un petit écrin bleu à sa belle- fille. »  
  
Lily ouvrit l'écrin, et à l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique bague sertie de rubis.  
  
« Mais cette bague était à ma mère, je crois ? Demanda Frodon. »  
  
« Oui, mon grand, c'est Foscon Sacquet, ton grand-père, qui la lui avait donné quand elle t'attendait. Il est normal qu'elle aille maintenant à Lily. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà, ça vous a plu ? Envoyez-moi donc une petite rewiew ! 


	37. angoisses prénatales

Assis dans sa chambre, sur le bord du lit, Frodon contemplait amoureusement sa femme qui se déshabillait.  
  
« Tu es si belle, mon amour ! Aussi belle que Galadriel et. »  
  
« Galadriel ? Pourquoi parles-tu constamment de Galadriel ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Vous avez eu une relation en Lothlorien, c'est ça, hein ! »  
  
« Mais non, chérie, que vas-tu imaginer ? Et puis je lui arrive à la taille, sois sérieuse, voyons ! »  
  
« En plus tu me traites comme une idiote ! De toutes façons, tout le monde me traite comme une idiote ! Vous vous fichez pas mal de ce qui peut m'arriver. Il n'y a que le bébé qui vous intéresse ! Vous vous moquez bien que je puisse mourir à l'accouchement ! »  
  
« Mais tu ne vas pas mourir ! Gandalf a dit que.. »  
  
« Gandalf ! Parlons-en de Gandalf ! Il avait dit aussi que tu ne serais parti que quelques jours ! Et tu as disparu deux longues années ! Tu as bien failli ne jamais revenir ! Et moi, je serais restée toute seule, et.. »  
  
Lily s'arrêta, étouffée par ses sanglots.  
  
« Calmes-toi, ma Lily, calmes-toi ! Tu sais que je t'aime, enfin ! Tout le monde t'aime. Tu sais, pendant la guerre de l'anneau, c'est ton image qui me faisait tenir. C'est ton souvenir qui m'a empêché de sombrer dans la folie. Quand je me sentais mal, je t'imaginais dans toutes les situations de la vie quotidienne..et ça me rendait heureux. »  
  
« Snif ! Ah, oui ? »  
  
« Mais oui. Je te voyais dans ton jardin..dans ta cuisine. Et puis aussi dans d'autres situations...que j'ai pu vivre depuis notre mariage. Et je suis comblé bien au delà de mes espérances, je dois dire, ajouta Frodon en embrassant doucement Lily sur les lèvres. »  
  
« Oh, mon amour, je suis désolée ! Comment ai-je pu te dire des choses aussi affreuses ? »  
  
« Tu n'as pas à être désolée. C'est normal d'être angoissée et irritable quand on est enceinte. Et c'est vrai que j'ai manqué de tact. Tu n'as besoin d'être comparée à personne. Tu te suffis parfaitement à toi- même. Et puis tu sais, mon amour, tout le monde se fait du soucis pour toi. Regardes Pippin, par exemple. S'il est aussi..présent, c'est parce que c'est ton bébé qui va naître. Il ne serait pas comme ça si j'avais épousé quelqu'un d'autre, tu peux me croire. Et mes tantes ? Elles ne seraient pas aussi empressées pour...je ne sais pas, moi, Amarrante, par exemple. Et moi...c'est un enfant de toi que je veux, de personne d'autre. je suis fou d'inquiétude, j'essaie seulement de ne pas le montrer pour ne pas te rendre nerveuse. Mais j'ai si peur de te perdre ! Qu'est ce que je deviendrais, moi, sans toi ? »  
  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Frodon de sangloter. Lily vint poser sa tête au creux de son épaule et lui caressa tout doucement les cheveux.  
  
« Mon chéri, tu es si gentil, si gentil ! J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir. »  
  
« Non, c'est moi qui ai le plus de chance, renchérit Frodon en embrassant sa femme dans le cou. Et ce bébé aussi a beaucoup de chance, ajouta-t-il en caressant le ventre de Lily. Il aura la plus jolie et la plus douce maman de toute la Comté. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà, dans le prochain chapitre, Lily va accoucher. En attendant, envoyez- moi quelques rewiews, merci ! 


	38. une naissance très attendue

Et voici le chapitre tant attendu par Isilwen Undomiel : Lily va enfin accoucher. Fille ou garçon ? Vous le saurez en lisant ! lol  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Trois semaines plus tard, Lily était tranquillement en train de siroter son thé en compagnie de Rosie, quand soudain, elle fut prise de violentes douleurs. Effarée, Rosie s'empressa de reconduire sa belle-s?ur dans sa chambre. Elle courut ensuite dans le jardin ou Frodon, Sam et Pippin bavardaient joyeusement en fumant leur pipe.  
  
« Venez vite, venez, Lily va accoucher ! »  
  
« Mais ou est Gandalf ? S'écria Frodon. »  
  
« Je l'ai vu partir vers la rivière avec Bilbon. Je vais les chercher, dit Pippin. Et j'en profiterais aussi pour ramener le docteur Fierpied. »  
  
« Oh, merci, Pippin ! »  
  
« De rien, mais toi, vas voir ta femme, elle a besoin de toi. »  
  
Sans demander son reste, Frodon se rua à l'intérieur et couru comme une flèche dans sa chambre.  
  
« Ca va, mon amour ? Demanda-t-il en serrant très fort la main de Lily entre ses paumes. »  
  
« Frodon, je crois que je vais mourir. J'ai si mal ! »  
  
« Mais non, tu ne vas pas mourir, Pippin est allé chercher Gandalf et le docteur. Essaies de te détendre, mon amour, ne penses plus à la douleur. »  
  
« C'est facile à dire ! Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui as un être vivant prêt à sortir dans ton ventre ! »  
  
« Oui, je sais, je sais. Si seulement je pouvais souffrir à ta place ! »  
  
« Frodon ? »  
  
« Oui, mon ange ? »  
  
« Je voudrais...j'ai pensé que...tu as déjà réfléchi à un prénom pour le bébé ? »  
  
« J'avoue que non. »  
  
« Moi si. Si c'est une fille, je voudrais l'appeler Primula...comme ta maman. »  
  
« Oui, mon amour, c'est une merveilleuse idée. »  
  
« Tu es d'accord ? Tu n'es pas fâché ? »  
  
« Mais non. C'est un très joli prénom. Ça fera plaisir à mon père. Et à moi aussi. »  
  
« C'est vrai ? Comme je suis heureuse ! Oh, les douleurs recommencent. »  
  
« Tiens bon, chérie, tiens bon. Gandalf ne va pas tarder. Tout va bien se passer. Tu vas me faire un beau petit bébé. Aussi joli que toi. Ce sera la fierté de son papa. Oh, par Eru, mais que fais Gandalf ? »  
  
Une heure après, Pippin fit une entrée triomphale dans la chambre des époux Sacquet, flanqué de Gandalf et du docteur.  
  
« Mais tu arrives à peine maintenant ? Que faisais-tu donc pendant que ma femme agonisait ? »  
  
« Je suis allé chercher toute la famille. Mes parents, mes s?urs, Diamant, Tante Esmée, Oncle Sarradoc et Merry dont venus avec moi. L'ancien et Dora sont là aussi. »  
  
« Mais enfin, Pippin, il ne s'agit pas d'une fête de village ! »  
  
« Calmez-vous, Frodon. Sortez, maintenant, et appelez-moi Rosie. »  
  
« Mais je ne peux pas laisser Lily ! »  
  
« Si, votre travail est fini, maintenant. N'ayez crainte, votre femme et votre enfant sont entre de bonnes mains. Allez, vous aurez bientôt un beau bébé. »  
  
Frodon partit alors rejoindre le reste de la famille qui l'attendait dans le salon.  
  
« Comment va Lily ? Demanda fébrilement Dora. »  
  
« Les contractions sont de moins en moins espacées. Elle souffre beaucoup. »  
  
« La pauvre chérie ! Espérons que tout se passera bien ! Je suis si inquiète ! »  
  
« Mais tais-toi donc, vieille folle ! S'écria Bilbon. Tu ne vois pas que tu effraies ce pauvre Frodon ? Il va nous faire une syncope si tu continues de lui raconter n'importe quoi ! »  
  
« Je vais faire du thé, intervint Pervincia. Je crois que ça détendra tout le monde. »  
  
« Oui, tu as raison, ma grande. Tant que tu y es, tu serais gentille de m'apporter ma pipe et celle de Frodon. »  
  
« Bien sur, Bilbon, avec plaisir. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Détendez-vous, Lily. Rosie, allez me faire bouillir de l'eau, je vais lui préparer une infusion pour calmer la douleur. »  
  
« Mais ça ne risque pas d'être nuisible au bébé, intervint Iris Fierpied ? Je ne suis pas très favorable à ces méthodes contre-nature ! »  
  
« Vous préférez qu'elle nous fasse un arrêt cardiaque ? Répondit Gandalf avec humeur. Parce que c'est ce qui va se passer si on ne l'aide pas un minimum, chère Madame. »  
  
« Bon, bon, je n'ai rien dit ! Se renfrogna Iris Fierpied. »  
  
Gandalf jeta quelques herbes dans la théière que venait de lui apporter Rosie et servit une tasse de ce breuvage à Lily.  
  
« Tenez, buvez. »  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur avait diminué.  
  
« Poussez, Lily, poussez ! »  
  
« Je n'y arrive pas, Monsieur Gandalf, mes muscles sont trop contractés ! Je crois que je vais mourir. »  
  
« Oh, que non, cet enfant a trop besoin de sa maman. Le papa aussi, d'ailleurs, a besoin de vous. Allez, Lily, courage ! Poursuivez votre effort ! »  
  
Mais quatre heures après, Lily souffrait toujours le martyr, sans résultat.  
  
« Il faut faire quelque chose, Monsieur Gandalf, ou elle ne vas pas tenir, s'écria Rosie. »  
  
Gandalf sortit alors une fiole de la poche de son manteau.  
  
« Avalez cette fiole, Lily, cette potion devrait vous aider. Voilà, continuez de pousser, maintenant ! »  
  
« Allez, vas-y, Lily, oui, c'est bien ! Dit Rosie. Continues ! Ca y est, je vois sa tête. Allez, mon bébé, n'aies pas peur ! Viens voir Tatie Rosie, mon bébé ! »  
  
« Houin, houin ! »  
  
« Voilà, bravo Lily ! Tu as une jolie petite fille ! »  
  
Rosie coupa le cordon ombilical, puis, après avoir lavé et emmailloté le bébé, elle mit la petite fille dans les bras de sa mère.  
  
« Bonjour, mon amour, dit Lily, épuisée mais sereine. »  
  
« Je vais aller chercher Frodon, dit triomphalement Rosie. »  
  
Et elle disparut aussitôt dans le salon.  
  
« Frodon, Frodon ! Venez voir votre fille, comme elle est belle ! »  
  
Frodon emboîta aussitôt le pas à sa belle-s?ur qui le conduisit au chevet de Lily. Puis il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, au côté de sa femme et de sa fille.  
  
« Bonjour, Primula ! Bienvenue dans la Comté, ma toute petite fille. Comme tu es jolie ! Tout le portrait de sa maman, ajouta-t-il en embrassant Lily. »  
  
En guise de réponse, Primula se saisit de l'index de son père et le serra vivement dans sa petite main.  
  
« Je trouve qu'elle ressemble davantage à son papa, intervint Lily. Regardes ses beaux yeux bleus ! »  
  
« Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, mon amour ? »  
  
« Non, ça va. »  
  
« Tu..tu crois que je peux présenter Primula au reste de la famille ? »  
  
« Mais bien sur, sinon son parrain va nous faire une crise de nerfs ! »  
  
« Tu es sure ? Bon, je vais les chercher, alors. Pippin ! Tu peux venir, et.. »  
  
« Me voilà, me voilà ! Ou es ma filleule ? Oh, ça alors, c'est extraordinaire, on dirait Frodon en tout petit ! »  
  
« Voilà Primula, dit Frodon en déposant délicatement la petite fille dans les bras de Pippin. »  
  
« Bonjour, petite Primula, bonjour, le bébé ! gouzi, gouzi, gouzi ! Oh, mais tu sais que tu es toute mignonne, toi ? Tu vas en briser, des c?urs, quand tu seras grande ! N'aies pas peur, tu sais, parrain ne laissera jamais personne te faire du mal. Et tu sais, c'est quelqu'un, ton parrain ! »  
  
« Est ce que je peux voir ma petite-fille, Pippin ? Demanda Bilbon. »  
  
« Euh..oui, bien sur. Mais attention, hein, ne lui faites pas mal ! »  
  
« Je te le promet, Pippin, répondit Bilbon avec un petit sourire. Bonjour, Primula ! Je suis ton grand-père, Bilbon. Tu sais, je suis très heureux de te connaître. »  
  
Aussitôt après, toute la famille défila auprès du bébé et des nouveaux parents. Et chacun s'accordait sur la grande ressemblance entre Frodon et sa fille.  
  
« Ah, ça, tu ne peux pas la renier, s'écria Merry à l'attention de son cousin. Je n'ai jamais vu un bébé qui ressemble autant à son père ! »  
  
« Elle aurait pu tomber plus mal, renchérit Perle. Elle aurait pu être la fille de Sauron ! »  
  
« Cette enfant est magnifique, ajouta Dora. Vraiment magnifique. Mais elle ne pouvait que l'être, avec les parents qu'elle a. Tu peux dire merci à ta femme, Frodon. Je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi beau bébé. »  
  
« Tiens, c'est marrant, dit Pervincia. Elle n'a pas de poil sur les pieds ! Comme Pippin quand il était bébé ! »  
  
« Tais-toi, idiote, intervint Pippin. Tu vas traumatiser ma filleule comme tu m'as traumatisé dans ma petite enfance ! »  
  
« Ah, oui, vraiment, tu as l'air traumatisé ! »  
  
« Parfaitement, j'ai du faire un grand travail sur moi-même pour surmonter cette souffrance. N'écoutes pas Pervincia, ma Primula chérie, la pauvre est un peu limitée. Elle n'a pas la grande intelligence de ton parrain ! »  
  
« Mais je ne te permet pas ! »  
  
« Tais-toi, sotte, tu vas faire pleurer ma filleule. Elle n'aime pas qu'on insulte ainsi son parrain adoré ! »  
  
« Tu as raison, Pippin, c'est vraiment idiot de se disputer en un aussi beau jour, dit Pervincia en embrassant son petit frère. »  
  
« Mes chers hobbits, intervint Gandalf, je ne voudrais pas vous chasser, mais Lily vient d'accoucher. elle est fatiguée. Vous devriez la laisser avec son mari et sa petite fille, maintenant. »  
  
« Vous avez raison, Gandalf, acquiesça Bilbon. Allez, les enfants, tous dehors. Je vais ouvrir une bonne bouteille pour fêter ça ! »  
  
Quand tout le monde fut sorti, Frodon pris dans ses bras sa femme et sa fille.  
  
« Merci, ma Lily, pour ce merveilleux cadeau. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Et voilà, Primula est née ! ça vous a plu ? Alors envoyez-moi une petite rewiew. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez bientôt tout de l'enfance et de l'adolescence de Primula. Les fans de Pippin pourront s'apercevoir que c'est un parrain gâteau et très « protecteur » !lol 


	39. dispute entre cousins

Réponse aux rewiews : bon, pour l'instant j'en ai que deux pour le dernier chapitre, c'est peu, venez me lire ! Snif ! Lol. Pour ce qui est de Miriel, oui, je veux bien savoir qui c'est, promis, je ne rirais pas, ce n'est pas mon genre. Elanor, tu as raison, j'ai fait un petit emprunt à l'enfance du Thain, je trouvais que ça tombais bien à propos, d'autant que mon histoire se situe bien après. Voilà, merci à toutes les deux et place à la suite !  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Frodon, pourquoi es-tu venu t'installer dans ma chambre ? »  
  
« Merry, Cul-de-Sac n'est pas une auberge ! J'ai du loger toute la famille ! »  
  
« Mais tu ne pouvais pas dormir dans ta propre chambre ? »  
  
« Je te signale que Lily vient d'accoucher. Désolé, mais tu devras me supporter encore quelques jours. Et ce n'est pas la peine de manger de l'ail pour me faire fuir. De toute façon, j'ai très peu d'odorat, alors ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. »  
  
« Et zut ! »  
  
Soudain, Frodon entendit le bruit d'un caillou qui claquait à la fenêtre. Il tourna la tête et découvrit le visage d'une jeune hobbite brune.  
  
« Merry est là ? Demanda la jeune fille. »  
  
« Ah, je comprends maintenant pourquoi je te dérange, cher cousin ! Dit Frodon avec un petit sourire. Je suis désolée, Mademoiselle Bouleau, mais je crains fort que le jeune Monsieur Brandebouc ne soit pas disponible pendant quelques jours. Mon épouse vient d'accoucher et je me vois contraint de partager la chambre de Merry. »  
  
« Oh, pardon, Monsieur Sacquet ! Toutes mes félicitations pour votre bébé ! S'écria la jeune fille avant de déguerpir comme un lapin. »  
  
« Encore une ? Mais tu n'en as pas assez de les collectionner ? Dit Frodon sur un ton sévère. »  
  
« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu as trouvé la perle rare ! Lily est parfaite ! A tous points de vue.. »  
  
« Je t'interdis de lorgner ma femme ! Et Estella Bolger, alors ? »  
  
« Elle m'envoie promener chaque fois que j'essaie de lui parler ! »  
  
« Mais peut-être que ce serait différent si tu te calmais un peu, non ? »  
  
« Ouhai, peut-être. Mais est ce ma faute si j'aime courir de fleur en fleur ? »  
  
Frodon ne prit pas la peine de relever et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Puis il aperçut la tête de Pippin qui dépassait de la porte entrouverte.  
  
« Est ce que je peux venir avec vous, les gars ? »  
  
« Mais je croyais que tu étais avec ta Diamant chérie ! S'écria Merry. »  
  
« Oui, mais..mes s?urs ont décidé de tenir salon dans la chambre de Diamant et..elles m'ont viré. »  
  
« Ah, mais ce n'est pas très gentil, ça ! S'exclama Frodon. Je suis bien aise d'être fils unique. »  
  
« Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que sont les femmes entre elles ! C'est abominable ! Je me demande comment fait Sam pour vivre entre sa femme et sa s?ur. Et sa nièce, maintenant ! Enfin, c'est vrai que ma filleule est un cas particulier ! C'est ma filleule, après tout ! »  
  
« Oui, ben en tous cas, il est seul avec sa femme, lui ! Grogna Merry avec humeur. »  
  
« Ecoutes, mon cher, si tu n'es pas content, tu peux aller à l'auberge ! S'indigna Frodon. »  
  
« C'est vrai, Merry, tu pourrais être aimable. Je te signales que Frodon vient de devenir papa. C'est plus important que tes histoires de c?ur..pour être poli. »  
  
« Oui, tu as raison, Pippin, reconnut Merry. En plus, elle est vraiment trop mignonne, cette petite fille ! Tu auras besoin d'y faire attention quand elle grandira, Frodon ! »  
  
« Oui, et surtout de faire attention aux énergumènes dans ton genre ! »  
  
« Bon, bon, ça va ! »  
  
« Dites, les gars, vous avez sommeil ? Demanda Pippin. »  
  
« Non, pas vraiment, répondirent en c?ur les deux cousins. »  
  
« Si on allait faire un tour au Dragon Vert ? »  
  
« Tiens, pour une fois, tu as une bonne idée, Pippin ! S'exclama Merry. »  
  
« On pourrait aller chercher Sam, aussi ! »  
  
« Non, là, je pense que ce n'est pas une chose à faire, Pippin, dit Frodon. »  
  
« Et pourquoi ça ? »  
  
« Parce que Rosie risque de très mal le prendre. »  
  
« Bah, elle n'a qu'à aller rejoindre les filles dans la chambre de Diamant ! »  
  
« Euh..je ne pense pas qu'elle en ai très envie, tu vois. »  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai, ce que tu peux être bouché parfois, mon pauvre Pippin ! S'exclama Merry. Oh, là, là, je plaint Diamant ! »  
  
« On ne t'as pas demandé l'heure qu'il était, Merry ! »  
  
« Bon, arrêtez de vous disputer, tous les deux, vous allez réveiller tout le smial. Venez, allons-y ! » 


	40. au Dragon Vert

« Alors, Monsieur Frodon, le bébé est né ? »  
  
« Oui, Jolly, depuis quelques heures. C'est une petite fille. »  
  
« Oh, elle doit être mignonne ! »  
  
« Bien sur, puisque c'est ma filleule ! »  
  
« Je ne vois pas le rapport, Pippin, rétorqua Merry sur un ton narquois »  
  
« Espèce de jaloux ! Ce n'est pas parce que ta dulcinée t'a envoyé sur les roses qu'il faut..Tiens, d'ailleurs, la voilà. »  
  
Fredegar Bolger et sa s?ur Estella venaient en effet de faire leur entrée dans l'auberge.  
  
« C'est le moment ou jamais de rattraper le coup, murmura Frodon à l'oreille de son cousin. Freddy ! Estella ! Venez vous asseoir avec nous ! C'est ma tournée, je fête la naissance de ma fille. »  
  
« Elle est née, ça y est ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demanda Estella. »  
  
« Primula. Comme sa grand-mère. »  
  
« C'est très joli. Félicitations, Frodon. »  
  
« Tu es très belle, ce soir, Estella, se risqua Merry. »  
  
« Euh...toi aussi, Merry. Excuses-moi d'avoir été si dure avec toi l'autre jour, mais cette fille m'a énervée, et.. »  
  
« Ce n'est rien. Tu veux sortir avec moi demain soir ? »  
  
« Oh, oui, je veux bien. »  
  
« Je suis si content que nous soyons réconciliés, Estella, vraiment je.. »  
  
Mais comme Merry se penchait pour embrasser Estella, Violette Sonecor s'approcha de la table.  
  
« Bonsoir, Merry. »  
  
« Oh..euh..bonsoir, Violette. Tu connais mes cousins Pippin et Frodon ? »  
  
« Oh, oui, bien sur, qui ne connaît pas le beau et courageux Frodon Sacquet ? Vous ne vous sentez pas trop seul, Monsieur Sacquet ? Parce que je peux venir vous tenir compagnie si vous voulez. »  
  
« Non, je vous remercie, Mademoiselle, mais je suis marié et père de famille. »  
  
« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez. »  
  
« Oh, si, je m'en doute, mais ma femme me satisfait pleinement, merci encore. »  
  
« C'est dommage, Merry pourrait vous raconter que.. »  
  
« Quoi ? Quoi ? S'écria Estella. Qu'est ce que Merry peut raconter ? »  
  
« Mais rien, ma tourterelle, rien du tout ! »  
  
« Rien du tout ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais l'autre soir ! S'exclama Violette. D'ailleurs, je t'ai attendu toute la soirée, hier, au Perchoir Doré. Ou étais-tu, mon chou ? »  
  
« Mon chou ? De mieux en mieux ! S'insurgea Estella en bondissant hors de sa chaise. Freddy, j'en ai assez entendu ! Je veux rentrer à la maison ! »  
  
« Mais calmes-toi, s?urette ! Je suis sur que Merry a une explication à te donner ! »  
  
« Une explication ? Mais c'est très explicite ! Meriadoc, tu n'es qu'un...qu'un animal ! Cria Estella en giflant violemment Merry. Je vous le laisse, Mademoiselle ! Vous êtes encore trop bien pour lui ! »  
  
« Je suis navré, les gars, dit Fredegar. Je vais raccompagner ma s?ur et tenter de la calmer un peu. Frodon, je passerais demain embrasser Lily et la petite dans la journée. »  
  
Quand les Bolger furent sorti, Frodon adressa un regard sévère à son cousin qui frottait sa joue douloureuse.  
  
« Tu ne l'as pas volée, celle-là ! S'écria Pippin en riant.  
  
« Mais enfin, Merry, qu'est ce qui t'a pris, gronda Frodon. Elle suinte la vulgarité, en plus, cette Violette ! »  
  
« Je me sentais seul et elle a..certains talents, c'est vrai, répondit Merry sur un ton lamentable. »  
  
« Si tu étais plus correct avec Estella, tu ne serais pas seul. Tu devrais aller te jeter à ses pieds avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs pour lui demander pardon ! Et encore ! Si ça marche ! »  
  
« Oui, tu as raison, répondit sombrement Merry. » 


	41. une histoire de biberon

Tout d'abord, merci à toutes(désolée, messieurs, mais je n'ai eu que des rewiews de filles) pour votre soutient chaleureux, et en particulier à Albane qui a lu en un temps record 5 chapitres + le lys dans la vallée de Fondcombe, faut le faire ! Krystalline, rassures-toi, je pense à tes idées. Et maintenant, bonne lecture !  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Et bonjour, Primula ! Bonjour, le bébé ! Oh, tu sais que tu es toute mignonne, toi ? Tu fais un beau sourire à Tonton Gandalf ? Ah, tu veux attraper mon bâton ? Tiens, amuses-toi. »  
  
« Tiens, bonjour Gandalf, dit Frodon en entrant dans sa chambre. Vous aussi vous gagatiser ? »  
  
« Euh..pas du tout, je testais les réflexes de cette enfant, voilà. Elle est très vive, d'ailleurs, elle sera très brillante. »  
  
« Mais oui, je vous crois, bien sur ! Ou est Lily ? »  
  
« Elle est allé faire sa toilette. Le biberon est prêt, vous pouvez aller le chercher dans la cuisine. »  
  
« Le biberon ? »  
  
« Oui, votre épouse ne peut pas allaiter à cause du traitement que j'ai du lui administrer pendant l'accouchement. »  
  
« Au fond, c'est une assez bonne nouvelle, comme ça je pourrais m'occuper de ma fille autant que Lily. »  
  
« Commencez donc par aller chercher le biberon, il va refroidir et cette enfant a faim ! Quel père empoté vous faites ! Mais oui, ma chérie, Papa va chercher ton biberon, ne pleures pas ! »  
  
Aussitôt, Frodon disparût de la pièce comme un éclair. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint et trouva sa femme, radieuse et souriante, vêtue de la même robe bleue-grise qu'elle portait le jour de leurs fiançailles.  
  
« Oh, mon amour, tu es si belle ! On ne croirait jamais que tu viens d'avoir un bébé. Viens m'embrasser, je t'en prie ! »  
  
« Plus tard, Frodon, plus tard ! Gronda Gandalf. Le biberon d'abord ! »  
  
« Euh, oui. Viens, ma chérie, viens voir Papa ! »  
  
Frodon se saisit délicatement du précieux fardeau blottit dans les bras du magicien. Primula engloutit d'un trait le contenu du biberon et s'endormit presque aussitôt dans les bras de son père.  
  
« Ca alors ! Elle dort déjà ! Oh, Lily, regardes comme elle est jolie ! C'est vraiment une petite merveille ! »  
  
« Oui, mais c'est normal, c'est ta fille, après tout ! »  
  
« Primula ! Viens voir ton parrain adoré ! S'écria joyeusement Pippin en déboulant dans la chambre. »  
  
« Chut, Pippin ! Murmura Lily. Primula vient de s'endormir, elle a déjà mangé. »  
  
« Sans moi ? C'est vache, ça ! Vous auriez pu me laisser lui donner son biberon ! »  
  
« Mais tu vas pouvoir le faire, et avant ce soir. »  
  
« Vrai ? Je pourrais la changer aussi ? »  
  
« Si ça peut te faire plaisir ! Je te préviens, ce n'est pas une sinécure ! »  
  
« Je te signale, mère indigne, que tout ce qui vient de ma filleule est formidable ! Cette enfant est formidable ! Je crois que Frodon et toi ne réalisez pas la chance que vous avez d'avoir pour fille ma filleule ! »  
  
« Oh, si, Pippin, répondit Frodon en regardant tendrement le petit bébé assoupi dans ses bras. Je peux t'assurer que si. »  
  
« Comme elle est mignonne quand elle dort ! Une vraie petite poupée ! Je peux la recoucher dans son berceau ? »  
  
« Je crois, Pippin, qu'il vaut mieux laisser faire Frodon. C'est un tout petit bébé, vous savez, répondit gentiment Gandalf. »  
  
« Ah. Oui, vous avez certainement raison, Gandalf. »  
  
Soudain, Pippin s'enfuit en courant de la chambre, comme poursuivi par une armée de gobelins. Frodon et Lily entendirent presque aussitôt après la voix joyeuse de leur jeune cousin qui criait :  
  
« Diamant, Diamant ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vais pouvoir donner le biberon à Primula aujourd'hui ! Et je vais même lui changer sa couche ! C'est génial, non ? Oh, j'espère qu'elle dira parrain très vite quand elle commencera à parler ! »  
  
« Tu sais, chérie, notre fille a beaucoup de chance, dit Frodon en embrassant tendrement Lily. Et moi aussi. J'ai une épouse merveilleuse et la plus belle des petites filles. Et mon petit cousin n'est pas mal non plus, qu'en penses-tu ? »  
  
« Oui, c'est sur. Je vais quand même assister Pippin pour les langes de Primula. J'ai peur qu'il ne l'étouffe, pris dans sa joie, répondit Lily en riant. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà, tout le monde est content, Pippin va pouvoir changer sa filleule et Frodon a eu son bisou. Si vous aussi vous êtes contents, laissez-moi une petite rewiew, s'il vous plaît. 


	42. SuperParrain à l'oeuvre

« Bonjour, Tatie Lily ! Bonjour Tonton Frodon ! »  
  
Tôt dans la matinée, le petit Holman Gamegie était passé voir son grand- père. Ne le trouvant pas chez lui, il avait pris l'initiative de se rendre à Cul-de-Sac pour rendre visite à sa tante et faire connaissance avec sa nouvelle petite cousine.  
  
« Holman ! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à Monsieur Frodon, voyons ! »  
  
« Mais Tonton Sam, c'est mon oncle puisqu'il a épousé ma Tatie ! »  
  
« Oui, Sam, il a raison, intervint Frodon. D'ailleurs tu es le seul de ta famille qui continue à me vouvoyer malgré mon mariage. »  
  
« C'est bien dommage ! Les traditions se perdent. Ce pauvre Halfred éduque bien mal son fils ! »  
  
« Laisses donc cet enfant tranquille, Sam ! Quel âge as-tu, maintenant, mon petit Holman ? »  
  
« Oh, j'ai bien plus de cinq ans ! Presque six, Tonton Frodon ! »  
  
« Ah, mais tu es un grand garçon, dis-moi ! »  
  
« Oui ! Dis, Tatie, je peux voir le bébé ? Dis, je peux le voir ? »  
  
« Mais bien sur, mon grand. Assieds-toi, je vais la chercher. »  
  
Lily partit dans sa chambre et revint presque aussitôt avec la petite Primula dans les bras.  
  
« Holman, je te présente ta cousine, Primula ! »  
  
« Oh, comme elle est belle ! Elle ressemble à Tonton, avec ses grands yeux bleus. Et elle a l'air sage ! Pas comme moi ! Papa m'a dit que j'étais pire qu'un gobelin quand j'étais bébé ! »  
  
« Mais non, Holman, tu étais un mignon petit hobbit ! En tous cas avec moi. »  
  
« C'est gentil, Tatie ! Oh, bonjour Papi !  
  
En apercevant l'ancien, le petit hobbit se jeta à son cou !   
  
« Salut, mon petit Holly ! Alors, tu l'aimes bien, ta petite cousine ? »  
  
« Oh, oui, Papi ! J'espère qu'elle va vite grandir, comme ça je pourrais jouer avec ! »  
  
« Il va falloir que tu prennes un ticket, alors, mon petit Holman. Pippin a réservé tout le temps libre de Primula pour les vingt prochaines années ! »  
  
« Qui m'appelle ? S'écria Pippin en faisant irruption dans la pièce. Je crois que c'est l'heure du biberon de ma filleule ! »  
  
« Oui, tu tombes bien, dit Lily. Viens avec moi, Pippin, je vais te le faire chauffer. Frodon, tu gardes la petite ? »  
  
« Bien sur ! Viens, mon amour, viens voir Papa ! »  
  
« Moi aussi, je viens t'aider, Tatie ! »  
  
« Si tu veux, mon grand, si tu veux. »  
  
« Chouette ! »  
  
Quelques instants après, Lily revint dans le salon, armée de son biberon et flanquée de Pippin et Holman. Pippin courut aussitôt vers Frodon qui berçait Primula dans ses bras.  
  
« Excuses-moi, Frodon, mais ma filleule a faim ! »  
  
« Oh, pardonnes-moi d'être le père de cette enfant, grand Pippin ! Allez, tiens, prends là, ta filleule ! Mais fais attention ! »  
  
Pippin saisit délicatement la petite fille entre ses bras et s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté de Frodon, Primula sur ses genoux. Aussitôt, l'enfant tendit sa petite main impatiente vers le biberon.  
  
« Eh, mais c'est un vrai goinfre ! »  
  
« Et oui, comme son parrain, répondit Lily en riant. »  
  
« Vas, tu as raison, ma Primmie chérie ! Et quand tu seras plus grande, Parrain te donnera de la bière. »  
  
« Mais non, Pippin ! »  
  
« Oh, mais tu as vu ton père, Primula ? Quel rabat-joie ! Ca fait rien, on ira boire en cachette tous les deux. Parrain te donnera tout ce qui te fais plaisir ! »  
  
« Elle a un jour, et elle est déjà gâtée-pourrie, cette petite ! Soupira Lily. »  
  
« Mais c'est mon rôle de Parrain ! Et...ah, ben merci, Primula ! C'est comme ça que tu me récompenses de t'avoir nourrie ! »  
  
« Ouhin, ouhin ! »  
  
« Mais ne pleures pas, voyons, Parrain te pardonnes d'avoir mouillé son beau pantalon ! »  
  
« Je ne voudrais pas te vexer, mais elle pleure parce qu'elle est trempée ! A mon avis, elle se moque de ton pantalon, Pippin, intervint Lily. »  
  
« Oh, ma pauvre chérie ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, Super-Parrain va arranger ça ! »  
  
« Oui, et Super-Maman va assister Super-Parrain pour qu'il n'étouffe pas Super-Bébé ! » 


	43. premières angoisses

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à toutes pour vos rewiew, Miriel, je suis navrée pour ta jambe, ma puce, j'espère que tu iras vite beaucoup mieux. Tout de suite , place à Frodon, Lily, leur adorable bébé et son génial parrain !  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Je crois que maintenant que vous êtes totalement remise, Lily, votre mari va pouvoir réintégrer votre chambre. Je pense que Frodon préférera de loin votre compagnie à celle de son séduisant cousin ! »  
  
« Oui, ça c'est vrai, tous les soirs, une fille différente vient frapper à la fenêtre ! Pauvre Estella ! Merry ne pourra pas se plaindre si elle va voir ailleurs ! »  
  
« Vous devriez avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui, Frodon. Je pense qu'il ne réalise pas bien ce qu'il est en train de faire mais qu'il aime vraiment Estella. »  
  
« Mais moi je n'ai jamais trompé Lily, même avant d'être fiancé ! »  
  
« Oh, vous n'allez pas dire le contraire devant elle, c'est certain ! Mais c'est vrai, je vous imagine mal en train de papillonner de droite à gauche. Mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais vous parler. »  
  
Gandalf fit une pause pour allumer sa pipe.  
  
« Vous devriez mettre le berceau de Primula dans sa chambre, maintenant. »  
  
« Oh, mais non ! S'exclama Lily. Je ne peux pas laisser mon bébé ! Elle va être malheureuse si elle est loin de moi ! »  
  
« Voyons, Lily, ne soyez pas bête, elle sera juste à côté ! Si elle pleure, vous l'entendrez parfaitement. »  
  
« Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure ! »  
  
« Il faut l'habituer à ne pas être constamment avec vous. Sans quoi elle refusera plus tard d'aller vers qui que ce soit d'autre. Et puis songer que vous êtes également une épouse. Vous êtes mariés depuis moins d'un an, Frodon et vous, et votre mari a besoin que vous vous 'occupiez' un peu de lui. »  
  
« Vous êtes sur que Primula ne sera pas trop malheureuse ? »  
  
« Mais non, enfin ! Si vous réagissez ainsi maintenant, que ferez- vous quand elle se mariera ? »  
  
« Oui, vous avez sûrement raison, Monsieur Gandalf. »  
  
« Bon. Frodon, venez m'aider à transporter le berceau. »  
  
Arrivée dans sa chambre avec son mari et Gandalf, Lily poussa un cri de terreur.  
  
« Primula ! Ou est-elle ? Ou est mon bébé ? Frodon, c'est affreux, on a enlevé notre fille ! »  
  
« Calmes-toi, chérie, elle doit être quelque part dans la maison avec mon père ou Pippin. Je vais les chercher. »  
  
Frodon fit le tour de la maison, en vain. De plus en plus alarmé, il se dirigea dans le jardin ou il trouva finalement Bilbon et Sam en train de jouer avec la petite Primula.  
  
« Alors, ma chérie, tu t'amuses bien avec Papou et Tonton, hein ? Oh, tu m'en fais un beau sourire ! Oh, toi, tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta grand-mère, tu sais ? Et elle était très jolie ! Mais moins que toi, quand même. »  
  
« Ouf ! Primula, je t'ai retrouvée ! »  
  
« Retrouvée ? Mais elle était avec moi, mon grand ! Ou croyais-tu qu'elle pouvait aller, à quinze jours ? J'ai quand même le droit de m'occuper de ma petite-fille ! »  
  
« Lily ne l'a pas trouvée dans son berceau, et elle a pris peur. Et moi aussi ! Dis-le moi, Papa, quand tu sors avec la petite ! »  
  
« Oui, tu a raison, Frodon, j'aurais du vous prévenir. Mais Primula s'est réveillée, alors Sam l'a levée et l'a amenée dans le jardin. Pauvre Lily ! Vas vite la rassurer ! »  
  
Frodon courut aussitôt dans sa chambre pour rassurer Lily qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.  
  
« Ne pleures plus, mon c?ur, j'ai retrouvé Primula. Elle est dans le jardin avec son oncle et son grand-père. »  
  
Aussitôt, Lily partit comme une flèche retrouver sa fille. Puis elle prit le bébé des bras de Bilbon et serra son enfant contre son c?ur.  
  
« Oh, mon amour, si tu savais comme Maman a eu peur ! La prochaine fois que tu décides de faire prendre l'air à ta nièce, Sam, préviens-moi ! Dit sévèrement Lily. »  
  
« Euh..oui, excuses-moi, petite s?ur, j'ai cru bien faire. Tu comprends, elle s'ennuyait dans son berceau, alors...Mais tu sais, elle était toute heureuse avec Monsieur Bilbon et moi. »  
  
« Je n'en doutes pas, mais la prochaine fois que tu prend ce genre d'initiative, tiens-moi au courant ! »  
  
« C'est promis, Lily. »  
  
« Ouhin, ouhin ! »  
  
« Tu as faim, chérie ? Allez viens, Maman va te préparer ton biberon. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Voilà, Frodon, Primula sera très bien installée ici ! »  
  
« Mais Gandalf, si elle se réveille dans le noir, elle va avoir peur, la pauvre petite ! »  
  
« Ah, ah, j'ai pensé à tout, dit Gandalf d'un air entendu en sortant de nulle part une petite lanterne incandescente. »  
  
« Mais ne risque-t-elle pas de se brûler avec ça ? »  
  
« Non, Frodon, cette lanterne ne brûle pas. Et elle a des vertus apaisantes. Votre fille ne risque rien, faites-moi confiance. »  
  
« Entendu, Gandalf. »  
  
« Et maintenant, venez. J'ai bien envie d'un bon thé bien chaud, moi ! »  
  
« Je vais vous le préparer, Gandalf. »  
  
En entrant dans la cuisine, Frodon trouva Lily avec Primula qui dormait dans ses bras.   
  
« Tu peux aller la coucher, chérie, sa chambre est prête. Je te prépare du thé ? »  
  
« Oh, oui, mon amour, tu es gentil ! »  
  
Quelques instants après, Pippin fit son entrée dans le salon.  
  
« Salut, les gars ! Je vais voir ma filleule et je reviens ! »  
  
« Mais elle dort, ta filleule ! Dit Frodon. »  
  
« Je ne vais pas la réveiller, je veux juste lui faire un bisou, répondit Pippin en se dirigeant vers la chambre des jeunes époux Sacquet. »  
  
« HORREUR ! »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Pippin ? Demanda Lily en arrivant dans la chambre. »  
  
« Le...le berceau ! Il n'est plus là ! On a kidnappé ma filleule ! »  
  
« Mais non, Pippin, elle est dans sa chambre. »  
  
« Sa chambre ? Tu exiles donc ta fille sans scrupule ? »  
  
« C'est Gandalf qui nous l'a conseillé. Il dit que c'est mieux pour sa socialisation. Viens, je vais te montrer. Mais ne fais pas de bruit ! »  
  
Aussitôt, Lily conduisit Pippin dans la chambre de la petite Primula.  
  
« Oui, c'est joli. Mais comment l'entendras-tu si elle pleure ? »  
  
« Vous avez soulevé un problème intéressant, Pippin, intervint Gandalf. »  
  
« Ah, bon ? »  
  
« Mais oui. Tenez, Lily, je vous donne ces deux cristaux elfiques. Vous allez en laisser un dans la chambre de Primula et vous garderez l'autre en permanence sur vous. Ainsi, vous entendrez votre fille, même à distance. »  
  
« Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Gandalf. »  
  
« Me voici rassuré, dit Pippin en poussant un soupir d'aise. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ca vous a plu ? Alors, envoyez-moi une petite rewiew, ça me fera plaisir ! 


	44. projets

Et voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à toutes pour vos rewiews, en particulier à Albane qui m'a envoyé un véritable roman. Maintenant, place à Frodon en porteur de bébé. Vous allez voir qu'il rencontre quelques petites difficultés.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Ah, je suis quand même mieux ici qu'avec Merry ! Soupira Frodon avec contentement. Tu es beaucoup plus..plus jolie que lui. »  
  
« Merci de cette comparaison, chéri, je suis très flattée ! Répondit ironiquement Lily. »  
  
« Tu sais quel jour nous sommes, mon amour ? »  
  
« Non, mais tu vas me le dire. »  
  
« Dans un mois, nous serons le 27 Rethe. Ce sera notre premier anniversaire de mariage ! »  
  
« Ah, mais oui, c'est vrai ! Oh, tu es merveilleux, mon amour, tu t'en aies es souvenu ! »  
  
« Comment oublierais-je le premier jour de ma vie ? »  
  
« Oh, je t'aime, toi, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! S'écria Lily en se blottissant contre le torse de son mai. »  
  
« Hé, c'est le genre de chose que j'aime dans le mariage, dit Frodon en enlaçant la taille de Lily. Chérie, je.. »  
  
« Oh, attends une minute, le cristal vient de clignoter ! »  
  
Aussitôt après, Lily entendit les pleurs de sa fille à travers le cristal elfique.  
  
« C'est Primula ! Je vais voir ce qui se passe. »  
  
Aussitôt après, Lily sortit de son lit, enfila à toute vitesse sa robe de chambre et se rua dans la chambre du bébé.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu as, ma puce ? Tu n'es pas mouillée ! Et Papa t'a donné ton biberon il y a moins d'une heure. »  
  
« Elle a du faire un mauvais rêve, dit Frodon en entrant dans la pièce. Donnes-la moi, chérie, je vais essayer de la rendormir. »  
  
Frodon pris délicatement le petit bébé dans ses bras et se mit à la bercer en chantant doucement. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'enfant dormait, un paisible sourire imprimé sur ses petites lèvres.   
  
« Ah, tu vois Lily, je me débrouille pas mal comme père, hein ? »  
  
« Mais oui, mon amour, tu es le meilleur ! Je crois que tu peux recoucher la petite, maintenant. »  
  
« Oui, et après ça, dans ma lancée, je vais aussi recoucher la maman ! »  
  
Après avoir délicatement déposé le bébé dans son berceau, Frodon souleva vivement Lily dans ses bras et la porta en courant jusqu'à sa chambre, tel un enfant turbulent. Puis il l'étendit sur le lit.  
  
« Ah, tu sais que tu m'as manqué, toi, pendant quinze jours ? »  
  
« Mais tu me vois toute la journée, chéri ! »  
  
« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, et tu le sais très bien. J'avais envie d'avoir ma jolie petite femme rien que pour moi ! Dit Frodon en dévorant goulûment la nuque de Lily de baisers. Si tu savais comme j'avais envie de faire ça. Et autre chose, aussi.. »  
  
« Chut, chéri, la petite pourrait t'entendre ! »  
  
« Et alors ? Il n'y a pas de mal à ce que j'aime sa maman ! Et puis elle va avoir envie d'un petit frère, non ? »  
  
« Mais Galadriel a dit que je ne devais pas avoir d'enfant pendant un an. »  
  
« Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir un an sans te toucher ! Même pas une semaine ! Et puis, elle ne m'a pas interdit de m'entraîner, non ? »  
  
« Oh, toi tu as des arguments imparables ! »  
  
« Ah, tu as vu ça, hein ? Et ça marche ? »  
  
« Euh..ça peut se faire, oui. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? Dit Lily en caressant tendrement les cheveux de son mari. »  
  
« Dis-moi, chérie, j'avais pensé..On pourrait peut-être partir deux jours au Creux-de-Crique pour notre anniversaire de mariage. »  
  
« Mais...Et Primula ? Je ne peux pas abandonner ma fille ! »  
  
« Mais il ne s'agit que de deux jours ! Et puis elle aura déjà un mois et demi. On pourrait la laisser à son parrain. Il sera ravi ! »  
  
« Mais peut-être pas Diamant ! Songes qu'ils sont à peine fiancés et que Pippin doit quand même l'énerver avec sa filleule. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ta fille que tout le monde doit être à plat-ventre devant elle ! »  
  
« Oui, tu as raison. A ses grands parents, alors ? Ton père et Tante Dora devraient être contents. »  
  
« Sans doute. Mais ça m'ennuie un peu de laisser mon bébé. Laisses- moi réfléchir, chéri. »  
  
« Entendu, je ne veux te forcer à rien, tu sais. Je peux quand même avoir un petit câlin en attendant que tu aies pris ta décision ? »  
  
« Oh, mais oui, bien sur, même un gros ! Répondit Lily avant de dévorer les lèvres de son mari dans un baiser langoureux. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Viens, ma chérie, on va réveiller Maman ! »  
  
Frodon s'assit doucement sur le rebord du lit, la petite Primula dans ses bras.  
  
« Oh, bonjour, mon petit ange ! Papa t'a donné ton biberon ? »  
  
« Oui, j'ai pris le petit déjeuner avec ma fille ! Dit Frodon avec un sourire satisfait. Et maintenant, on va aller changer la couche, hein, ma Primmie adorée ? »  
  
« Tu es sur que tu vas y arriver ? »  
  
« Enfin, je ne suis pas plus maladroit que Pippin ! »  
  
« Mais..Euh...Tu ne veux pas que je te donne un coup de main ? »  
  
« Je peux quand même m'occuper de ma fille ! »  
  
« Bien, bien, je n'ai rien dit ! Mais si tu as un problème, appelles-moi ! »  
  
« Mais oui, mais oui ! Tu as vu ta mère, Primula ? Elle ne me fait même pas confiance ! Dis-lui que Papa est le meilleur ! »  
  
« Ga ! »  
  
« Ah, tu vois, Lily ? »  
  
Aussitôt, Frodon disparut avec le bébé dans les bras. Après quoi, Lily se leva à son tour pour aller faire sa toilette. Mais elle entendit presque immédiatement après la voix alarmée de Frodon.  
  
« Mais pourquoi tu pleures, ma chérie ? Tu ne peux pas être mouillée, je viens de changer ta couche, voyons ! »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lily en faisant irruption dans la chambre du bébé. »  
  
« Je ne comprend pas ! Répondit Frodon. Je lui ai attaché sa couche et elle s'est mise à pleurer ! Elle ne peut quand même pas avoir déjà faim ! Ou peut être qu'elle fait ses dents ! »  
  
« A quinze jours ? Je sais bien que c'est ta fille, mais quand même ! Laisses-moi voir ça, dit Lily en approchant le bébé. Mais enfin, regardes ce que tu as fait, chéri ! Elle est beaucoup trop serrée, cette couche ! C'est pour ça qu'elle pleure ! Ca lui fait mal ! Attends, mon petit c?ur, Maman va arranger ça, ne pleures plus. »  
  
Lily se mit en devoir de réajuster le linge et aussitôt, les pleurs de la petite fille cessèrent.  
  
« Je fais vraiment un piètre père ! Dit tristement Frodon. »  
  
« Oh, mais non, ne dit pas ça, mon amour ! Ca ne s'improvise pas de changer un bébé. Il faut juste que tu apprennes ! »  
  
« Pippin y est arrivé, pourtant ! »  
  
« Mais j'étais là ! Ca change totalement les données du problème ! »  
  
« Tu..tu es sure ? »  
  
« Mais oui ! Tu es un père merveilleux ! Et aussi un mari merveilleux, ajouta Lily en embrassant tendrement Frodon. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai réfléchi. Je veux bien partir pour notre anniversaire de mariage, si Papa et Dora veulent bien garder Primula. Mon père a l'habitude ! Il a eu huit enfants et douze petits-enfants ! »  
  
« Génial ! Allez, viens ma puce, dit Frodon en prenant Primula dans ses bras. On va dire bonjour à Papou, Parrain, et tout le reste de la famille. »  
  
« Et bonjour, ma filleule ! Tu as bien dormi, malgré que ta mère t'ai lâchement abandonnée ? »  
  
« Je n'apprécie pas ce genre d'humour, Pippin, protesta Lily. »  
  
« Oh, excuses-moi, Lily, ma réflexion était déplacée ! »  
  
« Lily, est ce que je peux avoir ma petite-fille un moment ? »  
  
« Oh, mais oui, bien sur, Bilbon ! »  
  
« Ah ! Tu viens faire un bisou à Papou, ma chérie ? Oh, tu es vraiment trop mignonne, tu sais ! »  
  
« Aaaaaaah ! »  
  
« Oh, mais tu veux aller voir Tonton ? Tiens, Sam, elle veut son tonton ! »  
  
« Bonjour, ma petite nièce adorée ! Tu veux que Tonton te fabriques un beau hochet, hein, tu veux ? »  
  
« Ga ! »  
  
« Papa, dit Frodon, Lily et moi pensions aller deux jours au Creux- de-Crique pour notre anniversaire de mariage. Tu..tu crois que ça ennuierait l'ancien et Tante Dora de nous garder Primula ? »  
  
« Oh non, je pense au contraire qu'ils seront ravis. Mais je peux m'occuper de ma petite-fille, moi aussi ! »  
  
« Ben et moi, alors ! Moi aussi, je veux garder ma filleule, intervint Pippin. »  
  
« Mais, tu pourrais t'occuper un peu de moi aussi ! Protesta Diamant. »  
  
« Mais ma douce petite fleur.. »  
  
« Elle a raison, le coupa Lily. Ce n'est pas ton rôle de t'occuper constamment de Primula. Tu ferais bien mieux de passer plus de temps avec ta fiancée ! »  
  
« Bah, tout le monde est contre moi ! Dit Pippin d'un air bougon. Mais euh..Excuses-moi, Diamant, euh..tu veux qu'on aille à la rivière aujourd'hui ? »  
  
« Oh, oui, mon Pippounet, s'écria Diamant en sautant au cou de son fiancé. »  
  
« Finalement, ça a des avantages de se laisser avoir par les femmes, dit Pippin avec un sourire content. »  
  
« On pourrait faire un bébé nous aussi ? Se risqua Diamant. »  
  
« Euh..bon, ça, on verra plus tard, hein ? Pour l'instant, je crois que je suis un peu trop jeune ! »  
  
« Mais je croyais que tu adorais les bébés ! »  
  
« Euh.oui, chez les autres. Mais je ne me sent pas prêt à en avoir un à moi. »  
  
« Ah ? Bon, tant pis, tu t'occuperas plus de moi, comme ça. »  
  
« Oui, mon amour, je te le promet. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ca vous a plu ? Alors, laissez-moi une petite rewiew, s'il vous plaît ! 


	45. le grand amour de Pippin

Puisque tout le monde me dit : « Mon personnage préféré dans ta fic est Pippin » ou « Vive Pippin », ou encore « Pippin est le meilleur », voici un chapitre qui lui est entièrement consacré et dans lequel il met en pratique les excellents conseils de son cousin bien-aimé (parce que rappelons-le, le héros de cette histoire, C'EST FRODON, que diable !lol  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Pippin, assis au bord du lac de Lézeau, contemplait pensivement l'eau, Diamant tendrement blottie contre son épaule.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu as, mon Pippounet chéri ? Tu n'as presque rien dit depuis que nous sommes arrivés ! Ca ne te ressemble guère ! Tu es contrarié ?  
  
« Euh..non, pas vraiment. »  
  
« Tu ne veux pas discuter un peu ? »  
  
« Non, j'ai une bien meilleure idée, répondit Pippin en arborant d'un coup son habituel regard malicieux. Tu vas voir, ma petite ! »  
  
Aussitôt, Pippin saisit Diamant par la taille comme s'il s'agissait d'un fétu de paille, la jeta par dessus son épaule et courut dans le lac avec son précieux fardeau.  
  
« Tu n'es pas drôle, Peregrïn ! S'écria Diamant. J'ai mis une heure à me coiffer, moi, ce matin ! »  
  
« Oh, mais au contraire, je trouve ça très amusant ! Et puis, ne t'inquiètes pas, je te trouve très mignonne avec tes cheveux mouillés ! »  
  
« Tu parles ! Je vais avoir l'air d'un caniche ébouriffé, maintenant ! Ah, tu es malin ! »  
  
« Mais j'aime bien les caniches, moi ! Répondit Pippin en riant »  
  
Puis il se mit à éclabousser Diamant de plus belle, qui, prise dans le jeu, ne tarda pas à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.  
  
« Ah, tu le prend comme ça, mon petit Monsieur Touque ? Oh, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »  
  
Diamant se jeta sur Pippin pour le faire basculer complètement dans l'eau mais ce dernier était plus fort qu'elle et n'eut pas de difficulté à la maîtriser. Si bien qu'en quelques secondes, sans s'en rendre compte Diamant se retrouva prisonnière des bras de Pippin.  
  
« Alors, ma petite chérie, qui est le plus fort, hein ? Oh, mais... »  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »  
  
« Diamant, tu..tu es trempée ! »  
  
« Sans rire ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a jetée à l'eau ! Mais pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »  
  
Pippin arborait maintenant un air qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, le même air qu'avait Frodon quand il regardait Lily. Une expression mêlée de tendresse, d'admiration et de désir.  
  
« Diamant, ton...ton chemisier ! »  
  
Diamant s'aperçut alors que l'eau avait rendu son chemisier blanc complètement transparent, révélant totalement sa poitrine.  
  
« Oh ! » S'écria-t-elle en croisant machinalement les mains sur ses seins.  
  
La jeune fille sentit le rose lui monter aux joues, mais n'éprouva pas de réel sentiment de gêne. En effet, elle se sentait flattée par le regard de Pippin, un regard qu'elle guettait depuis des mois, un regard qu'elle désespérait de surprendre un jour.  
  
« Euh..tu vas prendre froid. Sortons de là et prend ma veste. »  
  
« Pippin, tu peux m'accompagner chez moi ? Je voudrais me changer. »  
  
« Hein ? Ah, oui, oui, bien sur.  
  
Les deux jeunes hobbits passèrent par le bois afin de n'être vu par personne dans leurs habits trempés et arrivèrent finalement au bout d'une heure devant le smial de Diamant.  
  
« J'espère ne pas avoir oublié les clefs ! Dit-elle. »  
  
« Tes parents ne sont pas là ? »  
  
« Non, ils sont partis à Bree voir de la famille. Ah, ça y est, j'ai trouvé les clefs ! Entres, tu vas pouvoir te sécher. Tu dégoulines, mon Pippounet. »  
  
Pippin suivit Diamant dans sa chambre, sans y réfléchir. Arrivé dans la pièce, il regarda la jeune fille se déshabiller, complètement médusé. Au bout d'un moment, Diamant se retourna et vit le jeune hobbit qui la regardait toujours.  
  
« Mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas gêné ! S'écria-t-elle, moitié fâchée, moitié amusée »  
  
« Tu es belle, Diamant. J'ai envie de rester avec toi. J'ai envie de... »  
  
Pippin se précipita vivement vers Diamant qu'il enlaça. Puis, il se mit à l'embrasser tout doucement, avant de la renverser sur le lit...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Diamant, réveilles-toi ! »  
  
« Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi me cries-tu dans les oreilles ? »  
  
« Quand veux(tu qu'on se marie ? »  
  
« Mais Pippin, tu as encore deux ans d'études. »  
  
« Oui, mais il se peut que tu sois enceinte, alors je ne veux pas te laisser seule avec le bébé. »  
  
Contre toute attente, Diamant éclata de rire.  
  
« Qu'ai-je dit de si drôle ? »  
  
« Mais je ne suis pas enceinte ! »  
  
« Qu'en sais-tu ? »  
  
« J'ai pris mes précautions. Tu es vraiment naïf pour quelqu'un qui a trois s?urs ! »  
  
« Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé avoir un bébé, moi, finalement. Et puis j'ai envie de t'épouser, aussi. »  
  
« Hier, tu disais le contraire ! »  
  
« Oui, mais j'ai changé d'avis. je comprend ce que Frodon m'a dit l'autre fois. »  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Oui, ce qu'il ressent pour Lily. Parce que je ressent la même chose pour toi. »  
  
« Oh, tu es trop mignon, mon Pippounet. Je t'aime tant ! »  
  
« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »  
  
« Mais nous ne sommes pas obligé de nous marier maintenant. Tu sais, je peux attendre un peu. »  
  
« D'accord, mais évites de tenir salon avec mes s?urs. Et ne leur raconte pas les détails de notre vie intime. »  
  
« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. »  
  
« Au fait, ce n'est pas très élégant de demander ça, mais...je n'ai pas été trop minable ? »  
  
« Oh, mais non, mon Pippounet, c'était merveilleux ! »  
  
« Pour moi aussi. Merry est un idiot. Il n'a rien compris à la vie ! »  
  
« Pourquoi me parles-tu de Merry ? »  
  
« Oh, pour rien. Mais..Oh, il est déjà dix heures et demi ! Je vais rater le déjeuner de ma filleule ! »  
  
« Ca faisait longtemps ! »  
  
« Que veux-tu, ma filleule, c'est le deuxième grand amour de ma vie ! Après toi. »  
  
« C'est vrai qu'elle est adorable, cette petite fille. Mais regardes ce que tu as fait de tes affaires ! Elles sont toutes froissées, maintenant ! Tu vas avoir l'air de quoi ? »  
  
« D'un hobbit amoureux. Et puis je me fiche d'être froissé. Je t'aime ! Je suis trop heureux ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ca vous a plu ? Une petite rewiew, s'il vous plaît, Messieurs-Dames ! 


	46. Parrain et Marraine

Salut, tout le monde ! Alors voilà, maintenant Frodon revient avec sa petite femme et son bébé. Merci pour vos rewiews, et oui, tu as raison, Albane, tu es une source d'inspiration pour moi ! Lol. Au fait, c'est un sophisme que tu m'as envoyé, non un syllogisme. Bon, il n'y a pas grande différence, c'est vrai ! Bon, j'abandonne mes considérations philosophiques pour laisser place au chapitre :  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Bonjour Diamant ! Bonjour Pippin ! »  
  
« Ma filleule a déjà mangé ? »  
  
« Non, pas encore. Mais.. ? Pippin, tu n'étais pas habillé exactement de la même façon hier ? »  
  
« Non.oui..peut-être. Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, Lily ? »  
  
« Oh, rien, c'est juste que tu es habituellement si coquet ! Et tu as un curieux regard.. »  
  
« Ben.je.. »  
  
« Ne te fatigues pas, va, j'ai compris ! Dit Lily en lançant un regard complice à Diamant. »  
  
« Ou est ton mari ? »  
  
« Parti faire des courses. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire davantage. »  
  
« Ga ! »  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux, ma Primmie ? Tu veux Parrain ? Tiens, Pippin, prends-là. »  
  
« Allez, viens, ma chérie ! Tu vois la jolie blonde, là ? C'est ma fiancée. Dis-lui que je suis un type génial, allez, fais plaisir à Parrain ! »  
  
« Ga, ga, ga !Fit la petite fille en tendant les bras vers Diamant. »  
  
« Ah, je crois qu'elle veut aller avec toi, Diamant, dit Lily. »  
  
« Comment ? Tu la préfères à ton parrain bien-aimé ? Ingrate, va, moi qui venait te parler chaque jours quand tu étais dans le ventre de ta mère ! Enfin, je te pardonne. Prends-là, Diamant, mais fais attention. »  
  
« Je crois que ce sont les cheveux blonds qui lui plaisent. Elle adore les femmes blondes. Elle fait la même chose avec Rosie. Pauvre chérie ! Entre son père et moi, elle est mal tombée ! »  
  
En effet, aussitôt dans les bras de Diamant, Primula se mit à jouer avec les boucles claires de la jeune fille.  
  
« Ah ! Ga ! »  
  
« Ton vocabulaire est un peu pauvre ma filleule ! »  
  
« Enfin, Pippin, elle a dix-sept jours ! Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'elle te fasse des discours en haut elfique ! »  
  
« Pourquoi pas ? Son père marchait à dix mois ! C'est en tous cas ce que m'a dit Tante Esmée. Mais elle adore Frodon. Son jugement n'est pas très objectif ! »  
  
« Lily, je peux donner le biberon à Primula ? Demanda timidement Diamant. »  
  
« Mais bien sur ! Tiens, le voilà ! Fais attention à ce qu'elle n'avale pas trop vite ! C'est un estomac sur patte, cette enfant ! Elle est bien comme son oncle ! »  
  
« Ga ! »  
  
« Et oui, Tonton Sam a bon appétit ! Comme toi ! Mais lui, il est grand, c'est pour ça que Tatie Rosie l'a mis au régime ! Sois gentille avec Diamant, elle n'a pas l'habitude des bébés. »  
  
Mais la petite fille resta sagement dans les bras de Diamant, dans une attitude évidente de bien-être.  
  
« Elle a l'air de bien t'aimer ! Voudrais-tu être sa marraine ? »  
  
« Oh, je peux ? »  
  
« Mais oui, puisque je te le demande. Nous en avons déjà parlé avec Frodon, mais nous ne savions pas si ça te ferais plaisir. »  
  
« Oh, oui, oui, merci Lily ! »  
  
« Chouette ! Intervint Pippin. Comme ça, s'il vous arrive quelque chose à toi ou à Frodon, Diamant et moi pourrons adopter Primula. »  
  
« Je te remercie d'une telle pensée, Pippin ! »  
  
« Oh, ne m'en veux pas ! Tu sais bien que tu es ma cousine préférée ! Mais que fais ton mari ? J'ai faim, moi ! »  
  
« Je ne tiens pas une auberge ! »  
  
Presque aussitôt après, Frodon fit son entrée, l'air radieux, les bras chargés de paquets.  
  
« C'est quoi, tout ça ? Demanda Lily. »  
  
« Ah, j'ai des cadeaux pour mes deux femmes préférées. Tiens, ma Primmie, c'est pour toi, dit Frodon en exhibant sous les yeux de la petite fille un nounours presque aussi gros qu'elle. »  
  
« Ga, ga ! Fit la petite fille avec un grand sourire. »  
  
« Tu as vu comme il est gentil, ton papa ? Il te gâte, hein, Primula ? Fit Diamant. Toutes les petites filles voudraient avoir un papa comme ça ! »  
  
« Et ça, c'est pour ma petite femme, poursuivit Frodon en tendant un sac à Lily. »  
  
« Oh, comme il est beau, ce tissu ! C'est pour quoi faire ? »  
  
« Je veux que tu te fasses une jolie robe pour notre anniversaire de mariage. »  
  
« Oh, comme tu es gentil ! Merci, mon amour ! Fit Lily en embrassant tendrement Frodon sur les lèvres. »  
  
« Oh, mais de rien, je veux que tu sois la plus belle ! Enfin, tu n'as pas besoin de ça, remarques. Mais ou est Sam ? »  
  
« Il est allé au Dragon Vert aider Rosie. Jolly est malade. »  
  
« Le pauvre ! Rien de grave ? »  
  
« Oh, non, il a attrapé un gros rhume, c'est tout. Tu sais, je crois que nous pouvons fixer la date du baptême maintenant. Primula a une marraine. »  
  
« C'est qui ? »  
  
« Elle est dans ses bras. »  
  
« Diamant ? C'est magnifique ! Pippin ne t'as pas trop dégoûtée ? »  
  
« Oh, non , pas du tout. »  
  
« Aaaaaaah ! Aaaaaaah ! »  
  
« Oh, toi je crois que tu as sommeil, Primmie ! Viens, Papa va te coucher. On va demander à ton nounours de te tenir compagnie, tu veux ? Comme ça vous pourrais faire connaissance ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ca vous a plu ? A votre bon c?ur, Messieurs-Dames, laissez-moi une petite rewiew !^^ 


	47. on a toujours besoin d'un plus petit que...

Arès une absence de plusieurs jours (pour cause de panne d'Internet, merci France Télécom !) , voici la suite des aventures de la famille Sacquet (oui, je sais, dis comme ça, ça fait «petite maison dans la prairie ».) Ca n'a pas de rapport, mais j'ai eu mention Bien à mon DEA. (Tout le monde s'en fout, mais je voulais le dire, voilà, c'est fait). Bonne lecture.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Assis dans le jardin, Frodon s'amusait avec la petite Primula quand il vit arriver son cousin Merry. Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras et alla à la rencontre du jeune Brandebouc.  
  
« Alors, Merry, ça va comme tu veux ? »  
  
« Non ! »  
  
« Ah, bon ? »  
  
« Estella ne veut toujours pas me parler. J'ai pourtant tout fait ! »  
  
« Quoi donc ? »  
  
« Tout ! Je me suis roulé à ses pieds, je lui ai écrit un poème, j'ai même chanté la sérénade sous ses fenêtres ! »  
  
« Mais tu chantes faux ! »  
  
« Ah, ben c'est peut-être ça le problème. Mais oh.. »  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il ? »  
  
« J'ai une idée, dit Merry en regardant la petite fille dans les bras de Frodon. Est-ce que je pourrais emmener promener Primula ? »  
  
« Oui, pourquoi pas, mais...ça m'étonne que tu me demandes ça, tu n'aimes pas les bébés ! »  
  
« C'est faux, j'adore les enfants ! Surtout celle-là ! Elle est si mignonne ! Tout le portrait de son père, son père que j'adore, d'ailleurs ! Mais je me suis dit aussi.. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Ben voilà, si Estella me voit avec le bébé, elle va me trouver charmant et attendrissant. »  
  
« Ma fille n'est pas un faire-valoir ! »  
  
« Bien sur, je sais, mais...Oh, s'il te plaît, Frodon, aides-moi, je n'ai plus d'autre solution ! »  
  
« Hum.Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Primula, tu as envie d'aider ton grand cousin Merry ? »  
  
« Ga ! Ga ! »  
  
« Bon, d'accord, je vais te chercher son landau et ses affaires. Tiens, gardes-là un instant. »  
  
Frodon disparût à l'intérieur du smial et revint quelques minutes après armé du landau et d'un énorme sac.  
  
« Mais c'est dingue, ça ! Comment un si petit bébé peut-il avoir besoin d'autant de choses ? »  
  
« Lily t'a préparé trois biberons, ses couches, cinq serviettes et son nounours. »  
  
« Et bien ! Elle est prévoyante, ta femme, dis-moi ! »  
  
« Bon, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Tu vas être bien sage avec Merry, hein, ma chérie ? »  
  
« Ga ! Ga ! »  
  
« Amusez-vous bien. Par contre, Merry, promets-moi de détruire ton petit carnet noir. »  
  
« De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda innocemment Merry. »  
  
« Ne fait pas l'idiot ! Celui ou tu as écrit les noms et les adresses de toutes tes conquêtes et des filles susceptibles de t'intéresser..avec des notes...je sais qu'il y a le nom de ma femme, aussi. »  
  
« Ah, oui, exact. D'ailleurs c'est Lily qui a la meilleure note. Mais le n'ai rien fait avec elle, je te le jure ! Mais tu ne peux pas me demander de le détruire ! C'est un souvenir ! »  
  
« Tu veux te réconcilier avec Estella, oui ou non ? »  
  
« Ben oui, mais..Oh, tu es dur, Frodon ! »  
  
« Fais ce que je te dis. Et tu sais, je t'aurais déjà flanqué mon poing dans la figure si tu n'étais pas mon cousin. Ce que tu as écrit sur Lily est parfaitement indécent ! »  
  
« Bon, bon, d'accord. Tu sais, Primula, il est pénible, ton père ! »  
  
« Et n'oublie pas de lui donner son biberon à onze heures et demi ! De toute façon, elle t'y fera penser. »  
  
« Oui, oui, à tout à l'heure ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Bon, alors tu as compris, Primula ? Tu regardes fixement Estella avec tes grands yeux et tu prends le même air de cocker malheureux que prend ton père quand il veut que ta mère lui fasse un bisou ! OK ? »  
  
« Ga ! »  
  
« Bien joué ! Tu es la plus forte ! Tu es ma petite cousine préférée ! On va aller faire un tour au marché. Tu vas voir, ça va te plaire. »  
  
Merry se dirigea vers le marché couvert de Hobbitebourg. Bercée par le mouvement du landau, la petite fille ne tarda pas à s'endormir, mais, arrivée au marché, elle fut aussitôt réveillée par les éclats de voix de centaines de hobbits qui se pressaient autour des échoppes bariolées et par la foule de gens qui venaient à tour de rôle se pencher sur le landau pour voir la fille du 'jeune Monsieur Frodon' et de la 'petite dernière de l'ancien'.  
  
« Ma parole ! Dit un vieux paysan. C'est tout le portrait de son père, cette gamine ! Ah, ça, vraiment, il ne peut pas la renier. »  
  
« Moi je trouve qu'elle ressemble bien à la petite Lily, intervint une commère. Elle a les mêmes airs. »  
  
« Elle est bien mignonne, en tous cas, cette petite poupée, s'attendrit Madame Magotte, en visite chez sa s?ur. Vous transmettrez bien mes amitiés à Monsieur Frodon et à son épouse, Monsieur Merry ! »  
  
« Je n'y manquerais pas, Madame Magotte ! Répondit Merry avant de s'écarter de la foule. Bon, maintenant il s'agit de trouver Estella. »  
  
Les attentes de Merry furent bientôt abrégées. En effet, la jeune hobbite se dirigeait dans la direction du landau.  
  
« Que fais-tu avec un bébé, Meriadoc ? C'est l'une de tes conquêtes qui l'a laissé devant ta porte ? Demanda Estella sur un ton sarcastique. »  
  
« Mais non ! C'est la fille de mon cousin Frodon ! Je m'en occupe pour la journée. »  
  
« Oh, c'est Primula ? S'écria Estella en se radoucissant. Je peux la voir ? »  
  
« Mais bien sur ! »  
  
« Oh, comme elle est belle ! Tu sais que tu es trop craquante, toi ? Tu en as, je jolis yeux bleus ! »  
  
« Tu veux te joindre à nous ? »  
  
« Je peux ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Qu'en penses-tu, Primula ? Tu veux bien qu'Estella vienne avec nous ? »  
  
« Ga ! »  
  
« Je prends ça pour un oui. Elle a l'air de bien t'aimer ! D'habitude, elle préfère les blondes. »  
  
« Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? Demanda sévèrement Estella. Ne me dis pas que tu as imposé l'autre grue du Dragon Vert à cette innocente enfant ! »  
  
« Mais non ! Je parlais de sa tante et de sa marraine. Je te signale que Rosie et Diamant sont blondes toutes les deux ! »  
  
« Diamant est sa marraine ? »  
  
« Oui, c'est logique puisque c'est la fiancée de Pippin. »  
  
« Oui, bien sur. »  
  
« Dis, tu ne veux pas que nous allions dans un endroit plus tranquille ? Je dois faire manger la petite. »  
  
« Entendu. »  
  
Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers un petit bois. Merry déposa une des serviettes de Lily sur l'herbe et y étendit Primula pour lui changer sa couche.  
  
« Tu te débrouilles bien, dis-moi, s'écria Estella. »  
  
« Oui, n'est ce pas ? Mieux que Frodon, en tous cas. »  
  
« Tu ferais un excellent père. »  
  
« Merci ! Tu veux lui donner son biberon ? »  
  
« Oh, oui, j'aimerais bien. Mais..tu crois qu'elle acceptera ? Elle ne me connaît pas. »  
  
« Elle est très sociable, tu vas voir. »  
  
Aussitôt, Merry déposa doucement la petite fille dans les bras d'Estella. Manifestement très satisfaite de la situation, Primula engloutit l'intégralité de son biberon, non sans avoir auparavant lancé un regard charmeur à Estella. Après quoi, le petit bébé s'endormit dans les bras de la jeune hobbite.  
  
« Oh, elle est trop mignonne ! »  
  
« C'est vrai. Tu devrais la remettre dans son landau, maintenant. »  
  
« Oui. Je t'avais mal jugé, Merry. Un hobbit qui s'occupe aussi gentiment d'un bébé ne peut pas être mauvais. Mais je suis très jalouse, et je n'arrive pas à supporter toutes ces filles qui te tournent autour...et que tu ne repousses jamais. »  
  
« Tu me pardonnes ? »  
  
« Oh, oui ! S'écria Estella en se jetant au cou de Merry ».  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, Merry revint à Cul-de-Sac, un radieux sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Alors ? S'enquit Frodon. »  
  
« Ta fille a parfaitement rempli sa mission. Grâce à elle, je suis rentré dans les faveurs d'Estella. elle a un charme fou, cette petite ! Et elle est très futée ! »  
  
« Oui, bon, n'en profites pas pour mal l'influencer. »  
  
« Ga ! »  
  
« Allez, viens chérie, Papi et Mamie sont venus te voir. Tu veux dire bonjour à Papi et Mamie ? »  
  
« Ga ! »  
  
« Bonjour, ma poupée ! S'écria Dora en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras. Tu sais, Papa et Maman vont partir en amoureux dans quelques jours, mais ils reviendront vite. Pendant ce temps, Mamie va te garder. On va bien s'amuser, toutes les deux. »  
  
« Assieds-toi, Merry, je vais faire du thé, dit Lily. »  
  
« Prêtes-moi un peu ma petite-fille, Bibiche, demanda l'ancien. »  
  
« Chéri, tu viens m'aider ? Demanda Lily de la cuisine. »  
  
« Oui, oui, j'arrive tout de suite. »  
  
Lily revint quelques minutes après avec un plateau dans les mains.  
  
« Hic ! Hic ! »  
  
« Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Primula ? S'écria Lily, très alarmée, manquant faire tomber la porcelaine par terre. Qu'est ce qui arrive à mon bébé Papa ? Je te la laisse cinq minutes, et je la retrouve malade ! »  
  
« Mais non, ma grande ! Je lui ai fait goûter ma bière sur le bout de mon doigt ! Elle a eu l'air d'apprécier, d'ailleurs. »  
  
« Mais enfin, elle n'a même pas un mois ! »  
  
« Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour apprendre. Tiens, d'ailleurs elle s'endort. Regardes comme elle est tranquille. »  
  
« Oh, je crois que je ne vais pas partir, finalement, si tu t'amuses à enivrer ma fille dès que j'ai le dos tourné ! »  
  
« Je ne le referais plus, ma grande, c'est promis, s'excusa l'ancien en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Ne punis pas le pauvre Frodon à cause de ça. »  
  
« Je te jure de le surveiller, ajouta Dora. »  
  
« Moi aussi, dit Bilbon. »  
  
« Bon, on verra bien, soupira Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ca vous a plu ? Soyez chic, laissez moi plein de belles rewiews ! ^^ 


	48. l'anniversaire de mariage1

Voici un chapitre qui risque de choquer les plus jeunes car il s'agit de l'anniversaire de mariage de Frodon et Lily, et, s'il n'avait pas été inclus dans mon histoire, je pense que je l'aurais mis en R. Je dédie particulièrement ce chapitre à Eryna Khan, et aussi à Miriel qui vient de me faire un aveu que je ne révélerais pas ici, mais bon, nous nous comprenons. Merci à tous pour vos rewiews. Place au chapitre.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Bon, Papa, tu es sur que tout ira bien ? »  
  
« Mais oui, Lily, j'ai quand même l'habitude des enfants ! »  
  
« Tu ne la saouleras pas ? »  
  
« Mais non, et puis Monsieur Bilbon est là, lui aussi ! »  
  
« Justement. Bon, tu gardes toujours le cristal à portée. »  
  
« Oui, chérie ! »  
  
« S'il y a un problème, tu sais ou me trouver. »  
  
« Oui, chérie ! Je la surveillerais bien, ta fille, pas de problème ! »  
  
« Et moi, je surveillerais l'ancien, ajouta Sam. »  
  
« Oh, mais vous êtes deux petits ingrats ! C'est comme ça que vous me remerciez de vous avoir élevé tout seul ? »  
  
« Excuses-moi, Papa, mais c'est la première fois que je laisse mon bébé. Je suis un peu nerveuse, il faut me comprendre ! »  
  
« Mais oui, ma grande, mais ne te fais pas de soucis. Partez, maintenant, les enfants, ça vous évitera d'arriver au Pays de Bouc à la nuit. »  
  
« Au revoir, ma Primula, au revoir, mon amour ! Papa et Maman t'aiment très fort, tu sais, dit Lily en serrant son bébé. Tu fais un bisou à Papa ? »  
  
« Salut, chérie, à très vite ! »  
  
« Ga ! »  
  
« Allons-y maintenant, Lily. »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Au revoir, Papa ! Au revoir, Maman ! Fit l'ancien en agitant la petite main de Primula. »  
  
Puis la charrette disparut. En chemin, Lily continua de faire part de ses inquiétudes à son mari.  
  
« Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ? »  
  
« Mais oui, voyons ! »  
  
« Oh, le cristal ! J'ai oublié le cristal ! »  
  
« Je crois que dans l'immédiat, il sera plus utile aux grands- parents qu'à nous. »  
  
« Oui, tu as raison. Excuses-moi. »  
  
« Maintenant, tu vas te détendre un peu et penser à nous. Moi aussi je suis un gros bébé qui a besoin d'être câliné. Fais-moi un bisou. »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Pourquoi non ? »  
  
« Tu conduis et je ne veux pas avoir d'accident. »  
  
« Pas de problème, on peut s'arrêter. Je veux mon bisou. »  
  
« Oh, toi, tu as de la suite dans les idées ! »  
  
« Je te l'ai dit, je suis un gros bébé capricieux, dit Frodon en enlaçant sa femme. »  
  
« Hum..oui, je vois ça. Mais on ne devrait pas tarder, sinon le gros bébé devra aller au lit sans manger. »  
  
« Bon, d'accord, on y va. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Le jeune couple arriva à Creux-de-Crique vers huit heures du soir.  
  
« Bon, je vais faire le lit et préparer le dîner, dit Lily. »  
  
« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »  
  
« Non, surtout pas, tu vas me faire perdre du temps. »  
  
« Je vais défaire les bagages, alors, dit Frodon en attrapant une malle noire. »  
  
« Non, pas ça ! »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« C'est une surprise et tu ne dois pas la voir avant demain soir. »  
  
« Ah ! Moi aussi, j'ai une surprise. Bon, je vais défaire le reste. »  
  
« Merci, chéri, tu es adorable. »  
  
« J'ai droit à un bisou ? »  
  
« Oui ! Dit Lily en embrassant fougueusement Frodon. »  
  
« Oh, ça promet ! J'ai hâte d'être à demain, moi ! »  
  
« Moi aussi, répondit Lily d'une voix enjôleuse. Bon, maintenant, je vais faire le repas. J'en ai pour un moment. »  
  
« Alors, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais aller faire un tour après avoir rangé mes affaires. »  
  
« Bonne idée, chéri. Ne t'éloignes pas trop quand même ! »  
  
« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas vivre loin de toi. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Assises dans le petit salon de Dora, Diamant et Estella tricotaient en regardant Primula faire des câlins à son nounours.  
  
« Elle est chou, quand même ! Tu ne la trouve pas adorable avec sa peluche ? »  
  
« Oh si, on devrait en faire un tableau ! »  
  
« Tu as vu, Diamant, ses petites mains ? Elles sont si jolies ! On dirait un elfe en miniature. »  
  
« Oui, j'espère seulement que, quand elle aura des dents, elle ne se rongera pas les ongles jusqu'au sang comme Frodon. C'est une vilaine habitude. »  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais, Diamant ? »  
  
« Une petite robe. Et toi ? »  
  
« Une brassière. »  
  
« Dites, les filles, ça vous ennuierais de nous calculer deux minutes ? Dit Merry avec humeur. Elle se moque bien de vos histoires de chiffon, Primula ! Elle a son nounours ! Moi, je n'ai personne pour me faire un câlin ! Pippin non plus ! D'ailleurs, avec Pippin, on disait justement...eh ? Je rêve, ma parole ! »  
  
Le jeune Touque s'était approché des deux hobbites, observant leur travail avec le plus grand intérêt.  
  
« Dis, Diamant, tu veux bien m'apprendre à tricoter ? »  
  
« Si tu veux. Mais ça t'intéresse ? »  
  
« Bien sur, moi aussi je veux habiller ma filleule ! Je suis un super-parrain, après tout ! Hein, ma Primmie ? »  
  
« Ga ! »  
  
« Euh, Primula, tu me prêtes ton ours ? Dit Merry. Il a l'air sympa. Il ne dit pas d'âneries, lui, au moins, ajouta-t-il en soupirant bruyamment. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Bon, je n'ai plus faim ! Dit Frodon en posant ses couverts à côté de son assiette. »  
  
« Ce n'était pas bon ? »  
  
« Mais si, mon amour, délicieux, comme toujours. Mais ta seule vue me nourrit, et je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup manger. Vas dans le salon, je vais faire la vaisselle. »  
  
« Tout seul ? »  
  
« Mais oui. Je peux faire ça pour toi. »  
  
« Oh, toi tu as une idée derrière la tête ! »  
  
« Euh..ben oui, fit Frodon avec un grand sourire. Mais vas te reposer, j'arrive dans une minute. »  
  
Lily se dirigea dans la pièce voisine, et, rêveuse, se mit à contempler les étoiles à travers la fenêtre du salon. Frodon la rejoint bientôt et la saisit tendrement par la taille.  
  
« Chérie, j'ai pensé à quelque chose. La nuit est douce, et il fait clair de lune..si nous allions prendre un bain de minuit dans le Brandevin ? »  
  
« Je n'ai pas prévu de maillot. »  
  
« Justement, on en a pas besoin.. »  
  
« Tu as pris ta cape elfique ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Tu peux me la prêter ? »  
  
« Mais chérie, tu ne vas pas devenir pudique au bout d'un an de mariage ! »  
  
« Tu m'as bien dit que cette cape protégeait des regards hostiles ? »  
  
« Oui, mais pas du regards gourmand des petits maris amoureux ! »  
  
« Je sais. Mais il se peut que nous ne soyons pas seul, alors..s'il te plaît, Frodon, fais ce que je te demande. »  
  
« D'accord, d'accord, mon amour. »  
  
« Je vais prendre des serviettes, aussi. »  
  
« Tu ne veux pas non plus prendre la vaisselle, les couvertures, et les meubles ? Tu es bien la s?ur de ton frère, toi ! Dit Frodon en riant. »  
  
« Ne te moques pas de moi ! »  
  
« Mais non, je m'attendris, tu es trop adorable ! »  
  
Lily disparut un instant pour aller prendre ses affaires et revint presque aussitôt avec un petit sac.  
  
« Tu vois, je ne suis pas trop chargée ! Par contre, je voudrais..enfin, j'aimerais..que tu sois très sage. Je voudrais me réserver pour demain soir. »  
  
« Mais c'est inhumain, ce que tu me demandes ! »  
  
« Justement, tu n'es pas humain, tu es un hobbit, chéri. »  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai, mais je me comprends. Est-ce que je pourrais quand même te regarder ? Je te promets, je ne ferais rien.enfin, presque rien, mais est ce que je peux te regarder ? »  
  
« Mais oui ! »  
  
« Bon ! Allons-y, alors, ne perdons pas de temps. J'ai hâte de pouvoir contempler ma jolie petite femme !  
  
Arrivé au lac, Frodon se déshabilla très vite et se jeta à l'eau comme un enfant turbulent.  
  
« Tu ne viens pas, ma Lily ? »  
  
« Si, si, mais tournes-toi, je ne pensais pas que la lune éclairait autant. »  
  
« Mais enfin..bon, si tu veux. »  
  
Lily déposa soigneusement ses affaires et celles de Frodon à côté de son petit sac et alla rejoindre son mari dans l'eau.  
  
« Je peux te serrer dans mes bras, ma chérie ? »  
  
« Oh, mais oui. C'est juste que j'ai accouché il n'y a pas longtemps et que..je suis un peu..un peu gênée. »  
  
« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi. Moi, je te trouve encore plus belle qu'avant. Et tu as l'air d'une elfe des rivières avec tes cheveux mouillés. »  
  
« Tu en as vu beaucoup ? »  
  
« Non, mais j'en ai entendu parler. »  
  
Au bout d'un moment, Lily eut froid.  
  
« L'eau est fraîche. Je voudrais sortir maintenant. »  
  
« A vos ordres, Madame Sacquet ! »  
  
Frodon saisit Lily dans ses bras et vint la déposer sur l'herbe au bord du lac. Puis, il s'allongea auprès d'elle, scrutant son corps d'un regard chargé d'amour et de vénération, émerveillé par les reflets d'or que la lune donnait aux gouttelettes qui perlaient sur la peau de Lily, créant l'illusion d'un voile scintillant et translucide sur les courbes charmantes de la jeune hobbite.  
  
« Oh, que tu es belle ! Je pourrais rester des heures ainsi, à te contempler. Je suis sur que Varda en personne ne peut pas être aussi éblouissante que toi en ce moment ! Je t'aime tellement ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! »  
  
« Moi aussi, je t'aime, dit Lily en soulevant sa tête pour embrasser Frodon. J'ai...j'ai un peu froid. »  
  
« Je vais te réchauffer ! »  
  
Frodon prit une des serviettes que Lily avait apporté dans son petit sac et se mit à l'en frictionner sur tout le corps avant de l'en envelopper.  
  
« Ca va mieux ? »  
  
« Oh, oui ! Mais toi, tu n'as pas froid ? »  
  
« Un peu, si. Tu ne veux pas me frictionner à ton tour ?  
  
« Si, si, bien sur mon amour. »  
  
Après avoir rendu la pareille à son mari, Lily vint se blottir contre son épaule. Les époux restèrent ainsi, allongés sur l'herbe à contempler les étoiles pendant plusieurs heures. Au petit matin, Frodon pris Lily endormie dans ses bras et la ramena dans leur smial.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
En le tapant, je me suis rendue compte que ce chapitre était hyper long, c'est pourquoi je le coupe en deux. Je vous envoie la suite très vite. Petites rewiews, messieurs-dames ! 


	49. l'anniversaire de mariage2

Voilà, la suite ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Grand merci pour les rewiews ! ^^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Frodon était assis sur le rebord du lit et regardais Lily dormir en caressant ses longues boucles chataines.  
  
« Bonjour, mon amour. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? »  
  
« Environ deux heures. Je te regardais. Tu étais si paisible. Tu as la même expression que Primula quand tu dors. Enfin, pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que vous avez en commun toutes les deux, ajouta-t-il en soulevant malicieusement le drap. Tu veux que je te prépare ton petit- déjeuner ? »  
  
« Non, il est beaucoup trop tard. J'ai des choses à faire pour ce soir. »  
  
« Dis-moi, tu ne vas pas m'obliger à rester sage, cette fois ? »  
  
« Oh, non ! »  
  
« Parce que tu vois, j'ai un gros problème. »  
  
« Ah, oui ? »  
  
« Eh, oui, je suis obsédé par ma femme. Je pense tout le temps à elle, j'ai constamment besoin de la toucher, de la sentir près de moi. Tu crois que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ? »  
  
« Mais oui, attends jusqu'à ce soir, mon chéri, dit Lily en embrassant Frodon. »  
  
« Oh, tu es dure avec moi ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Regardes, Primula, ceci est une pomme. »  
  
Dans la cuisine de l'ancien, Pippin considérait gravement la petite fille assise sur sa chaise haute.  
  
« Quand tu seras grande, Parrain t'apprendra à les voler, tu verras, c'est super drôle. Mais surtout, ne le dis pas à tes parents. Sinon, Parrain aura des ennuis. Tu ne veux pas que Parrain ait des ennuis ? »  
  
« Ga ! »  
  
« Tu es une gentille petite hobbite. Bon, maintenant, je vais préparer ton jus. Oh, mais qui est là ? C'est Marraine ! Bonjour, Marraine, tu es bien jolie ! »  
  
« Bonjour, ma petite poupée ! Tu sais ce qu'on va fêter dans un mois ? Et bien dans un mois, c'est ton baptême ! Tu vas voir plein de gens ! Des elfes, des hommes, des nains.Tu en as de la chance, ma Primmie ! »  
  
« Ga ! Ga ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@à  
  
« Ou vas-tu, chérie ? »  
  
« Je vais me changer. »  
  
« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »  
  
« Non ! »  
  
« Mais pourquoi ? »  
  
« C'est une surprise. Vas m'attendre dans la salle à manger. »  
  
Frodon se dirigea dans la pièce voisine ou il trouva la table ornée d'une belle nappe brodée, de couverts en argent et de chandelles de cristal. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, Lily fit son entrée.  
  
« Wahou ! Ca valait le temps d'attendre ! »  
  
La jeune hobbite était vêtue d'une robe de soie rouge, très moulante jusqu'au hanches et généreusement décolletée en carré, et brodée de roses du même ton.  
  
« Je te plais ? »  
  
« Oh, oui ! Viens vite m'embrasser, mon amour. »  
  
Lily vint se jeter dans les bras de son mari, qui, apparemment, n'était pas disposé à la lâcher.  
  
« Si on passait à table, mon chéri ? »  
  
« Hum, bonne idée, je meurs de faim, dit Frodon en dévorant goulûment la nuque de Lily de baisers, et en glissant doucement sa main dans son décolleté. »  
  
« Je parlais du dîner. J'ai passé des heures en cuisine ! »  
  
« Euh..oui, oui, tu as raison. Assieds-toi, mon amour, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit Frodon en tendant un écrin long et plat à Lily. »  
  
« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »  
  
Lily ouvrit l'écrin et à l'intérieur se trouvait un magnifique collier de diamants.  
  
« Oh, que c'est beau ! Merci, mon amour. Tu me le mets ? »  
  
« Oui, comme ça moi aussi je vais pouvoir ouvrir mon cadeau. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« C'est toi mon cadeau, la robe est un emballage. Et au plus l'emballage est beau, au plus on a envie de l'enlever, c'est bien connu. »  
  
« Attends le dessert, mon chéri, j'ai mis des jours à faire cette robe. Profites-en un peu ! »  
  
« Mais c'est ce que je fais ! Mais ça me donne des idées. Tu n'avais qu'à être moins belle si tu ne voulais pas que j'aies d'idées. c'est de ta faute, voilà. Bon, mais tu as raison. Faisons honneur à ce dîner, je.oui, bon, dînons. »  
  
Pendant toute la durée du repas, Frodon n'eut de cesse de dévorer Lily du regard. Il ne put réprimer un sourire de satisfaction lorsque le dîner toucha à sa fin.  
  
« Je peux avoir mon dessert, maintenant ? »  
  
« Oui, vas dans la chambre, je te suis. »  
  
Frodon saisit vivement Lily par la main et la conduisit dans la petite pièce.  
  
« Oh, c'est...tu as mis les mêmes draps qu'à Fondcombe ! »  
  
« Oui, Varna me les avait donnés. Tu es content ? »  
  
« Oh, oui, répondit Frodon en commençant à défaire les lacets de la robe de Lily. Oh, mais..c'est joli, ça ! »  
  
Sous sa robe, Lily portait une combinaison faite de la même soie que sa robe et de dentelle vaporeuse sue tout le haut.  
  
« Je suis vraiment gâté ! Ca valait la peine d'attendre un peu ! Mais je t'inderdit de te promener dans cette tenue à Cul-de-Sac. Ou alors juste pour moi.pour moi tout seul. Viens avec moi, mon amour. »  
  
Lily vint s'agenouiller sur le lit devant Frodon. Ce dernier fit doucement glisser les fines brettelles de la combinaison de Lily et se mit à couvrir ses épaules de tendres baisers tandis que Lily s'employait à déboutonner la chemise de son mari. Puis la combinaison glissa jusqu'à sa taille, révélant ses seins arrondis par la maternité.  
  
« Et tu disais être gênée ? Mais cette vision rendrait fou un hermite ! Tu sais, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à résister à l'anneau si je t'avais vue avant dans cette tenue. C'est une bonne chose que tu ne puisses pas nourrir Primula, je vais pouvoir la remplacer. »  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, Frodon entreprit de parcourir de sa langue la poitrine de Lily, s'attardant sur le bout de ses seins, durci par la montée d'un désir retenu depuis plusieurs jours. Sous la caresse de son bien-aimé, Lily se cambra dans un soupir d'aise pour finalement s'allonger complètement sur les draps de soie cristalline, faisant totalement glisser sa combinaison à terre.  
  
« Je suis navré, Madame Sacquet, mais je crois ne pas pouvoir résister à la tentation, cette fois. Tu es beaucoup trop belle, et je t'aime trop, dit Frodon avec un grand sourire, avant de se débarrasser à son tour de ses vêtements. Puis il s'inclina doucement sur le corps de Lily et se remit à la combler de caresses. Mais soudain, il s'interrompit.  
  
« Chérie, tu as pensé à la fiole de Galadriel ? »  
  
« Mais oui, rassures-toi, ne t'arrêtes pas, je t'en prie, gémit Lily en plongeant ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure brune de Frodon. »  
  
Puis elle le fit basculer sur le côté et se laissa glisser le long du torse de son époux, ponctuant chacun de ses gestes d'un baiser chaque fois plus insistant, pour finalement atteindre la partie la plus intime du corps de Frodon. Lorsque les lèvres de Lily atteignirent enfin son intimité, Frodon ne put réprimer un cri de plaisir.  
  
« Mais dis-moi, petite coquine, qui t'as appris à faire ce genre de choses ? »  
  
« C'est toi, mon amour. Tu veux que j'arrêtes ? »  
  
« Oh, non surtout pas..Oh ! Je trouve que j'ai été bon professeur, ma foi. »  
  
Frodon ne tarda pas à sentir son désir pour sa femme décupler. Il la saisit doucement par la taille pour faire remonter son doux visage au niveau su sien et lui donna un baiser plus sensuel et plus passionné que jamais.  
  
« Tu sais que tu m'as beaucoup manqué, mon amour ? J'adore notre fille, mais c'est vrai qu'elle te prend beaucoup de temps. »  
  
« Mais pour l'instant, je suis toute à toi, alors, profites-en, répondit malicieusement Lily. »  
  
« Oh, mais oui, avec grand plaisir, dit Frodon en positionnant ses reins en face de ceux de Lily. »  
  
Puis il écarta tout doucement les cuisses fuselées de sa bien-aimée avant de s'unir complètement à elle. Submergée par le plaisir, Lily laissa échapper dans un cri le nom adoré de son mari. Frodon et Lily s'aimèrent ainsi à plusieurs reprises au cours de la nuit avant de s'endormir au petit matin, tendrement enlacés.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre ! Excusez moi pour la crudité de certaines descriptions, mais vous étiez prévenus. Que cela ne vous empêches pas de me laisser quelques rewiews !^^ 


	50. retour et arrivée

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais répondre individuellement aux rewiews, parce que je suis super contente de ne pas avoir été descendue en flèche :  
  
Miriel : je suis contente que tu n'aies pas été gênée, et que tu prennes la défense de Lily. Mais maintenant, n'en profite pas pour aller faire n'importe quoi ! Lol. Désolée de te mettre encore une fois en colère, mais Frodon va encore se faire brancher ! Et oui ! Mais pas dans ce chapitre !  
  
Eryna Khan : tu es toujours aussi indulgente et sympa avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas, ton roi bien aimé arrive, mais pas tout de suite. Et, non, Primula ne sera pas amoureuse de lui ! On peut trouver des hobbits très bien, la preuve son divin père ! lol  
  
Isilwen Took : ravie que ça t'ait plu et merci pour tes compliments. J'avais peur que tu boudes ma fic.  
  
Albane : merci beaucoup, effectivement Frodon est adorable, beau, intelligent, sensible, distingué.bon, j'arrête là.  
  
Krystalline : ben on en a déjà parlé toutes les deux.  
  
Skyrideuse :( alias ma lego préférée) merci, ma grande, mais la prochaine fois, commence par le début ! ça sera plus clair !lol  
  
Et maintenant, place au chapitre :  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Bonjour, ma chérie ! Tu as bien dormi ? »  
  
« Tu ne m'as pas laissé beaucoup dormir ! »  
  
« Oh, mais dis, tu ne semblais pas t'en plaindre ! »  
  
« Hum, non, fit Lily en embrassant tendrement son mari. Tu as fait le thé, mon c?ur ? »  
  
« Bien sur, Madame, je vous apporte ça tout de suite ! Dit joyeusement Frodon en se levant d'un bond du bord du lit pour aller dans la cuisine. »  
  
Au bout de quelques instants, il revint avec un plateau chargé de deux tasses, d'une théière et d'un plat rempli de biscuits.   
  
« Hum..C'est toi qui as fait ces biscuits ? »  
  
« Non c'est Sam qui les a préparés. Il m'a obligé à les emporter. »  
  
« Ah ! Tant mieux ! »  
  
« Mais qu'est ce que tu insinues ? J'en ai assez que tout le monde critique ma cuisine ! dit Frodon en faisant semblant de bouder. »  
  
« Oh, excuses-moi, mon amour ! Tu me pardonnes ? »  
  
« Ca reste à voir. Fais-moi un bisou. Je verrais ensuite. »  
  
« Mais c'est du chantage ! »  
  
« Eh oui ! »  
  
« Oh, tu es dur en affaire ! Bon, tant pis, dit Lily en effleurant les lèvres de son mari de ses propres lèvres. »  
  
« Tu es pardonnée ! D'ailleurs, pour te prouver que je suis adorable, je t'ai préparé ton bain. Si tu veux, je peux même te porter jusque dans la baignoire. Je peux aussi te frotter le dos. »  
  
« Mais tu me prends pour une enfant ! »  
  
« Non, pas tout à fait ! en plus, j'ai déjà un adorable bébé d'un mois et demi. Espérons que son parrain ne l'aura pas kidnappé pendant notre absence ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Allongé dans le salon, sur le canapé de l'ancien, Pippin s'amusait à faire sauter Primula dans ses bras.  
  
« Hop, là ! Hop, là ! »  
  
« Ga, ga ! »  
  
« Bonjour, Papa, la petite a été sage ? »  
  
« Demandes-le à son parrain, il l'a accaparé pendant tout votre séjour ! »  
  
« Ou est il maintenant ? »  
  
« A côté, dans le salon. »  
  
« Hop, là ! Oh, regardes, Maman, comme je fais bien l'aigle avec Parrain ! Et comme j'ai une belle robe ! C'est mon parrain qui l'a fait ! Oh, mais vous auriez pu rester absents plus longtemps, dit Pippin en se relevant. »  
  
« Excuses nous d'être ses parents ! dit Frodon. »  
  
En apercevant ses parents, Primula fit un grand sourire et tendit les bras.  
  
« Ga ! »  
  
« Bonjour, mon amour, fit Lily en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Tu sais, tu as beaucoup manquée à Papa et Maman. »  
  
« Regardes, chérie, ce que Papa t'a apporté, dit Frodon en extirpant de son paquetage un petit lapin en peluche. C'était mon doudou quand j'étais petit. »  
  
« Ca alors ! Tu jouais avec un lapin en peluche ! Dit Pippin en éclatant de rire. Ah, ah, c'est vraiment trop drôle ! Le si brillant, raisonnable, beau Frodon Sacquet jouait avec un lapin en peluche ! Hi, hi, hi ! ! Lily, tu as épousé un type qui dort avec des lapins en peluche ! Ho, ho ! »  
  
« Bon, ça va ! Tu veux que je te rappelle quelques amusants détails de ton enfance, mon petit Monsieur Touque ? »  
  
« Heu, non, c'est bon, fit Pippin en reprenant son sérieux. »  
  
« Mais regardes, chéri, elle a l'air de l'aimer, son lapin, intervint Lily. Regardes comme elle le serre ! »  
  
« C'est l'odeur, commenta l'ancien. elle sent l'odeur de son père. Les enfants sont très sensible à ce genre de choses. Vous devriez le lui laisser pour s'endormir, ça l'apaisera. »  
  
« Papa, tu sais ou se trouve Bilbon ? »  
  
« Il est à Cul-de-Sac, avec Gandalf qui est arrivé le soir de votre départ. Et il a des nouvelles qui feront plaisir à Frodon. »  
  
« Vas-y, chéri, je te rejoins plus tard avec la petite. »  
  
« Oui, je vais aider Lily à porter les affaires de Primula, ajouta l'ancien. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Tiens, bonjour Frodon ! Alors, votre séjour en amoureux s'est bien passé ? »  
  
« Bonjour, Gandalf ! Oui, je vous remercie. Hamfast m'a dit que vous aviez des nouvelles à m'apprendre ? »  
  
« Oui, je reviens du Gondor. Le roi Elessar et la reine Arwen m'ont dit qu'ils seraient présents pour le baptême de Primula. »  
  
« Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! »  
  
« N'est ce pas ? Et ce n'est pas tout. Gimli et Legolas seront de la partie également. Ainsi que Faramir et son épouse Eowyn. La communauté sera donc à nouveau réunie, mais en une occasion plus gaie qu'autrefois. Il ne manquera que ce pauvre Boromir, paix à son âme, ajouta Gandalf dans un hochement de tête. L'anneau aura eu raison de lui. »  
  
« L'anneau...ça me semble si loin, murmura Frodon pour lui-même. Et Galadriel ? Elle m'avait promis d'être présente. »  
  
« Elle sera là également, ainsi que le seigneur Elrond. Ne l'oubliez pas, Primula est un peu l'enfant des elfes. Mais au fait, ou est ma petite puce ? »  
  
« Oh, regardes, chérie, fit Lily en entrant dans la pièce. Tu reconnais le Monsieur ? C'est lui qui t'a mise au monde ! »  
  
« Ah ! Ga ! Fit joyeusement la petite fille en tendant les bras vers Gandalf. »  
  
« Viens voir Tonton Gandalf, ma poupée ! Oh, mais tu as grandi, dis-moi ! Oh, tu es une petite merveille ! »  
  
« Eh, c'est ma petite-fille, dit fièrement Bilbon. Et puis mon fils est beau, ma belle-fille aussi, ils ne pouvaient qu'avoir un magnifique bébé. C'est la plus belle enfant de la Comté ! »  
  
« Pour une fois, mon vieil ami, je vous donne entièrement raison, dit Gandalf en adressant un grand sourire au bébé qui maintenant jouait avec sa barbe. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait certains dons surnaturels. »  
  
« Ah, non ! Intervint Lily. Vous m'avez déjà pris mon mari, vous ne me prendrez pas ma fille, Gandalf ! »  
  
« Voyons, Lily, calmez-vous, je n'ai aucune intention de troubler la quiétude de Primula. »  
  
« Ah ! Ah ! Aaaaaah, ga ! »  
  
« Oh, je crois que tu as faim, toi, dit Frodon en prenant Primula des bras de Gandalf. »  
  
« Oui, et d'ailleurs Papou va préparer le biberon, pas vrai, chéri ? Dit Bilbon à l'adresse du bébé. »  
  
« Papa, je peux nourrir ma fille moi-même ! »  
  
« Laisses-la moi un peu, Frodon, mon gars. Pippin ne me l'a pas laissé approcher une seule fois pendant ton absence ! »  
  
« Bon, bon, très bien, soupira Frodon dans un léger sourire. Je me demande si je pourrais profiter un peu de ma fille avant sa majorité ! » 


	51. peines de coeur

« Tu te rends compte, ma Primmie ? On va faire une immense fête pour ton baptême, avec toute la Comté, et tous les copains de Papa, Tonton, Merry et Parrain ! Ca sera encore mieux que les cent onze ans de Papou ! Oui, tu sais, cette fête ou tu n'étais pas invitée ! Remarques, c'est un peu grâce à cette fête que ton père a épousé ta mère. S'il ne l'avait pas vu danser avec Jolly Cotton, peut-être ne se serait-il pas déclaré ! Peut- être ne serait-il pas resté dans la Comté après la guerre de l'anneau ! Et, pire, peut-être n'existerais-tu pas ! Tu te rends compte, quelle horreur ! Mais heureusement, tu es là ! Tu es la chérie de ton parrain ! Mais ne le dis pas à Marraine, hein, elle risquerait d'être jalouse ! C'est un secret entre toi et moi ! Promis ? »  
  
« Ga ! »  
  
« Ouais ! Tu es la plus forte ! Même moi, à ton âge, je n'étais pas si doué ! Pourtant, j'étais super bon, crois-moi, j'étais... »  
  
« Pippin, quand tu auras fini de draguer ma fille, tu pourrais peut-être aller voir Pervincia. Elle n'est pas bien, dit Frodon en entrant dans la pièce. »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui arrive à ma petite s?ur chérie ? Demanda Pippin, soudain très alarmé. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, mais je viens de rencontrer Perle, et elle m'a dit que c'était assez grave. »  
  
« Bon, j'y vais. A tout à l'heure, ma filleule adorée ! Parrain doit s'occuper de sa s?ur. Toi aussi, tu comprendras quand tu auras des frères et s?ur. Tu sais, la famille, c'est sacré. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Accouru au Dragon Vert, Pippin trouva Pervincia assise à une table, et qui pleurait dans les bras de Perle.  
  
« Allons, ma chérie, calmes-toi ! Ca ne vaut pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil pour un idiot ! »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Pippin à sa s?ur aînée. »  
  
« Pervi s'est faite larguer par Adelard Bophin. »  
  
« Oh, mais voyons, ne pleures pas, tu trouveras beaucoup mieux ! D'abord tu es trop belle et trop intelligente pour lui ! »  
  
« Mais hier, il...me..disait...qu'il..m'aimait ! »  
  
« C'est un instable, dit Perle. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. »  
  
« Mais..mais Perle...tu ne..comprends pas. Je crois que je suis enceinte ! »  
  
« QUOI ? ? ? ? »  
  
« Oui, j'ai...j'ai trois semaines de retard. »  
  
« Mais de quoi elle parle ? Demanda Pippin, complètement ahuri. »  
  
« T'occupes, petit frère, ce sont des histoires de filles. Bon, calmes-toi, ma chérie. »  
  
« Perle, tu ne le diras pas à Maman, hein, dis ? »  
  
« Mais non, ma puce ! »  
  
« Snif ! Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison ! »  
  
« Non, non, d'accord, dit doucement Perle en caressant les cheveux de sa petite s?ur. On va aller chez Frodon et Lily, tu veux ? Comme ça, on verra le bébé ! »  
  
« Le bébé ! oh, non ! S'écria Pervincia en fondant à nouveau en larmes. »  
  
« Bon boulot, Perle ! dit ironiquement Pippin. »  
  
« Tu vas voir, Gandalf est là, il pourra voir si tu es vraiment enceinte. Peut-être n'est ce qu'une fausse alerte. Mais quand même, tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ? »  
  
« Snif ! Mais je pensais...je croyais que c'était l'amour de ma vie ! Comme Frodon avec Lily, ils sont si beaux tous les deux ! Et tu.tu sais ce qu'il a osé me demander ? Il m'a demandé qui était le père ! »  
  
« L'ordure ! S'écria Pippin. Oh, mais je vais aller l'embrocher sur mon épée, moi ! »  
  
« Doucement, Pippin, dit Perle sur un ton apaisant. Attends un peu. »  
  
« Oui, tu as raison, je vais dire à Frodon, Sam et Merry de venir avec moi ! »  
  
« Mais non, enfin ! Allez, viens, chérie, on va voir Gandalf. »  
  
« Snif ! Oui.oui. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Oh, bonjour Pervincia ! Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? »  
  
« Son fiancé l'a laissée tomber, Monsieur Gandalf, et elle a peur d'être enceinte, répondit sombrement Perle. »  
  
« Nous allons voir ça, dit Gandalf en extirpant de son manteau un petit bâtonnet blanc. Pervincia, vous allez garder ce bâtonnet en bouche pendant une minute. S'il devient bleu, c'est que vous n'êtes pas enceinte. Mais quand même, vous auriez pu faire attention ! Les Touque sont vraiment des inconscients ! »  
  
« Ne l'accablez pas, Gandalf, intervint doucement Lily. Elle..elle aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un de bien, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un tendre regard à son mari. Oh ! le cristal clignote ! je vais chercher Primula. »  
  
« Bon, Pippin, on va casser la figure à cet Adelard ? S'écria Frodon. »  
  
« Ah, non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Gronda Perle. Vous aurez l'air fins, tous les deux en prison. Je vous signale qu'il ne l'a pas obligée ! »  
  
« C'est vrai, reconnu Frodon. Mais je me charge de sa réputation ! »  
  
« C'est bon, Pervincia, dit Gandalf. Retirez le bâtonnet maintenant. »  
  
D'un geste d'une lenteur inouïe, Pervincia se saisit de l'objet et le dirigea en tremblant sous ses yeux. Fort heureusement, il était bleu.  
  
« Ouf, fit Perle. Bon, maintenant, Pervi, la prochaine fois que tu rencontres un charmant jeune hobbit, prend tes précautions ! »  
  
« Après tout, Maman aurait été heureuse d'être grand-mère, dit Pippin. »  
  
« Oh, toi, tais-toi, petit idiot ! »  
  
« C'est toi l'idiote, Perle, et je suis plus grand que toi ! »  
  
« Oui, et tout ce qui est petit est mignon, tout ce qui est grand est complètement c.. »  
  
« Arrêtez de vous chamailler, gronda Lily en entrant dans la pièce avec Primula. »  
  
« Je ne pourrais plus jamais être heureuse ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer personne, sanglotait Pervincia. »  
  
« Mais ne dit pas ça ! La consola Lily. Tu es tombée sur un goujat, c'est tout et. »  
  
« Ga ! fit Primula en tendant les bras vers Pervincia toujours en larmes »  
  
« Ah, je crois qu'elle veut te faire un câlin ! Tu la prends ? »  
  
« Snif ! oui. »  
  
La petite fille enserra Pervincia de ses petits bras et lui tendit son lapin en peluche.  
  
« Ga ? »  
  
« Comme elle est intelligente ! S'émerveilla Pippin. Elle te voit pleurer, alors elle croit que tu as perdu ton doudou et elle te prête le sien ! Comme c'est beau ! »  
  
« C'est un peu ça, ma Primmie, dit Pervincia dans un petit sourire avant d'embrasser la petite fille. »  
  
« Ga ! »  
  
« Bonjour, tout le monde ! Je me suis permis d'entrer, la porte était ouverte. »  
  
Debout dans le salon se trouvait Jolly Cotton, manifestement confus de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.  
  
« Bonjour, Jolly, dit gentiment Frodon, qu'est ce qui t'amène ? »  
  
« En fait, je cherche ma s?ur. »  
  
« Ah, elle est allée faire des courses à Grand-Cave avec Sam, pour le baptême de Primula. Mais restes un peu, je t'en prie. »  
  
« Oh, pourquoi vous pleurez, Mam'selle Pervincia ? »  
  
« Peine de c?ur, répondit sombrement Perle. »  
  
« Ah, je vois. Faut pas pleurer ! Vous êtes si mignonne et si gentille ! Vous trouverez mieux et très vite, j'en suis sur. Plus d'un voudraient être à la place de l'idiot qui vous a laissé tomber. Il ne connaissait pas sa chance, celui-là ! Tant pis pour lui ! »  
  
« C'est gentil, Jolly, répondit Pervincia avec un léger sourire. »  
  
« Ah, j'aime mieux ça ! Mais vous devez penser à autre chose, maintenant. Vous restez un peu chez Monsieur Frodon ? »  
  
« Oui, oui, elle va rester quelques jours, répondit vivement Frodon. »  
  
« Ah. Alors je me demandais, Mam'selle...Enfin, vous allez sûrement me rire au nez...Voilà, il y a une fête au Dragon Vert Samedi soir. Ça vous ferais plaisir de m'accompagner ? En tout bien tout honneur, bien sur. Enfin, je suis bien conscient qu'une demoiselle de votre qualité peut ne pas avoir envie de s'afficher avec un fermier. »  
  
« J'en serais ravie, Jolly, répondit gentiment Pervincia. »  
  
« Vrai ? Vous ne vous moquez pas de moi ? »  
  
« Mais non. »  
  
« Oh, merci Mam'selle, merci. Mes amis vont être drôlement surpris de me voir avec une aussi jolie demoiselle. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, hein, il y aura Sam, Lily et Monsieur Frodon. Et ma s?ur. Vous serez bien entourée. »  
  
« Mais je sais, Jolly. »  
  
« Oh, merci, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis heureux ! Heureux et fier ! Je peux vous embrasser ? »  
  
« Mais oui . »  
  
Jolly déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de Pervincia et s'en fut en chantonnant hors du smial.  
  
« Et bien, voilà une affaire qui ne se termine pas trop mal, dit Frodon à sa femme. Je gage que Pervincia va très vite retrouver son joli sourire. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ca vous a plu ? Une petite rewiew, s'il vous plaît !^^ 


	52. le baptême

Ce chapitre est dédié à mon amie Eryna Khan : Ecce Homo(voici l'homme). J'en profite au passage pour faire de la pub et vous dire d'aller lire son recueil de lettres, ça lui fera plaisir et à moi aussi, et c'est vraiment très bien. Et merci à toutes pour vos rewiews. Maintenant, place au chapitre.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Mais enfin, choupinette, pourquoi ne puis-je manger que de la salade verte ? »  
  
« Tu dois maigrir, mon chéri ! »  
  
« Mais Rosie, je croyais que tu aimais bien mon côté nounours ! »  
  
« Oui, mais tu étais tellement séduisant à ton retour du Mordor ! Tu ne veux pas plaire à ta petite femme ? »  
  
« Heu, si, si, fit Sam en ingurgitant sa salade d'un air dégoûté. Tu me laisseras quand même manger normalement pour le baptême de ma nièce ? »  
  
« Oui, chéri, c'est pour ça que tu dois faire attention avant. »  
  
« Ga ! Ga ! »  
  
« Ah, tu te moques bien de moi, petite coquine, dit Sam à l'attention de Primula. Au moins, ta mère ne te rationne pas ! Dis à ta tante que c'est une tortionnaire ! »  
  
« Ga ! »  
  
« Ah, tu vois, chérie ? La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ! »  
  
« Oh, à deux mois, on leur fait dire ce qu'on veut ! »  
  
« Dire que je ne peux même pas aller me réfugier chez ma s?ur ! Mais enfin, dis quelque chose, Lily ! »  
  
« Ta femme a raison. »  
  
« Frodon ? Implora Sam. »  
  
« Oh, moi je n'ai pas envie de contrarier ma femme. »  
  
« Monsieur Bilbon ? »  
  
« Ca ne me regardes pas. »  
  
« Je suis un incompris ! »  
  
« Si nous allions voir l'avancée des travaux après le déjeuner ? Dit Frodon pour couper cour à la discussion. »  
  
« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. J'espère que ce sera assez bien pour des elfes et pour un roi ! Dit Lily. »  
  
Vers une heure de l'après-midi, les cinq hobbits et le bébé se dirigèrent vers un grand champ, derrière Cul-de-Sac, ou avaient été construite deux maisons prévues à taille humaine.  
  
« Tu es sur que ce sera bien, chéri ? Demanda Lily, anxieuse. »  
  
« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai fait venir tout le mobilier de Bree. »  
  
« Nous aurions pu loger le roi à la maison. »  
  
« Mais enfin, chérie, il fait plus de deux fois ma taille ! Il ne rentrerait pas dans un lit de hobbit ! »  
  
« Ah. Tu as certainement raison. »  
  
« Par contre, Gimli va loger à la maison, lui. Il sera certainement ravi de te revoir, ajouta Frodon avec un regard malicieux. Mais, dommage pour lui, tu es toute à moi maintenant ! »  
  
« On pourrait peut-être lui présenter une des anciennes conquêtes de Merry ? »  
  
« Ca c'est une idée ! Surtout la fameuse Violette Sonecor ! Elle aime tout le monde, celle-là. Elle m'a même fait des propositions ! »  
  
« Quoi ? ? ? ? »  
  
« Heu..oui, chérie, mais je n'ai pas accepté, tu penses ! Quand on a goûté au filet mignon, on ne veut plus des bas morceaux, dit Frodon d'une vois câline en enroulant son bras autour de la taille de Lily. »  
  
« Hum.bon rattrapage. »  
  
« Ga ! Fit vivement Primula en s'agitant dans les bras de son grand-père. »  
  
« Mon grand, je crois que ta fille n'est pas contente d'être exclue de vos témoignages d'affection. »  
  
« Oh, pardon mon petit amour, dit Frodon en prenant le bébé des bras de Bilbon. Tu sais, j'adore ta maman ! Mais toi aussi je t'adore ! Je vous aime toutes les deux ! Vous êtes les lumières de ma vie ! »  
  
« Moi aussi je t'aime, ma puce, fit Lily en embrassant sa fille. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Les voici ! Les voici ! Ils arrivent ! S'écria Rosie. Oh, je n'ai jamais vu de chevaux aussi grands ! »  
  
« Tu es sur qu'ils seront assez bien logés, chéri ? »  
  
« Mais oui, Lily, ne t'inquiètes donc pas ! »  
  
« Je..je ne marque pas trop mal ? »  
  
« Mais non, tu es ravissante, comme d'habitude. »  
  
« Je pourrais peut-être mettre ma robe rouge ? »  
  
« Pour que Gimli ne te lâche pas des yeux ? Non, merci, il devra porter ailleurs son dévolu ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Je vous assure, Aragorn, c'est la plus jolie créature qui m'ait été donné de voir. Hormis votre reine et la dame de Lorien. Rien de plus parfait, de plus adorable n'a été crée en ce monde. »  
  
« Je vois, cher Gimli, que la jeune Madame Sacquet est à votre goût, répondit Aragorn, amusé. »  
  
« Oui, j'en aurais bien fait la reine de la Moria. Mais il faut croire que les grands yeux bleus de Frodon ont été plus puissants que tout l'or et les bijoux des nains. »  
  
« Si elle a le même caractère que son frère, elle doit être très agréable à vivre, intervint Arwen. Et si j'en crois votre portrait, maître nain, la petite fille doit être ravissante. »  
  
« Humf ! Oui, oui, certainement, grommela Gimli. »  
  
« Oh ! Voici Gandalf, s'écria Arwen. »  
  
« Bonjour, chers amis, dit Gandalf. Frodon va être très heureux de vous présenter sa petite famille. Et vous allez enfin voir ma petite merveille. Vous verrez comme Primula est mignonne ! Un véritable amour ! »  
  
« Vous avez l'air d'un grand-père gâteux, Gandalf, dit en riant Aragorn. »  
  
« Mais pas du tout ! Quand vous la verrez, vous serez certainement de mon avis. Mais voici l'heureux papa ! Et son inséparable beau-frère. »  
  
« Bonjour, sire ! Bonjour, ma reine ! Dit Frodon en s'inclinant. »  
  
« Bonjour, Grand-pas !...euh...excusez moi, Aragorn..euh...sire ! »  
  
« Ne vous excusez pas, Sam, Grand-pas est bien le nom que je préfère. Mais je ne vois pas vos épouses. Ou sont elles ? »  
  
« Dans le salon, avec Primula, répondit Frodon. Venez, je vais faire les présentations. »  
  
Frodon fit entrer Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli et Gandalf à l'intérieur du smial ou Rosie et Lily jouaient avec Primula. Lorsqu'elle vit les visiteurs, Lily se dressa d'un bond et leur adressa son plus gracieux sourire.  
  
« Ah ! Je vois que vous n'avez pas menti, maître nain ! Vous avez bon goût, mon cher Frodon. Je vous salue, Madame Sacquet, dit Aragorn en baisant la main de Lily. Et je suppose que voici la petite protégée de Gandalf ? Ajouta-t-il en avisant le bébé dans les bras de Rosie. »  
  
« Oui, intervint Frodon, je vous présente ma belle-s?ur Rosie et ma fille, Primula. »  
  
« Ga ! »  
  
« Comme elle est jolie ! S'exclama Arwen. »  
  
« Oui, c'est tout à fait vous au même âge, plaisanta Aragorn. »  
  
« Puis-je...puis-je la prendre un peu ? Demanda Arwen à Lily. »  
  
« Oh, oui, bien sur, elle est très sociable ! »  
  
« Je vous salue, fille du porteur de l'anneau, dit Arwen en baisant le front de la petite fille. »  
  
« Ga ! »  
  
« Vous lui plaisez, belle dame, dit Frodon. »  
  
« Oui, euh..elle doit aimer les elfes...comme son oncle, dit timidement Sam. »  
  
« Et vous, maître Gamegie, dit Arwen, qu'attendez-vous pour faire comme votre s?ur ? Je trouve votre épouse charmante ! »  
  
« Ben.. »  
  
« C'est vrai qu'elle est bien charmante, la jeune Madame Gamegie, dit Gimli. Vous n'avez pas une s?ur ou une amie célibataire à me présenter, gente dame ? »  
  
« Euh..ma foi, non. »  
  
« Je n'ai décidément pas de chance. Bon, voyons ce bébé, dit le nain en approchant de Lily qui avait repris sa fille dans ses bras. Bonjour, petite.. »  
  
« Ouhin, ouhin, ouhiiiiiiiin ! »  
  
« Mais qu'est ce que tu as, Primula ? »  
  
« Elle a peut être faim ? Demanda Sam. »  
  
« Non, elle vient de prendre son biberon. Et je l'ai changé. Voyons, chérie, dit bonjour à Gimli ! C'est un ami de Papa, tu sais ? »  
  
« Ouhin ! Ouhin ! Fit la petite file en se blottissant dans le giron de sa mère. »  
  
« Euh..Je pense que c'est la barbe, dit Frodon, très gêné. Vous savez, Gimli, personne n'a de barbe autour d'elle. elle ne sait pas ce que c'est. »  
  
« Oh, ne vous fatiguez pas, Monsieur Sacquet, répondit Gimli, moitié triste, moitié riant. Je n'ai pas de succès avec les femmes de cette famille. »  
  
« Tu n'es pas gentille, Primula ! Gronda Lily. Tu fais de la peine à Gimli qui est venu exprès pour te voir ! »  
  
« Ne la grondez pas , Lily, intervint Gimli. Elle est bien petite, sa réaction est normale. Je reconnais qu'il y a plus séduisant pour un bébé. »  
  
« Vous êtes gentil, Gimli. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Il avait été convenu que, pendant qu'Aragorn, Arwen, Galadriel, Elrond et Gimli logeraient à Hobbitebourg, Faramir, Eowyn et Legolas logeraient chez Pippin, à Bourg-de-Touque. Aussi, en cette fraîche matinée du mois d'Astron, Pippin guettait avidement à sa fenêtre l'arrivée de ses amis quand soudain il vit arriver un cheval blanc suivi d'un carrosse.  
  
« Legolas ! Faramir ! »  
  
« Bonjour, cher ami, dit Faramir. J'ai une surprise pour vous. Un invité de dernière minute s'est joint à nous. »  
  
Pippin vit alors sortir du carrosse un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'année.  
  
« Bergil !Ca alors ! Oh, que je suis content de te voir ! »  
  
« Moi aussi, dit le garçon. Je vais pouvoir connaître ta filleule..et ta fiancée ! »  
  
« Ah, oui ! Tiens, d'ailleurs la voilà ! Eh ! Diamant ! »  
  
« Eh ? Tu n'es pas très élégant avec ton 'eh'. Je ne suis pas un poney ! »  
  
« Je veux te présenter, dépêches-toi ! Voici le seigneur Faramir, son épouse Eowyn, Legolas, prince de Mirkwood et mon ami Bergil. »  
  
« Oh, ça alors ! »  
  
« Quoi donc ? »  
  
« C'est juste que je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi grandes gens ! Ils sont aussi grands que Gandalf ! »  
  
Puis la jeune fille se tourna vers Bergil.  
  
« Vous êtes sûrement un hobbit de Bree ? »  
  
« Non, demoiselle. Je m'appelle Bergil, fils de Beregond et j'ai bientôt treize ans ! Répondit fièrement le garçon. »  
  
« Treize ans ? Mais vous êtes donc un enfant ! Ca alors ! »  
  
Puis soudain, Diamant se rendit compte que, dans sa stupeur, elle avait oublié de saluer ses hôtes.  
  
« Bonjour, Messeigneurs ! Bonjour, belle dame ! »  
  
« Bonjour, princesse des semi-hommes, répondit Faramir en s'inclinant devant Diamant. »  
  
« Princesse ? »  
  
« Je t'expliquerais, répondit Pippin avec un petit sourire. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Elle est mignonne, ta fiancée, dit Bergil en cheminant vers Cul- de-Sac. »  
  
« N'est ce pas ? »  
  
« Oui, mais..c'est curieux. »  
  
« Quoi donc ? »  
  
« Ben elle fait la même taille que ma petite s?ur, elle a l'ait très jeune, et pourtant..on dirait une femme..tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »  
  
« Oui, très bien. Mais attends de voir la femme de Frodon. Elle est encore plus belle. Mais ne dis pas à Diamant que j'ai dit ça, hein ? »  
  
« Non, promis. Mais il y a autre chose qui m'étonne.. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Son prénom. C'est bizarre d'avoir un nom de bijou. »  
  
« C'est courant ici ; les filles ont des noms de fleur ou de bijou. Par exemple, ma s?ur aînée s'appelle Perle, la femme de Frodon s'appelle Lily, celle de Sam, Rose. C'est beau, non ? »  
  
« Oh, oui. »  
  
« Tiens, nous arrivons. Tu vas voir ma filleule. C'est la merveille des merveilles ! Dit Pippin en poussant la porte ouverte du Smial. »  
  
« BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! Ou est ma filleule ? »  
  
« Elle dormait, mais je pense que tu l'as réveillé, dit Lily. »  
  
« Aaaaaah ! »  
  
« En effet, le cristal clignote et je l'entend, dit Frodon. Je vais la chercher. »  
  
« Bergil, je te présente ma cousine Lily. »  
  
« Bonjour, Madame Sacquet. »  
  
« Bonjour. Vous êtes un ami de Pippin ? »  
  
« Oui. Puis-je me joindre à vous pour le baptême de votre petite fille ? »  
  
« Mais bien sur ! Avec grand plaisir. Tiens, d'ailleurs la voilà. »  
  
« Ga ! Ga ! »  
  
« Bonjour, ma Primmie ! Tu viens voir Parrain ? »  
  
« Ga ! »  
  
« Je te présente Bergil, fit Pippin en prenant la petite fille des bras de Frodon. »  
  
« Ga ! »  
  
« Comme elle est jolie ! S'exclama le petit garçon. Elle vous ressemble beaucoup, Monsieur Sacquet ! »  
  
« Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit, répondit Frodon en souriant. »  
  
« Elrond et Galadriel ne sont pas arrivés ? Demanda Pippin. »  
  
« Non, ils seront là demain. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Pourquoi mets-tu ces affreux sacs aux pieds de ma filleule, Lily ? »  
  
« Ce ne sont pas des sacs mais des chaussons. Et je te signale que c'est ta fiancée qui les a fait. »  
  
« Et alors ? Diamant n'a pas que des bonnes idées ! Ca lui fait mal ! »  
  
« Mais non, elle n'a pas encore de poils aux pieds, ça lui tiendra chaud. Tiens, regardes comme elle est belle ! Dit fièrement Lily en présentant la petite fille vêtue de sa robe blanche à Pippin. »  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai. Ou est Frodon ? »  
  
« Je suis là ! S'écria ce dernier en entrant dans la chambre du bébé. »  
  
« Oh, comme tu es beau, mon chéri ! Si tu n'étais pas déjà mon mari, je t 'épouserais ! »  
  
« Mais j'espère bien ! »  
  
« Attends, fit Lily en s'approchant de Frodon pour réajuster sa cravate. Voilà, c'est parfait ! »  
  
« Suis-je assez beau pour ma fille ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, mais pour moi oui, en tous cas. »  
  
« Bon, allons-y. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Au milieu du champ de la fête, sur une grande estrade ornée de mille fleurs, Pippin et Diamant tenaient fièrement leur filleule, accompagnés de Frodon et de Lily. Après les traditionnelles bénédictions du Thain et du maître du Pays de Bouc, un peu plus longues que de coutume, le roi Elessar s'approcha de la petite fille :  
  
« Je vous bénie, fille du porteur de l'anneau. puisse la protection de tous les hommes de la Terre du Milieu vous épauler en toutes circonstances. »  
  
Aragorn fit un signe sur le front de l'enfant et descendit de l'estrade pour laisser place à Galadriel.  
  
« Petite elfe, que la grâce des Valars soit toujours sur votre tête. Je vous offre en cadeau l'esprit et la beauté. »  
  
« Je vous offre ce médaillon, ajouta Elrond en passant une chaîne en mithril autour du cou de Primula. Que ce bijou vous rappelle sans cesse ce que votre père a fait pour cette Terre. »  
  
Gandalf s'avança en dernier pour offrir sa bénédiction à l'enfant.  
  
« Primula, je t'offre la bonté et la modestie, de sorte que tu ne tireras jamais d'orgueil de tes dons »  
  
Puis Gandalf effleura de son bâton le visage de la petite fille et se retira.  
  
« Bien ! Je pense que la fête peut commencer, à présent, s'écria joyeusement Bilbon. »  
  
La fête se poursuivit tard dans la nuit, si bien que la principale intéressée se trouvait dormir dans un petit pavillon dressé pour l'occasion alors que les festivités battaient leur plein. Après un repas qui aurait pu rassasier l'intégralité de la Terre du Milieu, Gandalf tira des feux d'artifices spécialement conçus pour l'occasion. l'un d'eux représentait Lily et Frodon le jour de leur mariage à Fondcombe, un autre Primula jouant avec son nounours, puis Primula avec ses grands-parents, et encore un autre, Pippin allongé par terre, faisant faire l'aigle à sa filleule.  
  
« C'est extraordinaire ! S'écria Diamant. Monsieur Gandalf, pourrais-je avoir la même chose pour mon mariage ? »  
  
« Mais bien sur, ma chère enfant, répondit Gandalf, radieux. »  
  
Assise dans le pavillon d'honneur, près des époux Sacquet, Galadriel s'adressa gaiement à Lily.  
  
« Tenez, Lily, ceci est un cadeau supplémentaire, dit-elle en tendant à la jeune hobbite un objet ciselé très lumineux. »  
  
« Merci, gente dame. Qu'est ce donc ? »  
  
« Rien de plus qu'un jouet ! Répondit Galadriel dans un rire franc et cristallin. Il s'agit d'un hochet elfique. Il émet une douce musique quand l'enfant le secoue. C'est aussi agréable aux parents qu'au bébé. »  
  
« Bon, avant de rejoindre l'orchestre, je vais aller hanter une berceuse à ma filleule ! Dit joyeusement Pippin en s'approchant de ses cousins. »  
  
« Mais elle dort, ta filleule ! Répliqua Frodon. »  
  
« Pas du tout ! Ces idiots de Sanglebuc l'ont réveillée ! »  
  
Sans plus attendre, Pippin s'approcha du berceau et se mi à chanter :  
  
« Le vieux Tom Bombadil est un gai luron Bleu vif est sa veste, et ses bottes sont jaunes. »  
  
« Pippin est un excellent parrain, dit Legolas. »  
  
« Oui, il prend son rôle très à c?ur. Il fera sûrement un excellent père, répondit Frodon. »  
  
Après le feu d'artifice, l'orchestre annonça le début du bal.  
  
« Tu dois être heureuse, Eglantine, que ta cadette se soit remise de sa rupture avec Adelard, dit Esmeralda Brandebouc à sa belle s?ur en désignant d'un air attendri Pervinca qui évoluait sur la piste avec Jolly Cotton, un radieux sourire aux lèvres. »  
  
« Hum...oui et non..Je dois avouer que j'espérais mieux pour ma fille que le fils d'un fermier. »  
  
« Ne sois pas si rigide ! Regardes comme Frodon et Lily sont heureux ! »  
  
« Ce n'est pas pareil ! L'ancien est une personnalité de la Comté...et puis c'est le mari de Dora maintenant, et.. »  
  
Soudain, Eglantine Touque éclata de rire.  
  
« Oh, après tout, tu as raison, Esmée ! Je suis une vieille coincée ! Si Pervinca est heureuse, alors je le suis aussi. Et puis Jolly est un gentil garçon, très honnête..et tout à fait charmant. »  
  
« Oui, je suis d'accord. »  
  
Plus loin, Gimli discutait avec Merry et Fredegar Bolger en buvant une pinte.  
  
« Alors, maître nain, vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ? Demanda Merry. »  
  
« Ma foi, je crois que oui. J'ai rencontré une jeune personne tout à fait délicieuse."  
  
« Qui est-ce ? »  
  
« Violette Sonecor. »  
  
« Ah oui, elle est en effet très gentille, dit Freddy en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Elle en a rendu heureux plus d'un. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Alors, tu es heureuse, mon amour ? Demanda Frodon, tenant sa femme tendrement enlacée au milieu de la piste de danse. »  
  
« Oh oui ! Et ça me rappelle... »  
  
« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement, bien qu'il connût déjà la réponse. »  
  
« Notre premier baiser. C'est comme dans un rêve ! »  
  
« Ah, oui, mais il manque quelque chose, dit Frodon avant d'embrasser tendrement les lèvres entrouvertes de Lily. Voilà, maintenant c'est parfait. Et mon père ne va pas disparaître. Je ne vais pas quitter la Comté. Pippin va peut être enlever Primula, mais c'est tout ce qui peut arriver. Je suis si heureux ! Je t'aime tant ! Il me semble que je t'ai toujours aimé, toujours !Et tu m'a donné la plus merveilleuse des petites filles ! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je t'aime, mon amour ? »  
  
« Oh oui ! Dit Lily avant de rendre son baiser à Frodon. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un baiser beaucoup plus sensuel et passionné. »  
  
Frodon Sacquet avait l'impression de goûter pour la première fois de sa vie un bonheur absolu, partagé entre son amour pour Lily et son amour pour sa fille. Pourtant, ce bonheur n'allait pas tarder à s'assombrir. accoudée au buffet, Angelica Sacquet regardait le jeune couple, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.  
  
« Attends un peu, Frodon chéri, je vais te faire passer le goût des petites paysannes, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même... »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà, je reconnais que c'est un chapitre hyper long, mais je ne voulais pas le couper car il forme un tout. Vous voulez savoir ce que complote Angelica ? Alors laissez-moi une petite rewiew, s'il vous plaît !^^  
  
PS : les longues rewiews seront également acceptées !lol PS2 : je pense à ce que tu m'a demandé, Miriel. 


	53. première dispute

Tout d'abord, merci à toutes pour vos rewiews et vos compliments, même si certaines ont cru bon de noter quelques erreurs !(merci Albane !lol). après une absence quelque peu prolongée, voici un nouveau chapitre spécialement écrit pour Miriel(hi, hi !). Voilà, bonne lecture ! ^^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Lily, pourquoi as-tu invité Angelica à rester à Cul-de-Sac encore quelques jours ? Elle a une maison, il me semble ? »  
  
« Mais toi aussi, mon Pippin, et ça ne t'empêche pas de venir ici constamment ! »  
  
« Ce n'est pas pareil ! Je viens m'acquitter de mes devoirs de parrain ! Que dirais ma filleule si je me désintéressais totalement de son sort, hein ? Je te le dis, Lily, je n'aime pas cette fille ! Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Quand j'avais cinq ans, elle a osé me traiter de maladroit parce que j'avais laissé tomber son miroir en jouant avec. Tu te rends compte ? »  
  
« Oh, tu as raison, quel horrible monstre ! »  
  
« Ne ris pas, Lily, elle prépare un mauvais coup. Elle.. »  
  
« Bonjour. »  
  
« Bonjour, Angelica. Tu as bien dormi ? »  
  
« Pas vraiment, non, tu ferais bien de changer tes matelas, Lily, j'ai atrocement mal au dos. »  
  
« Je suis vraiment désolée. Pourtant, ils n'ont qu'un an, tu sais. Euh..Assieds-toi, je vais te servir ton petit-déjeuner. »  
  
« Oh, non, merci, ça fait grossir. D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire attention. Tu risques de devenir comme ton frère ! »  
  
« Mais Sam est très bien comme il est, et puis tant que Rosie est contente, je ne vois pas ou est le problème. »  
  
« Evidement, une fille de bistrot ne doit pas avoir de grandes exigences ! Mais, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Pippin, ce petit morveux est toujours ici ? »  
  
« Tu sais ce que te répond le petit morveux ? »  
  
« Euh...Pippin, intervint Lily, je crois que le cristal a clignoté. Tu devrais aller voir ta filleule. »  
  
« En effet, il vaut mieux ! Je risquerais de devenir grossier ! »  
  
« Bien, je vais aller faire un tour, poursuivit Angelica. C'est très mal aéré ici, l'air y est irrespirable ! »  
  
« Bonne promenade ! Dit gentiment Lily. »  
  
Angelica ne pris pas la peine de répondre à sa cousine et se dirigea, l'air hautain, vers la sortie du smial.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Ca va, mon amour ? »  
  
« Oui, oui, répondit Lily, l'air gênée. »  
  
« Tu as l'air contrariée, fit Frodon. »  
  
« C'est ta cousine. J'ai l'impression que rien de ce que je fais n'est assez bien pour elle. Elle...elle a même traité la petite de vers. »  
  
« Ah, oui ? Mais pourtant, cet après-midi , elle lui faisait des tas de sourires lorsque j'étais dehors avec Sam. Ce que tu dis m'étonne beaucoup ! »  
  
« Tu ne me crois pas ? »  
  
« Mais si, bien sur. Elle a du passer une mauvaise nuit, c'est tout. Je suis certain qu'elle n'a pas voulu te blesser. Elle est superficielle, mais pas méchante. »  
  
« Pippin m'a pourtant dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été gentille avec lui. Et Perle m'a dit la même chose ! »  
  
« Ah, Perle ! Mais il y a toujours eu une vieille rivalité entre Perle et Angelica ! Répondit Frodon en riant. Elle a son caractère, la Perle ! Et Pippin prend le parti de sa s?ur, c'est tout à fait normal ! »  
  
« Oui, oui, peut être.. »  
  
« Allons, calmes-toi, ma chérie ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Au dîner, les paroles de Frodon semblèrent trouver confirmation. Angelica se montra d'humeur charmante, louant à l'excès tout ce que Lily avait préparé.  
  
« Félicitations, Lily, tu es un vrai cordon bleu ! Ton rôti est un véritable délice ! »  
  
« Ah, merci. »  
  
« Et quelle organisation ! Je me demande comment tu fais pour tenir ta maison, t'occuper de ta fille, tout cela sans afficher le moindre signe de fatigue. »  
  
« Oui, j'ai épousé une vraie merveille, dit Frodon en 'embrassant tendrement sa femme. »  
  
« Alors, Pimprenelle, ton spectacle s'annonce bien ? Embraya Angelica. »  
  
« Euh..oui, oui. Mais.ça t'intéresse ? »  
  
« Bien sur ! J'aimerais beaucoup te voir danser ! »  
  
« Ah. Très bien, avec plaisir. »  
  
Angelica maintint son affabilité envers chacun pendant toute la durée du dîner, éveillant de plus en plus les soupçons de Perle et de Pippin.  
  
« Elle complote quelque chose, murmura Perle à l'oreille de son petit frère. Un tel revirement n'est pas naturel. »  
  
« Ben je vous laisse, dit Pervinca, sitôt la dernière bouchée avalée. »  
  
« Mais ou vas-tu ? Demanda Perle. »  
  
« Euh.je vais me promener au bord de la rivière avec Jolly. »  
  
« Fais attention, Pervi, ne renouvelles pas la mésaventure de l'autre jour ! »  
  
« Mon frère est tout à fait intègre ! S'indigna Rosie. »  
  
« Je sais, je la taquine un peu, c'est tout ! Amusez-vous bien, tous les deux ! »  
  
« Attends, Pervi, dit Rosie en allant chercher une petite boite ronde. Tiens, prends ces biscuits, ce sont les préférés de Jolly. »  
  
« Merci beaucoup, Rosie. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Chérie, tu veux que je t'aide ? »  
  
« Non, ça va aller, je peux finir de ranger toute seule. »  
  
« Bon, alors dans ce cas, je vais aller travailler un moment dans mon bureau, dit Frodon en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse. »  
  
« Entendu, je viens te chercher dès que j'ai fini. »  
  
« A tout à l'heure, mon amour. »  
  
Frodon sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers son bureau ou il entreprit de poursuivre la rédaction du livre de la marche. Mais au bout d'une demi- heure, Angelica Sacquet fit son entrée dans la petite pièce.  
  
« Bonsoir, cousin, dit-elle d'une voix suave. »  
  
« Hum, que veux-tu, Angelica ? Dit Frodon sans lever les yeux de son livre. »  
  
« Tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle, poursuivi Angelica sur le même ton doucereux. »  
  
« Oui, je.. »  
  
Stupéfait, Frodon réalisa que sa cousine n'était vêtue que d'un déshabillé de soie jaune totalement transparent.  
  
« Tu devrais te couvrir, dit-il sèchement. Les nuits sont fraîches, tu sais. »  
  
« Voyons, ne fait pas l'innocent .Tu sais très bien ce que je veux...et je sais que tu le veux aussi, poursuivit Angelica en s'approchant de plus en plus de la table. »  
  
« Allons, ne fait pas l'idiote, je ne suis pas sensible à ton petit manège ! Je ne suis pas Merry ! Je.. »  
  
« C'est ce que nous allons voir ! »  
  
Angelica fit alors glisser son déshabillé à terre et se jette sur Frodon qui, surpris par ce geste, n'eut pas le réflexe de la repousser d'emblée et se retrouva à terre, sous sa cousine.  
  
« Laisses-moi, Angelica ! »  
  
« Mai je t'aime, Frodon. Et je sais que toi aussi. »  
  
« Non, je n'aime que ma femme ! Tu peux faire n'importe quoi, il n'y a que Lily qui me fasse de l'effet. »  
  
« Allons, ne te défends pas, laisses-toi aller ! »  
  
A ce moment précis, Lily qui venait de terminer son rangement fit son entrée dans la pièce.  
  
« Chéri, je...Oh, non, non ! »  
  
D'un geste brusque, Frodon se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa cousine pour courir après son épouse en pleurs.  
  
« Attends, attends, mon amour, laisses-moi t'expliquer ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Elle s'est jetée sur moi ! »  
  
« A qui crois-tu faire avaler cette fable ? Vas, vas la retrouver ! Ah, tu t'es bien moqué de moi ! Fit Lily, la voix secouée par ses sanglots. »  
  
« Mais je te le jure, mon amour ! »  
  
« Tes promesses ne sont que des mensonges ! Vas assouvir tes pulsions avec elle ! Hurla Lily en claquant la porte de sa chambre au nez de Frodon. »  
  
« Lily ! Lily ! Ouvres-moi, je t'en prie ! S'écria Frodon, fondant en larmes à son tour. »  
  
« Tu aurais au moins put fermer le bureau ! Sanglotait Lily à travers la porte. Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille ? As-tu seulement pensé à ta fille ? »  
  
« Mais Lily... »  
  
« Laisses-moi, je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Jamais ! Demain, j'irais voir ton oncle Brandebouc pour demander le divorce puisque tu es plus heureux avec ta cousine ! »  
  
« Mais mon amour ! Mon amour... »  
  
Alertés par tous ces cris , Perle et Pimprenelle Touque sortirent de leurs chambres et furent bientôt rejointe par Pervinca qui revenait de sa ballade.  
  
« Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Perle. Je viens de voir passer Angelica, elle avait un drôle de petit sourire, comme si elle venait de faire un mauvais coup. Et maintenant des pleurs et des cris ! Primula est malade ? »  
  
« Non.non, fit Frodon, toujours en larmes..Lily est entrée...dans le bureau..et...elle m'a trouvé..avec...Angelica. »  
  
« Oh ! Espèce de sale cochon ! S'écria Perle en administrant un violent soufflet à son cousin. »  
  
« J'en ai autant à ton service ! Poursuivi Pimprenelle en imitant sa s?ur. »  
  
« Et moi aussi ! Ajouta Pervinca. »  
  
« Mais vous me faites mal, toutes les trois ! »  
  
« Et Lily ? Tu crois qu'elle n'a pas eu mal ? Comment as-tu osé lui faire une chose pareille ? Gronda Perle. Une si gentille fille ! Si jolie ! Et qui t'aime tant ! Non seulement tu es un porc, mais en plus, tu es aveugle de tromper ta femme avec une tarderie pareille ! »  
  
« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Angelica s'est jetée sur moi ! Et Lily est entrée juste à ce moment là ! »  
  
« Mais bien sur ! A d'autres ! »  
  
« Mais Perle, je te le jure ! Tu me connais, quand même ! Si cette fille m'avait plu, je n'aurais pas attendu d'être marié pour m'amuser avec elle ! »  
  
« Euh..oui...peut-être. »  
  
« Mais qu'y a-t-il ? Fit Pippin qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir. »  
  
Frodon lui raconta alors toute l'histoire.  
  
« Ah, tu vois ! Dit le jeune Touque. Je savais qu'Angelica était une sale garce, jalouse de Lily. Je suis bien content d'avoir raison ! »  
  
« Je te signale que ta clairvoyance risque de me coûter mon mariage. »  
  
« Mais c'est vrai, pauvre vieux ! Attends, je vais chercher Sam. Sam, Sam !  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? Fit ce dernier en sortant de sa chambre, tout ahuri. »  
  
« Frodon vient de tromper ta s?ur avec Angelica ! »  
  
« QUOI ? ? ? ? ? »  
  
« Mais non, Pippin, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »  
  
Les yeux encore tout chargés de larmes, Frodon raconta toute l'affaire à son beau-frère.  
  
« Frodon, Sam va rester avec vous, intervint Rosie. Je vais essayer de calmer Lily. Lily ! Lily ! Ouvres-moi, ma chérie, je t'en prie ! »  
  
« Je ne veux pas voir Frodon ! »  
  
« Non, il n'est pas là, je t'assure ! »  
  
Le visage rouge et inondé de larmes, Lily vint ouvrir à sa belle s?ur qui entra dans la chambre, escortée des trois s?urs Touque.  
  
« Allez, calmes-toi, ma puce, calmes-toi ! Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit doucement Rosie en caressant les cheveux de sa belle-s?ur. »  
  
« Quoi d'autre ? On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui vient de surprendre Sam avec une autre ! »  
  
« Mais Frodon t'adore ! Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! »  
  
« Je n'en suis pas si sure, intervint Pimprenelle. Les hobbits réfléchissent bien souvent avec autre chose que leur cervelle. Il vaut bien mieux se consacrer à l'art ou à l'étude qu'au mariage, et.. »  
  
« Tu nous ennuies ! Gronda Perle. »  
  
« Oh, moi, ce que j'en dis.. »  
  
« Quel monstre ! S'écria Lily entre deux sanglots. Me faire ça à moi ! Moi qui n'ai jamais aimé que lui ! Moi qui l'ai attend toute ma vie ! »  
  
« Et bien justement, tu as eu tort ! Dit Perle. Quand on est aussi belle, il faut en profiter. Aucun hobbit n'est digne d'autant d'intérêt ! »  
  
« Et sa fille, alors ? Elle n'a que trois mois ! Dit Lily toujours en pleurs. »  
  
« Ca m'étonnes quand même beaucoup de Frodon, intervint Pervinca qui n'avait encore rien dit. Ce serait plus dans le genre de Merry. Je suis sure qu'Angelica aurait beaucoup de choses à nous dire sur ce qui s'est réellement passé. »  
  
« Oh, mais tu sais que tu as raison, petite s?ur ? S'écria Perle. Je vais allez lui tirer les vers du nez ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Entouré de ses deux cousins Merry et Pippin, Frodon sanglotait dans les bras de Sam, qui, tant bien que mal, essayait de consoler son ami.  
  
« Voyons, arrêtez de pleurer, Frodon, je suis sur que Lily va revenir à de meilleurs sentiments ! Mais quand même, vous auriez pu être plus discret ! »  
  
« Mais je n'ai rien fait, Sam ! Rien du tout ! C'est cette folle qui s'est jeté sur moi ! »  
  
« Ce que tu as été bête, mon pauvre Frodon ! intervint Merry. Tant qu'à faire, tu aurais du en profiter un peu. Au moins tu n'aurais pas tout perdu. »  
  
« Merry, si tu profères encore une ânerie de ce genre, je te jette dehors ! »  
  
« Oh, moi je dis ça pour toi, hein ! Elle n'est quand même pas vilaine, Angelica. Moi, à ta place.. »  
  
« Oui, oui, on sait, ironisa Pippin. »  
  
« Oh, Sam, je suis si malheureux ! Si malheureux ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »  
  
« Moi je l'avais bien dit, intervint Pippin. Mais personne n'a voulu me croire. Je savais bien qu'Angelica mijotait un sale coup ! »  
  
« Mais c'est ça, Pippin, vas-y, enfonces-moi le couteau dans la plaie ! »  
  
« En tous cas, te voilà bien puni de ta naïveté. Enfin, si Lily demande le divorce, je pourrais toujours avoir la garde de ma filleule en attendant que l'oncle Sarradoc ait prononcé son jugement. »  
  
« Mais tu veux une baffe, Pippin ? »  
  
« Oh, ça va, je me préoccupe juste du bien-être de Primula, moi ! »  
  
« Trop aimable, vraiment ! »  
  
« Mais calmes-toi, mon vieux, je suis sur que Lily va se raviser. »  
  
« Oui, Pippin a raison, ajouta Merry. Elle n'est pas prête à laisser tomber son Frodon chéri ! Fais confiance à Perle pour la faire revenir à de meilleurs sentiments ! »  
  
« Perle ? Elle ne semblait pas être de mon côté, tout à l'heure ! »  
  
« Bah ! seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Angelica, j'ai deux mots à te dire ! Dit sèchement Perle en entrant dans la chambre de l'impudente hobbite, les poings fermement appuyés sur les hanches. »  
  
« Quoi donc ? Demanda Angelica avec une feinte désinvolture. »  
  
« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, ne fais pas l'innocente. Qu'est-ce que tu as cherché à faire avec Frodon ? »  
  
« Mais rien ! Je n'y suis pour rien s'il s'ennuie avec sa petite fermière ! »  
  
« Angelica, tu ferais mieux de dire la vérité si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve pour de bon. Lily croit que son mari l'a trompée, et Frodon est en train de pleurer comme un bébé dans les bras de Sam. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Frodon ne quittera jamais sa femme et sa petite fille ! Si Lily le quitte, il se laissera mourir ou partira en Valinor pour ne plus jamais revenir. Allez, il est encore temps de réparer tout le mal que tu as fait ! Vas dire la vérité à Lily ! »  
  
« Bon, bon, très bien ! »  
  
Contrainte et forcée, Angelica suivit Perle dans la chambre ou Lily pleurait toujours en compagnie de Rosie, Pimprenelle, et Pervinca qui tentaient vainement de la consoler.  
  
« Lily, dit Perle sur un ton victorieux, Angelica a des choses à te dire. ... »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Assis dans le salon, l'air lamentable, Frodon achevait une pinte que Sam lui avait servie pour tenter de le réconforter. Après un long moment, ce dernier ainsi que Merry et Pippin l'avaient laissé seul, selon son propre souhait.  
  
« Chéri.. »  
  
« Oh, ma Lily ! Ma Lily, tu es là ! »  
  
« Je te demande pardon, dit-elle en fondant en larmes. Comment ai- je pu douter de ta fidélité ? »  
  
« N'en parlons plus ! Viens m'embrasser, mon amour, mon cher amour, mon trésor ! »  
  
« Trésor ? »  
  
« Oui, c'est toi mon trésor, ça a toujours été toi, pas l'anneau, toi ! Je peux le dire, maintenant ! »  
  
Lily vint se jeter dans les bras de son mari. Les deux époux partagèrent un long baiser tendre et passionné, puis Frodon souleva délicatement Lily pour la porter dans leur chambre.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà, ça vous a plu ? Alors, laissez-moi une petite rewiew, merci^^ 


	54. la famille va s'agrandir

Et voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos rewiews, ça m'a fait chaud au c?ur ! Mais enfin, pourquoi personne n'aime Angelica ? Franchement, je ne me l'explique pas !lol. Bon, voici la suite !  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Assis dans la cuisine, Pippin donnait le biberon à sa filleule.  
  
« Ah, la, le, ma pauvre chérie ! Heureusement que Parrain est là, qui t'aime et qui s'occupe de toi ! Parce que franchement, tes parents abusent ! Ils sont restés fâchés à pleurer chacun dans leur coin la moitié de la nuit et ont passé l'autre moitié à se réconcilier ! Résultat, ils dorment encore ! Et à cause d'eux, ben j'ai pas fermé l'?il de la nuit ! »  
  
« Ga ! »  
  
« Et oui, tu te rends compte ? »  
  
« Ga ! Fit la petite fille en tendant son biberon à Pippin. »  
  
« Tu me donnes un peu de ton bib' ? Tu es gentille, toi, tu sais ! Viens, que je te fasse un gros bisou ! Mais tu sais, il ne faut pas en vouloir à Papa et Maman. C'est pas leur faute s'ils se sont disputés. C'est à cause de l'autre, là, qui a voulu semer la zizanie ! Mais heureusement, Tatie Perle était là ! Tu aimes bien Tatie Perle ? »  
  
« Ga ! »  
  
« Et bonjour, ma chérie ! »  
  
« Tiens, te voilà, fit Pippin à l'adresse de Lily. Tu sais que ta fille a failli mourir de faim ? »  
  
« QUOI ? »  
  
« Et oui, elle hurlait à la mort, ce matin, la pauvre ! Et toi et ton mari, vous dormiez tranquillement ! Evidement, vu l'heure à laquelle vous avez du vous endormir ! Heureusement que super Parrain était là, qui veillait aux grains. La prochaine fois que vous vous disputez, Frodon et toi, faites-le en plein jour ! Comme ça, vous pourrez dormir , la nuit ! Ou plutôt, ne vous disputez plus ! J'aime encore mieux vous voir vous bécoter toute la journée ! »  
  
« Oh, pardon, mon amour ! Tu en veux beaucoup à Maman ? »  
  
« Ga ! Fit Primula en tendant joyeusement les bras vers sa mère. »  
  
« Tu as de la chance ! Elle n'est pas rancunière ! Moi, à sa place... »  
  
« Bonjour ! S'écria joyeusement Frodon en entrant dans la pièce. Tiens, Primmie a déjà pris son petit-déjeuner ? »  
  
« Heureusement qu'elle ne t'a pas attendu ! Grommela Pippin. La prochaine fois, réfléchis avant d'inviter n'importe qui ! Et écoutes-moi, pour changer. »  
  
« Oui, oh, Grand Pippin ! »  
  
« Bon, je.. »  
  
« Houin, houiiiin ! ! ! ! ! »  
  
« Ah, ben non, Primula, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies de mes soins délicats ? En me faisant pipi dessus ? »  
  
« Mais tu ne lui as pas mis de couche ? Demanda Lily. »  
  
« Non, Madame Sacquet, répondit Pippin sur un ton narquois. Je l'aurais fait si j'avais su ou elles se trouvaient ! Et comme je ne voulais pas vous troubler dans vos élans de tendresse.. »  
  
« Excuses-moi, Pippin, je vais aller la changer. Allez, viens, ma chérie ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Bonjour, mes enfants ! Angelica n'est plus là ? »  
  
« Non, Papa, elle a fait assez de mal comme ça. Elle a préféré rentrer chez elle, répondit sombrement Frodon. »  
  
« Ah, oui ? »  
  
Frodon raconta alors toute l'histoire de la veille à Bilbon.  
  
« Ca alors ! Une petite qui semblait si réservée ! »  
  
« Oui, il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Enfin, elle ne fera plus de mal, maintenant. Grâce à Eru, je me suis réconcilié avec mon épouse adorée, dit Frodon en embrassant Lily. »  
  
« Rosie n'est pas là ? Je suis passé au Dragon Vert, on m'a dit qu'elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. »  
  
« Ah, non, elle est chez le médecin, répondit Lily avec un petit sourire. »  
  
« Le médecin ? Rien de grave, au moins ? »  
  
« Ah, je ne pense pas, non. »  
  
« Et ou est Sam ? »  
  
« Derrière, dans le potager. »  
  
« Il n'est pas avec sa femme ? »  
  
« Non, elle n'a pas voulu. Vous saurez bientôt pourquoi, Bilbon. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Une heure après le déjeuner, Rosie reparut dans le smial, l'air radieux.  
  
« Oh, est ce que c'est ce que je pense ? Demanda Lily . »  
  
Rosie acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Merveilleux ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi ! Si heureuse ! »  
  
« Mais enfin, vous ne pouvez pas me dire ce qui se passe, toutes les deux ? Demanda Frodon, perplexe. »  
  
« Vas chercher Sam d'abord, dit Lily sans se départir de son sourire. »  
  
« Bon, bon, j'y vais. »  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Sam arrivait dans la pièce, l'air complètement ahuri.  
  
« Mais que se passe-t-il donc ? J'espère que ce que tu as à me dire est important, Rosie ! La plantation des asperges n'attend pas ! »  
  
« Chéri, tu préférerais que ce soit un garçon ou une fille ? »  
  
« Oh, tu...tu es enceinte ! Oh, c'est formidable, c'est..c'est merveilleux ! Hum, bon, maintenant, tu dois aller te reposer ! »  
  
« Mais non, Sam, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Et puis je n'ai pas le même problème que Lily, moi ! Ma mère a eu cinq enfants sans problèmes, sans jamais avoir à suspendre ses activités ! »  
  
« Et alors ? Ma mère en a eu huit, et ça n'a pas empêché Lily d'avoir un accouchement difficile ! »  
  
« Bon, vous n'allez pas commencer à vous disputer aujourd'hui, intervint Frodon. Sam, tu devrais embrasser ta femme au lieu de la tourmenter comme ça ! »  
  
« Hum...oui, oui, vous avez raison, Frodon. »  
  
« En tous cas, je suis bien contente ! Dit Lily. Comme ça, Primula aura un cousin en rapport d'âge avec elle ! Cette enfant commence à être pourrie-gâtée par tout le monde ! Je pensais que le contact de Diamant calmerait Pippin, mais pas du tout ! Elle est pire que lui ! Qu'est ce que ce sera quand ils auront leur propre bébé ! »  
  
« Enfin, moi j'aimerais bien un garçon, dit Sam, presque pour lui- même. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? Demanda Frodon. »  
  
« Parce que...parce que si c'est une fille, ça va faire quatre femme à la maison ! J'espère que Monsieur Bilbon ne va pas faire comme l'ancien et se marier sur le tard ! »  
  
« Oh, non, Sam, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de risque. En tous cas, ça me fait penser que.. »  
  
« Que quoi ? Demanda Lily, se sentant toisée par le regard de son mari. »  
  
« Que dès que Primula aura un an, il faudra songer à mettre le second en route. Hein, chérie ? »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? Avant de partit, laissez-moi une petite rewiew ! ! ! ! !^^ 


	55. Doudou Papa

Voici un nouveau chapitre après une longue absence(prépa agreg oblige). Vous allez voir qu'il justifie pleinement le titre global de ma fic (qui s'intitule grand-père, et pas parrain ! lol).bon, je ne vous en dit pas davantage, venez donc lire. Et merci à toutes pour vos rewiews^^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quelques mois après l'annonce de cette heureuse nouvelle, les jeunes époux Gamegie étaient partis quelques jours à Grand-Cave rendre visite à la famille maternelle de Rosie. Un matin, alors que Frodon travaillait dans son bureau et que Lily était partie au marché, Bilbon s'amusait dans le grand salon de Cul-de-Sac, avec sa petite fille, alors âgée de dix mois. Le vieux hobbit contemplait d'un air attendri l'enfant qui maintenant se déplaçait à quatre patte et même parfois debout, avec l'aide d'un adulte. Après avoir fait rouler plusieurs fois un jeu de gros cubes colorés, Primula se saisit de son lapin en peluche et vint tirer le bas du pantalon de son grand-père pour que ce dernier la prenne dans ses bras.  
  
« Ah, tu sais que tu es de plus en plus adorable, ma petite chérie ? Le vrai portrait de ta grand-mère ! Oui, elle avait d'ailleurs le même prénom que toi. Oh, mais dis, tu veux la voir ? Tu veux voir Mamou ? »  
  
« Aaaaaaah ! »  
  
« Allez, viens, Papou va te la montrer ! »  
  
Sa petite-fille dans ses bras, Bilbon se leva de son fauteuil préféré et se dirigea vers la cheminée du salon ou l'on pouvait voir plusieurs portraits de hobbits, certains très anciens, d'autres rajoutés récemment par les jeunes époux Sacquet, ce qui conférait à la pièce une ambiance de vieux musée familial. Puis, le vieux hobbit fit porter l'attention de l'enfant sur le portrait d'une très belle jeune hobbite brune aux yeux bleus.  
  
« Tu vois, mon petit amour, c'est Mamou. Et oui, c'est la maman de ton papa. Elle est belle, non ? Et tu sais, je l'ai beaucoup aimé. »  
  
« Ah ! Da ! »  
  
« Et oui, et le monsieur à côté, c'est le..enfin, comment dire..oui, le second père de ton papa..ou le premier...enfin, comme tu voudras. Et lui aussi, je l'aimais beaucoup et.. »  
  
Mais la petite fille portait déjà son regard sur le portrait plus petit d'un jeune garçon hobbit, aux immenses yeux bleus malicieux. L'air perplexe de Primula laissait penser que l'enfant cherchait à travers l'image peinte une autre image connue.  
  
« Ah, tu le connais, celui-là ! Hein, ma chérie ? Il n'a pas tellement changé, finalement. »  
  
« Da ? »  
  
« Mais oui, c'est Papa, ma chérie ! Il ne connaissait pas encore Maman, à l'époque. elle était à peine plus grande que toi, tu sais ! Ah, il était chou, quand même, mon petit garçon ! Oui, mon petit garçon ! Tu sais, même quand il sera un vieux pépé, plus vieux encore que moi, ça sera toujours mon petit garçon. »  
  
« Ga ! Ga ! »  
  
« Oh, et regardes la jeune fille, là ! Mais c'est Mamie ! Elle était pas mal, je dois dire ! Remarques, maintenant encore, mais ne lui dis pas, hein, ça lui ferait trop plaisir ! J'aime bien la taquiner, ta grand- mère, elle part toujours au quart de tour ! Ca alors, je me demande bien ou ton papa a trouvé tous ces portraits ! Et celui-là ! C'est Tonton Sam avec Maman. Tu as vu comme elle était mignonne, Maman ? Une vraie petite poupée ! Et si gentille ! Je n'ai jamais connu de petite fille aussi délicieuse. Avant que Papa n'habite ici, elle venait de temps en temps, avec Tonton et Papy, elle s'asseyait gentiment sur le fauteuil, là, avec sa poupée, et elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux noirs. Au bout d'un moment, je lui disais 'tu veux que je te raconte une histoire, ma petite Lily ?' Alors elle sautait tout heureuse de son fauteuil et elle s'écriait 'Oh, oui, merci, Monsieur Bilbon !' »  
  
« Da ! »  
  
« Et oui ! Ca t'étonnes, hein, que Maman ait été une petite fille ? Comme toi ? Moi, ça m'étonne qu'elle soit grande, tu vois ? Oh, et ça, c'est Perle. Elle était dans la chambre de Papa, avant. A la place du tableau du mariage à Fondcombe qu'a peint Legolas. Oui, tu sais, le grand bonhomme blond. Frodon aurait pu ranger ce portrait, quand même ! Ca risque de rendre triste la pauvre petite Lily ! Enfin, il y a prescription, maintenant ! Murmura Bilbon pour lui-même. Tiens, mais je ne vois pas de portrait de ton parrain. C'est curieux qu'il n'ait pas eu envie de se rappeler à notre bon souvenir en mettant sa tête de partout, celui-là ! A moins que Marraine n'ait subtilisé tous les portraits ! Oui, ça doit être ça. Viens, on va faire le tour du salon. Il y a d'autres tableaux, là-bas. Oh ! Regardes ce beau bébé ! C'est toi le jour de ton baptême, avec Papa et Maman. C'est un cadeau de Galadriel, celui-là. Tu sais, la gentille dame qui t'a donné ton beau hochet. Je crois qu'on va le mettre de côté si tu as un petit frère. Parce que tu sembles préférer la compagnie de ton lapin. Mais tu sais, ma petite chérie, il est très, très vieux, ce truc. Je me rappelle, quand Papa était petit, il le charriait partout. Il ne voulait pas dormir sans lui. C'est sa maman qui lui avait offert. Et quand elle est partie, très loin, dans le ciel, il s'est encore plus amouraché de cette peluche ! C'est un miracle qu'elle soit restée entière si longtemps. »  
  
« Dou.dou pa..pa ? »  
  
« Oui, ma chérie, c'est..mais qu'est ce que tu as dit , Primmie ? J'ai rêvé ou quoi ? »  
  
« Dou..dou pa.pa ? Papa ? »  
  
Ebahit, Bilbon se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, sa petite-fille dans les bras.  
  
« Doudou ? Fit Primula en brandissant la peluche sous les yeux du vieil hobbit. »  
  
« Mais.mais oui, c'est le doudou de Papa ! Mais tu parles ! Tu sais parler ! Oh, c'est merveilleux, s'exclama Bilbon, des larmes pleins les yeux. Frodon! Frodon ! Viens vite, mon garçon ! Mais dépêches-toi donc, voyons ! »  
  
« Quoi, quoi ? Fit Frodon en surgissant dans la pièce, l'air complètement ahuri. Que se passe-t-il ? »  
  
« C'est..c'est Primula ! Dit à Papa ce que tu as dans la main, ma chérie. »  
  
« Doudou Papa ! Fit clairement Primula en regardant fièrement son père. »  
  
« Oh, c'est bien, mon amour ! S'exclama Frodon en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Je suis si fier de toi ! Si fier ! Tu es la plus intelligente des petites filles ! »  
  
« Papa, Papa ! »  
  
« Oui, ton papa est très heureux ! »  
  
« Bonjour, la compagnie ! Comme je passais, je me suis dit que..mais pourquoi vous pleurez ? Demanda Pippin en entrant dans la pièce. »  
  
« Tu vas voir Parrain, ma chérie ? Dit Frodon en tendant la petite fille à son cousin. »  
  
« Salut, ma filleule ! »  
  
« Doudou Papa ! »  
  
« Je suis bien content de te voir ! Mais.. »  
  
« Papa ! Papa ! Doudou ! Doudou Papa ! »  
  
« Mais..mais tu parles ! Et à à peine dix mois ! Oh, tu es géniale, ma filleule ! Comme ton parrain ! Allez, sois gentille, dis parrain ! Dis parrain ! »  
  
« Papa ! »  
  
« Non, parrain ! Pa-rrain ! Papa, c'est l'autre allumé brun, là, avec ses grands yeux bleus tout mouillés. »  
  
« Pa.pou ! »  
  
« Mais non, lui il a les cheveux blancs ! Parrain, c'est le super beau gars, là, tu sais ! C'est moi, quoi ! »  
  
« Mais..elle n'a pas dit papou tout à l'heure ! S'exclama Frodon. C'est extraordinaire quand même. »  
  
« Ah ça oui ! Acquiesça Bilbon. Même toi, tu n'étais pas si précoce. Ce doit être la bénédiction des elfes. »  
  
« Oui, mais elle n'a pas dit parrain ! Proteste Pippin, manifestement un peu déçu. »  
  
« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, le consola Frodon. Elle saura certainement le dire très vite ! »  
  
« Bah, l'essentiel, c'est qu'elle le dise avant marraine ! Je ne veux pas être supplanté par Diamant ! Elle serait trop contente ! Elle dirait encore que les femmes sont des êtres supérieurs, et bla, bla, bla..et bla, bla, bla...J'ai pas de chance, moi, entre mes s?urs et ma fiancée ! Heureusement que ta mère et toi, ma filleule, vous me comprenez..même si tu ne veux pas dire parrain. Ça fait rien, va, je ne t'en veux pas. »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore, mon Pippin ? Dit Lily en entrant dans le salon, son panier à provision dans la main. »  
  
« Ce qui m'arrive ? Demandes-le plutôt à ta fille ! C'est le génie de la famille, cette enfant ! A côté, Frodon et Pimprenelle peuvent aller se rhabiller ! »  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ? Demanda Lily. »  
  
« Poses ton panier, chérie, tu risques de casser les ?ufs ! Dit Frodon. »  
  
« Pou.. »  
  
« Doudou Papa ! Papou ! S'écria victorieusement Primula, toujours dans les bras de son parrain. »  
  
« Oh ! »  
  
Comme Bilbon avant elle, Lily s'effondra sur le canapé, laissant lourdement tomber son panier comme l'avait prévu Frodon.  
  
« Mais..mais les enfants de cet âge ne parlent pas ! Pas si distinctement ! »  
  
« Quelquefois si ! Répondit Bilbon. Et le fait qu'elle ait été conçue chez les elfes et les multiples bénédictions qu'elle a reçu lors de son baptême expliquent sans doute cette précocité. »  
  
« Viens.viens voir Maman, ma chérie, dit fébrilement Lily. »  
  
« Mama ! Mama ! S'écria Primula. »  
  
« Oh, c'est bien, mon amour ! Dit Lily en embrassant sa fille. Si tu savais comme Maman t'aime ! »  
  
« Je précise qu'elle a d'abord dit Papa ! Commenta malicieusement Frodon. »  
  
« Oh, ça ne fait rien ! »  
  
« Aaaaaaah ! Fit Primula en portant son pouce à sa bouche. »  
  
« Je crois que mon petit prodige a un gros sommeil et va aller dormir un peu, hein ? Dit Lily en se levant, sa fille dans ses bras. »  
  
« Coucou, ma filleule ! Coucou, ma Primmie adorée ! Eh, demain, tu diras Parrain, hein ? Promis ? »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !^^ ça vous a plu ? Alors laissez-moi une petite rewiew, s'il vous plaît !^^ 


	56. les progrès de Primmie

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Excusez-moi pour ce retard et merci pour vos rewiews^^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Regardes, ma chérie, tu peux écrire ton nom avec les cubes que Parrain t'a offert ! P.RI.M.U.L.A ! Tu vois ? "  
  
"Laisses-la, Frodon, c'est un bébé, elle a bien le temps d'apprendre à lire !"  
  
"N'écoutes pas ta mère, ma Primmie ! Voilà, tu as vu ce que Papa a fait ? Attention, je mélange les cubes et puis tu essaies de réécrire ton nom. D'accord ?"  
  
" Vui !"  
  
"Ah, tu vois bien, Lily ?"  
  
"Ca va, ça va, de toute façon , j'ai toujours tort!"  
  
"Mais non, mon amour, voyons, ne dis pas ça! Fit Frodon d'une voix câline en se levant pour embrasser sa femme."  
  
"Et mua? P'immie veut bisou!"  
  
"Oh, pardon, ma chérie, viens faire un bisou à Papa et Maman! Dit Lily en prenant sa fille dans ses bras"  
  
"Allez, Primmie, montres à Maman comme tu sais bien écrire ton nom, dit Frodon en reposant la petite fille à côté des cubes"  
  
Aussitôt, Primula se saisit des formes colorées et recomposa son prénom avec une facilité déconcertante pour une enfant si jeune  
  
"C'est bien, ma chérie! Tu sais lire ce qu'il y a sur les cubes?"  
  
"P'imula!"  
  
"Bravo, mon trésor!"  
  
Ravie, Primula adressa un regard plein de fierté à ses parents  
  
"Et le nom de Maman? Tu veux essayer? Papa t'a montré tout à l'heure. Fais voir à Maman!"  
  
"Vui!"  
  
Avec la même facilité que précédemment, la petite fille disposa ses cubes de manière à composer le prénom de sa mère.  
  
"Lily! Lily!"  
  
"C'est bien, ma grande, c'est bien!"  
  
"Je me demande, chéri, si ce n'est pas un peu trop! Elle n'a qu'un an, tout de même. C'est bien petit pour s'intéresser à la lecture!"  
  
"Pas du tout! A son âge d'ailleurs, tu étais aussi curieuse!"  
  
"Mais tu ne me connaissais pas quand j'avais l'âge de Primula! D'ailleurs en ce temps-là, je me suis laissée dire que tu avais d'autres préoccupations que d'apprendre à lire aux petites filles!"  
  
"Oui..euh...c'est bien possible. Mais enfin, chéri, si ça l'amuse, je ne vois pas ou est le problème!"  
  
"Oh, c'est surtout toi que ça amuse! Répliqua Lily en riant. Allez, Primula, viens avec moi, Parrain et Marraine vont venir te chercher pour aller promener. On va mettre le joli manteau de Mamie, hein?"  
  
"Pa'ain, Pa'ain!"  
  
"Oui, tu vas le voir, ton Parrain! Laisses-lui le temps d'arriver, quand même! Bourg-de-Touque, ce n'est pas à côté!"  
  
"Ah?"  
  
"Et oui, ma chérie! Allez, viens!"  
  
La petite fille pris docilement la main de sa mère qui la conduisit dans sa chambre pour l'habiller. Entre temps, Pippin et Diamant arrivèrent à Cul-de- Sac.  
  
"Alors, comment va ma filleule préférée?"  
  
"Elle va bien, Pippin. Elle fait beaucoup de progrès. Aujourd'hui, elle a écrit son nom et celui de Lily avec les cubes que tu lui as offert pour son anniversaire."  
  
"Déjà? Demanda Diamant. Mais c'est extraordinaire!"  
  
"Je dois dire..que j'ai un peu hâté les choses, admis Frodon."  
  
"Voilà, Primmie, maintenant tu peux..."  
  
"Pa'ain! Pa'ain!"  
  
"Et bonjour, ma filleule! Regardes ce que Parrain t'a apporté dit Pippin en exhibant sous les yeux de la petite fille un ours en peluche habillé en joueur de banjo."  
  
"Tu as vu? C'est le nounours-parrain!"  
  
"Beau! S'écria la petite fille en battant des mains, les yeux brillants de joie?"  
  
"Pippin, son anniversaire, c'était il y a un mois! Gronda Lily. Tu vas complètement la pourrir!"  
  
"Mais non! C'est mon rôle de parrain que de gâter ma filleule! Pas vrai, ma Primmie chérie?"  
  
"Vui!"  
  
"Oh, pour sur, elle ne va pas te dire non! S'exclama Lily, moitié riante, moitié fâchée. Qu'est ce qu'on dit à Parrain, Primula?"  
  
"Mizi, z'il te pait!"  
  
"Merci, ça suffit, chérie! Dit Frodon en riant. Bon, je vais chercher la poussette."  
  
"Pas pouzette! P'immie veut ma'cher!"  
  
"Allons, Primula, hier tu nous as fait le même coup, et au bout de cinq minutes, il a fallu que je te porte!"  
  
"Ecoutes, ma poupée, intervint Diamant, tu vas marcher et Parrain va prendre la poussette, d'accord? Comme ça tu pourras y monter si tu es fatiguée. Et puis, elle est chouette comme tout, ta poussette. Je voudrais bien la même, tu sais!"  
  
"Ah? P'immie donne pouzette Ma'aine!"  
  
"Oh, non, merci ma chérie, je suis un peu trop grosse pour ça, tu vois, répondit Diamant en riant."  
  
"Nan! Est belle, Ma'aine!"  
  
"Tu es mignonne!"  
  
"Est belle, Maman! Est beau, Papa!"  
  
"Et Parrain, alors? Je sens le pâté avarié, moi? Fit Pippin en faisant semblant d'être fâché."  
  
"Nan! Est beau Pa'ain! Fit la petite fille en courant faire un bisou à Pippin."  
  
"Oui, ma puce, tout le monde est très beau, dit Lily, mais maintenant, vous devriez partir. Tu as ton manteau, Primmie, et tu vas attraper froid en sortant. Allez, promènes-toi bien avec Parrain et Marraine."  
  
"Vui! Pa'ain, peux fai l'aigue?"  
  
"Mais oui, ma copine!"  
  
"T'aime, Pa'ain!"  
  
"Moi aussi je t'aime, ma poupée!"  
  
"Allez, Primmie, tu me donnes la main? Dit Diamant."  
  
"Vui!"  
  
"Bonne ballade! Amusez-vous bien!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Allez, Primmie, tu vas me dire comment s'appelle Papou."  
  
"Bibon!"  
  
"Oui, c'est bien! Et Mamie?"  
  
"Do-a!"  
  
"Et Papy?"  
  
"Ham!"  
  
"Et Tonton?"  
  
"Zam!"  
  
"Et Tatie? "  
  
"Zozie!"  
  
"Ah bon? Oui, pourquoi pas? Et Papa?"  
  
"F'odon!"  
  
"Et Maman?"  
  
"Mon ceu!"  
  
"Mais non, enfin!"  
  
"Vui! Dit mon ceu, Papa!"  
  
"Oui, mais ce n'est pas son nom! C'est Li...?"  
  
"Lily! Lily!"  
  
"Oui! Bravo! Ça tu le dis bien! Et Parrain?"  
  
"Pippin!'  
  
"Encore mieux! C'est le plus important, ça! Et Marraine?"  
  
" Di...dou..mont. Doumont..Didou!"  
  
"Didou? Tiens, c'est mignon, ça. A partir de maintenant, ma chérie, je t'appellerais Didou, dit Pippin en embrassant sa fiancée."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
En fin d'après-midi, Pippin et Diamant ramenèrent la petite fille à Cul-de- Sac ou Lily l'attendait pour lui donner son bain.  
  
« Alors, ma chérie, tu t'es bien amusée ? »  
  
« Vui ! »  
  
« Bon, je vais te préparer ton bain. Frodon, tu veux bien la garder pendant ce temps ? »  
  
« Mais oui !Allez, viens ma poupée. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec Papa ? »  
  
« Veux voir Mamou ! »  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« La, la ! Fit la petite fille en montrant énergiquement la cheminée. »  
  
« Ah, tu veux voir le tableau. »  
  
« Vui, vui ! tabo ! »  
  
« D'accord ! Tu vois, c'était ma Maman, dit Frodon avec un petit sourire triste. »  
  
« Est belle, Mamou ! »  
  
« Oui, très. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
En début de soirée, Fredegar Bolger et Perle Touque vinrent à Cul-de-Sac, invités à dîner par Frodon et Lily. Quelque peu fatiguée par sa fin de grossesse, Rosie était simplement venue saluer le couple avant de suivre l'exemple de sa nièce, déjà couchée au moment de l'arrivée des convives.  
  
« Alors, cousine, quand vas-tu te décider à mettre la corde au cou de ce pauvre Gros ? »  
  
« Plus tôt que tu ne le penses.. »  
  
« Ah oui ? »  
  
« Oui, le mariage est prévu pour dans trois mois, poursuivit Fredegar. »  
  
« Mon pauvre vieux ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend ! »  
  
« Oh, tu n'as pas toujours dit ça ! S'exclama Perle. Oh, excuses- moi Lily »  
  
« Ce n'est rien, répondit gentiment la jeune hobbite. Il y a bien longtemps. »  
  
Toutefois, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un léger sentiment de jalousie pour le premier amour de Frodon, bien qu'elle eut au demeurant une très grande affection pour Perle.  
  
« Ce que je voulais dire, ajouta Frodon, c'est qu'en épousant Perle, et bien tu épouses aussi Pervinca et Pimprenelle ! Et la tante Eglantine ! »  
  
« Mes s?urs sont adorables ! Ma mère est adorable ! »  
  
« Euh, oui, mais bien...soudées, quand même. »  
  
« Bah, ce n'est pas grave, dit Fredegar. Je suis d'un naturel pacifique. »  
  
« Ca c'est vrai, dit Frodon. Mais je plaisante, tu fais un excellent choix et tous ces Touques sont très attachants, vraiment. »  
  
« Oui, je sais, dit Freddy en saisissant tendrement la main de sa fiancée. »  
  
« Euh.nous avons une chose à vous demander...enfin, plusieurs en réalité, commença Perle. »  
  
« Oui ? Fit Lily. »  
  
« Et bien voilà. Nous voudrions que tu sois mon témoin, Lily. Et Frodon celui de Freddy. Vous voulez bien ? «   
  
« Oh, oui, oui ! S'écria Lily. »  
  
« Avec grand plaisir, ajouta Frodon. Je vais ouvrir une bouteille de Vieux-Clos pour fêter l'événement. »  
  
« Et puis...poursuivi Perle, voilà...il n'y a que Primula comme petit enfant dans la famille. Le plus jeune est mon frère et il est un peu grand pour tenir les alliances. Est ce que Primula pourrait être ma petite fille d'honneur ? »  
  
« Certainement, dit Lily. Elle sera ravie ! »  
  
« Je vais la réveiller, dit Sam. »  
  
« Oh, non, c n'est pas la peine ! Vous le lui direz demain. »  
  
« Comment veux-tu que je l'habille, Perle ? Demanda Lily. »  
  
« Oh, je te fais confiance ! Tu as toujours eu si bon goût ! A ce propos, voudrais-tu me faire ma robe ? »  
  
« Entendu, mais alors, c'est un cadeau ! »  
  
« Voilà, dit Frodon en revenant de la cave, sa bouteille de vin à la main. Sam, tu le goûtes ? »  
  
« Oh, non merci, Frodon, je vais voir comment se porte ma pauvre Rosie. C'est qu'elle a pris beaucoup plus de poids que Lily pendant sa grossesse, et ça lui donne des maux de dos. Je vais sûrement avoir un splendide bébé ! Aussi joli que Primula ! »  
  
« Ca c'est sur, Sam, répondit jovialement Frodon. »  
  
« Et bien, bonne nuit à tous. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Blottie contre l'épaule de son mari, Lily regardait rêveusement le petit feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée de sa chambre, en face de son lit.  
  
« Chéri ? »  
  
« Oui, mon amour ? »  
  
« Tu sais, je suis bien heureuse que Perle se marie. Heureuse et..soulagée. »  
  
« Oui, moi aussi. Mais tu sais, Freddy n'aura jamais autant de chance que moi. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? ? ? »  
  
« Parce que c'est moi qui ai trouvée la plus belle, la plus douce, la plus exquise des épouses. Et j'entend bien la garder. Pour toujours. Comment puis-je te montrer à quel point je t'aime ? »  
  
« Moi aussi je t'aime, Frodon. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? Alors soyez sympa, laissez moi une petite rewiew.^^ P.S. : Primula ne lit pas vraiment. En fait, on peut penser qu'elle identifie surtout l'ordre des couleurs, ce qui est déjà un signe d'extrême intelligence, mais après tout, c'est la fille de son père (ne me frappes pas, Albane, c'est aussi la filleule de son parrain ! !) 


	57. nouvelle arrivée

Profitant d'un relatif répit cette semaine, voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour vos rewiews et bonne lecture^^.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Si tu savais comme j'en ai assez, Lily ! J'ai l'air d'un immonde tonneau ! Je peux à peine bouger ! »  
  
« Mais non, tu n'as pas l'air d'un tonneau et le bébé sera là d'un jour à l'autre ! D'un moment à l'autre ! »  
  
« Et si je n'arrive pas à maigrir après l'accouchement ? Que va dire Sam ? Il va aller voir ailleurs, c'est sur. »  
  
« Il est tellement mince lui-même qu'il n'a rien à exiger de toi ! »  
  
« Mais je l'adore, mon gros nounours avec sa brioche ! »  
  
« Hi, hi ! C'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'un nounours ! »  
  
« Tatie ! Tatie ! »  
  
« Ah, mais voilà ma petite nièce chérie ! Alors, qu'as-tu fait de beau avec Tonton dans le jardin ? »  
  
« P'immie vu fieu ! Belle, fieu ! »  
  
« Oh, oui ! »  
  
« Tonton donne fieu P'immie. Pou Maman et Tatie ! »  
  
Et en effet, la petite fille tendit aussitôt une rose à sa tante et un lys blanc à sa mère.  
  
« Oh, mon frère s'améliore ! Une fleur pour chacun de nos prénoms ! »  
  
« Oui, mais c'est sûrement Frodon qui lui a soufflé cette brillante idée ! »  
  
« Nan ! Pas Papa ! Tonton ! »  
  
« Et bien alors, il devient poète ! La paternité l'inspire. »  
  
« Bébé Tatie ! »  
  
« Oui, chérie, Tatie a un bébé dans son ventre. Toi aussi tu étais dans mon ventre. »  
  
« Veux voi bébé ! »  
  
« Bientôt, chérie, bientôt. »  
  
« Veux fai bisou bébé ! »  
  
« Tu veux lui faire un bisou ? Viens sur mon ventre. »  
  
La petite fille vint poser ses lèvres sur le ventre de Rosie puis recula en riant.  
  
« Hi, hi ! Bouge ! »  
  
« Tu as vu ? Il veut te faire un bisou aussi ! »  
  
« Vui ! »  
  
« Oh, d'ailleurs il bouge de plus en plus. »  
  
« Mama, bébé ? »  
  
« Heu..pas tout de suite, chérie. »  
  
« Ah ? »  
  
L'arrivée de Bilbon dans le couloir mis fin aux interrogations de Primula.  
  
« Papou ! »  
  
« Tiens, c'est ma petite-fille ! Tu veux que Papou te raconte une histoire ? »  
  
« Vui ! Vui ! »  
  
« Allez, viens, on va aller dans ta chambre. »  
  
« Mais c'est vrai, Lily, quand comptez-vous mettre en route le deuxième ? Demanda Rosie à sa belle-s?ur. »  
  
« Mais c'est une coalition, ma parole ! C'est Frodon qui t'a demandé de m'en parler ? Et voilà qu'il endoctrine sa fille, maintenant ! »  
  
« Oh, c'est bien normal qu'il veuille plusieurs enfants ! Il a souffert d'être tout seul, tu sais. »  
  
« Oui, bien sur. Moi aussi j'en veux un deuxième. Mais.. »  
  
« Mais ? »  
  
« Et bien, la fiole de Galadriel est prévue pour deux ans. Alors, maintenant que Primula est plus grande, je voudrais...profiter un peu de mon intimité avec mon mari. Tu me trouves égoïste ? »  
  
« Oh, non, je te comprend très bien. Mais j'ai l'impression que Frodon assume très bien ses rôles de père et d'époux. je n'ai jamais vu de mari aussi câlin. Ça transparaît dans tous ses gestes. Tu en as, de la chance ! »  
  
« Oh, ça oui ! Mais mon frère n'est pas pareil avec toi ? »  
  
« Et bien, disons qu'il a besoin d'être sollicité. Il est d'une pudeur et d'une timidité quasi-maladive. J'ai l'impression qu'il a toujours peur de me choquer ou de mal faire. »  
  
« Mais c'est une preuve d'amour ! »  
  
« Oui, certes. Mais tu vois, maintenant il me demande la permission pour m'embrasser. Oui, il a peur que ce soit mauvais pour le bébé ! »  
  
« Sacré Sam ! »  
  
« Aïe ! ! ! ! »  
  
« Que t'arrive-t-il ? »  
  
« C'est..c'est le bébé ! Il arrive ! Il arrive ! »  
  
« Je te conduis à ta chambre et je vais chercher le docteur ! »  
  
« Aïe ! Oui, oui ! Sam ! »  
  
Après avoir couché sa belle-s?ur, Lily se rua dans le jardin pour envoyer son frère auprès de sa femme et courut chercher le docteur. Après quelques heures, Rosie donna naissance à une petite fille aussi blonde que Primula était brune. Sam embrassa sa femme et son enfant et vint trouver Frodon qui attendait dans le salon en compagnie de Bilbon, Lily et Primula.  
  
« Eh bien Frodon, dit-il, je suis un peu embarrassé. Rosie et moi avions décidé de l'appeler Frodon, mais ce n'est pas lui, c'est elle. Alors on ne sait quoi faire. »  
  
« Eh bien, Sam, choisis un nom de fleur, comme Rose et Lily. Que penserais-tu d'Elanore, l'étoile-soleil ? »  
  
« Vous avez raison, Frodon ! Qu'en penses-tu, ma Primmie ? »  
  
«Beau, beau ! »  
  
« Oui, ton papa n'a que de bonnes idées ! »  
  
« Peu voi Elano, Tonton ? »  
  
« Pas tout de suite, ma puce. »  
  
« Oui, chérie, ajouta Lily, on va laisser Tatie et ta petite cousine se reposer un peu avant d'aller les embrasser. »  
  
« P'immie donne doudou Elano ! »  
  
« Mais toi tu n'auras plus de doudou, ma puce, dit Sam. Tu ne veux pas qu'on lui en trouve un autre ? On le choisira ensemble, si tu veux ! »  
  
« Vui !Vui ! »  
  
Mais d'un coup, la petite fille se renfrogna, comme frappée d'un immense chagrin.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, mon trésor ? Demanda Frodon d'une voix douce. »  
  
« P'immie t'i't'e ! Maman fieu ! Tatie fieu ! Elano fieu ! Pas P'immie ! »  
  
« Oh, mais il ne faut pas, ma chérie ! C'est très joli, Primula ! Et tout le monde n'a pas un nom de fleur ! Regardes, Mamie n'a pas un nom de fleur ! Et Marraine non plus ! Tu vois ? »  
  
« Vui..vui. »  
  
« Et puis c'est le nom de Mamou. Tu dois être fière de ce nom ! »  
  
« Vui ! Est belle, Mamou ! »  
  
« Oui, ma chérie, répondit Frodon avec le même petit air triste qu'il arborait chaque fois qu'il était question de sa mère. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Chérie, cette naissance m'a donné des idées ! »  
  
« Vraiment ? »  
  
« Oui, je prend goût aux bébés. Tu ne veux pas faire un autre bébé ? Un qui te ressemble. Tu te plains toujours de ce que Primula me ressemble plus qu'à toi. »  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! »  
  
« Ah ? Bon, ma stratégie est mauvaise, alors. Mais...ce serait bien que Primula ait un petit frère, non ? »  
  
« On ne choisit pas sur commande ! »  
  
« C'est vrai. Mais bon, tu sais, j'ai beaucoup souffert d'être tout seul, dans mon enfance. Bien sur, j'avais Merry et Pippin, mais ce ne sont que mes cousins, même si je les adore. Je ne veux pas que ma fille se sente seule. »  
  
« Oh, mais rassures-toi, moi non plus. C'est juste que. »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Eh bien, Primula est plus indépendante, maintenant, et on peut enfin se retrouver un peu. Je voudrais...pouvoir chouchouter mon petit mari avant d'avoir à chouchouter un second bébé. »  
  
« C'était pour ça que tu voulais attendre ? Mais il fallait le dire ! Je suis d'accord, moi, , chouchoutes-moi, vas-y, j'adore ça ! Et pour commencer...entraînons-nous à la commande du prochain petit Sacquet ! »  
  
« Oh, tu ne perds jamais le nord, toi ! »  
  
« Non ! Et je vous aime, Madame Sacquet ! S'écria Frodon avant de couvrir Lily de baisers. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà^^. Ça vous a plu ? Alors laissez-moi une rewiew, ça sera gentil et ça me fera plaisir^^ ! ! ! 


	58. les malheurs de Merry

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à toutes pour vos rewiew et bonne lecture ! ^^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Chérie, ça te tente, un petit séjour au Pays de Bouc ? »  
  
« Mais je ne peux pas laisser encore Primula ! »  
  
« Qui te parle de la laisser ? C'est Tante Esmée qui nous invite, et à mon avis, c'est un prétexte pour accaparer la petite toute la semaine ! Elle risque d'ailleurs de m'en vouloir si je ne lui amène pas sa petite-nièce. Et puis ça te permettra de te reposer un peu. »  
  
« Et Rosie ? Ca m'embête de la laisser avec son bébé. »  
  
« Elle n'est pas seule. Sam est beaucoup plus doué que moi pour les tâches ménagères, et puis il y a l'ancien et Tante Dora. »  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai. Je vais préparer les bagages, alors. Il faut aussi prendre le lit pliant de Primmie, je doute que ta tante ait encore l'équipement nécessaire aux très jeunes enfants. »  
  
« Hum..la connaissant, elle s'est sûrement entièrement rééquipée. Mais bon, prends ton lit, si ça te rassure. »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Et prends aussi ta chemise de nuit rouge...tu sais, celle que j'aime bien... »  
  
« Frodon ! Pas devant la petite ! »  
  
« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit ? »  
  
« Ne fais pas l'innocent ! »  
  
« Je suis brimé par ta mère, Primula, dit Frodon en embrassant sa fille qui jouait dans son parc avec son ours banjoïste.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
La petite famille Sacquet arriva à Château-Brande le lendemain midi. Esmeralda Brandebouc les attendait impatiemment.  
  
« Bonjour, mon grand ! Bonjour, ma petite Lily ! Je suis bien contente de vous avoir ! Oui, bien contente ! »  
  
« Bonjour, ma Tante ! Répondirent de concert Frodon et Lily. »  
  
« Oh, mais voilà ma petite poupée ! Bonjour, Primula ! »  
  
Impressionnée par ce nouvel environnement, Primula s'était réfugiée dans les jupes de sa mère.  
  
« Voyons, Primmie, qu'est ce qu'on dit à Tante Esmée ? Elle est très gentille, tu sais ! Vas lui faire un bisou ! »  
  
Encouragée par les paroles de sa mère, Primula courut précipitamment se pendre au cou d'Esmeralda.  
  
« Bouzou ! P'immie bisou ! »  
  
« Qu'elle est adorable !Tu sais que tu es un petit amour ? »  
  
« Ne lui dites pas trop, Tante Esmée, elle sait très bien manipuler son monde, intervint Frodon. »  
  
« Allons, qu'est ce qu'il me dit, ton papa ? Tu es une gentille petite fille, pas vrai ? »  
  
« Vui ! Dit touzou, Papou ! »  
  
« Mais elle parle bien ! C'est si rare, à son âge ! »  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai, admis Frodon. »  
  
« Qua za ? Demanda Primula en avisant le médaillon en or qui pendait au cou d'Esmeralda. »  
  
« Tu veux voir, ma chérie ? Je vais te montrer. »  
  
Esmeralda ouvrit le bijou et à l'intérieur se trouvaient les miniatures de deux petits enfants hobbits.  
  
« Oh ! P'immie ! P'immie ! S'exclama Primula en pointant son doigt sur l'une des images. »  
  
« Non, chérie, répondit Esmeralda en riant. C'est ton papa quand il était petit. »  
  
« Papa bébé ! »  
  
« Oui. Et à côté, c'est ton grand cousin Merry. »  
  
« Me'y ! Me'y ! Est ou ? »  
  
« Tiens, c'est une bonne question, ça ! Oh, je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder. Venez, mes enfants, je vais vous montrer votre chambre et celle de Primula. »  
  
Esmeralda entraîna ses invités à l'intérieur du grand smial et s'arrêta en premier lieu dans une pièce bleue meublée de deux grandes bibliothèques et d'un petit lit d'enfant à barreaux.  
  
« Mais..mais c'est ma chambre, Tante Esmée ! Vous n'avez presque rien changé ! A part le lit ! Tu vois, ma chérie, ce n'était pas la peine de tant se charger ! »  
  
« Ah, non, c'est la chambre de Primula, maintenant ! Intervint Esmeralda. Ça te plaît, ma poupée ? »  
  
« Vui ! Beau ! »  
  
« Tu as vu tous les livres ? C'est ceux de ton papa. D'ailleurs, tu peux les emporter, Frodon, si tu veux. »  
  
« Merci, Tante Esmée. »  
  
« Je vais vous montrer votre chambre, à Lily et à toi maintenant. »  
  
Les trois hobbits et le bébé se dirigèrent ensuite dans une vaste pièce tapissée de jaune d'or au milieu de laquelle trônait un magnifique lit à baldaquin sculpté dont les rideaux étaient en harmonie parfaite avec la couleur des murs.  
  
« Voilà. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »  
  
« Oh, c'est merveilleux, Tante Esmée, vous n'auriez pas du vous donner tant de peine ! S'exclama Lily. »  
  
« Mais ça me fait plaisir. Vous avez aussi une grande salle de bain indépendante rien que pour vous, à côté. Vous serez bien tranquille. Je sais par expérience que les jeunes couples ont besoin d'intimité. d'ailleurs demain, si vous voulez dormir, ne vous gênez pas. Je lèverais la petite. »  
  
« Oui, Tante Esmée, répondit Frodon avec un petit sourire. »  
  
« Bon, je vais vous laisser vous installer. Je fais visiter le smial à Primula. »  
  
Sur ce, Esmeralda s'éloigna en tenant la petite fille par la main.  
  
« Bon, je crois que nous ne verrons pas notre fille de la semaine ! Plaisanta Frodon. »  
  
« Mais tu as vu cette chambre, chéri ? C'est un vrai nid d'amour ! Ta tante s'est vraiment donnée beaucoup de mal ! »  
  
« Oui, mon c?ur, mais avec toi auprès de moi, même le fin-fond du Mordor me semblerait un nid d'amour, dit Frodon en embrassant tendrement sa femme. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Qu'as tu fait à manger, Maman ? »  
  
« Tu pourrais dire bonjour à tes cousins, mauvais bougre ! »  
  
« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Bonjour Frodon ! Bonjour Lily ! »  
  
« Bonjour, Merry ! »  
  
« Bonjour, petite Primmie ! »  
  
« Bouzou ! Bisou ! »  
  
« Salut, la compagnie ! »  
  
« Pa'ain ! Pa'ain ! »  
  
« Mais tu es là, mon grand ? Tu n'étais pas avec Diamant ? »  
  
« Elle est partie à Bree avec ses parents. Puis-je rester quelques jours, Tante Esmée ? »  
  
« Mais bien sur ! »  
  
« Est ou, Ma'aine ? »  
  
« Avec son papa et sa maman. Un peu comme toi, tu vois. Mais elle m'a donné ça pour toi, fit Pippin en tendant à la petite fille une poupée de bois. »  
  
« Oh ! Zouli ! »  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas vrai, s'exclama Lily, encore un cadeau ! Mais qu'est ce que vous ferez avec vos propres enfants, ma parole ! »  
  
« Bah, c'est parce que Diamant était triste de ne pas voir sa filleule, voilà tout ! »  
  
« Mais oui, bien sur ! »  
  
« Bonjour, les jeunes ! S'écria joyeusement Sarradoc en entrant dans le smial. Oh, mais voilà ma jolie petite-nièce ! Ma parole, Frodon, tu ne peux pas renier ta fille ! C'est en tous points ton portrait ! »  
  
« Oui, je sais, mon Oncle. »  
  
« Bon, nous allons passer à table, intervint Esmeralda. »  
  
« J'irais bien à la pêche après manger, dit Merry. Ça te tente, Frodon ? »  
  
« Oui, bien sur. »  
  
« Et toi, Lily. »  
  
« Oh, je pense que je vais rester discuter avec Tante Esmée. »  
  
« Bon. Pippin, tu viens avec nous ? »  
  
« Euh...non, j'ai promis à ma filleule de lui faire le poney. »  
  
« Quoi ? Mais tu es pitoyable, mon pauvre Pippin ! »  
  
« Et toi, tu n'es qu'un abruti sans filleule ! »  
  
« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, l'abruti ? »  
  
« Arrêtez, les garçons ! Intervint Esmeralda. Vous n'avez pas honte ? »  
  
« Euh.Excusez-moi, ma Tante. »  
  
« Oui, Mama, excuses-nous. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Bon, on va aller prendre le bain, maintenant, ma petite chérie ? »  
  
« Vui ! »  
  
Accroupie par terre, Esmeralda Brandebouc jouait avec sa petite-nièce, l'air manifestement ravie, sous le regard amusé de Lily et de Pippin.  
  
« Vous avez de la chance, ma Tante, dit Lily. A la maison, c'est toute une histoire pour lui faire prendre son bain ! »  
  
« Bah, tout est plus drôle ailleurs, c'est bien connu, pas vrai, ma filleule ? »  
  
« Vui ! »  
  
« Et après le bain, Tante Esmée te préparera un bon steak haché ! Tu aimes ça, ma poupée ? »  
  
« Vui ! Mizi z'y te pait ! »  
  
« Elle est vraiment délicieuse, cette enfant, Lily ! Si bien élevée ! »  
  
« Frodon et moi faisons notre possible, répondit modestement la jeune hobbite. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Papa ! Papa ! »  
  
« Bonsoir, mon trésor ! Tu veux que Papa te fasses dîner ? »  
  
« Elle a déjà dîné depuis un moment, ta fille, intervint Lily. Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? »  
  
« Ah oui, c'est vrai. »  
  
« Oui, et d'ailleurs son parrain lui a gentiment tenu compagnie. Il avait un petit creux. Vous avez fait bonne pêche, au moins ? »  
  
« Oui ! S'écria Merry en exhibant une énorme truite. »  
  
« Comme c'est bien ! Dit Esmeralda. Je n'ai pas besoin de me poser la question du repas de ce soir. »  
  
« Papa ! Dodo ! Fit Primula en tirant le bas du pantalon de son père. »  
  
« Elle n'en peut plus, intervint Lily. Mais elle ne voulait pas aller dormir avant d'avoir vu son papa. »  
  
« Oh, ma puce ! Allez, viens, chérie, tu vas te coucher, et Papa va te raconter une histoire pour t'endormir. dis bonsoir à tout le monde ! »  
  
« Bouzoi ! Dit Primula en agitant sa petite main. »  
  
Puis Frodon disparut dans le couloir, sa fille dans les bras.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« La journée a été fatiguante ! Je crois que je vais aller tester la salle de bain de Tante Esmée ! »  
  
« Quelle bonne idée ! Je pourrais venir te rejoindre, mon amour ? Comme quand on avait pas encore Primmie ? »  
  
« Huuuuuum..oh, mais oui, avec grand plaisir ! »  
  
« Oh, mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, Madame Sacquet, dit Frodon avant d'embrasser goulûment sa femme. »  
  
Sur ces mots, Lily sortit de sa chambre en prenant sa chemise de nuit rouge et se dirigea dans la salle de bain voisine. C'était le moment qu'attendait Merry. En effet, après le dîner, le jeune hobbit avait suivi le couple et s'était caché à proximité de leur chambre afin de guetter le moment ou sa belle cousine irait prendre son bain. Quand Lily fut entrée dans la pièce, Merry bondit hors de sa cachette et vint coller son ?il contre la serrure.  
  
« Que fais-tu, Merry ? Demanda Pippin d'une vois forte et joyeuse en arrivant dans le couloir. »  
  
« Chut ! Tu vas me faire prendre ! Tu vois cette porte ? »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« C'est la salle de bain de Lily, répondit Merry en retournant à son poste d'observation. »  
  
« Mais.. »  
  
« Oh, qu'elle est belle ! »  
  
« Mais...mais c'est ta cousine ! Et Estella, alors ? Tu n'aimes plus Estella ? »  
  
« Mais si, voyons ! Mais elle est pire qu'une religieuse ! C'est tout juste si j'ai le droit de l'embrasser ! Oh, toi, évidemment, tu n'as pas ce genre de problème avec Diamant ! Et puis je ne vais quand même pas perdre l'occasion de...d'admirer la plus jolie fille de la Comté, quand même ! »  
  
« Mais...Et Frodon ? »  
  
« Je ne lui prend pas sa femme ! Je regarde , juste. Et puis, il n'avait qu'à en épouser une moins belle ! Amarrante, par exemple ! Ou Angelica ! Oh ! Quelles jolies épaules ! Et quel joli dos ! »  
  
« Mais tu es immonde, Merry ! »  
  
« Mais pas du tout, ce n'est pas un crime de regarder ce qui est beau ! En somme, je suis un esthète ! Tiens, viens voir ! »  
  
« Et bien... »  
  
« Ah, tu vois ? »  
  
« Non ! C'est ma cousine ! Et la mère de ma filleule ! »  
  
« Et alors ? Perle aussi est la cousine de Frodon ! Et ça ne les a pas empêché de faire.. »  
  
« Tais-toi, Merry ! »  
  
« Bon, très bien. Oh, là, là ! Quelles jolies jambes ! Et cette chute de reins ! Il en a de la chance, le Frodon ! Elle vaut tous les anneaux du monde, c'est sur ! Allez, allez, tournes-toi ma toute belle ! Oui, oui ! Oooooooh ! »  
  
« Tout vas bien, Merry ? »  
  
Comme surpris par la foudre, le jeune hobbit se retourna d'un bond et vit Frodon qui lui souriait, debout devant lui.  
  
« Euh..oui..euh...j'observais...la porte ! Elle est toute vermoulue ! Ma mère aurait quand même pu la changer pendant tous ses travaux ! »  
  
« La porte ? Oui, bien sur ! »  
  
« Et oui, tu comprends, bientôt, on y verra le jour à travers ! »  
  
« Le jour, oui ! Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, mon cher cousin. Bon, maintenant excuses-moi, mais je voudrais bien passer, dit Frodon en portant la main à la poignée de la porte. Ma femme m'attend. »  
  
Frodon entra aussitôt dans la pièce, mais se retourna subitement et adressa un radieux sourire à son cousin, médusé.  
  
« Bonne nuit, mon cher Merry, fais de beaux rêves. Je pense que la 'porte' t'aura fourni de quoi les alimenter. Mais sois ben certain que cela restera toujours à l'état de rêve. »  
  
Puis Frodon tourna le dos à Merry et Pippin et ferma la porte derrière lui.  
  
« Ca alors, il n'a rien remarqué, s'écria Pippin. Pauvre vieux, il ne doit pas être bien remis de ses blessures du Mordor ! »  
  
« Oh, si, Pippin, il a très bien compris ! »  
  
« Ah ? Il ne t'a même pas giflé ! »  
  
« Ce qu'il m'a dit avec ses grands yeux brillants et satisfaits est plus humiliant que toutes les gifles que tu as reçu et que tu pourra recevoir dans ta vie, Pippin ! Que je suis malheureux ! J'aurais du passer plus de temps chez l'ancien pendant ma prime jeunesse. Aujourd'hui je serais à la place de Frodon au lieu de rester planté devant cette porte comme un imbécile !  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
ça vous a plu ? Laissez-moi une petite rewiew, s'il vous plaît !^^ 


	59. Tatoumée et châtiment

Bonjour, me revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre !^^Merci pour vos rewiews et bonne lecture !^^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Bonjour, ma Tante ! »  
  
« Papa, Papa ! »  
  
« Bonjour, Trésor ! Tu es déjà levée ? »  
  
« Vui ! P'immie vu poules ! »  
  
« Ah, oui ? »  
  
« Oui, j'ai mené la petite à la ferme, ce matin. Elle était tout heureuse ! »  
  
« Eh, Papa ! Ga'de ! Fit Primula en désignant une cage de métal dans le coin de la pièce. »  
  
« Ah, oui, intervint Esmeralda. La mère Fouine lui a donné un lapereau. »  
  
« Dis, peu gader , Papa ? »  
  
« Euh...oui, oui, il faudra simplement prévenir Tonton de ne pas en faire un civet. Il est bien mignon, ce lapin ! Mais il faut lui trouver un nom ! »  
  
« Ah ? »  
  
« Et oui. »  
  
« Pippin ! »  
  
« Mais non, voyons, tu ne peux pas appeler cette bête comme ton parrain. Il serait très vexé ! »  
  
« Lily ! »  
  
« Non, chérie, pas comme Maman non plus ! »  
  
« Oh ! Me'y ? »  
  
« Ah, ça serait pas mal pour un lapin ! Tu es futée, ma fille, mais non. On ne donne pas des noms de personnes aux animaux, tu vois ? Mais regardes comme il a une jolie couleur ! Si on l'appelait Noisette ? »  
  
« Nouazette ! Vui ! Zouli ! »  
  
« Bon, va pour Noisette, alors :»  
  
« Papa, est ou Maman ? »  
  
« Elle arrive, chérie, elle arrive. »  
  
« Ah ! »  
  
« Vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda Esmeralda. »  
  
« Oui, merci, ma Tante. Si bien que Lily s'est réveillé après moi ! Ca ne lui arrive pas souvent. »  
  
« Tant mieux ! »  
  
« Bonjour ! Dit joyeusement Lily en entrant dans la cuisine. »  
  
« Bouzou, Maman ! Ga'de Nouazette ! »  
  
« Noisette ? »  
  
« Oui, c'est un lapin. C'est un cadeau de la fermière Fouine, répondit Frodon. »  
  
« Ah. Et qu'est ce que tu as dit à Madame Fouine, Primula ? »  
  
« Mizi z'y te pait ! ! »  
  
« C'est bien, ma grande. »  
  
« Et, Maman, vu poules auzi ! »  
  
« Tout ça ! Et bien, tu ne t'ennuies pas avec Tante Esmée ! »  
  
« Nan ! P'immie aime Tatoumée ! »  
  
« Tatoumée ? Tiens, c'est nouveau, ça ! »  
  
« Maman, est ou Me'y ? »  
  
« Il doit dormir encore, chérie ! Je crois qu'il est sorti avec Parrain, hier soir. »  
  
« Est bébé Tatoumée, Me'y ! »  
  
« Oui, chérie. »  
  
« Est bébé Papou, Papa ! »  
  
« Oui, chérie. »  
  
« Est bébé Papy, Maman. Auzi Tonton ! »  
  
« Oui, chérie ! C'est Tante Esmée qui t'as appris ça ? »  
  
« Vui ! »  
  
« Et Primmie, c'est le bébé de qui ? »  
  
« Hi, hi ! Papa et Maman ! »  
  
« C'est bien, ma puce ! Et Elanore ? »  
  
« Tatie et Tonton ! »  
  
« Et la maman de Parrain, tu la connais ? »  
  
« Euh...Gantine ! »  
  
« Oui, presque. Et son papa ? »  
  
« Pa'din ! »  
  
« C'est bien, Primula, au moins tu ne commettra pas d'impair aux fêtes de famille, comme ça, dit en riant Frodon. »  
  
« Veux voi Me'y, Tatoumée ! »  
  
« Oui, ma poupée, on va aller le réveiller toutes les deux ! »  
  
Esmeralda pris la petite fille par la main et se dirigea vers la chambre de Merry.  
  
« Tu as vu ton cousin ? Quelle marmotte, alors ! »  
  
« Fais bisou Me'y ! »  
  
« Si tu veux. »  
  
Aussitôt, Primula grimpa sur le lit de Merry et entoura le jeune hobbit de ses petits bras.  
  
« Oh, Estella ! Soupira Merry dans un demi-sommeil. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ma douce ! »  
  
« Hi, hi ! Pas 'tella ! P'immie ! Pas 'tella ! »  
  
« Allez, on se lève, mon grand, s'écria Esmeralda en ouvrant les rideaux en grand. »  
  
« Oh, laisses-moi dormir, Maman ! »  
  
« Me'y dodo ? »  
  
« Tiens, mais c'est ma petite canaille ! Viens là, toi, fit Merry en chatouillant la petite fille. »  
  
« Hi, hi, hi ! Za zatouille ! Hi, hi, hi ! »  
  
« Chéri, si tu ne te lèves pas, tu n'auras plus d'?ufs ! »  
  
« Bon, voilà, j'arrive ! Dit Merry en se dressant d'un bond. »  
  
« Allez, viens, Primmie, on va réveiller Parrain, maintenant. »  
  
« Vui ! Pa'ain ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Alors, ma filleule, tu t'es bien amusée avec Tante Esmée ? »  
  
« Vui ! »  
  
« Dis-moi, tu as vo...euh..emprunté des ?ufs dans le poulailler ? »  
  
« Nan ! Pas bien, za ! »  
  
« Oui, tu as raison. Toi tu deviens de plus en plus comme ton père, hein ! »  
  
« Est beau, Papa ! »  
  
« Oui, mais c'est qui le plus beau ? »  
  
« Papa ! »  
  
« Non, c'est Parrain ! Le plus beau, c'est Parrain ! »  
  
« Nan ! Dit Papa, Maman ! »  
  
« Evidemment, c'est sa femme ! Elle n'est pas objective ! »  
  
« Ah ? »  
  
« Bon, c'est pas grave, ma Primmie. Mais tu as raison, il est très beau, ton Papa, puisque tu lui ressembles et que tu es la plus jolie des petites filles, dit Pippin en embrassant sa filleule. Quoi qu'il ait un peu l'air d'une fille lui-même sur la miniature de Tante Esmée ! »  
  
« J'ai bien changé depuis, répliqua Frodon. Nous tous, d'ailleurs. toi par exemple, Pippin, tu disais beaucoup moins de bêtises quand tu étais petit ! »  
  
« Oh, ça va ! »  
  
« C'est vrai, ça, Pippin, intervint Merry. »  
  
« Toi aussi, Merry, tu n'avais pas cette passion pour la 'menuiserie' dont tu m'as parlé hier quand tu étais enfant, poursuivi Frodon avec un petit sourire ironique. »  
  
« Euh...oui, peut-être, bredouilla l'autre. »  
  
« Pour la menuiserie ? Demanda Sarradoc. Quelle drôle d'idée ! »  
  
« Oui, répondit Frodon, ce brave Merry semblait très inquiet de l'état de la porte de ma salle de bain , devrais-je dire celle de ma femme. Il l'observait fixement, avec le plus grand intérêt. »  
  
« Tiens donc ? C'est curieux que cet intérêt ne se soit manifesté qu'à l'arrivé de tes cousins, fils ! Mais c'est très bien, la semaine prochaine, nous changerons ensemble toutes les portes de Château-Brande !  
  
« Quoi ? ? ? ? ? »  
  
« Oui, mon fils, ça a l'air de tellement te plaire. Si tu veux, tu peux d'ailleurs le faire seul ! »  
  
« Je savais bien que Frodon se vengerait, grommela Merry pour lui- même. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! ça vous a plu ? Alors laissez-moi une petite rewiew, please ! ! ! !^^ 


	60. invitées surprise

Faute d'un , voilà deux nouveaux chapitres ! Je vous remercie pour vos rewiews, et bonne lecture !^^  
  
« Qu'as-tu, Merry ? »  
  
« Je suis si malheureux ! »  
  
« A cause de cette histoire de porte ? »  
  
« Mais non, Pippin ! Estella me manque ! »  
  
« Ah ? »  
  
« Oui, ça me fait mal de voir Frodon et Lily et de penser que moi, je suis tout seul ! »  
  
« Tu sais, moi aussi Diamant me manque, mais je me console en jouant avec ma filleule ! Je peux te la prêter un peu si tu veux. »  
  
« Tu es gentil, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je voudrais tellement tenir ma fiancée dans mes bras ! »  
  
« Tu ne semblais pas beaucoup y penser hier soir ! »  
  
« Ce que tu peux être bête, Pippin ! Ca n'a rien à voir ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire des avances à Lily ! De toute façon, elle est tellement obnubilée par son Frodon que c'est impossible ! Et puis tu sais, je fais parfois des choses idiotes ! »  
  
« Sans blague ? »  
  
« Ne te moques pas de moi, Pippin. »  
  
« Oh, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, mon petit poussin ? Demanda Esmeralda en entrant dans la cuisine. Tu en fais, une tête ! »  
  
« Ma fiancée me manque ! Et arrêtes de m'appeler ton poussin, Maman, je fais 1m20 maintenant ! »  
  
« C'est vrai. Mais je pense que j'ai de quoi te faire aller mieux, mon grand garçon, répliqua Esmeralda avec un air mystérieux. »  
  
« Ah ? »  
  
« Oui. Tu sais ce que ton père est allé faire, ce matin ? »  
  
« Il est allé trouver l'oncle Paladin pour une histoire de terrain mitoyen entre les Fouine et les Bouleau, c'est ça ? »  
  
« Non ! Mais...je ne te dis rien ! Tu vas bien voir ! »  
  
« Tatoumée ! Tatoumée ! »  
  
« Et bonjour, ma Primmie ! »  
  
« Pouquoua est t'i'te, Me'y ? »  
  
« Estella lui manque. »  
  
« Bisou ! Bisou ! »  
  
« Tu es mignonne, Primmie, mais c'est pas pareil, répondit gentiment Merry. »  
  
« Tu as tort, cousin, dans vint ans, cette enfant sera certainement la plus jolie créature de la Comté ! Mais de toute façon, je ne laisserais pas un coquin comme toi approcher ma filleule ! »  
  
« Co..quin ? »  
  
« Oui, ma puce, le cousin Merry est un gros coquin ! »  
  
« Coquin ! Coquin ! »  
  
« Ne lui apprends pas ce genre de chose, Pippin ! »  
  
Puis la petite fille courut dans les bras de sa mère qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.  
  
« Eh, Maman ! Est coquin, Me'y ! »  
  
« Ah, oui ? Demanda Lily en riant. »  
  
« Mais non, c'est encore Pippin qui raconte n'importe quoi ! »  
  
« Fils ! Dit Sarradoc d'une voix qui se voulait grave, en entrant dans la cuisine. »  
  
« Euh..oui, Papa ? »  
  
« Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir dans l'entrée ! »  
  
« Qui ? »  
  
« Ne poses pas de question et vas-y ! »  
  
« Bon, très bien, répondit Merry sur un ton lamentable. »  
  
Le jeune hobbit se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en traînant les pieds et se trouva nez à nez avec...Estella !  
  
« Stella, mon amour ! Ma petite fleur de Valinor ! Tu es là ! Tu es venu me voir ! Oh, comme je suis heureux. »  
  
Puis, sans demander son reste, Merry saisit vivement la jeune fille dans ses bras et lui administra un baiser si fougueux qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.   
  
« Mais enfin, laisses-moi entrer tout de même, dit en riant Estella. »  
  
« Pardonnes-moi, mais je suis affamé comme un loup...euh...enfin...je veux dire..euh..tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Mais entre, je t'en prie. »  
  
Merry conduisit Estella dans le salon, puis dans la cuisine ou toute la famille l'attendait. après avoir salué tout le monde, Estella se pencha vers Primula qui jouait avec Noisette.  
  
« Bonjour, Primmie ! Tu me reconnais ? »  
  
« Vui ! Ché'ie Me'y ! Belle ! P'immie bisou ! »  
  
« Mais arrêtes un peu de réclamer des bisous à tout bout de champ, Primmie ! Dit Frodon. »  
  
« Oh, elle fait comme son père, répliqua malicieusement Lily. »  
  
« Laisses-la, Frodon, elle est si mignonne ! »  
  
« Je crois surtout que c'est une charmeuse, très futée de surcroît ! Hein, Primmie ? »  
  
« Hi, hi ! »  
  
« Bon, viens, ma petite Estella, je vais te montrer ta chambre, dit Esmeralda. »  
  
« Euh..Maman, attends ! »  
  
Merry glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de sa mère.  
  
« Je n'y voit pas d'inconvénient..si Estella est d'accord. Arrangez-vous tous les deux. »  
  
« Merci, Maman, tu es la meilleure ! dit Merry en embrassant sa mère. »  
  
« Oui, et toi tu es un gros malin ! »  
  
« Je vais te conduire, Estella, dit Merry en saisissant les valises de la jeune hobbite. »  
  
Les deux jeunes gens empruntèrent un couloir et au bout d'un moment, Merry proposa à sa fiancée d'entrer discuter dans un petit salon attenant à sa chambre. Merry fit asseoir la jeune fille dans un confortable fauteuil et s'assit lui-même face à elle, dans l'attitude d'un enfant qui hésite à réclamer un nouveau jouet à sa mère.  
  
« Ma chérie, j'aurais voulu te demander...j'aimerais que...enfin, je sais que ce n'est pas trop dans tes idées, mais.. »  
  
« Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot, Merry, dit en riant la jeune fille. »  
  
« Voilà. Comme tu es ici, je me demandais si...si tu ne voudrais pas dormir...avec moi. Oh, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me gifles. »  
  
« Merry. »  
  
« Vas-y, dis-moi que je suis un porc... »  
  
« Merry, je suis d'accord. »  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Je suis d'accord. »  
  
« Oh, là, mes oreilles me jouent des tours ! Ou alors je rêve ! »  
  
« Non. J'en ai envie aussi. Seulement... »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Je voudrais te demander moi aussi..quelque chose. »  
  
« Tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour. »  
  
« Voilà..euh...promets-moi...que tu ne me forceras à rien...que tu ne protesteras pas si je te demandes..euh..d'arrêter...je suis si nerveuse ! »  
  
« Mais Estella, tu me crois donc si irrespectueux ? »  
  
« Non, mais..c'est si nouveau pour moi. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. J'ai un peu peur.. »  
  
« Oui, je comprends. Ne t'inquiètes donc pas. Ecoutes, si tu veux, tu peux même dormir avec un gros pyjama boutonné jusqu'au cou. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois près de moi. »  
  
« Je n'en suis quand même pas là ! »  
  
« Vrai ? Chouette ! Alors tu devrais emprunter à Lily une de ses.. »  
  
« Ne commences pas, Merry ! »  
  
« Euh..oui, je...hum..excuses-moi. »  
  
« J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, dit Estella avec un petit sourire malicieux. »  
  
« Oh, je suis tellement content ! Je n'espionnerais plus jamais aux portes ! »  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Oh, rien, mon amour. Rien d'important. »  
  
« Bon. Je veux bien te croire...pour cette fois ! Répondit Estella avec un sourire sceptique. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Voilà, j'en ai assez ! Grommela Pippin. »  
  
« Oh ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda gentiment Lily. »  
  
« Tout le monde est heureux ! Tout le monde a sa chérie, et puis pas moi ! »  
  
« T'aime, Pa'ain ! »  
  
« Et oui, je sais, ma filleule ! Tu es la seule, d'ailleurs ! Heureusement que tu es là ! »  
  
« Est ou, Ma'aine ? »  
  
« Elle nous a abandonné tous les deux ! »  
  
« Ah ? »  
  
« Et oui ! »  
  
« Veux Nouazette ? Demanda Primula en présentant le lapereau à Pippin. »  
  
« Non, ma chérie, tu es gentille. »  
  
« Oh ! Est t'i'te Pa'ain ! P'immie veux pas ! Zouer za'din ? Viens ave P'immie, Pa'ain ! Fit la petite fille en tirant la manche de Pippin. »  
  
« Bon, d'accord, ça me changera les idées. »  
  
Sur ce, la petite fille entraîna Pippin dans le jardin.  
  
« Peux fai poney, Pa'ain ? »  
  
« Oui, allez, grimpes sur mon dos, fit Pippin en se mettant à quatre pattes. »  
  
« Oh, mais quel joli poney je vois là ! »  
  
« Ma'aine ! S'écria Primula en descendant précipitamment du dos de son parrain. »  
  
« Salut, ma petite poupée en sucre ! Il fait bien le poney, hein, Parrain ? »  
  
« Vui ! »  
  
« Vas-y, Primmie, dis que Parrain est trop fort, intervint Pippin en se redressant. »  
  
« T'o fo ! T'o fo ! »  
  
« Bravo ! »  
  
« Bonjour, mon Pippounet chéri ! Dit Diamant en se jetant au cou de son fiancé. »  
  
« Oh, ma Didou ! Tu m'as tant manqué ! »  
  
« N'exagères pas, ça ne fait que trois jours ! »  
  
« Oui, mais Frodon a Lily, Merry a Estella, mon oncle a ma tante, et moi j'étais tout seul ! »  
  
« Oh, mon pauvre amour ! Fit Diamant en embrassant Pippin. »  
  
« Et moua ? P'immie veut bisou ! »  
  
« Viens faire un câlin à Parrain et Marraine, dit Pippin en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras. »  
  
« Mais Didou, tu n'étais pas avec tes parents ? »  
  
« Non, finalement ils sont partis seuls. Je venais voir si tu voulais venir à la maison pendant leur absence. Je suis complètement seule. »  
  
« Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas ici ? On sera aussi tranquilles, tu sais, du moment qu'il n'y a pas mes s?urs. D'ailleurs, elles me laissent en paix en ce moment. Perle Prépare son mariage, Pervinca file le parfait amour avec Jolly Cotton, et Pimprenelle, elle, ne décolle plus de ses livres ! »  
  
« Mais ta tante sera d'accord ? »  
  
« Bien sur ! Elle adore le monde ! »  
  
« Bon, bon. »  
  
« Allez, viens ! Fit Pippin en saisissant la main de Diamant. Primmie, on va montrer la maison à Marraine ? »  
  
« Vui ! Auzi Nouazette ! Est zoulie, Nouazette ! »  
  
« Noisette ? »  
  
« C'est son lapin. Enfin, à vrai dire, c'est une lapine. »  
  
« Oh, chouette ! Je pourrais la caresser, Primmie ? »  
  
« Vui ! Zentille, Nouazette ! »  
  
Esmeralda Brandebouc fut enchantée de l'arrivée de sa nouvelle invitée et partit dans un éloge dithyrambique sur ses nièce, future nièce et future belle-fille.  
  
« Vous avez bon goût, les garçons ! Trois jolies filles ! Bon, maintenant, il faut me faire des petits-neveux ! Et des petits-fils ! J'aime tant les enfants ! »  
  
« Tu n'as qu'à en avoir toi-même, Maman, dit malicieusement Merry. »  
  
« Oh, mon grand, je crains fort que le moule soit cassé. Et je n'ai plus l'âge de courir après un garnement tel que toi quand tu étais petit ! »  
  
« C'est gentil de me rabaisser devant ma fiancée, Maman ! »  
  
« Mais non, tu étais si mignon ! C'est vrai, Estella, il était adorable ! »  
  
« Un vrai petit elfe, ajouta malicieusement Frodon. »  
  
« Oh, mais j'y pense, les filles, ça vous plairait de voir les portraits de Frodon, Merry et Pippin petits ? J'ai tous les tableaux de famille ! »  
  
« Oh, oui ! Répondirent en c?ur les trois jeunes hobbites. »  
  
« Oh, non ! Protestèrent les trois cousins. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 


	61. dicussions nocturnes

Allongé auprès de Diamant, Pippin arborait un air perplexe.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, mon Pippounet ? Demanda la jeune hobbite d'une voix câline, tout en caressant tendrement le torse de son fiancé. »  
  
« Je pensais...je me disais...si nous avons un fils, il pourra plus tard épouser Primula ! Ce serait génial ! Comme ça, je serais à la fois le parrain de Primmie et son beau-père ! »  
  
« Comme ça, elle ne pourra plus te voir en peinture ! »  
  
« Ah ? »  
  
« Et oui, laisses-la vivre, cette petite ! Et puis je ne suis pas enceinte ! »  
  
« Mais... »  
  
« J'ai pris mes précautions ! Je ne suis pas aussi fantasque que Pervi, moi ! »  
  
« Mais je voudrais bien un enfant de toi, moi ! Pas pour qu'il épouse Primula ! Parce que je t'aime ! »  
  
« Quand on sera marié, mon Pippounet. Et quand tu auras commencé à remplacer ton père. »  
  
« Tu as tout prévu, toi, hein ? »  
  
« Et oui ! Tu es tellement.tellement fou-fou qu'il faut bien que je sois raisonnable pour deux. »  
  
« C'est vrai ! Et d'ailleurs, je m'en vais te montrer à quel point je suis fou-fou ! S'écria joyeusement Pippin en commençant à chatouiller sa fiancée. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Au milieu de la nuit, Lily eut soif. Elle se libéra doucement de l'étreinte de Frodon qui, depuis le début de leur mariage, avait pris l'habitude de dormir en la tenant serrée dans ses bras, enfila rapidement la chemise de Frodon et sortit de la chambre à pas de loup.  
  
« Tiens, coucou Lily ! Fit Diamant en voyant entrer la jeune Madame Sacquet dans la cuisine. »  
  
« Vous êtes là aussi ? Dit Lily à Estella et Diamant, assises à la table. »  
  
« Oui, Merry s'est endormi. »  
  
« Pippin aussi. Je l'ai tellement chatouillé qu'il a fini par tomber comme une masse à force de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Il est moins fort que moi à ce jeu là ! »  
  
« Sacré Pippin ! Et toi, Estella, ça c'est..euh..bien passé avec Merry ? Tu avais l'air très anxieuse au dîner. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le remarquer. »  
  
« Oh oui, il est tellement doux et prévenant ! Tellement patient et compréhensif aussi ! »  
  
« Merry ? ? ? ? ? Merry Brandebouc ? Le tombeur de la Comté ? »  
  
« Oui, mais en fait, il m'a expliqué que..toutes ces filles...c'était pour se donner confiance en lui...pour ne pas décevoir la bonne. Pour ne pas me décevoir. »  
  
« Comme c'est mignon ! En un sens, ça ne m'étonne pas, dit Lily. C'est un grand romantique, notre Merry ! Enfin, si vous êtes heureux tous les deux, c'est le plus important. »  
  
« Oui et..tu vas avoir du travail, Lily. Je..enfin..nous allons nous marier dans six mois...juste après Perle ! »  
  
« Génial ! Si vite ? »  
  
« Tu peux parler, toi, tu es restée fiancée une journée ! Intervint Diamant. »  
  
« Oui, mais j'ai attendu Frodon deux ans ! »  
  
« Oui, repris Estella, comme on a fait..enfin, vous voyez, je veux me marier très vite. Ce n'est pas dans mes idées d'attendre comme ça. Je veux que les choses soient claires. »  
  
« Oui, je comprends et je suis comme toi, dit Lily. Tu vas voir, je vais te faire une magnifique robe ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
De retour dans sa chambre, Lily trouva Frodon assis sur le lit, l'air totalement ahuri.  
  
« Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, chéri ? Tu as vu un fantôme ? »  
  
« Non, mais..je me suis réveillé...tu n'étais plus là. J'ai cru ...qu'on t'avait enlevée...j'ai eu si peur ! »  
  
« Mais chéri, tu ne crois pas que ta réaction est excessive ? Je suis simplement allé prendre un verre d'eau. et j'ai un peu discuté avec Diamant et Estella. »  
  
« Oui, mais..mais j'ai des crises d'angoisses chaque fois que je viens dans cette maison. J'étais dans la..chambre de Primula quand on est venu..m'annoncer que mes parents étaient morts, poursuivi Frodon, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Je. »  
  
« Oh, mon amour, calmes-toi, calmes-toi ! Dit doucement Lily en prenant son mari dans ses bras et en lui caressant les cheveux comme à un enfant. Là, là, je suis avec toi, maintenant. »  
  
« Et puis je t'aime tant ! Tu ne peux pas savoir l'effet que ça m'a fait de me retrouver seul dans ce lit ! J'ai tant besoin de toi, Lily ! »  
  
« Oh, mais je me demande qui de toi ou de ta fille est le plus bébé ! Dit Lily d'une voix douce. »  
  
« Ma fille n'a pas souffert autant que moi, grâce en soit rendu à Eru ! »  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai, pardonnes-moi, mon amour. Mais c'est fini ! Je suis là, maintenant. Regardes-moi. »  
  
« Oui. Mais oh ! »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Mais elle est à moi, cette chemise ! »  
  
« Et bien oui. Ça t'ennuie ? »  
  
« Au contraire, dit Frodon en reprenant son habituel ton malicieux. Elle est d'ailleurs bien plus jolie sur toi que sur moi. C'est une expérience à renouveler. Mais tu es une petite coquine ! Moi, je ne prends pas tes affaires ! »  
  
« Ah, tu serais beau, en effet, avec ma combinaison en dentelle ! »  
  
« Pourquoi pas ? Tu vois bien l'effet que tu me fais avec cette chemise, dit Frodon en embrassant la nuque de sa femme. »  
  
« Sans vouloir te vexer, je pense que tu me ferais simplement rire avec un vêtement de femme. »  
  
« Ah, oui, tu as raison, comme la foi ou, avec Merry, on s'était amusé à Déguiser Pippin en fille avec les affaires de Pervinca. Elle était furieuse, et Pippin aussi ! Dit Frodon en riant. Mais il était si mignon ! C'est bien dommage que Diamant ne l'ai pas vu ainsi ! »  
  
« Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, chéri. »  
  
« Oui, mais je dois te punir d'avoir pris ma chemise, maintenant ! »  
  
« Me punir ? Mais viens donc la reprendre ! »  
  
« Tu me tentes, Lily. »  
  
« C'est fait exprès. »  
  
« Ah oui ? Bon, et bien tu l'auras voulu, dit Frodon en déboutonnant le vêtement. »  
  
« Oh, que tu es belle ! S'exclama-t-il avant de couvrir complètement sa femme de baisers. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà ! deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! Ca vous a plu ? Alors mettez-moi une ou deux petites rewiews, s'il vous plaît !^^ 


	62. Heureusement il y a Pippin

Le chapitre précédent était le dernier à Château-Brande. Maintenant, notre couple préféré (enfin, le mien, en tous cas, lol) va faire un petit tour chez les Touques (tu es contente, Albane? ) avant de retrouver plus tard leur adorable nièce et de prévoir un autre merveilleux bébé. En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour vos précédentes rewiew et bonne lecture. Ah, je voulais en profiter pour faire une citation de mon professeur, Alonso Tordesillas, qui apparaît d'ailleurs ici entant que Monsieur Colline. A propos du caractère ontologique du langage :  
  
« Quand un anglais dit 'i'm starting', il veut dire que son esprit est déjà parti depuis longtemps et que son corps est encore là par hasard. Quand un français dit 'je vais partir', on peut être sur que dans trois heures, il est toujours là. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Bon, et bien merci pour tout, ma Tante ! »  
  
« Oh, mais vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez pas rester plus longtemps ? »  
  
« Non, merci, vraiment, nous allons ramener Pippin et Diamant à Bourg de Touque ou nous resterons un peu, et puis Lily s'inquiète aussi de savoir Rosie seule avec son bébé..et Sam qui joue les patriarches. »  
  
« Bon. Alors faîtes bon voyage. »  
  
« A bientôt, ma Tante ! »  
  
« Au revoir, mes enfants ! Au revoir, ma petite Primmie ! Tu reviendras voir Tatoumée, hein ? »  
  
« Vui ! T'aime ! »  
  
« Oh, quel petit amour ! Bon, et bien je vous verrais au mariage de Perle, de toute façon. »  
  
« Oui, au revoir, ma Tante, dit Frodon en faisant s'ébranler la charrette. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Bonjour, Maman ! Je t'amène des invités !Lily et Frodon m'ont gentiment ramené. J'ai amené Diamant, aussi ! Elle était seule chez elle, la pauvre ! »  
  
« Tu as bien fait, Pippin ! Et puis Pervinca et Pimprenelle vont être ravies ! Ton père aussi ! Depuis le baptême de Primula, il ne cesse de chanter les louanges de Lily. Pour un peu, je serais jalouse, dit en riant Eglantine Touque. »  
  
« Perle n'est pas là ? »  
  
« Mais non, mon grand, elle est complètement installée chez Freddy, maintenant. Si tu étais plus souvent ici, au lieu d'embêter sans cesses tes cousins, tu le saurais ! »  
  
« Ah ? »  
  
« Pimprenelle donne son cours de danse à côté. Si vous voulez la voir, allez-y. vous rangerez les bagages après. »  
  
« Bonne idée ! Suivez-moi, dit Pippin à ses hôtes. »  
  
Puis le jeune hobbit les conduisit dans un smial plus petit, dont l'intérieur n'était composé que d'une vaste pièce dont le sol était recouvert de parquet. Au fond de la salle se trouvait une immense glace qui embrassait l'ensemble de la pièce.  
  
« Bon, les filles, je vous signale que le spectacle est dans un mois ! Il serait peut être temps de s'agiter ! »  
  
« Pimprenelle, dit la petite Lila Bophin, je n'ai pas bien compris le dernier pas. »  
  
« C'est parce que tu n'as pas la musique en tête. Essaies de penser le pas en fonction du rythme. »  
  
« Oui, mais c'est pas facile. »  
  
« Ah, personne n'a dit que ça l'était ! Bon, faites-moi la chorégraphie une dernière fois. »  
  
« Tu ne veux pas la faire avec nous ? Demanda Ruby Piedblanc. »  
  
« Bon, d'accord ! mais c'est la dernière fois ! La semaine prochaine, je ne vous dirais plus rien ! »  
  
Après avoir salué ses élèves, Pimprenelle vint à la rencontre de ses cousins, de son frère et de sa future belle-s?ur.  
  
« Oh, comme c'est beau, ce que tu fais, Pimprenelle ! S'écria Diamant. Je suis vraiment admirative ! »  
  
« Merci beaucoup, répondit modestement Pimprenelle. »  
  
« Mais tu les mène à la baguette, ces pauvres petites ! »  
  
« Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde, petit frère ! »  
  
« Pimprenelle a raison, on a rien sans rien. »  
  
« Oh, mais voilà Primmie ! Ca t'a plu, ma poussinette ? »  
  
« Vui ! Zouli, Pimpenelle ! »  
  
« Ah, et bien tu apprendras quand tu seras plus grande. »  
  
« Oh, non, pitié, ne traumatise pas cette enfant ! Dit Pippin. Et puis ça va lui déformer les pieds, tes espèces de trucs à clous montés sur bâtons ! »  
  
« Ce sont des chaussures, Pippin ! C'est avec ça qu'on fait les percussions. »  
  
« On voit ce que ça a donné ! Maintenant, tu ne peux plus marcher nu-pieds et en plus, tu es obligée de t'épiler ! »  
  
« Pippin, si tu ennuies constamment tes s?urs comme ça, ça ne m'étonnes plus qu'elles ripostent, intervint Lily. »  
  
« Ah, merci de me soutenir. Alors, ça va, vous deux ? Demanda Pimprenelle à ses cousins. Votre nièce va bien ? »  
  
« Oh, oui, elle a l'air aussi vive que sa cousine ! »  
  
« Tant mieux. »  
  
« Et toi ? Demanda Frodon. »  
  
« Oh, j'ai beaucoup de travail, mais ça peut aller. Monsieur Colline m'a encore demandé de lui faire des recherches sur Porto Bophin et Freddy Gamwich pour son colloque sur la philosophie archaïque. »  
  
« C'est une marque de confiance ! » »  
  
« Oui, mais il oublie que je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Mais rentrons ! Maman vous a installé ? »  
  
« Non, pas encore, nous sommes venus te voir directement, dit Lily. »  
  
« Oh, c'est gentil, ça ! Du temps, elle a du préparer les chambres. Venez donc ! »  
  
« Dis donc, il a l'air de bien t'aimer, ton Monsieur Colline, insinua malicieusement Pippin. »  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »  
  
« Oh, rien, rien, je constate seulement que dans son équipe, il n'y a que des filles, mignonnes de surcroît. Melilot Boulanger et Lily Soucolline ne sont pas exactement des remèdes..toi non plus, ma s?ur ! »  
  
« Monsieur Colline est un très grand maître, je ne te permets pas, Pippin ! »  
  
« Oh, mais ne prends pas la mouche, je voulais te taquiner, c'est tout ! »  
  
« Bon. Nous voici arrivés. Coucou, Maman ! C'est bien que Diamant, Frodon et Lily soient là ! »  
  
« Oui, j'en suis très heureuse, dit Eglantine. Mais tu as une petite mine, toi ! Tu devrais te ménager ! »  
  
« Non, Holman de Long Cleeves va venir au spectacle, il faut que ce soit parfait ! »  
  
« Bon, bon, d'accord ! »  
  
« C'est qui, ce type, demanda Pippin. Un galant ? »  
  
« Mais non, c'est mon professeur de danse. Mais il n'aime pas les filles. »  
  
« S'il n'aime pas les filles, pourquoi enseigne-t-il une discipline ou la plupart des élèves en sont ? »  
  
« Hum.Voyons, Pippin, toi tu aimes Diamant, c'est juste ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Ben lui c'est pareil, sauf qu'il aime les garçons. C'est assez courant dans la danse, tu sais. »  
  
« Ma pauvre s?ur ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu te trouveras un mari ! »  
  
« Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, Pippin. »  
  
« Et le gars que Merry t'avait présenté ? »  
  
« Tu parles d'un cadeau empoisonné ! Après quinze jours, il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas bien remis de sa précédente rupture et qu'il préférait arrêter, mais qu'il n'était pas exclu qu'il revienne me trouver dans trois mois ! Il peut toujours courir ! Je préfère retourner à mes livres ! »  
  
« Pimprenelle, je pense que nos invités ont envie de se poser ! Intervint Eglantine. »  
  
« Euh..oui, tu as raison, Maman. »  
  
« Allez, viens, ma petite Primmie, tu vas aller dans l'ancienne chambre de Parrain. »  
  
« Maman Pa'ain, toua ? »  
  
« Oui, oui, c'est ça. »  
  
« Maman Pa'ain ! Maman Pa'ain ! Bisou ! »  
  
« Oh, tu es un petit amour, toi ! »  
  
« Peux p'ende Nouazette ? »  
  
« Mais oui, bien sur, ton lapin peut venir avec toi. »  
  
« Cette bête peut rester dans le jardin, Tante Eglantine, intervint Frodon. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? Si ça fait plaisir à la petite de l'avoir avec elle ! »  
  
« Tu te bonifies en vieillissant, Maman, dit malicieusement Pimprenelle. »  
  
Après avoir conduit Primula dans sa chambre, ou Pippin et Diamant restèrent jouer avec elle, Eglantine poursuivit son chemin à travers le smial, accompagnée de Frodon et Lily.   
  
« J'ai un petit doute. Je vous ai préparé deux chambres, dont celle de Perle, car c'est la plus grande, mais peut-être que Lily.. »  
  
« Oh, mais c'est une très bonne idée, ma Tante, la coupa Frodon ! »  
  
« Chéri, ça me gène un peu de..commença timidement Lily. »  
  
« J'y ai tellement de souvenir, poursuivit Frodon comme si de rien était en entrant dans la pièce. Regardes ça, Lily, ajouta-t-il en poussant la commode pour dévoiler une inscription sur le mur : 'Frodon aime Perle'. »  
  
« Tu vois ? »  
  
« Oui, oui, je vois..je vois très bien, répondit sèchement Lily, ses beaux yeux noirs embués de colère et de chagrin. Je m'en voudrais beaucoup de ne pas te laisser seul avec tes si beaux souvenirs ! Excusez- moi, Tante Eglantine ! »  
  
Puis Lily s'enfuit en courant à travers le smial.  
  
« Ah, bravo, Frodon ! Gronda Eglantine. »  
  
« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda Frodon, stupéfait. »  
  
« Tu étais obligé d'en rajouter une couche, avec cette inscription stupide ? Tu as fait de la peine à ta femme gratuitement ! Pauvre Lily ! Imagines comment tu réagirais si elle se mettait à te raconter joyeusement ses expériences passées avec ses autres petits ami ! »  
  
« Mais Lily n'a jamais connu que moi ! »  
  
« Justement ! »  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Pippin en arrivant dans le couloir. Je viens de voir passer Lily en pleurs ! »  
  
« Pouquoua est t'i'te, Maman ? »  
  
« Parce que ton père est un crétin, Primula, répondit sombrement Frodon. »  
  
« C'étin, Papa ? Dit Touque, Ganda'f ! »  
  
« Heu..viens, viens Primmie, dit précipitamment Diamant pour couper cour à l'interrogatoire. on va jouer aux cubes toutes les deux..avec Noisette, tu veux ? »  
  
« Vui. »  
  
Frodon raconta alors l'affaire à son cousin.  
  
« Mais tu n'en perd pas une, hein ? Maintenant, tu n'as même plus besoin d'Angelica pour te fourrer dans les ennuis ! Bon, je vais essayer de rattraper Lily et de la calmer ! »  
  
« Oh, je me méfie de toi ! »  
  
« Pfeuh ! Je serais toujours plus habile que toi ! En attendant, réfléchis à ce que tu vas pouvoir dire pour ta défense ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Au bout d'une heure de recherche, Pippin retrouva finalement Lily adossée à un arbre, en train de pleurer.  
  
« Est ce que je peux m'asseoir avec toi, Lily ? »  
  
« Snif ! Si tu veux. »  
  
« Allons, calmes-toi, dit gentiment Pippin en prenant la main de sa cousine. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. »  
  
« Je te signale que mon mari, le père de ma fille, vient de me dire qu'il aimait ta s?ur ! »  
  
« Mais pas du tout ! C'est vieux, tout ça, Lily ! Il a juste été maladroit ! Et même très maladroit ! Oui, à côté de ça, moi, je suis une merveille de tact . Ecoutes, si Frodon t'a montré ça, c'est parce que pour lui, c'est le l'histoire ancienne ! Oui, comme quand je parle à Diamant de mon vieux nounours ! Ca ne veut pas dire que j'ai toujours envie de jouer avec ! »  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas pareil, Pippin ! »  
  
« Certes, je reconnais que c'est plus blessant que cette histoire de nounours qui a d'ailleurs bien fait rire Diamant ! Mais acceptes au moins de l'écouter ! Il t'adore, tu sais ! Il n'aime que toi ! Si tu savais tout ce qu'il a pu me dire de gentil sur toi ! C'est presque inimaginable ! »  
  
« Snif ! Ah, oui ? »  
  
« Mais bien sur ! »  
  
« Oui, mais...mais parfois je me sens si...inférieure à lui..ou à Perle ! »  
  
« Oh, mais c'est complètement idiot de penser ça ! Et puis tu sais.. »  
  
« Quoi, Pippin ? »  
  
« Et bien, si tu n'avais pas été amoureuse de Frodon...et s'il n'y avait pas eu Diamant, moi je...je t'aurais bien épousé ! Tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais dit à Fondcombe ? »  
  
« Oui, mais tu disais ça pour rire ! »  
  
« Pas du tout, j'étais très sérieux. Ne le dis pas à Diamant, elle me ferait une scène, elle aussi ! Et puis tu vois, ça aussi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne ! J'aime Diamant ! Et toi, tu es ma meilleure amie. Allez, sèches tes beaux yeux et laisses Frodon te parler ! Mais attention, hein, si il sort encore une stupidité, et bien gifles-le bien fort ! »  
  
« Snif ! Tu es gentil, Pippin, répondit Lily avec un petit sourire triste. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Regardes, Lily, je t'amène un pécheur en état de repentance ! Dit joyeusement Pippin en tirant Frodon par la main. Bon, maintenant cousin, évites de sortir d'autres stupidités, le grand Peregrïn ne sera pas toujours là pour t'arranger le coup ! Maintenant je vous laisse, je vais aller embêter Diamant et Primula ! »  
  
Puis Pippin disparût en courant. Frodon s'approcha alors timidement de Lily et vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle sans que celle-ci n'esquisse le moindre geste.  
  
« Heu..écoutes, chérie...commença Frodon en essayant de prendre sa femme dans ses bras."  
  
« Ah, non, ne me touches pas pour l'instant, c'est trop facile ! Protesta Lily dans un mouvement de recul. »  
  
« Oui, tu as raison. Pardonnes-moi, j'ai été stupide. Mais tu sais bien que je t'aime ! »  
  
« Pourquoi m'avoir montré cette inscription ? Demanda Lily, les yeux embués de larmes. »  
  
« Mais mon amour, j'étais très jeune quand j'ai écrit ça ! Et toi tu étais une petite fille ! Et puis Perle va se marier ! Elle n'a plus rien à faire de moi ! »  
  
« Elle, non, sans doute ! »  
  
« Mais moi non plus ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune raison d'être jalouse ou de douter de toi ou de mon amour. Ecoutes moi. Pourquoi crois-tu que je venais sans cesse manger chez toi, quand tu étais plus jeune ? »  
  
« Parce que Sam est ton meilleur ami. »  
  
« Non. Et pourquoi crois-tu que je veuille tellement un deuxième enfant ? »  
  
« Parce que tu veux un garçon. 'Il y a toujours eu un Sacquet vivant à Cul-de-Sac et il y en aura toujours un.' »  
  
« Non plus. Ecoutes, si je venais constamment chez toi, c'était pour te voir. Pour te voir toi. Pas Sam. Et si je veux un deuxième enfant, c'est parce que je t'aime. parce que je trouve que tu es une mère exemplaire ! Il n'y a qu'à voir comment ta fille te regarde ! Et puis tu es si mignonne quand tu es enceinte ! Si fragile ! Et je vais te prouver que c'est Perle qui aurait eu des raisons d'être jalouse de toi lorsque nous étions ensemble. »  
  
« Ah ? »  
  
« Et oui. Tu vois, une fois, j'étais dans un moment d'intimité avec Perle et..au moment critique, j'ai crié ton nom. Elle l'a très mal pris, elle a cru que je pensais à l'amie de Pimprenelle, Lily Soucolline. Alors évidemment, nous nous sommes disputés, et je n'ai pas chercher à me justifier. Mais moi, je savais très bien à qui je pensais. C'était à toi. Tu n'avais à l'époque qu'une quinzaine d'année et j'étais très honteux d'avoir ce genre d'idée à propos d'une toute jeune fille, de plus la s?ur de Sam. Mais bon, il faut quand même dire qu'on t'aurais donné bien dix ans de plus. »  
  
« C'est vrai ? »  
  
« Oui. Et il y a quelques temps, Perle a repensé à cette histoire et elle m'en a parlé. Elle m'a dit qu'en nous voyant ensemble, elle comprenait mieux mon attitude de ce jour-là et elle m'a dit aussi que tu étais vraiment faite pour moi. Tu vois ? Alors, tu n'a aucune raison de te faire du soucis. Il n'y a que toi dans mon c?ur. Depuis très, très longtemps. Est ce que je pourrais te faire un gros câlin ce soir pour me faire pardonner ma stupidité ? »  
  
« Je ne veux pas aller dans la chambre de ta cousine ! »  
  
« Non, non, mon amour ! Mais tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va dîner chez mon oncle et ma tante, coucher Primmie, puis on ira passer la nuit rien que tous les deux au Creux-de-Crique. Tu veux ? »  
  
« Oh, oui, mon Frodon ! »  
  
« Bon, maintenant rentrons, ils vont tous se demander ou nous sommes passés. »  
  
« Oui..aïe ! »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »  
  
« Je me suis fait mal à la cheville en tombant tout à l'heure. »  
  
« Bon, et bien je vais te porter, dit Frodon en soulevant Lily dans ses bras. Je peux avoir un petit baiser ? »  
  
Lily ne répondit pas mais approcha son visage de celui de Frodon et leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser tendre et passionné.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà, ça vous a plu ? Et bien, si c'est le cas, laissez-moi une petite rewiew !^^ Merci !^^ 


	63. l'amour plus fort que l'anneau

Voici un nouveau chapitre que je dédie cette fois à mon amie Eryna, vous allez vite vous rendre compte pourquoi. A ce propos, je vous invite vivement à aller lire sa dernière fic(j'arrive jamais à écrire le titre) qui est vraiment excellente, et qui nous montre une fois de plus un Frodon formidable même si ce n'est pas le héros(mais Frodon peut-il être autre que formidable ?) Bon, j'arrête là mes divagations et vous laisse à votre lecture. Tordé n'ayant pas fait de blague amusante cette semaine, je cite ici quelques vers d'une chanson de Serge Lama pour lui rendre hommage : « c'est mon ami et c'est mon maître c'est mon maître et c'est mon ami dès que je l'ai vu apparaître j'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui lui qui allait m'apprendre à être ce que modestement je suis » Voilà, et encore merci pour vos rewiews et votre soutien !^^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Eh, Ma'aine, est ou, Maman ? »  
  
« Elle ne va pas tarder, ma chérie. Tu vas pouvoir lui montrer tes belles couettes. »  
  
« Vui ! Zouli ! Zentille, Ma'aine ! »  
  
« Ne t'agites pas trop , Primmie, tu vas être toute décoiffée ! »  
  
« Ah ? »  
  
« Et oui, ma grande ! »  
  
« Est ou, Pa'ain ? »  
  
« Il dort. »  
  
« Peux voi' Pa'ain ? »  
  
« Oui, bientôt, chérie, bientôt ! On va le laisser dormir, tu veux ? Viens, on va jouer toutes les deux. Oh ! Mais regardes qui est là ! »  
  
« Maman ! Maman ! »  
  
« Oh, que tu es jolie , mon trésor ! C'est Marraine qui t'a coiffé ? »  
  
« Vui ! To fo'te, Ma'aine ! »  
  
« Primmie, qui t'a appris à parler comme ça ? Gronda gentiment Frodon. »  
  
« Pa'ain ! »  
  
« Ah. Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas. »  
  
« Y do', Pa'ain ! »  
  
« Alors, il faut le laisser dormir. »  
  
« Lily, nous pensions amener Primula au lac, cet après-midi, Pippin et moi. Peut-on la baigner ? Demanda Diamant. »  
  
« Oui, bien sur, si tu la tiens bien. Tu veux aller au lac avec Parrain et Marraine ? »  
  
« Vui ! »  
  
« Tu seras bien sage ? »  
  
« Vui ! »  
  
« Bon, ça va, alors. »  
  
A ce moment, Eglantine Touque apparut dans le salon.  
  
« Bonjour, mes enfants ! Vous avez passé une bonne nuit au Creux- de-Crique ? La route a été bonne ? »  
  
« Oui, merci, ma Tante, répondit Frodon. »  
  
« Bien ! j'espère vous garder quelques jours. J'ai préparé votre chambre. C'est une chambre d'amis, cette fois. »  
  
« Merci, ma Tante. Mais nous ne resterons pas longtemps. Lily s'inquiète pour Rosie...et moi aussi. »  
  
« Ah, oui, je comprends. »  
  
« Papa, est ou Elano' ? »  
  
« A la maison, chérie. Avec Tonton, Tatie et Papou. »  
  
« Ah. »  
  
« Enfin, vous verrez au moins Paladin. Il devrait rentrer ce midi de Grand-Cave ou il était pour affaire. Il sera content de vous voir. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Les inquiétudes de Lily quant à la solitude de Rosie étaient injustifiées. Prétextant l'absence des époux Sacquet, l'ancien et Dora étaient venu presque tous les jours à Cul-de-Sac se rendre compte de la santé du bébé et de la jeune maman. Ainsi, pendant que Pippin était occupé à consoler sa cousine de l'incident de la chambre de Perle, l'ancien était à Cul-de-Sac, occupé à bercer sa dernière petite-fille.  
  
« Bien, je crois que je vais aller coucher Elanore, maintenant, Hamfast, dit doucement Rosie. »  
  
« Oui, elle tombe de sommeil. En tous cas, je suis gâté ! J'ai deux adorables petites filles ! »  
  
« Oui, et moi j'espère que j'aurais bientôt un petit-fils, intervint Bilbon. Votre fille ne semble guère disposé à retourner aux biberons, Maître Gamegie, et mon petit Sacquet attend pour venir au monde ! »  
  
« Ah, c'est vrai, répondit l'ancien. j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de désaccord entre Frodon et Lily ! C'est pas naturel, ça, que Primula n'ai pas encore de petit frère ou de petite s?ur ! Sam, ta s?ur ne t'a rien dit ? »  
  
« Je ne me mêle pas des affaires conjugales de Lily, moi ! »  
  
« Hamfast, je puis vous assurer que tout va bien. Tout le monde sait qu'ils s'aiment ! Les murs sont si minces ! »  
  
« Oh, Monsieur Bilbon ! S'écria Sam, indigné. »  
  
« Mais enfin, Sam, calmes-toi, je plaisante. »  
  
« Bon, et bien, nous allons vous fausser compagnie, intervint Dora. »  
  
« Moi aussi, dit Bilbon. Je suis invité à dîner chez les Rouquins. Et puis la place d'un vieux grison comme moi n'est pas au milieu d'un jeune couple. »  
  
Sur ces mots, Bilbon pris son manteau et sortit.  
  
« Bon, allons-y si tu veux, Bibiche, dit Hamfast en embrassant Dora. »  
  
« Je te suis, Amour, répondit Dora. Et si tu es sage, tu auras droit à un petit massage. »  
  
« Mais enfin..commença Sam. »  
  
« Au revoir, Petit ! Dit l'ancien. au revoir, ma belle Rosie ! »  
  
Quand son père et Dora furent partis, Sam entreprit Rosie :  
  
« Mais tu les a vu ? A leur âge ? »  
  
« Quoi, à leur âge ? Je les trouves adorables, moi ! »  
  
« Mais enfin, c'est mon papa ! Les papas ne font pas ce genre de choses ! »  
  
« Ah, oui ? Ce qui est vrai pour toi ne l'est pas pour tout le monde ! »  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Rosie ? »  
  
« Que tu devrais prendre exemple sur Frodon...et sur ton père ! »  
  
« Mais Rosie...ce n'est pas convenable ! »  
  
« Pas convenable de dire à sa femme qu'on l'aime ? »  
  
« Mais..pas en public, enfin ! »  
  
« Pourquoi ? Moi j'aimerais bien que tu me le dises plus souvent ! Tu..tu es un rustre, Sam ! »  
  
« Mais ma chérie !...bon, ça va, je sais ce qui me reste à faire, dit Sam en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du smial. »  
  
« Oh, qu'est ce que tu fais encore ? »  
  
« Tu vas voir, dit Sam en ouvrant grand la porte d'entrée. Gens de la Comté ! »  
  
« Mais Sam. »  
  
« Gens de la Comté, dit Sam d'une voix forte, écoutez-moi ! J'ai à vous dire que moi, Samsagace Gamegie, j'aime ma femme, Rose, plus qu'hier et moins que demain ! »  
  
Puis Sam referma la porte.  
  
« Voilà. Tu es contente ? »  
  
« Oh, oui ! Dit Rosie en se pendant au cou de son mari. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Bonjour, les jeunes ! Dit joyeusement Paladin en entrant dans le smial. C'est une bonne idée que tu as eu, Pippin, de faire venir tes cousins ! Frodon, mon gars, ta femme est de plus en plus belle à chaque fois que je la vois. Ah, que n'ai-je trente ans de moins ! »  
  
« Paladin ! »  
  
« Oh, mais voyons, je plaisante, ma chérie, dit Paladin en embrassant sa femme. Mais c'est la petite Primula ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a grandi ! Il est vrai qu'ils changent tellement vite à cet âge là ! »  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'on dit, Primmie ? Fit Lily. »  
  
« Bouzou ! Papa Pa'ain, toua ? »  
  
« Et oui ! Dit Paladin en soulevant la petite fille dans ses bras. »  
  
« Est beau, Pa'ain ! »  
  
« Bien sur, puisque c'est mon fils ! Et j'espère bien qu'il va me faire une petite-fille aussi mignonne que toi ! N'est ce pas, Diamant ? »  
  
« Heu..rien ne presse. »  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai, au fond ! Et puis ma fille aînée va se marier, elle me donnera bien un petit-fils ! Les deux autres aussi, d'ailleurs, feraient bien de se dépêcher ! »  
  
« Je suis bien de ton avis, Papa ! D'ailleurs, si j'avais droit au chapitre, ce qui n'est pas le cas, j'aurais déjà un fils. J'avais même pensé lui faire épouser ma filleule, et... »  
  
« Mais non, Pippin, enfin, ne régentes pas la vie de cette petite ! Elle a tout le temps ! Et elle n'aura qu'à choisir avec d'aussi beaux yeux ! »  
  
« Pa'ain bébé ? »  
  
« Mais non, ma puce. Mais je constate avec un certain soulagement que deux ans de guerre n'ont en rien entamé l'entrain de mon fils...ni son extraordinaire faculté à dire et faire n'importe quoi ! »  
  
« Ah, ben c'est gentil, tiens ! »  
  
« Oh, mais je te taquine, mon Pippin, je suis très fier de mon garçon ! Vraiment très fier ! Et puis tu as bon goût, mon fils, comme ton père ! Diamant est vraiment charmante ! »  
  
« Euh..Paladin, il est déjà tard, intervint Eglantine. Ces enfants doivent avoir faim et ils veulent aller se promener cet après-midi. Si nous passions à table ? »  
  
« Oui, ma petite caille, tu as raison. Et moi aussi je meurt de faim ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi ! Je n'ai rien fait contre personne ! Je n'ai pas l'anneau ! Arrêtez ! »  
  
« Frodon ! Frodon ! Réveilles-toi ! Réveilles-toi ! Fit Lily en secouant doucement son mari. »  
  
« Mais que... »  
  
« Je suis là, mon amour ! C'était juste un rêve. »  
  
« Ou...ou suis-je ? »  
  
« Mais enfin, tu es à Bourg-de-Touque. Allons, calmes-toi, c'est fini. »  
  
« C'est affreux, dit Frodon en reprenant péniblement ses esprits. Cette hantise ne me quittera donc jamais ! Jamais ! »  
  
Puis il se recroquevilla, la tête dans les genoux et se mit à pleurer.  
  
« Allons, mon amour, tu n'es plus tout seul. Je suis là ! Je te protégerais ! Je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te faire du mal. »  
  
« Mais tu ne comprends pas, Lily ! Tu n'y peux rien ! Personne n'y peut rien. Même détruit, l'anneau ne cessera jamais de me poursuivre. Ces horribles cauchemars reviendront, encore et toujours ! Je n'aurais de repos que mort ! Oh ! Que j'ai mal ! »  
  
« Allons, allons, je sais bien, mais tu n'es pas tout seul ! Dit doucement Lily en serrant Frodon dans ses bras. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je resterais toujours avec toi ! »  
  
« Oui, oui, serres-moi fort, dit Frodon en se laissant aller sur la poitrine le Lily. J'ai tant besoin de toi ! Oh ! »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »  
  
« Mes blessures ! Elles se sont réveillées ! Aïe ! »  
  
« Laisses-moi voir ça, dit Lily en s'écartant pour examiner les cicatrices de son époux. »  
  
Une légère rougeur, presque imperceptible courrait autour de son index droit, désignant l'endroit ou le doigt avait été coupé, mais les marques infligées à son côté, son épaule, s nuque et son dos rougeoyaient à présent comme si le pauvre Frodon venait d'être roué de coups.  
  
« Oh, mon pauvre chéri ! Attends-moi là, je reviens ! »  
  
« Mais ou vas-tu ? Ne me laisses pas ! Gémit Frodon. »  
  
« J'en ai pour une minute ! Je vais chercher la pommade que j'ai laissé dans la cuisine et je reviens. »  
  
« Ah. Euh.Lily... »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Tu devrais te couvrir avec autre chose que tes cheveux...ou le pauvre Paladin va nous faire un infarctus. »  
  
« Ah. Oui. »  
  
Lily revint vers le lit et se saisit de la chemise que Frodon avait déposé plus tôt à côté de lui.  
  
« Pourquoi prends-tu encore mes affaires ? »  
  
« Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu as fait de ma chemise de nuit ? La pauvre n'a plus de bretelles depuis hier soir ! »  
  
« Je suis désolé. »  
  
Lily s'éclipsa et revint quelques instants plus tard, un petit pot vert dans la main  
  
« C'est une pommade de mon père. Ça va te soulager, tu vas voir. »  
  
Lily fit allonger Frodon et se mit à lui badigeonner tout le corps de l'onguent vert avant de le masser doucement pour faire agir plus vite le médicament. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Frodon poussa un soupir de soulagement, signe que les doigts agiles de son épouse avaient parfaitement accompli leur mission. Puis il s'assit et se mit à contempler Lily avec un regard chargé d'amour et de tristesse.  
  
« Oh, je suis navré, mon amour. Je suis si égoïste ! »  
  
« Que dis-tu ? »  
  
« Oui, je suis très égoïste ! Je n'aurais jamais du t'épouser. tu méritais tellement mieux ! Regardes-toi ! Tu es si belle et si pleine de vie, et te voilà encombrée d'un mari susceptible de tomber malade, comme ça, sans raison ! La prochaine crise sera peut être pire ! »  
  
« Mais chéri, cette situation, je l'ai voulue ! Je l'ai acceptée ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! C'est en sauvant le monde que tu t'es abîmé ainsi, mon amour. Et tu n'es pas si abîmé ! Tu as quand même trouvé le moyen de me faire un magnifique bébé. »  
  
« Oui, oui, c'est vrai, mais ça aussi c'était égoïste ! Je me suis fait plaisir ! »  
  
« Heureusement ! Sinon, personne n'aurait d'enfant ! »  
  
« Il n'y a pas que ça ! Quand je t'ai épousé, Lily, tu étais pure, intacte..telle que ta mère t'avais faite...et pas moi. Pendant que tu m'attendais, moi j'étais dans d'autre bras. Je ne pensais pas à ta générosité, à la force de ton amour ! »  
  
« Mais mon chéri, c'est vieux, tout ça ! »  
  
« Et alors ? Regardes Sam ! Il n'a jamais aimé que Rosie ! C'est ça que tu méritais, Lily, un c?ur vierge de tout sentiment ! Un c?ur qui n'ai jamais battu que pour toi ! Tu sais ce que je devrais faire ? Partir, partir et vous confier à Pippin, Primula et toi. »  
  
« Bon, c'est fini, ta tirade ? »  
  
« Mais... »  
  
« Ecoutes, Frodon, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher parce que tu ne m'as jamais rien caché. C'est moi qui ai tout fait pour que tu me remarques. Pourtant, Sam m'avait toujours dit que les Sacquet n'avaient rien à faire avec les Gamegie. Et j'ai eu beaucoup plus que ce que j'espérais. moi je voulais juste que tu me laisses t'aimer. et que tu m'aimes un peu. C'est tout. J'ai été satisfaite bien au delà de mes désirs. Par contre, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour te voir, n'importe quoi ! J'aurais même accepté d'être ta maîtresse !De te partager avec Perle ! Alors, être ta femme ! C'était mon rêve, depuis l'enfance. Alors tu vois, ce ne sont pas tes cicatrices ou tes cauchemars qui vont me rebuter ! Je suis plus forte qu'eux ! Je te soignerais ! A la longue, je finirais bien par les vaincre ! Sais-tu, après tout, de quoi je suis capable ? »  
  
« Oh, mon amour ! Tu es si forte ! Si généreuse ! Si tu savais comme tes paroles me sont douces ! A présent je n'ai plus mal ! Et je n'ai plus peur ! »  
  
« Oui, et moi je n'ai plus du tout sommeil, dit Lily en adressant un regard provoquant à Frodon et en faisant glisser la chemise de ses épaules. Tiens, je te rend ton bien ! Il fait très chaud, ici ! »  
  
« Oui. Oui, et toi tu es mon petit volcan adoré ! »  
  
« Vraiment ? »  
  
« Oui, tu es mon petit volcan car tu peux être sulfureuse et brûlante quand l'envie t'en prend. Mais.mais je préfère nettement ces flammes-ci à celles du Mordor. »  
  
« Et bien, te voilà guéri pour cette fois, mon c?ur ! »  
  
« Oui, je crois que oui. Grâce à toi. Mais j'ai un autre problème.. »  
  
« Ah oui ? »  
  
« Oui, tu as allumé dans mon c?ur et dans mon corps un feu que tu peux seule éteindre. Je t'en prie, viens dans mes bras, mon amour. »  
  
« Mais..et tes blessures ? Tu ne préfères pas que j'aille dormir à côté ? Tu serais plus tranquille, dit malicieusement Lily. »  
  
« Mais tu veux me rendre fou ! »  
  
« Oui, tout à fait, c'est ce que je veux ! Dit Lily en venant se nicher dans les bras de Frodon telle une chatte frileuse. Et j'y arrive bien, non ? »  
  
« Oh, attends, tu vas voir ! S'écria Frodon en retrouvant son ton jovial. »  
  
« Hi, hi ! Non ! Arrêtes ! Arrêtes, je crains les chatouilles ! »  
  
« J'arrêtes, mais alors je te donne un gage ! »  
  
« Hi, hi ! Oui, si.si..tu veux, dit Lily en reprenant péniblement son souffle. »  
  
« Bien. Alors tu dois m'embrasser et me laisser te faire un gros, très gros câlin. »  
  
« Oh, c'est cher payé ! »  
  
« Oui, je trouve aussi. »  
  
« Humm..bon, d'accord, dit Lily en approchant doucement ses lèvres de celles de Frodon. »  
  
Puis ce dernier la saisit doucement par la taille et l'étendit complètement sur le lit, accentuant progressivement la force de leur baiser. Frodon laissa alors glisser ses lèvres le long du cou, puis de la gorge de sa femme. A ce moment précis, ce n'était plus Frodon qui était sous la coupe bienveillante et protectrice de son épouse mais Lily qui se laissait cette fois aller avec délice sous la chaleur des caresses de son bien-aimé qu'elle était parvenu à rassurer et à réconforter par la seule force de son amour.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà ! c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu car ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre. Si tel est le cas, laissez moi une gentille petite rewiew.^^ J'en profite pour faire une annonce : Eryna et moi avant pour projet d'organiser un mini colloque fanfic cet été dans le but de faire se rencontrer les filles qui le souhaitent. Ils faudrait trouver une ville assez centrale qui soit à à peu près égale distance pour tout le monde ainsi qu'un hôtel abordable. Ceci se déroulerait sur 3 ou 4 jours, et j'attend vos suggestions pour élaborer un programme un peu détaillé. Si vous êtes intéressées, merci de me le faire savoir sur frodounette23@hotmail.com. Vous pouvez également me joindre au 0662308347 Merci beaucoup 


	64. caprice et rencontre

Sensible au désarroi d'Albane quant à l'absence des Touque dans mon précédent chapitre, en voici un autre qui devrait lui plaire.^^  
  
Merci à celles qui ont déjà rewiewé le précédent et bonne lecture.^^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Alors, ma petite Primmie, tu connais bien ton nom ? »  
  
Dans le salon de la Grande Demeure des Touque, Paladin considérait la petite fille assise sur ses genoux avec une expression mêlée de tendresse et de nostalgie.  
  
« Vui ! »  
  
« Dis-moi comment tu t'appelles ! »  
  
« P'imula ! »  
  
« Primula comment ? »  
  
« Za...ket....P'imula Zaket ! »  
  
« C'est bien ! Mais dis-moi, tu es une grande fille ! Qui parle très bien ! Tu sais que ton parrain au même âge n'était pas si doué ? »  
  
« Vui ! Vui ! T'o fo, Pa'ain ! »  
  
« Ah, tu l'aimes bien ton parrain ? »  
  
« Vui ! Est zentil, Pa'ain ! Fais kado P'immie ! »  
  
« Ah, mais ça c'est parce que tu es une gentille petite fille. »  
  
« Eh, ga'de ! Est Pa'ain ! Fit Primula en brandissant son nounours banjoïste. »  
  
« Ca alors ! Je me demande ou il a été dénicher ce truc ! Je n'ai jamais vu de jouet pareil dans toute la Comté. »  
  
« Bonjour, mon Oncle ! Dit Lily en entrant dans la pièce. Primula ne vous a pas trop embêté ? »  
  
« Mais non, pas du tout ! Elle est adorable, comme sa mère ! »  
  
« Vui ! T'o fo'te, Maman ! Est belle ! »  
  
« Et comment va ton mari ? Demanda Paladin. »  
  
« Beaucoup mieux, merci. Allez viens, mon trésor, je vais te coiffer. »  
  
« Nan ! Veux Ma'aine ! »  
  
« Ne fais pas de caprice, Primula ! »  
  
« Veux Ma'aine ! Veux Ma'aine ! »  
  
« Primula, si tu continues, tu vas avoir la fessée ! Laisses Marraine tranquille, elle n'est pas à ta disposition ! »  
  
« Nan ! »  
  
« Primula... »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Frodon en entrant dans le salon. »  
  
« Bhouuuuuuuuuuu ! Papa ! Gémit Primula en venant se jeter dans les bras de son père. »  
  
« Alors, ma chérie, on a un gros chagrin ? »  
  
« Vuiiiiii ! Pas Zentille, Maman ! »  
  
« Comment ça ? »  
  
« Tu parles ! Ta fille fait un caprice parce qu'elle veut que ce soit Diamant qui la coiffe ! Je l'avais bien dit, qu'elle était trop gâtée ! »  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas si grave, voyons ! »  
  
« Mais c'est ça ! Vas-y, cèdes ! Le gentil Papa et la vilaine Maman ! Comme c'est pratique ! Tout le monde lui passe tout et c'est moi le bourreau ! »  
  
« Mais voyons, calmes-toi, mon amour ! Tu vas voir ; Primmie, tu veux avoir les couettes, comme t'a fait Marraine hier ? »  
  
« Bouhouuuuuuuuuu ! Vuiiii ! »  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer et de fâcher Maman ! Elle sait très bien faire, tu sais ? Comme Marraine ! »  
  
« Oh ? »  
  
« Mais oui ! Allez, vas embrasser Maman et demandes-lui pardon ! »  
  
« Nan ! »  
  
« Primula ! Je vais me fâcher ! »  
  
« Bouhouuuuuuuu ! Pa'ain ! »  
  
« Laisses Parrain tranquille et fais ce que j'ai dit ! Ca suffit, maintenant ! »  
  
« Bouhouuuuuuuuu ? »  
  
Voyant que ses plaintes restaient sans effet, Primula cessa immédiatement ses pleurs et courût trouver sa mère.  
  
« Pa'don, Maman ! T'aime ! »  
  
« Mais moi aussi je t'aime, ma puce ! Dit Lily en embrassant sa fille. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fâches et que tu me fasses des scènes, comme ça, sans raison ! »  
  
« Et puis tu sais, tu n'es pas jolie quand tu te mets en colère ! Ajouta Frodon. »  
  
« Vui ! Zoulie, P'immie ! Y dit Pa'ain ! »  
  
« Non ! Quand tu t'énerves comme ça, tu ressembles à...tu ressembles à Gollum ! »  
  
« Qua za ? »  
  
« Un pauvre malheureux qui n'a pas eu la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un comme ta Maman, dit Frodon en adressant un tendre regard à Lily. »  
  
« Veux pas ! »  
  
« Alors sois toujours gentille ! »  
  
« Vui ! Maman, peut avoi quette ? Mizi zi te pait ! »  
  
« Oui, bien sur, mon amour. Et bientôt, on pourra aussi les faire à Papa. Tu vas bientôt ressembler à une jolie jeune fille, mon chéri, dit Lily en riant. »  
  
« Oh, ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir...répondit malicieusement Frodon. »  
  
« Frodon, enfin ! Pas devant la petite ! »  
  
« Tu n'avais qu'à pas me chercher ! Renchérit Frodon en tirant la langue avant de s'approcher de Lily pour l'embrasser. »  
  
« Et mua ? Veux bisou auzi ! »  
  
« Oui, viens faire un câlin à Papa ! Dit Frodon en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. »  
  
Puis après l'avoir embrassé, il la relit debout sur ses pieds et Primula vint rejoindre sa mère qui l'attendait, brosse en main.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Regardes, Diamant, ce que je viens de retrouver ! Mon premier pantalon ! Et ça, c'est ma première chemise ! »  
  
« Mais c'est fascinant, mon Pippounet ! Répondit Diamant en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. »  
  
« Tu te moques de moi ! Et tu te moques complètement de mes affaires, aussi ! »  
  
« Oui, comme de ma première robe, en effet ! »  
  
« Pourtant, tout ce qui vient de moi devrait te passionner ! »  
  
« Pippin, tu m'as déjà entreprit plus de deux heures sur ton nounours, l'autre jours ! Je sais que tu étais un enfant charmant ! Ta mère le dit ! Tes s?urs le disent ! Tout le monde le dit ! »  
  
« Mais c'est pour te prouver à quel point le fils que nous aurions serait un être d'exception ! »  
  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de tout cela pour le savoir ! »  
  
« Vrai ? »  
  
« Mais oui ! C'est bien pour ça que je t'aime, non ? »  
  
« Oh, ma Didou chérie ! Je peux avoir un bisou ? »  
  
« Si tu le demandes poliment et bien gentiment. »  
  
« S'il te plaît, amour de ma vie ? »  
  
« Hum...D'accord, dit joyeusement Diamant en se pendant au cou de Pippin. Dis, je pourrais voir ton armure, mon Pippounet ? »  
  
« Mais ça t'intéresse ? »  
  
« Oui, bien sur ! C'est tellement noble, tellement chevaleresque ! »  
  
« Bon, d'accord. mais ne me demandes pas de la mette, hein ? C'est trop lourd ! »  
  
« Non, non. »  
  
Pippin se dirigea vers une armoire qu'il ouvrit en grand, révélant l'armure qui lui avait été offerte par Denethor.  
  
« Oh ! Que c'est beau ! S'écria Diamant . »  
  
« Beau ? On voit bien que tu n'as pas fait la guerre ! C'est impressionnant, je le reconnais. Merry aussi en a une. Frodon et Sam aussi. Lily également. Mais la sienne lui a été donnée par Elrond en personne. »  
  
« Ah oui ? »  
  
« Oui. Il pensait qu'elle en aurait besoin pour le voyage de retour vers la Comté. A juste titre. Mais la sienne est beaucoup plus fine et légère. Elle est très belle avec, d'ailleurs et... »  
  
« Pippin, pourquoi me parles-tu sans arrêt de Lily ? »  
  
« Mais... »  
  
« J'en ai assez, on croirait que tu es amoureux d'elle ! »  
  
« Oh, mais non, ma Didou ! Je n'aime que toi, voyons ! Et puis Lily est soudée à Frodon comme l'écorce l'est à l'arbre. 'Oh, mon Frodon, tu es si beau ! Si noble ! Si courageux ! Je t'aime tant !' Dit Pippin en contrefaisant la voix de Lily. Alors, tu vois ? »  
  
« Hi, hi, oui, tu as raison. Ils font plaisir à voir tous les deux. »  
  
« Oui, Frodon le méritait vraiment, il a tellement souffert, répondit sombrement Pippin. Heureusement, tout ceci ne s'est pas trop mal terminé. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Assise à l' « Auberge du Pont », Pimprenelle sirotait tranquillement son thé, l'air songeur, l'esprit occupé par mainte et mainte choses. Un instant sortie de sa rêverie, la jeune hobbite leva la main pour faire signe au garçon.  
  
« Hob ! Vous me porterez l'addition, s'il vous plaît ? »  
  
« Tout de suite, Mademoiselle Touque, dit le garçon en approchant de la table, son plateau en main. »  
  
« Mais vous ne m'avez pas tout compté, dit Pimprenelle en examinant la note. Je ne voudrais pas vous voler ! »  
  
« Ah, je demande votre pardon, Mademoiselle, c'est le Monsieur, là, qui a dit que le thé était pour lui. »  
  
« Ah ? Bon, merci, Hob, répondit Pimprenelle en adressant au hobbit assis en face d'elle un regard interrogateur. »  
  
Ce dernier profita alors de l'occasion pour s'approcher d'elle.  
  
« Bonjour, Mademoiselle Touque. Puis-je m'asseoir un moment avec vous ? »  
  
« Heu..si vous voulez, balbutia Pimprenelle. Avant toute chose..merci. »  
  
« Ce n'est rien. Un moyen maladroit que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir vous parler. Cela fait un certain temps que je vous voie ici. Mais toujours seule ! Comment est-ce possible ? »  
  
« Et bien..ma mère dirait que je sus trop absorbée par mes études pour trouver quelqu'un qui me supporte. Je suppose qu'elle a raison. Mais j'avoue que la solitude me pèse. Ma s?ur aînée se marie dans moins de deux mois, mon petit frère est fiancé, ainsi que mon cousin Merry, quant à ma jeune s?ur, ça ne saurait tarder. Même mon cousin Frodon s'est marié. On croyait pourtant que tant de lutte l'aurait anéanti. »  
  
« Frodon ? Frodon Sacquet ? Le porteur de l'anneau ? Le sauveur du monde ? »  
  
« Oui, c'est lui. Il a épousé Lily Gamegie, la s?ur de son jardinier et ami, Sam. »  
  
« Mais savez-vous que je rêves de rencontrer ce fameux Sam ? J'aimerais beaucoup m'entretenir avec lui ! »  
  
« Vous êtes jardinier ? »  
  
« Pas exactement. Je m'occupe d'organiser des plans de réhabilitation pour les fermiers de la Comté. Métier florissant, si l'on peut dire ! Lothon Sacquet de Besace a fait tant de dégâts dans notre beau pays ! »  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais est ce pour cela que vous vouliez me parler, Monsieur ? Pour rencontrer Sam ? Il serait plus simple d'aller trouver mon cousin Frodon ! »  
  
« M'auriez-vous écouté, Mademoiselle, si je vous avais entreprise d'emblée sur l'éclat de vos beaux yeux ? Répondit le hobbit. »  
  
« Oh, Monsieur ! »  
  
« Depuis des semaines, je vous regarde, je vous admire, sans oser vous aborder. »  
  
« Mais.. »  
  
« Mes paroles vous choquent, je le vois bien. Pardonnez mon audace, j'aurais du me taire. »  
  
« Pas du tout ! Je vous trouve vraiment...charmant. »  
  
« Oh, grâce soit rendue à Eru de m'avoir donné le bonheur de ne pas vous déplaire ! Puis-je vous inviter à dîner un soir ? »  
  
« Oh, oui, oui, volontiers, mais vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom, Monsieur ? »  
  
« Je m'appelle Sigismond Maggot. Je suis le neveu du fermier qui, si ma mémoire est bonne, a tant tourmenté votre petit frère. »  
  
« La réciproque est vrai, répliqua en riant Pimprenelle. Et bien à bientôt, Monsieur Maggot. »  
  
« Sigismond, rectifia le hobbit en baisant la main de Pimprenelle, Sigismond. Au plaisir de vous revoir très vite, charmante Pimprenelle.  
  
Puis le jeune hobbit quitta l'auberge, laissant Pimprenelle submergée de stupeur et d'émerveillement.  
  
« Sigismond...Quel joli nom ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que cela vous a plu^^. Laissez-moi quelques rewiews !^^ 


	65. terreurs nocturnes

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à toutes pour vos rewiews, et profiter bien de ce rythme effréné de publication parce que j'espère que la grève des profs(enfin, du doyen de la fac) va bientôt s'arrêter. Bon, place au chapitre !^^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Et bien, merci pour tout, ma Tante, merci mon Oncle ! Pippin, je suppose qu'on va bientôt te revoir ! »  
  
« Ven à maizon, Pa'ain ? »  
  
« Non, ma chérie, il va un peu rester avec son papa et sa maman. »  
  
« Veux Pa'ain ! T'aime, Pa'ain ! »  
  
« Ecoutes, ma copine, on se revoie bientôt, d'accord ? Et puis tu vas voir ta petite cousine ! Tu dois bien t'en occuper, hein, comme une grande ! Promis ? »  
  
« Vui ! P'immie g'ande ! »  
  
« C'est bien ! Allez, bonne route ! »  
  
« A bientôt, s'écrièrent en c?ur les époux Sacquet avant de reprendre la route. »  
  
Puis la charrette s'ébranla, et s'éloigna de plus en plus de la Grande Demeure des Touques pour ne plus être à leurs yeux qu'un petit point à l'horizon. Au bout d'un moment, Frodon s'adressa à Lily :  
  
« Chérie, tu ne veux pas en profiter pour faire des courses à Grand-Cave ? »  
  
« Non, j'ai hâte de retrouver la maison..et de soulager Rosie de la prévenance envahissante de mon frère. »  
  
« Ah, oui, je comprends »  
  
« Et puis je dois aussi voir Perle pour les essayages de sa robe. Je lui ai dit de passer quelques jours à Cul-de-Sac, pour que je termine. Ce sera plus facile. »  
  
« Tatie Pe'le ! Veux voi Tatie Pe'le ! »  
  
« Oui, ma puce ! Et bien dis-donc, on a pas intérêt à dire un secret devant toi, s'exclama Frodon, amusé. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
La petite famille arriva finalement à Cul-de-Sac en fin d'après-midi, et trouva Sam qui travaillait encore au jardin.  
  
« Bonsoir, dit-il joyeusement. Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »  
  
« Oui, merci, Sam, répondit Frodon. Comment vont Rosie et le bébé ? »  
  
« Très bien. Ma femme et votre filleule vont très bien. Vous savez, pour l'instant Elanore ne fait guère que dormir et manger. »  
  
« Elano ! Veux voi Elano ! »  
  
« Et alors, Primula, gronda Lily, tu ne dis pas bonjour à Tonton ? »  
  
« Vui ! Bouzou, Tonton ! Est ou Tatie ? »  
  
« A l'intérieur avec Elanore. »  
  
« Vui ! Tatie ! Tatie ! S'écria la petite fille en courant à l'intérieur du smial. »  
  
« Alors, Lily, et mon neveu ? »  
  
« Tu veux parler d'Holman ? Désolée, nous ne sommes pas passé voir Halfred en revenant. J'étais pressée de rentrer chez moi. »  
  
« Mais non ! Il est pour quand, ce deuxième bébé ? Vous avez du être tranquille à Château-Brande, non ? »  
  
« Pas tant que ça et..mais dis, tu ne vas pas te mettre à me harceler toi aussi ! »  
  
« Je te rappelle, petite s?ur, que le mariage, c'est fait pour avoir des enfants ! »  
  
« Je suis bien d'accord, mais j'ai aussi le droit de souffler ! Ta nièce est...vive, figures-toi ! »  
  
« Oh, moi, ce que j'en dit ! »  
  
« Tu n'as rien à dire ! Mêles-toi de tes affaires ! »  
  
« Tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton, Lily ! Je suis ton frère aîné ! »  
  
« Oh, mais tu es surtout le pire ca... »  
  
« Et bien, vous êtes heureux de vous retrouver, à ce que je vois, les interrompit Frodon. »  
  
« Chéri, tu le laisses me parler sur ce ton ? »  
  
« Frodon, vous avez vu le ton qu'elle emploie ? »  
  
« Allez, ma chérie, calmes-toi, Sam n'a pas voulu t'agresser ! »  
  
« Absolument, tu as un fichu caractère, et on se demande, franchement, ce que.. »  
  
« Et toi, Sam, je te rappelles que ta s?ur est ma femme et que j'ai quand même mon mot à dire, avant tout le monde. Bon, maintenant, rentrons. »  
  
Le frère et la s?ur se turent alors comme par magie et aidèrent Frodon à décharger la charrette.  
  
« Tiens, Madame Brandebouc vous a donné un lapin ? Il est un peu jeune, dommage, il va falloir attendre pour le manger, dit Sam en apercevant la cage de Noisette. »  
  
« Noooon ! S'exclama Frodon, c'est Madame Fouine qui l'a donné à Primmie. Elle s'est amourachée de cet animal, il ne faut pas le toucher ! »  
  
« Ah, bon ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Bonjour, Rosie ! Dit Lily en entrant dans le smial. Tu n'as pas eu de problème avec le bébé ? »  
  
« Non, merci, ma chérie, ça va. »  
  
« Ga'de, Maman ! Do' Elano ! Est zoulie ! »  
  
« Oui, très. »  
  
« Est ou, Papou ? »  
  
« C'est vrai, ou est Bilbon ? »  
  
« Il est sorti ce matin, l'air mystérieux. Je ne sais pas ou il est. »  
  
« Ah ? »  
  
« Bonjour ! Fit la voix joyeuse de Bilbon depuis l'entrée du smial. »  
  
« Bonjour ! retentit une voix plus forte. »  
  
« Tonton Gandaf ! Tonton Gandaf ! S'écria Primula en sautillant et en battant des mains. »  
  
« Ca va, petite merveille ? Dit Gandalf en prenant Primula dans ses bras. Tu as bien grandi ! Une vraie jeune fille ! »  
  
« Minute ! Intervint Frodon. Elle n'est pas encore une jeune fille ! Elle ne le sera que quand elle aura cinquante ans ! »  
  
« Oh, mais c'est qu'il est déjà jaloux, ton Papa ! Tu me montres ta cousine ? »  
  
« Chut ! Fais Dodo, Elano ! »  
  
« Ah, alors il ne faut pas la réveiller. »  
  
« Eh, ga'de, Gandaf ! Est Nouazette, fit Primula en désignant la cage que Frodon venait de poser par terre. »  
  
« Oh, c'est au moins ton parrain qui t'a fait ce cadeau ! »  
  
« Nan ! »  
  
« Tiens, ça m'étonnes. »  
  
« Allez, viens, Primula, on va prendre le bain, dit Lily en prenant la petite fille des bras de Gandalf. »  
  
« Naaan ! Veux Papou ! Veux Gandaf ! »  
  
« Primula, ne recommences pas à faire la vilaine ! Dit Frodon en élevant le ton. Tu pourras voir Gandalf et Papou après. Si tu es gentille ! Sinon, tu vas directement au lit ! »  
  
« Bouhouuuuuuuu ! Papou ! »  
  
« Allez, ne pleures pas, ma chérie, dit Bilbon d'une voix douce. Tu veux que Papou te donne le bain ? »  
  
« Vui ! »  
  
« Alors, tu vois, mon petit, dit Bilbon à Frodon, elle est très sage, cette enfant. Il suffit de savoir la prendre ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Alors, Lily, vous devez être fière ! Primula est en excellente santé, elle est ravissante et de plus, très intelligente. »  
  
« Oui, mais je crains que son 'intelligence' ne la pousse à certains caprices, répondit Lily en resservant du rôti à Gandalf. Elle voit très bien que tout le monde la bade, lui passe ses quatres volontés. Elle en profite et j'en fais les frais. »  
  
« Oh, je pense que ce problème sera vite résolu ! Intervint Bilbon. Avec l'arrivée d'Elanore, Primmie n'est plus la seule enfant de la maison. Mais je pense.. »  
  
« Oui, Papa ? »  
  
« Je pense qu'il lui faudrait un petit frère..ou une petite s?ur. Qu'attendez-vous, tous les deux ? Vous ne ferez croire à personne que vous avez perdu le mode d'emploi ! »  
  
« Oh, Monsieur Bilbon ! S'exclama Rosie, amusée. »  
  
« Mais c'est prévu, intervint vivement Lily. Seulement, avec tous ces mariages et le travail que ça me donne, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux attendre un peu...pas longtemps. »  
  
« Excellent ! S'écria Gandalf. Vous voyez, mon cher Bilbon, vous aurez bientôt votre petit Sacquet. »  
  
« J'espère que ce sera un garçon ! Gandalf, vous ne pouvez pas donner quelque chose à Lily pour être sur que... »  
  
« Mais enfin, pour qui me prenez-vous, à la fin ! S'indigna Lily. Je ne suis pas une poule pondeuse ! »  
  
« Calmes-toi, mon amour, dit doucement Frodon. Ce que Bilbon a voulu dire, c'est que..comme nous avons déjà une fille..ça serait bien d'avoir un garçon, cette fois ! Mais je serais très heureux d'avoir encore une fille. »  
  
« Sans compter que ça fait déjà quatre femmes à la maison ! Intervint Sam. On devient minoritaire, ici, Monsieur Gandalf ! »  
  
« Oh, toi, tais-toi ! Le reprit Rosie. »  
  
« Ah, vous voyez ! »  
  
« Vous avez en effet l'air brimé, Maître Gamegie, répondit Gandalf, amusé. »  
  
« Oh, non, je suis très heureux, et.. »  
  
« Ouhin ! Ouhin ! »  
  
« Oh, si TA fille fais encore un caprice parce qu'elle ne veut pas dormir, je la passe par la fenêtre, moi ! Dit Lily. Ça fait deux jours qu'elle est imbuvable ! »  
  
« Attends un peu avant d'y aller, chérie, si c'est le cas, elle va se calmer. »  
  
« Ouhin ! Ouhin ! Bhouuuuuuuu ! »  
  
« Ce n'est pas un caprice, repris Lily en arborant cette fois un air inquiet. »  
  
Puis la jeune hobbite partit en courant dans la chambre de sa fille. Là, elle trouva Primula en larme, assise sur son lit, l'air totalement terrorisée. »  
  
« Oh, mon amour ! Mon amour, ne pleures plus, Maman est là, dit doucement Lily en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras. »  
  
« Bouhou ! »  
  
« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Racontes à Maman ! »  
  
« Bouhou ! Papa ! Papa bobo ! T'i'te , Papa ! Pas Maman ave ! Bouhou ! »  
  
« Quoi ? Mais calmes-toi, chérie ! Il va bien, Papa ! »  
  
« Nan ! Bobo ! Bouhouuuuuu ! »  
  
« Mais si ! On va aller le voir ! »  
  
Lily retourna dans la salle à manger avec Primula toujours en pleurs.  
  
« Je ne comprend pas, chéri, je l'ai trouvée en larmes en train de dire que tu étais triste et que tu avais mal. »  
  
« Bouhouuuuuuuu ! Papa ! Papa bobo ! Papa t'i't'e ! Auzi Tonton ! Voua pas Papa, Tonton ! »  
  
« Racontes-moi, chérie !Dit Frodon, perplexe, en prenant sa fille des bras de Lily. »  
  
« Mizants mizieux bobo papa ! Pas beaux ! Pas zentils ! Tout nu Papa ! T'i'te ! Bobo ! Et là ! Auzi là ! Bobo ! Fit Primula en tirant sur la chemise de son père pour découvrir son épaule bléssée. Puis elle essaya de tirer sur l'alliance que Frodon pouvait maintenant porter à sa main droite. »  
  
« Pas ben, za ! Pas beau ! Bobo Papa ! »  
  
« Oh ! Gandalf ! Qu'avez vous encore été dire à mon bébé ? Vous trouvez que vous ne vous avez pas suffisamment gâché la vie ? Gronda Lily. Vous trouvez que nous n'avons pas assez souffert ? »  
  
« Mais enfin, Lily.. »  
  
« Taisez-vous, vieux grigou, taisez-vous ! S'écria Lily en frappant Gandalf de ses petits poings serrés. »  
  
« Mis je vous assure que je n'ai rien raconté de tout cela à Primula ! Pourquoi irais-je traumatiser une innocente enfant ? »  
  
« Sam ! C'est toi, hein ? »  
  
« Mais non ! J'ai suffisamment envie d'oublier ça moi-même ! »  
  
« Oh, j'ai compris ! Dit Gandalf. C'est le don. »  
  
« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Frodon encore sous le choc des paroles de Primula. »  
  
« Oui, le jour de son baptême, Elrond a fait un don à Primula et lui a dit de garder en mémoire ce que son père avait fait pour la terre du milieu. »  
  
« Joli don qui l'empêche de dormir ! S'insurgea Lily. »  
  
« Il s'agit d'un don de voyance. Primula peut voir le passé et l'avenir. Tout comme Elrond et Galadriel. Ce cauchemar en est la première manifestation. Primula a vu en rêve ce qui est arrivé à Frodon. Evidemment, elle ne maîtrise pas encore ce pouvoir et elle a pris cela pour la réalité présente, d'ou son effroi . »  
  
« Allez, c'est fini, ma puce, c'est fini ! Dit Frodon en caressant les cheveux de l'enfant. Regardes, Papa est là ! Il va bien ! Il est très heureux avec toi et ta Maman ! Il ne partira plus jamais ! Plus jamais ! »  
  
« Snif ! Mon papa ! »  
  
« Je vais aller te recoucher maintenant, chérie ! »  
  
« Nan ! Pas mizants mizieux ! »  
  
« Ils ne reviendront plus ! Tonton les a tous fait partir ! »  
  
« Snif ! Oh ? »  
  
« Mais oui, mon trésor ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà, c'était un avant goût du résultat des dons que les elfes ont fait à Primmie ! Il y en aura d'autres !^^ si ça vous a plu, laissez moi une petite rewiew s'il vous plaît ! ! ! ! Ps :promis, Albane, Pippin sera dans le prochain chap ! 


	66. Les doutes de Perle

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à celles qui m'ont rewiewé et bonne lecture !  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Recroquevillée dans son lit, Lily pleurait à chaudes larmes.  
  
« Qu'as-tu, mon amour ? »  
  
« Mon bébé ! Mon pauvre bébé ! Regardes ce que TES amis les elfes ont fait à notre enfant ! »  
  
« Mais chérie, calmes-toi ! Gandalf a dit qu'avec le temps, Primula arriverait à maîtriser son pouvoir et qu'elle ne l'actualiserait que quand elle le voudrait. »  
  
« Avec le temps ? Combien de temps ? »  
  
« Mais...je ne sais pas, moi ! Quelques mois...un an, peut-être. »  
  
« Un an ? Ma fille va être tourmentée pendant un an ? »  
  
« Mais...euh...peut -être pas ! Calmes-toi, voyons ! »  
  
« J'en ai assez ! Mon pauvre père a raison ! Il n'est pas bon de se mêler aux magiciens, aux elfes, et à tous ces êtres magiques ! »  
  
« Je comprends que tu sois contrariée, chérie ! Moi aussi je le suis, et. »  
  
« Contrariée ? Le mot est faible ! Tu as failli mourir à cause de leurs plans stupides et maintenant mon bébé est terrorisée ! »  
  
« Ils ne m'ont pas obligé à partir en Mordor ! »  
  
« Non, mais ils t'ont fait comprendre que ce serait mieux ! »  
  
« Peut-être, mais...maintenant, je suis là, près de toi ! Je ne partirais plus jamais ! Et puis Primula s'est rendormie ! »  
  
« Chéri, je...je voudrais...aller dormir dans sa chambre. »  
  
« Non ! Dit fermement Frodon. »  
  
« Mais..mais pourquoi ? »  
  
« Parce que si tu l'habitue à rester avec elle au moindre mauvais rêve, elle va y prendre goût et ne voudra plus dormir seule. »  
  
« Mais la pauvre chérie ! On pourrait peut-être la prendre dans notre lit ! Juste cette nuit ! »  
  
« Non, Lily, ce n'est pas sa place ! Quand tu es ici, tu es ma femme et tu n'as aucune raison d'inclure Primula dans notre intimité. De plus, elle dort très bien, maintenant ! Il ne faut pas lui créer de besoin. »  
  
« Oh, mais je voudrais au moins...aller voir si tout va bien ! »  
  
« Oui, entendu, je vais même venir avec toi. »  
  
Frodon accompagna Lily dans la chambre ou la petite fille dormait. Dans son sommeil, Primula souriait et tenait fortement serré contre elle son petit lapin en peluche.  
  
« Oh, Frodon, regardes comme elle est mignonne ! Elle est vraiment adorable comme ça ! »  
  
« Oui, normal, c'est ma fille ! »  
  
« Prétentieux, va ! Dit Lily en embrassant son mari. Mais c'est vrai ! C'est grâce à toi qu'elle est si belle ! »  
  
« A toi aussi, dit Frodon en rendant son baiser à Lily. Maintenant, allons nous coucher. »  
  
« Oui. Bonne nuit, mon amour, dit Lily en déposant un baiser sur le front de la petite fille. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Perle Touque arriva le lendemain matin à Cul-de-Sac, escortée par Pippin.  
  
« Bonjour, dit la jeune hobbite en descendant de voiture. Et bien, vous avez une petite mine, vous deux ! Fit-elle à l'attention de Frodon et Lily. »  
  
« Oui, Primula a fait un mauvais rêve. C'est fréquent, à cet âge, répondit Frodon qui ne souhaitait pas révéler toute la vérité à sa cousine. Tiens, Pippin ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Tu as perdu ta chérie ? »  
  
« Non, ses parents sont rentrés, alors Diamant est retournée chez elle. En me laissant seul comme un chien ! Les femmes sont des êtres ingrats. Regardes par exemple ma s?ur qui laisse ce pauvre Gros pour venir discuter chiffon avec Lily ! »  
  
« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et n'appelles plus Freddy 'le Gros' , espèce de grand dadet ! Et puis ça t'arrange bien de m'accompagner, hein ? Encore un prétexte pour voir ta filleule ! »  
  
« C'est vrai ! Ou est-elle ? Ou est la seule personne sensée de cette famille de fous ? »  
  
« A l'intérieur, Bilbon et Gandalf lui donnent son deuxième petit- déjeuner, répondit Lily. Ils m'ont presque jetée hors de la cuisine ! »  
  
« Comment ? Je ne suis pas convié au petit déjeuner de ma filleule ? Alors que la pauvre vient de faire un horrible cauchemar ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, Primmie, Super Parrain est là ! S'écria Pippin en se ruant dans la cuisine. »  
  
« Ca vire à l'obsession ! Commenta Perle en riant. Je me demande ce qu'il fera avec ses propres enfants ! »  
  
« Ce sera certainement un excellent père, répondit Lily. »  
  
« Oui..oui, fit Perle, songeuse. »  
  
« Qu'as-tu ? »  
  
« Oh, rien. C'est juste que pour l'instant..je n'ai pas la fibre maternelle, répondit Perle en adressant un curieux regard à Frodon. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Tu te rends compte, Lily, dit Pippin à sa cousine, occupée à changer la couche de Primula, ma s?ur pactise avec l'ennemi ! »  
  
« Perle ? Mais je croyais que Fredegar était l'un de tes meilleurs amis ! »  
  
« Mais non, Pimprenelle ! »  
  
« Ah ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ? »  
  
« Elle fréquente Sigismond Maggot. Elle en a plein la bouche ! On dirait qu'elle a rencontré un elfe ! »  
  
« Mais c'est bien pour elle, ça, Pippin ! Tu devrais en être heureux ! »  
  
« Sais tu qui est Sigismond Maggot ? »  
  
« Heu..non. »  
  
« C'est le neveu du fermier Maggot ! Le terreur de tous les enfants de la Comté ! Cet abruti s'en est venté, en plus ! »  
  
« C'est juste son neveu ! Il n'est pour rien dans ce que son oncle a pu te faire quand tu étais petit! Et puis tu l'avais bien cherché ! »  
  
« Heu..oui, peut-être ! Enfin, ce n'est pas une raison ! »  
  
« Et ce Sigismond, il est gentil avec ta s?ur ? »  
  
« Oh, ça oui ! Il lui a envoyé trois énormes bouquets de roses, rien qu'hier ! La pauvre fille est sur un petit nuage ! »  
  
« Ce n'est pas bien, Pippin, de te moquer de Pimprenelle ! »  
  
« Oui, je sais, mais ça m'énerve. en plus, Perle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'inviter l'olibrius en question à son mariage ! Personne ne se soucie des blessures de mon enfance ! »  
  
« Oh, pauvre petit Pippin malheureux ! Fit Lily en riant. »  
  
« Oui, je suis un incompris ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Frodon était assis dans son bureau en train de travailler quand soudain il vit apparaître à la porte le visage de sa cousine.  
  
« Tiens, Perle ! Si tu cherches Lily, elle est sortie avec Primula et Pippin. Je pense qu'elle sera de retour vers Midi. »  
  
« Non, non, c'est à toi que je voulais parler. Enfin, si je ne te dérange pas trop. »  
  
« Mais non, pas du tout, je t'en prie, assieds-toi, dit Frodon en tendant une chaise à sa cousine. »  
  
« Et bien, Perle, je t'écoute, que voulais-tu me dire ? Demanda gentiment Frodon. »  
  
« Euh..voilà..euh, c'est délicat, balbutia Perle, manifestement très gênée. »  
  
« Voyons, ça ne peut pas être bien grave...tu n'as tué personne ? »  
  
« Mais non, voyons ! Mais je... »  
  
« Tu as trompé Freddy ? »  
  
« Non plus, mais je...enfin..j'y pense. »  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas bien, Perle, enfin ! Vous n »êtes même pas encore mariés ! »  
  
« Oui, justement. Je...j'ai peur du mariage. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment le mot, mais je.. »  
  
« Attends, je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais bon, tu ne risques pas d'être surprise comme une jeune fille. Ça fait trois mois que tu habites avec Freddy ! »  
  
« Oui, oui, je sais, mais euh...Frodon, c'était bien quand on était ensemble, non ? »  
  
« Euh..oui, mais pourquoi me dis-tu ça maintenant ? Demanda Frodon, gêné à son tour. »  
  
« Parce que..parce que...je voudrais bien..recommencer. rien qu'une fois. Avant d'être mariée. »  
  
« Mais Perle, je suis marié, moi ! Et j'aime ma femme ! Et puis songes que Lily est ton amie ! Elle serait très triste si elle t'entendait parler de la sorte ! Et Freddy est mon ami aussi ! »  
  
« Mais ils n'en sauront rien ! Je...moi aussi je l'aime, mon gros nounours. C'est juste que..je voudrais enterrer ma vie de jeune fille. »  
  
« Hum ! Tu l'as enterrée il y a bien longtemps. Et puis tu idéalises trop les chose. Nous avons bien rompu pour une raison ! »  
  
« Oui, tout allait très bien entre nous jusqu'à ce que la petite dernière des Gamegie se mettent à ressembler de moins en moins à une petite fille et de plus en plus à une femme ! »  
  
« Mais tu t'entends parler, Perle ? Tu es injuste ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a laissé tomber ! »  
  
« Oh, tu ne t'es pas beaucoup accroché ! Tu es vite parti te consoler dans les bras de ta belle Lily ! »  
  
« Bon, Perle, ça suffit ! Gronda Frodon. Je n'ai jamais touché Lily avant le mariage et..je ne sais ce que je te dirais si tu n'étais ma cousine ! Je comprend que tu sois angoissée, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour salir ma femme ! Et pour vouloir faire de Freddy un gentil toutou tout juste bon à t'attendre à la maison ! Tu ne m'aimes plus, Perle ! Enfin, pas comme avant. Et moi non plus. On était très jeune tous les deux, repris Frodon avec plus de douceur. Ecoutes, tu devrais discuter de tes angoisses avec Freddy. C'est bien normal que tu aies peur de t'engager. mais se tourner vers le passé ne résous jamais rien. »  
  
« Oui..oui, je suppose que tu as raison. Oublies ce que je viens de dire, Frodon. C'est juste que...quand je te vois avec Lily...vous avez l'air tellement heureux avec votre petite fille...Lily a l'air si épanouie que je me dis qu'elle a beaucoup de chance. Que tu dois être un excellent mari. »  
  
« Pour Lily, oui. Comme Freddy sera, j'en suis sur, un excellent mari pour toi. Je suis sur que tu vas être très heureuse. Et Freddy le sera également. »  
  
« Oui. Tu es gentil, Frodon. Tu me pardonnes ma bêtise ? »  
  
« Mais oui, Perle. On était pas fait pour finir ensemble. Mais tu es quand même ma cousine chérie. Bon, mais que fais ma femme ? Je vais finir par être jaloux de Pippin, moi ! »  
  
« Coucou, chéri ! Dit joyeusement Lily en entrant dans le bureau. Tiens, Perle, tu es là ! Ca tombe bien, j'ai besoin de toi pour la robe ! »  
  
« Ou est Primmie ? Demanda Frodon. »  
  
« Elle s'est faite interceptée par Gandalf et Bilbon. Maintenant, elle s'amuse à faire de la fumée de toutes les couleurs avec le bâton de Gandalf qui a l'air de beaucoup en rire. »  
  
« Mais il lui passe décidément tout ! »  
  
« Il le peut, avec ce qu'il a laissé subir à son père ! »  
  
« Chérie, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Ou est Pippin ? »  
  
« Il a fait une halte au Dragon Vert. Rosie l'a embauché comme goûteur de son nouveau tonneau. »  
  
« Et bien, ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire, je pense ! »  
  
« Non, en effet. Perle, j'ai pensé ajouter des roses en soie au décolleté de la robe. Qu'en penses-tu ? »  
  
« Oh, c'est une excellente idée ! Frodon a raison, tu es vraiment parfaite en tous points, Lily ! Et vous êtes très bien assortis tous les deux ! »  
  
« Oh ? Merci, Perle, c'est gentil de me dire ça. »  
  
« Non, c'est la vérité, répondit Perle en adressant un sourire amical à Frodon. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ben voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! laissez-moi une petite rewiew, s'il vous plaît !^^ Merci ! !^^ 


	67. A peu des anos!

Me revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à toutes pour vos rewiews ! ! ! Je pense que mon rythme d'écriture va légèrement baisser cette semaine pour cause de répétition intensive de flamenco. Heureusement que je ne danse pas sur les mains parce que sinon je ne pourrais même plus bouger les doigts ! Lol. En tous cas, bonne lecture !  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Chéri, je suis ennuyée ! Dit Lily en revenant d'étendre le linge, flanquée de Primula qui, d'une main tenait la robe de sa mère et de l'autre son lapin en peluche. »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »  
  
« Regardes donc par la fenêtre de la cuisine, tu comprendras. »  
  
Frodon s'exécuta et vit une chevelure de hobbit qui dépassait d'un espèce de grand cahier blanc. Ce dernier esquissa un léger sourire que Lily ne perçut pas.  
  
« Tu vois ce type ? Ca fait des jours qu'il m'observe derrière son espèce de machin blanc, là ! Il me suit partout, au marché, chez mon père, chez mes frères et s?urs...Et maintenant, il rode autour de la maison ! Je vais condamner toutes les fenêtres si ça continue ! »  
  
« Calmes-toi, mon amour, c'est peut-être un artiste en mal d'inspiration qui a vu en toi une muse ! On ne peut pas le lui reprocher. »  
  
« Mais bien sur ! Mais toi aussi, tu es bizarre ! Pourquoi hier soir as-tu subitement décidé de déménager notre chambre ? »  
  
« Bah, Cul-de-Sac est une grande demeure. C'est intéressant d'essayer toutes les pièces, non ? »  
  
« Mais mon ancienne chambre me convenait parfaitement ! »  
  
« Tu dis ça maintenant.. »  
  
« Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? »  
  
« Tu verras...Et je suis sur que tu seras enchantée. »  
  
« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, Frodon ! »  
  
« En outre...J'ai décidé que dorénavant, nous partirions en ballade tous les après-midi de deux heures à cinq heures. »  
  
« Mais..mais j'ai du travail ! »  
  
« Tu as terminé la robe de Perle ! Celle de Primmie aussi ! »  
  
« Pas la mienne ! »  
  
« Fais toi servir, pour une fois ! »  
  
« Non ! Je sais trop ce que je veux. Personne n'est capable de le faire ! »  
  
« Mais tu peux accorder trois heures par jour à ton gentil mari, non ? Dit Frodon d'une voix câline en saisissant Lily par la taille. »  
  
« Hum..Bon, bon, d'accord. »  
  
« Oui ! Tu entends, Primmie ? On va aller se promener tous les trois ! »  
  
« Euh...nan ! »  
  
« Comment, non ? »  
  
« Vais voi Mamie, moua ! Et Papy ! Et Holly ! »  
  
« Ah, oui, c'est vrai que Dora la prend tout à l'heure ! »  
  
« Très bien ! Et bien vis ta vie, ma fille ! Dit Frodon, amusé. Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais sortir en amoureux avec ma petite femme. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Bon, Primula, on va s'entraîner à porter les alliances ! Tu veux, ma chérie ? »  
  
« Vui ! Vui ! Peux avoi za auzi ? Fit Primmie en désignant le ruban que Lily portait dans les cheveux. »  
  
« Ah, tu veux mettre les rubans du mariage ? Bon, d'accord, mais on les enlève après. Il ne faut pas les abîmer ! »  
  
« Vui ! Pas abîmer ! Repris Primmie très sérieusement. »  
  
« Je vais chercher tout ça. Tu m'attends là avec Papa ? »  
  
« Vui ! Mon papa ! Fit Primula en enroulant ses petits bras autour de Frodon. »  
  
Lily disparut et revint dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard avec un coussinet rouge sur lequel étaient disposées les alliances, et une boite en bois sculpté.  
  
« Voilà, ma chérie, tu prends le.. »  
  
« Nan ! Ouhin ! Ouhin ! »  
  
« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Balbutia Lily. Elle était toute joyeuse il y a à peine une minute ! »  
  
« Elle vient peut-être d'être piquée par un insecte, dit Frodon. Tu as mal , ma Primmie ? »  
  
« Ouhin ! Nan ! A peu ! A peu des anos ! A peu des anos ! Bobo Papa ! Mizant ano ! »  
  
« Ah, c'est encore ce don ! Elle assimile tous les anneaux à l'unique. »  
  
« Ah, c'est vraiment très bien, les cadeaux des elfes ! S'écria Lily. Maintenant notre fille a peur de toutes les bagues ! C'est pratique, tiens ! »  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai que c'est ennuyeux. »  
  
« Pas ano ! Pas ano ! Pas touzer, Papa ! Mizant ! Bobo toua ! »  
  
« Calmes-toi, calmes-toi, ma chérie, fit doucement Lily. Tiens, vas t'amuser avec Noisette pendant que je parle à Papa. »  
  
« Snif ! Vui. »  
  
« Comment allons-nous faire pour Perle ? »  
  
« On a qu'à dire à Pippin d'accompagner la petite à l'autel et de porter le coussin à sa place. »  
  
« Et si elle se met à hurler de terreur pendant la cérémonie, hein ? Ce n'est pas une solution ! »  
  
« Oui, tu as raison, chérie, répondit sombrement Frodon. Il vaudrait mieux lui faire passer cette peur. On va demander à son grand- père. Tu sais, quand Pippin était petit, c'est lui qui lui a fait passer la peur des pipes ! »  
  
« Désolée de te contrarier, mon amour, mais ce n'est pas exactement le même problème. Pippin n'avait pas vu Paladin se faire torturer à cause d'une pipe ! »  
  
« Hum, c'est vrai. Bon, j'ai une idée. On va bien voir. De toute façon, c'est la seule possibilité. Vas chercher Primmie. »  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Lily, inquiète. »  
  
« Tu vas bien voir. Si mon idée ne marche pas, il faudra dire à Perle de se trouver une autre demoiselle d'honneur. »  
  
« Mais il ne reste que six jours ! »  
  
« Tant pis ! La peur d'un enfant ne se contrôle pas. »  
  
Lily se leva pour aller chercher la petite fille qui s'amusait à l'autre bout de la pièce avec son lapin.  
  
« Allez, viens, Primmie, Papa a quelques chose à te faire voir. »  
  
« Peut gader Nouazette ? »  
  
« Oui, chérie. »  
  
Lily pris la petite fille dans ses bras et vint le déposer sur les genoux de Frodon.  
  
« Ecoutes, ma puce, j'ai quelques chose à te raconter, commença Frodon. »  
  
« Ah ? Fais za, Papou ! »  
  
« Non, il n'est pas question de Papou. Enfin, si un peu. Voilà, Papou m'avait donné un anneau très méchant, très dangereux. »  
  
« Pas bien ! Mizant Papou ! »  
  
« Mais il ne le savait pas , le pauvre ! Et avec cet anneaux, on pouvait devenir invisible. »  
  
« Qua za ? »  
  
« Ca veut dire qu'on ne peut plus te voir ! Hop ! Plus de Papa ! Plus de Primmie ! Plus de Maman ! Comme quand tu joues à te cacher avec Holly ! »  
  
« Hi, hi ! Bien, za ! »  
  
« Oui, Papou trouvait ça très drôle aussi ! Mais l'anneau était à un très, très méchant Monsieur très fort qui voulait tuer tout le monde. Mais avec Tonton, on est allé détruire cet anneau, très, très loin d'ici. Alors, tu vois, il ne peut plus faire de mal à personne, jamais. Alors, chérie, tu peux porter les alliances de Tatie Perle, maintenant ? »  
  
« A peu, P'immie ! »  
  
« Et si je te montre que ce n'est pas dangereux ? »  
  
« Oh ? »  
  
« Regardes. Je vais mettre une alliance et donner l'autre à Maman. Si on reste là, ça voudra dire que ce n'est pas dangereux. D'accord. »  
  
Frodon tendit alors la plus petite alliance à Lily et pris l'autre.  
  
« Fais attention qu'elle ne reste pas coincée ! Dit Lily. Je prendrais très mal le fait que tu portes l'alliance de Freddy ! »  
  
Frodon et Lily enfilèrent alors les deux bagues et rien ne se passa, Primula pouvait toujours voir ses parents.  
  
« A pu peu ! A pu peu ! S'écria joyeusement la petite fille. »  
  
« Ah, tu vois, chérie ? Le seul danger que je courrais était de me faire frapper par ta mère si je n'avais pas enlevé l'alliance de Tonton Freddy ! Dit Frodon en riant. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autre mais j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plus. Pour me le dire, n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer une petite rewiew ! Merci !^^ 


	68. un petit frère jalou

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je le pense, fera plaisir aux fans des Touques. Merci pour vos rewiews et bonne lecture !^^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Et la petite bergère épousa son prince. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. »  
  
« Zouli ! Est v'ai, l'hitoi, Papou ? »  
  
« Et bien.. oui, ma chérie ! Tu vois, c'est un peu comme Papa et Maman. »  
  
« P'ince, Papa ? »  
  
« C'est tout comme, ma puce. Tu vois, quand Papa a rencontré Maman, elle était toute petite. Un peu plus grande que toi, mais pas beaucoup plus. Et c'était une petite fermière, comme dans l'histoire. et ton papa un jeune hobbit très convoité. Personne n'aurait cru que la petite fermière épouserait un jour le jeune hobbit, issu d'une très grande et ancienne famille. Et pourtant, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Elle a fini par avoir son beau prince. En plus, c'est un héros. »  
  
« Beau ! »  
  
« Oui, c'est très beau ! Tu as raison ! Je suis très heureux de ce dénouement. Surtout qu'il m'a apporté une petite merveille comme toi ! »  
  
« T'aime, Papou ! »  
  
« Moi aussi, mon trésor ! Dit Bilbon en embrassant sa petite fille. Et toi, vois-tu, tu es ma petite princesse. »  
  
« Bon, il va falloir y aller maintenant si nous voulons arriver à Bourg de Touque avant la nuit, dit Frodon en faisant irruption dans la chambre de Bilbon. »  
  
« P'ince, Papa ! Hé'o ! Fit Primula en courant se jeter dans les bras ouverts de son père. »  
  
« Ah, oui ? Demanda Frodon, amusé. »  
  
« Vui ! Dit Papou ! »  
  
« Alors, si Papou le dit ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A leur arrivée à Bourg de Touque, les Sacquet furent chaleureusement accueillis par tout le clan Touque, réuni au grand complet, Perle en tête.  
  
« Que je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir plus tôt ! S'exclama cette dernière. »  
  
« Je te devais bien ça, dit Lily. Il est bon de faire un dernier essayage avant le jour J. »  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai. Oh, j'espère que je vais rentrer dans ma robe ! »  
  
« Tu risques plutôt de flotter dedans, ma fille ! La reprit Eglantine. Tu ne manges rien depuis une semaine que tu es arrivée ! »  
  
« Je n'ai pas envie que Freddy me compare à un petit pot à tabac ! »  
  
« Non, mais il risque de te confondre avec un fantôme si tu continues tes bêtises, Perle ! »  
  
« Moi je te soutiens dans tes efforts, Perle, intervint Pippin. »  
  
« C'est vrai ? Oh, comme tu es mignon, petit frère ! Tu es le seul à me comprendre ! »  
  
« Et oui, en plus je peux finir ton assiette, comme ça ! »  
  
« Ca m'aurait étonné ! Soupira Perle. »  
  
« Dites, nous avons des invités, les coupa Pimprenelle. »  
  
« Oh, oui, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! S'exclama Eglantine. Venez, venez, entrez ! Mais Sam et Rosie ne sont pas avec vous ? »  
  
« Non, ils n'arriveront que demain, répondit Lily. Elanore a été malade. »  
  
« Oh, pauvre poussin ! Ca va mieux, j'espère ? »  
  
« Oui, oui, rassurez-vous ! Juste une petite poussée de fièvre. »  
  
« Elle fait peut-être ses dents ? Se risqua Pippin. »  
  
« Mais non, voyons, elle est trop petite ! »  
  
« Ah ? Bon. »  
  
« Sigismond va venir dîner avec nous ce soir, dit joyeusement Pimprenelle. Vous allez enfin le connaître ! »  
  
« Bof ! Ce n'est pas très intéressant , grommela Pippin. »  
  
« Est qui, Zigimond ? »  
  
« Un abruti que ma s?ur a ramassé dans un bistrot ! »  
  
« Pippin ! »  
  
« C'est vrai, enfin ! Avec tous les hobbits qu'il y a dans la Comté, il fallait juste que tu ailles chercher un Maggot ! »  
  
« Abuti ! »  
  
« Primula ! Gronda Lily. On ne dit pas de vilains mots comme ça ! »  
  
« Mais...euh ! Dit Pa'ain ! »  
  
« Parrain ne dit pas que des jolies choses ! »  
  
« Abuti ! Abuti ! »  
  
« Primula, tu veux recevoir la fessée devant tout le monde ? Renchérit Frodon. »  
  
« Oh, non, ne la grondes pas, c'est ma faute ! Et puis je m'excuse, Pimprenelle. Ce n'est pas sa faute, à Sigismond, si c'est un Maggot ! Promis, je ferais bonne figure. Et Primmie aussi ! Tu vois, ma chérie, il faut dire 'le fiancé très beau, très intelligent et très gentil de Pimprenelle. »  
  
« Oh ? »  
  
« Bon, gentil suffira. »  
  
« Vui ! Veux fai l'aigue, Pa'ain ! »  
  
« D'accord, ma copine ! Mais on va d'abord ranger les affaires, hein ? »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sigismond Maggot arriva à la Grande Demeure des Touques vers dix-neuf heures. Pendant tout l'après-midi, Pimprenelle avait attendu fébrilement ce moment, redoutant la réaction de Pippin, demandant son soutien à Frodon pour canaliser son fougueux petit frère.  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Pimprenelle, avait dit Frodon, je te promets que Pippin se tiendra correctement. Il t'aime beaucoup et ne te mettra pas mal à l'aise. »  
  
Mais malgré les paroles réconfortantes de son cousin, Pimprenelle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter l'entrevue entre les deux hobbits. Elle n'en laissa cependant rien paraître devant Sigismond.  
  
« Entrez, je vous en prie, dit-elle gracieusement au jeune hobbit qui se tenait debout dans l'entrée, souriant, avec à la main un gros bouquet de fleur.  
  
« Bonjour, Madame Touque, dit Sigismond en tendant son bouquet à Eglantine. Je vous remercie de votre invitation. »  
  
« Oh, mais je suis ravie moi-même de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Maggot. Voici mes deux autre filles, Perle, que vous connaissez déjà et Pervinca, la plus jeune. Voici mon fils Peregrïn, mon cousin Bilbon, son fils Frodon avec son épouse, Lily. Et voici leur petite fille Primula. »  
  
« Enchanté, dit courtoisement Sigismond avant de s'incliner pour baiser la main de Lily. »  
  
« Mais tu as vu ? Dit Pippin à l'oreille de Frodon. Ce voyou fait du gringue à ta femme ! »  
  
« Non, Pippin, répondit Frodon, c'est une marque de coutoisie que de baiser la main des dames mariées. Tu devrais le savoir ! »  
  
« Ah, et voici mon époux, repris Eglantine, comme Paladin sortait de son bureau. »  
  
« Je suis ravi de vous connaître, Monsieur Touque. »  
  
« Moi de même, répondit Paladin en donnant une franche poignée de main à Sigismond. »  
  
« C'est pas vrai !Grommela Pippin. Même mon père se met à faire des grâces à ce bellâtre ! Je vais lui... »  
  
« Euh, Pippin, j'ai un mot à te dire..dans la cuisine ! Le coupa Frodon. »  
  
« Ca ne peut pas attendre ? »  
  
« Non, Pippin ! »  
  
Frodon saisit vigoureusement son petit cousin par le col de la chemise et le traîna dans la cuisine.   
  
« Bon, tu vas arrêter cette comédie, maintenant ? Gronda Frodon. »  
  
« Quelle comédie ? Répondit innocemment l'autre. »  
  
« Ton petit jeu avec Sigismond ! Heureusement qu'il ne s'est aperçu de rien, le pauvre ! »  
  
« Mais enfin, c'est un Maggot ! »  
  
« Prétexte que cela ! Tu agis ainsi avec tous les petits amis de tes s?urs ! Avec moi, avec Freddy, avec Sigismond ! Quand vas-tu grandir enfin ? »  
  
« Tu es injuste, Frodon, répondit Froidement Pippin. Pour ce qui est de toi, et bien, j'agissais dans l'interêt de Lily. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Parfaitement. Déjà très jeune, je savais dans ma grande sagesse que c'était la femme de ta vie ! »  
  
« Mais enfin, tu ne la connaissait même pas ! »  
  
« C'est vrai. Mais bon, je le savais quand même. Tu devrais d'ailleurs m'en remercier. »  
  
« Et Freddy ? »  
  
« Je suis très gentil avec Freddy ! »  
  
« Maintenant ! Parce que c'est un calme et qu'il n'a pas répondu à tes bravades ridicules ! »  
  
« Je te signale, Frodon, que je suis charmant avec Jolly ! Je l'ai toujours été ! »  
  
« L'exception confirme la règle ! Mais bon, que t'as fait ce pauvre Sigismond ? Il est très gentil, ce garçon, et Pimprenelle a l'air heureuse ! »  
  
« Mouais...c'est vrai. Mais..mais c'est un Maggot ! »  
  
« Et alors ? »  
  
« Alors...alors rien. C'est..c'est vrai ce que tu dis, Frodon. Je vais changer d'attitude. tu vas voir, je vais être adorable. »  
  
« Je l'espère bien ! »  
  
Conformément à sa promesse, Pippin se montra d'une courtoisie exemplaire pendant toute la durée du dîner, au grand soulagement de Pimprenelle. A la fin du repas, il s'approcha de Sigismond comme d'un ami :  
  
« Dites, Sigismond, pourquoi ne vous joindriez-vous pas à nous pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Freddy, demain soir ? »  
  
« Oh, mais...c'est très gentil, Pippin, mais je ne sais pas si... »  
  
« Allons, pas de manière ! Acceptez, ça me ferais plaisir ! »  
  
« Bon, et bien d'accord ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà ! Ca vous a plus ? Quoi qu'il en soit, laissez moi une petite rewiew pour me donner vos impressions^^. Merci !^^ 


	69. Perle se marie

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui raconte cette fois le mariage de Perle. Bon, je n'ai rien à ajouter si ce n'est : bonne lecture ! Et merci pour vos rewiews !^^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Bonjour, chéri ! Tu as du rentrer tard hier soir ! »  
  
« Oui, tu dormais déjà. »  
  
« Ca s'est bien passé, votre petite soirée ? »  
  
« Oh, oui, Pippin n'a pas décollé Sigismond. Il semble maintenant l'adorer. »  
  
« Vous n'avez pas trop bu, au moins ? »  
  
« Et bien..ton frère et moi, non. Par contre, pour ce qui est des autres..et bien, ils ne tenaient plus très droit à la fin de la soirée ! Dit Frodon en riant. »  
  
« Oh, j'espère que Freddy sera en forme aujourd'hui. Et qu'il ne va pas d'écrouler de sommeil dès la fin de la réception. Ce serait triste pour Perle ! »  
  
« Euh...tu sais, ma chérie, Perle habite avec Freddy depuis trois mois. La nuit de noce n'a donc pas pour elle la même importance que cela pouvait avoir pour toi. »  
  
« Quand même ! »  
  
« Et puis Freddy se repose depuis tellement longtemps qu'il peut bien faire des excès deux jours d'affilé ! »  
  
« Et..euh...vous n'aviez pas invité d'anciennes conquêtes de Merry, par hasard ? »  
  
« Mais non, quelle idée ! »  
  
« Mon frère Halfred avait pourtant fait ce genre de chose, lui..enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Par contre, ce n'est pas du tout dans les idées de Sam. »  
  
« Oui, je m'en doute bien ! »  
  
« Bon, je vais aller me préparer. Ensuite, j'irais habiller Perle. »  
  
« Euh..chérie ? Fit Frodon en retenant Lily par la main. »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Promets-moi que tu vas te reposer après ce mariage ! »  
  
« Je ne peux pas, voyons, je dois m'occuper de celui d'Estella ! »  
  
« Oh, mais elles peuvent bien se débrouiller seules, tu n'es pas la seule couturière de la Comté, à la fin ! »  
  
« Oui, mais je suis la meilleure ! Dit fièrement Lily. »  
  
« Mais tout de même, elles pourraient penser que tu as un mari et une fille, toutes ces cousines ! Regardes tes mains ! Elles sont toutes abîmées à cause des aiguilles ! »  
  
« Chéri, tu pourras me donner des conseils de manucure quand tu cesseras de te ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang ! Dit en riant Lily. »  
  
« Euh...oui...oui..mais...non ! Ce n'est pas pareil. Ecoutes, je te demande juste une chose. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Promets-moi de prendre quelques jours de repos en rentrant à la maison. De ne pas travailler. Tu n'as d'ailleurs pas besoin de travailler. »  
  
« Mais, je. »  
  
« Promets-le moi ! »  
  
« Bon, bon, d'accord ! »  
  
« Tu verras, ma chérie, je te prépare une belle surprise. Fais moi un bisou, maintenant. »  
  
« Si tu le demandes poliment et bien gentiment ! »  
  
« S'il te plaît, mon amour, puis-je avoir un petit bisou ? »  
  
« Hum..oui ! Dit joyeusement Lily en approchant ses lèvres de celles de Frodon. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Lily, aidée d'Eglantine, Pimprenelle, Pervinca et Rosie achevait d'arranger la toilette de Perle, plus nerveuse que jamais.  
  
« Dis, Lily, tu crois que Freddy va aimer la robe ? »  
  
« S'il n'est pas content, il aura affaire à moi, avec tout le temps que j'ai passé dessus ! »  
  
« Zoulie, Tatie Pe'le ! Zoulie Tatie Pe'le ! »  
  
« Oh, merci, ma Primmie ! Alors si tu le dis, c'est que c'est vrai ! »  
  
« Primula, cesses de gigoter, tu vas défaire les nattes que j'ai mis une heure à terminer ! Cette enfant à plus de cheveux que trois hobbits réunis ! Et ils sont très bouclés ! Plus que les miens ! »  
  
« Ah, c'est comme son père, intervint Eglantine. Enfant, Frodon avait l'air d'un vrai petit mouton ! Puis ça s'est estompé. »  
  
« Viens me voir, ma puce, dit Perle en tendant les bras vers Primula. Oh, mais tu as une jolie robe toi aussi ! »  
  
« Vui ! Auzi Elano ! »  
  
« Oui, j'ai trouvé amusant de faire la même robe à sa cousine, expliqua Lily. »  
  
« Comme ça, j'ai deux petites filles d'honneur ! »  
  
« Est ou, Ma'aine ? »  
  
« Parrain est parti la chercher. »  
  
« Ah. Est ou, Tella ? »  
  
« Merry est allé la chercher aussi. Oui, enfin s'il s'est réveillé de ses beuveries ! Dit Pimprenelle. »  
  
« Qua za, beuvies ? »  
  
« Enfin, Pimprenelle, gronda Eglantine, ce ne sont pas des façons de parler devant les enfants ! »  
  
« Oh, ça vaut bien ton fils qui traite Sigismond d'abruti ! »  
  
« Mais ils s'entendent très bien, maintenant, intervint Lily. En tous cas, c'est ce que m'a dit Frodon. »  
  
« Tant mieux ! Dit Eglantine. Il est si charmant, ce garçon ! Gardes-le bien, Pimprenelle ! »  
  
« Qua za, beuvies ? »  
  
« Rien, rien, ma chérie, c'est quand les messieurs vont s'amuser entre eux dans un...bar, dit Lily, gênée. »  
  
« Avec des poupées ! Un peu comme toi quand tu joues avec tes nounours, intervint malicieusement Pervinca. »  
  
« Mais enfin ! Comment vous ai-je élevées ! Se lamenta Eglantine. Vous apprenez de jolies choses à cette enfant, tiens ! »  
  
« Oh, ce n'est rien, ma tante, dit gentiment Lily. Elle ne comprend pas tout et elle aurait entendu tôt ou tard ce genre de chose. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, toute la famille et les amis des Touques étaient assemblés dans la chapelle de la Grande Demeure pour célébrer le mariage de Perle et de Freddy.  
  
« Alors, tu as compris, ma puce ? Dit Frodon à sa fille. Tu apportes les alliances quand Oncle Sarry t'appelle. »  
  
« Vui ! »  
  
« C'est bien ! Maintenant, on écoute. »  
  
« Mes chers amis, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer le mariage de ma nièce Perle et d'un garçon que j'affectionne tout particulièrement pour l'avoir connu tout petit, Fredegar Bolger. Je me rappelle, quand Perle était enfant, elle... »  
  
« Oh, là, là, on en a pas encore fini si ton père se met à raconter la vie des deux mariés depuis le début, glissa Pippin à l'oreille de Merry. »  
  
« Tu l'as dit ! Mais quand il est lancé, on ne peut plus l'arrêter ! Rappelles-toi le cirque qu'ils nous a fait pour Lily et Frodon qui étaient pourtant déjà mariés ! Je pense que j'irais me marier au Rohan, moi ! Ce sera plus court, et on pourra aller manger plus vite ! J'ai mal au crâne, en plus ! »  
  
« Oh, ça c'est la bière d'hier soir ! Répliqua malicieusement Pippin. »  
  
« Tu peux parler ! »  
  
« Dites, les garçons, vous pourriez vous taire ! Gronda Esmeralda. Perle ne se marie pas tous les jours ! »  
  
« Heureusement ! Répliqua Pippin. J'ai deux autres s?urs, moi ! Deux autres longs discours à supporter ! »  
  
« ....Primula, peux-tu apporter les alliances ? »  
  
« Ah, voilà qui est intéressant, dit Pippin. Regardez ma filleule ! N'est-elle pas adorable avec sa robe à fleur ? J'en pleurerais d'émotion ! »  
  
« Tu sais que tu es ridicule, Pippin ? Répliqua Merry sur un ton narquois. »  
  
« Pas du tout ! De toute façon, tout ça c'est grâce à moi ! »  
  
« C'est à dire ?»  
  
« Oui, c'est grâce à moi que Frodon et Perle ont rompu. Si Perle était restée avec Frodon, et bien Freddy n'aurait pas pu épouser Perle. Frodon n'aurait pas épousé Lily et je n'aurais pas ma filleule ! Je suis génial ! »  
  
« Si tu le dis ! »  
  
« .....et je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage ! Freddy, tu peux embrasser la ma...Bon, c'est déjà fait, d'accord. »  
  
« Chouette ! On va pouvoir aller manger maintenant ! Se réjouit Pippin. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Au banquet, Pippin insista pour être installé à côté de Sigismond, au grand amusement de Frodon.  
  
« Tu vois, ma chérie, dit-il à Lily, on voit bien que Pippin est encore très jeune ! Il change d'avis comme de chemise ! »  
  
« Il n'est pas beaucoup plus jeune que moi ! Pourtant, je n'ai jamais changé de sentiments et je ne changerais jamais. »  
  
« Mais toi, mon amour, tu es merveilleuse ! Et tu es la plus jolie ! Tu es encore plus belle que la mariée et... »  
  
« Ca va, je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Demanda joyeusement Perle en approchant des époux Sacquet. »  
  
« Mais non, pas du tout, répondit gaiement Frodon. Alors, Perle, tu es moins anxieuse maintenant ? »  
  
« Oh, oui, tout se passe bien ! Encore mieux que ce que je pouvais souhaiter. Et, chose extraordinaire, Pippin semble s'entendre à merveille avec Sigismond ! »  
  
« Oui, les soirées bien arrosées resserrent les liens de façon spectaculaire ! »  
  
« Comment ? Mais Freddy m'a dit que vous n'aviez presque rien bu ! »  
  
« Presque rien, oui ! Répondit Frodon en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. »  
  
« Oh, s'il tombe comme une masse ce soir, il va m'entendre ! »  
  
« Oui, je te fais confiance, répliqua Frodon qui, cette fois, ne put se retenir de rire. »  
  
Sur ces mots, Perle s'éloigna pour continuer à faire le tour de ses invités. A une table voisine, Pippin était en grande conversation avec Sigismond.   
  
« Ca te dirais de venir pêcher avec moi, demain ? »  
  
« Oh, volontiers, Pippin, je travaille tellement, une journée de repos me fera du bien ! »  
  
« Mais enfin, Pippin, c'est.. »  
  
« Allons, Pimprenelle, tu peux bien me le prêter un peu, non ? »  
  
« Oh, je crois que je préférais quand mon frère n'aimait pas Sigismond, marmonna Pimprenelle pour elle-même. »  
  
Le banquet fut ensuite suivi d'un grand bal au cours duquel Freddy se montra plein d'entrain, comme il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie, et ceci à la grande satisfaction de son épouse qui voyait là-dedans plus une preuve d'amour qu'un réel goût pour la danse. Un peu à l'exemple de Sam, Freddy n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé le monde et les grandes fêtes. C'était un garçon calme et timide qui préférait de beaucoup les soirées intimes entre amis. Vers minuit, les nouveaux époux saluèrent l'assistance et se retirèrent.  
  
« Je pense que nous n'allons pas tarder, chéri, si tu veux rentrer à Hobbitebourg demain. »  
  
« Oui. Mais d'abord je dois voir Tante Esmée. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Elle va garder Primmie quelques jours. »  
  
« Quoi ? Tu veux que j'abandonne ma fille, comme ça ? Mais que va- t-elle penser de moi ? »  
  
« Elle est ravie, ta fille. Et d'ailleurs mon père reste aussi. »  
  
« Mais je ne lui ai même pas dit bonsoir, la pauvre chérie ! »  
  
« Tu vas pouvoir le faire ! Regardes, elle joue avec son parrain ! »  
  
Lily s'approcha alors de la petite fille qui s'amusait à sauter dans les bras de Pippin affalé sur le sol.  
  
« Alors, chérie, tu t'amuses bien avec Parrain ? »  
  
« Vui ! Zai qua ? »  
  
« Quoi, mon amour ? »  
  
« Vais voua Tatoumée, moua ! »  
  
« Ah, oui ? »  
  
« Vui ! Ave Papou ! Et Me'y ! Et Tella ! Et Pa'ain ! Et Ma'aine ! Et.. »  
  
« Ah, tu as déjà organisé ta vie, à ce que je vois ! »  
  
« Vui ! Et zai qua ? »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Papa fait zupise toua ! »  
  
« Chut, Primmie ! Il ne fallait pas le dire ! S'exclama Pippin. »  
  
« Vui ! Et moua vais voua Tatoumée ! Zouette ! »  
  
« Oh, toi, tu parles de plus en plus comme ton parrain, dit Lily, attendrie. Bon, tu n'as plus besoin de moi. »  
  
« Eh Maman ? »  
  
« Oui, mon amour ? »  
  
« T'aime, Maman ! »  
  
« Oh, moi aussi, mon trésor. »  
  
« Dodo, Maman ! »  
  
« Oui. On va dire bonsoir à Papa ? Tu ne le verras pas demain, alors ! »  
  
« Vui ! »  
  
Lily prit alors la petite fille qui sommeillait déjà dans ses bras. Primula embrassa son père et s'endormit aussitôt après. Puis Lily et Frodon la portèrent jusqu'à sa chambre.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà ! c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! ^^ Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez enfin ce que manigance Frodon ! Mais si vous voulez le savoir, une seule solution, laissez-moi une rewiew ! 


	70. la surprise de Frodon

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Vous allez enfin savoir ce que complote Frodounet. Grand merci pour vos rewiews et bonne lecture !  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« C'est quand même bizarre ! Nous sommes partis à sept de Cul-de- Sac, et nous ne sommes plus que deux. D'abord la petite et Bilbon, et maintenant Sam et Rosie qui décident d'aller rendre visite aux Cotton de Lagrenouillère. »  
  
« Tu n'es pas heureuse d'être seule avec moi ? »  
  
« Si, bien sur. Mais quand même ! Primula n'était guère attristée de me quitter. Peut-être qu'elle ne m'aime pas ! »  
  
« Mais si, voyons ! Mais elle est contente d'être avec Tante Esmée qui la gâte à outrance. Je parie qu'il va falloir deux chariots pour transporter tous les jouets qu'on va lui offrir ! »  
  
« Oui, tu as raison, répondit Lily en riant. Mais vas-tu me dire à la fin ce que tu mijotes ? »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Comment ça, non ? »  
  
« Tu le verras bien assez tôt, répondit Frodon avec un petit sourire malicieux. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Une heure plus tard, le couple arriva finalement à Cul-de-Sac. Frodon prit Lily dans ses bras pour la faire descendre de voiture, mais quand cette dernière voulut entrer dans le smial, il l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main, doux mais ferme. Devant cette attitude, Lily perdit patience.  
  
« Mais enfin, vas-tu me dire à la fin ce que tu trames ? J'en ai assez de tous ces secrets ! J'en ai assez de.. »  
  
Mais devant la colère de sa femme, Frodon se contenta de sourire et la fit taire d'un baiser. Lily fut tellement surprise qu'elle resta immobile et bouche bée alors que Frodon entrait en courant dans le smial. Il revint sur le seuil au bout de quelques minutes, saisit Lily dans ses bras sans aucune explication et rentra de nouveau dans la maison. Enfin, Frodon arriva dans la salle de bain, toujours chargé de son précieux fardeau qu'il déposa délicatement sur ses pieds. Mais la pièce avait subit des aménagements notables depuis leur départ pour Bourg-de-Touque. L'ancienne baignoire avait été remplacée par une autre beaucoup plus spacieuse agrémentée d'un coussin repose-tête et un grand miroir en pied avait été ajouté.  
  
« Mais que... »  
  
« Bon anniversaire, mon amour ! »  
  
« Comment ? »  
  
« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ! Deux ans de bonheur sans tâche ! Deux ans de mariage ! »  
  
« Oh, tu y as pensé ! »  
  
« Un peu, que j'y ai pensé ! Ceci est la première phase de ma surprise, dit Frodon en délaçant la robe de Lily. Tu vas prendre un bon bain, que je viens de te préparer, te détendre, et après, je reviendrais pour la suite. »  
  
« Tu..tu ne restes pas avec moi ? Dit Lily d'une voix enjôleuse, en se débarrassant complètement de son corset. »  
  
« Et ben...j'en ai vraiment très envie, mais j'ai encore à faire. Tu vas voir , tu seras contente. A tout à l'heure, mon amour ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Voilà, Monsieur Sacquet ! J'espère qu'il vous plaît ! J'ai bien cru me faire frapper par votre épouse à plusieurs reprises ! Enfin, je suis assez content du résultat. »  
  
« Vous pouvez, Hob, c'est magnifique ! »  
  
« Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, vous avez de la chance ! C'est une bien jolie personne que Madame Sacquet ! »  
  
« Oui, vous avez raison, Hob ! Voici votre salaire. »  
  
« Dois-je l'accrocher quelque part ? »  
  
« Non, merci, je vais m'en charger. Encore merci, Hob ! »  
  
« Mais ce fut un plaisir ! A bientôt, Monsieur Sacquet ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Après avoir raccompagné Hob, Frodon retourna dans la salle de bain armé d'un peignoir de soie blanche.  
  
« Alors, ma chérie, tu te sens bien ? Tu as bien profité de ton bain ? »  
  
« Oui, mais tu aurais pu t'occuper davantage de moi ! Je m'ennuyais de toi, toute seule dans cette grande baignoire ! »  
  
« Je te promets de me faire pardonner très vite. Enfiles ça, dit Frodon en tendant le peignoir à Lily. »  
  
Puis quand cette dernière fut vêtue du peignoir, il la souleva à nouveau dans ses bras.  
  
« Tu as décidé de ne plus me laisser marcher, c'est ça ? Dit Lily en riant. »  
  
« Ah, mais il faudrait savoir ! Je croyais que tu voulais que je m'occupe de toi ! »  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai, mais...Oh, qu'est ce que c'est ? »  
  
Le couple venait d'entrer dans le boudoir de Lily. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un mannequin sur lequel était présentée une somptueuse robe couleur de lune dont l'étoffe reflétait de multiples couleurs.  
  
« Alors, elle te plaît ? »  
  
« Oh, oui, mais..mais tu n'as pas fait faire ça dans la Comté. »  
  
« Non, en effet. J'ai mes fournisseurs attitrés. Mais tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps ! Répliqua Frodon dans un grand sourire. »  
  
« Oh, merci !Merci, mon amour ! Mais tu es sur qu'elle va m'aller ? »  
  
« C'est plus que certain, vu la personne qui l'a faite. C'est la même qui a fait ta robe de mariée. Bien, je te laisse te préparer. Fais-toi belle et..relève tes cheveux. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Comme ça je pourrais les détacher plus tard. J'adore ça. Depuis très longtemps. Petit, déjà, j'adorais jouer avec les rubans de ma mère. Oui, je..bon, je te laisse. A tout à l'heure, mon amour. Viens me rejoindre dans la salle à manger quand tu seras prête. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Au bout de quelques heures, Lily fit son entrée dans la salle à manger ou l'attendait une nouvelle surprise. Frodon était debout devant la table richement dressée sur laquelle étaient disposée de la vaisselle d'argent. dans des récipients de cristal se trouvaient des amuse-gueules, certainement de provenance elfique.  
  
« Wahou ! Varna est vraiment très forte, on dirait que cette robe a été moulée sur ton corps. Tu es magnifique, mon amour ! Comme toujours, d'ailleurs ! »  
  
« Oh, mais toi aussi, tu es beau ! Et tu as fait ça tout seul ? «   
  
« Euh...pas exactement, non, j'ai demandé à Margot de me donner un coup de main pendant que tu étais dans ton bain. Assieds-toi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Tiens, ouvres-le, dit Frodon en tendant à Lily un grand écrin rond. »  
  
A l'intérieur se trouvait un collier de diamants et d'émeraudes et un bracelet assorti. Les joyaux étaient disposés de sorte à composer une chaîne de plusieurs lys étincelants.   
  
« Oh, Frodon, comme c'est beau ! Mais tu n'aurais pas du ! Que puis-je faire pour te remercier, mon chéri ? »  
  
« Oh, il y a tant de chose que tu pourrais faire...dit malicieusement Frodon en caressant du bout des doigts la petite main de Lily. Tant de choses...Mais nous verrons cela plus tard. Faisons d'abord honneur au dîner de Margot. Son chapon farci va refroidir et ce serait très dommage. »  
  
« Tu as raisin, mais.mais je vais être toute boudinée si je mange tout ça ! »  
  
« Tu as beaucoup de marge, ma chérie ! Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, je peux finir ton assiette ! »  
  
« Oh, toi, tu es bien un hobbit, il n'y a aucun doute ! »  
  
« Mais je me suis agité, moi, pour préparer tout ça ! C'est normal que j'ai faim ! Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! »  
  
« Ah, oui ? Qu'as tu encore fait ? »  
  
« Oh, trois fois rien, quelques petits aménagements qui..Mais tu es bien curieuse ! Je suis désolé, Madame Sacquet, mais tu vas devoir faire preuve d'encore un peu de patience ! Tiens, goûtes ce vin, il est excellent, presque aussi vieux que Bilbon ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Après le dîner, Frodon se leva et vint bander les yeux de Lily d'un voile noir.  
  
« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Se plaint Lily d'une voix apeurée. Je n'aime pas l'obscurité ! »  
  
« Patience ! C'est pour ne pas gâcher ma surprise ! Encore quelques minutes de patience ! »  
  
« Bon, bon ! De toute façon, je n'ai guère le choix ! »  
  
« Non, en effet. Allez, prends ma main. »  
  
Frodon conduisit Lily à travers le couloir, puis au bout de quelques minutes, s'arrêta. Lily entendit alors un bruit de clef. Elle sentit que Frodon lui faisait faire encore quelques pas. Puis il lui mit les mains à la taille, se positionna derrière elle et lui retira son bandeau.  
  
« Et voilà ! Alors, ma petite princesse, tu n'es pas déçue d'avoir un peu attendu ? Je trouve que ça valait le coup, non ? »  
  
« Oh, c'est...c'est...balbutia Lily. »  
  
« Ca te plaît ? »  
  
« Oh, ça oui ! Mais c'est beaucoup trop beau, mon chéri ! Tu n'aurais pas du ! Ca a du coûter une petite fortune ! S'écria Lily en se pendant au cou de Frodon et en le gratifiant d'un baiser langoureux. »  
  
« Et bien, ça valait vraiment le coup ! Dit joyeusement Frodon. Tout l'or du monde ne suffirait pas à s'offrir pareille récompense ! »  
  
La pièce avait été retapissée de jaune d'or et au milieu trônait un magnifique lit à baldaquins aux tentures vertes et or, assorti de deux tables de chevet en bois précieux ouvragé.  
  
« C'est pour ça que tu m'avais fait changé de chambre ? »  
  
« Et oui, ma chérie, il fallait bien garder le secret des travaux. Mais tu n'as pas tout vu ! Regardes là, en face du lit. »  
  
Frodon prit doucement la main de Lily et la conduisit devant un magnifique portrait d'elle.  
  
« Je le trouve particulièrement réussi ! it Frodon avec un sourire satisfait. Il est moins beau que l'original, bien sur. »  
  
« Ah, voici enfin l'explication ! Le hobbit au cahier blanc qui me suivait partout, c'était pour... »  
  
« Oui, c'était pour ça. Je dois dire que je me suis fait un petit plaisir personnel. Comme ça, je t'aurais en permanence avec moi ! »  
  
« Mais chéri, je suis toujours avec toi ! »  
  
« Non, parfois tu me laisses ici une heure pour aller t'occuper de Primmie ou d'autre chose et je me sens seul. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir te contempler à tout instant ! »  
  
« Oh, mon chéri ! »  
  
« Bon, je pense qu'il est temps d'essayer ce beau lit, maintenant, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Frodon avec un petit sourire coquin. Tiens, regardes ce que j'ai posé dessus. »  
  
« Encore un cadeau ? »  
  
« Oui, mais j'avoue que c'est aussi pour me faire plaisir à moi. »  
  
Lily s'approcha du grand meuble et découvrit une nuisette gris perle translucide ornée de broderies scintillantes.  
  
« Mais tu sais, Frodon, que ça ne cache rien, ce genre de chose ? »  
  
« Oui, oui, c'est fait pour. Allez, fais-moi plaisir, vas te changer, là, derrière le paravent. J'attend là. »  
  
Lily s'exécuta et revint au bout de quelques minutes s'étendre auprès de Frodon, déjà installé sur le lit. Elle se blottit contre son mari et esquissa un geste pour déboutonner le pyjama de Frodon. Mais ce dernier repoussa gentiment la main de sa femme, à son grand étonnement.  
  
« Mais chéri, je croyais que..tu...tu as sommeil ? Demanda Lily, visiblement déçue. »  
  
« Non, non, pas du tout, mais je voudrais d'abord t'admirer..et puis parler un peu,, dit tendrement Frodon en enroulant doucement son bras autour des épaules de Lily. »  
  
« Tu te rappelles, mon amour, la première fois que je t'ai tenu dans mes bras ? »  
  
« Oui, j'avais six ans. J'étais tombée en voulant échapper aux chiens du père Maggot et je m'étais blessé le genou. Tu m'as soigné et tu m'as serrée dans tes bras pour que j'arrêtes de pleurer. »  
  
« Je m'en rappelle...d'ailleurs tu as toujours une légère cicatrice. Mais tu te trompes, ce n'était pas en cette occasion. Et la première fois que tu as dormi dans mes bras ? »  
  
« Oh, ça c'est facile, c'était il y a deux ans jour pour jour ! »  
  
« Non plus ! Mais il est vrai que tu ne dois pas t'en rappeler ! C'était il y a trente-quatre ans ! C'était la première fois que je te voyais. Ta mère t'avais mis dans mes bras. Toi tu m'as souri et tu t'ai endormie. Tu étais un adorable bébé ! Si on m'avait dit à l'époque que je tomberais fou amoureux de ce petit être, j'aurais été bien surpris ! Tu sais, c'est extraordinaire de pouvoir, comme moi, connaître sa femme à tous les âges. Je t'ai vu grandir, devenir de plus en plus belle. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance ! Qu'est ce que j'ai pu être bête, alors ! »  
  
« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »  
  
« J'aurais du t'épouser plus tôt. La certitude d'avoir ma petite femme qui m'attendait m'aurait rendu plus fort quand j'étais dans le Mordor. »  
  
« Oui, je vois, le repos du guerrier, en quelque sorte..Mais chéri, tu doutais donc de mon amour ? »  
  
« Et bien..oui, un peu. Je n'étais pas ton seul prétendant. »  
  
« Non, pas mon seul prétendant. Mais mon seul amour. »  
  
« Et bien, tu vois que j'ai de la chance ! Oh, mais dis-moi, tu es très belle avec cette nuisette ! J'ai vraiment beaucoup de goût, moi, repris Frodon en affichant cette fois un air malicieux et en dénouant les cheveux de Lily, faisant cascader ses belles boucles chataines sur l'oreiller. Laisses-moi encore te regarder.. »  
  
Frodon s'écarta légèrement de son épouse afin de la contempler intégralement. Le léger vêtement donnait au corps de Lily des reflets nacrés, conférant à la jeune hobbite une dimension irréelle encore accentuée par l'écrin que faisaient les riches tentures du lit.  
  
« Oui, c'est vraiment un très beau spectacle, murmura Frodon. Je suis très fier de moi. Et très heureux. Mais maintenant que je te vois..j'ai presque honte. »  
  
« Mais voyons, de quoi ? »  
  
« Et bien, d'avoir pris ta jeunesse et ta pureté. Oh, tu aurais pu avoir tellement mieux que moi ! »  
  
« Mais non, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Si tu recommences tes litanies, je vais dormir à côté, et tu sauras alors pourquoi tu te lamentes ! »  
  
« Oh non, non, ne me laisses pas ! Viens plus près de moi, ma princesse ! Là, tout près, dit Frodon en reprenant son air coquin et en jouant de plus en plus avec les bretelles du léger vêtement de Lily qui à son tour, commençât de déboutonner la chemise de Frodon et à couvrir son torse de baisers. »  
  
« Oh, chérie, dit Frodon, attends, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose ! »  
  
« Hum..c'est urgent ? »  
  
« Heu.non. »  
  
« Alors ça peut attendre. J'ai rêvé toute la journée de pouvoir câliner mon petit mari, moi ! Pour l'instant, le reste n'a pas d'importance ! Dit Lily en achevant de débarrasser Frodon de son pyjama et en se plaquant encore davantage contre le corps tiède de son mari. »  
  
« Huuuuuuuuum ! Tu sais quoi, ma princesse ? »  
  
« Non ? »  
  
« Et bien, je pourrais rester couché trois jours comme ça, avec toi dans mes bras. »  
  
« Oui, moi aussi. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Le lendemain matin, Frodon vint doucement réveiller Lily en lui brandissant une missive sous le nez.  
  
« Hum...qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Lily en s'enroulant frileusement dans les draps. »  
  
« Et bien, regardes. »  
  
Lily se saisit de la lettre, la relut plusieurs fois pour être sure et la rendit finalement à Frodon.   
  
« Alors, tu es contente ? »  
  
« Oh, oui, j'ai toujours rêvé de visiter le Gondor ! Mais, euh..et le mariage de Merry ? »  
  
« Et bien, Merry et Estella ont finalement décidé de le repousser un peu. Ils vont venir avec nous ainsi que Sam et Rosie et Pippin et Diamant. Comme ça, tu vas vraiment pouvoir te reposer ! Et songer à me faire un magnifique bébé ! »  
  
« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Laissez-moi une petite rewiew, s'il vous plaît !^^ et joyeux Noël ! 


	71. préparatifs de voyages

Avant toute chose, je tiens à prévenir ceux qui se disent choqué par ma fic : si ça ne vous plaît pas, tant pis pour vous, mais n'allez pas trouver dans ce que j'écris des choses qui n'y sont pas. Si le fait de parler de l'amour sincère d'un couple est de la perversité, alors, oui, je le revendique. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse objectivement de cela. Je tenais enfin à remercier mes lecteurs fidèles et normaux de leur soutien, de leurs compliments, et de leurs témoignages d'amitié. bonne lecture.  
  
Frodounette  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Trois mois après cette discussion, les familles Sacquet et Gamegie étaient devant l'entrée de Cul-de-Sac, occupées à charger les derniers bagages sur les poneys et dans la voiture.  
  
« Tu es sur, chéri, que ce voyage n'est pas trop long pour Elanore ? »  
  
« Oh, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, voyons, nous ferons plusieurs haltes avant Osgiliath. Et puis ta fille n'est pas en sucre ! »  
  
« Ga ! Ga ! »  
  
« Oui, mais..les routes sont-elles suffisamment sures pour voyager avec deux enfants en bas-âge ? »  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, Rosie, intervint joyeusement Lily. Nous avons quand même quatre valeureux hobbits pour nous protéger ! »  
  
« Oui, en effet, poursuivi Frodon. Et d'ailleurs nous devrions partir, maintenant, car il faut faire halte à Bourg-de-Touque pour prendre Pippin et Diamant et au Pays de Bouc pour prendre Merry et Estella. Si nous tardons encore, Primula sera mariée avant notre départ ! Allez, en route ! »  
  
Rosie monta dans la voiture avec les deux petites filles, puis Sam attacha Bill à l'arrière du véhicule et pris les rennes, tandis que Frodon et Lily chevauchaient Grand-Pas.   
  
« Bon, et bien maintenant, j'ose espérer que mes tantes n'auront pas envie de nous dire au revoir pendant trois jours ! Dit Frodon, ravi d'entreprendre un long voyage dont il connaissait d'emblée l'échéance agréable. »  
  
En fin de matinée, les deux familles arrivèrent enfin à Bourg-de-Touque.  
  
« Inutile de nous rendre maintenant aux Grands Smials, Dit Frodon. Poussons encore jusqu'au Creux-de-Crique ou nous passerons la nuit. Nous irons chercher Pippin et Merry demain matin. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Pippin, vas donc retirer cette armure, tu es parfaitement ridicule ! »  
  
« Mais enfin, Diamant, répliqua solennellement Pippin, je suis le garde de la citadelle ! »  
  
« Oui, mais le Gondor est à plus d'un mois de voyage, à ce que tu m'as dit ! Et puis il n'est plus en guerre ! »  
  
« Mais ma Didou, je croyais que tu me trouvais beau avec mon armure ! »  
  
« Oui, je te trouve beau, mais je me fais mal chaque fois que j'essaie de t'embrasser ! Fais-moi plaisir, habilles-toi normalement ! Sinon, tant pis pour toi, tu n'auras pas de bisou pendant un mois et demi ! »  
  
« Mais, je.. »  
  
« C'est comme ça ! Choisis ! Ton armure ou moi ! »  
  
« Oh, tu es dure ! Bon, ben..euh...d'accord, c'est toi, maugréa Pippin avant d'aller se changer. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Frodon, Lily, Rosie, Sam et les deux petites filles arrivèrent peu de temps après aux Grands Smials. Diamant les attendait devant la porte et Pippin achevait de fermer les malles à l'intérieur.  
  
« Bonjour, Diamant ! Dit Lily. Merry et Estella ne sont pas avec vous ? »  
  
« Non, ils sont partis hier, ils nous attendent à Bree. Merry disait qu'il valait mieux que quelqu'un aille devant pour retenir les chambres au « Poney Fringuant ».  
  
« Ou est Pa'ain, Ma'aine ? Ze veux voir Pa'ain ! »  
  
« Et à moi, tu ne me dis pas bonjour, Primmie ? Dit Diamant, faussement attristée par l'oubli de la petite fille. »  
  
« Vui ! Bonzour, Ma'aine ! »  
  
« Tiens, ma chérie, regardes ce que Marraine a pour toi ! »  
  
« Oh ! Elle est zolie, la poupée ! Mizi, Ma'aine ! »  
  
« Diamant, je trouve que tu gâtes un peu trop Primula ! Gronda Lily. »  
  
« Mais Lily, c'est mon rôle de la gâter ! »  
  
« Oui, et le mien de passer pour le bourreau ! Répliqua Lily en riant. »  
  
« Diamant, vas donc dire à mon cousin de s'activer, intervint Frodon que l'attente agaçait. »  
  
« Oui, j'y vais, répondit gaiement la jeune hobbite. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Deux jours plus tard, les six hobbits et les deux enfants arrivèrent finalement au « Poney Fringuant ou ils furent accueillis à bras ouvert par Monsieur Poiredebeurré. Ce dernier connaissait déjà Lily pour l'avoir vue lors du retour des hobbits deux ans auparavant, mais n'avait jamais vu Rosie ni Diamant.  
  
« Et bien, mes petits Messieurs, je constate que les choses ont quelque peu évoluées depuis notre dernière rencontre ! Votre fiancée m'a l'air plus calme que vous, Monsieur Touque. »  
  
« Ne vous y trompez pas, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort ! »  
  
« Ah, vraiment, je te remercie, Pippin ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »  
  
« Vous voyez ? »  
  
Prosper Poiredebeurré éclata d'un bon rire franc, puis se tourna vers Primula et Elanore.  
  
« Quelles mignonnes petites filles ! Elles sont toutes les deux à vous, Monsieur Souc...euh...Sacquet ? »  
  
« Non, la plus grande seulement. Elanore est ma nièce, la fille de Sam et de Rosie. »  
  
« Et bien, et bien, on dirait que la famille s'agrandit ! Vous en attendez un second, Madame Sacquet ? »  
  
« Non, pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder, dit Lily en adressant un tendre regard à Frodon. »  
  
« Et bien, votre mari est un semi-homme heureux ! Mais je vous retarde, alors que vous avez certainement envie de vous reposer. Nob ! Ou est-il, celui-là ? Nob ! »  
  
« Voilà, voilà, dit le jeune hobbit en arrivant dans le vestibule, complètement essoufflé. »  
  
« Nob, portes les bagages de nos hôtes dans leurs chambres. »  
  
« Oui, oui, Monsieur, répondit rêveusement Nob, les yeux rivés sur Lily. »  
  
A sa première visite, le jeune hobbit avait déjà été subjugué par Lily qu'il jugeait être la plus jolie et la plus douce personne qu'il eût jamais vue.  
  
« Nob, dépêches-toi ou je te fais avancer à coup de balais ! Venez, je vais vous conduire dans le petit salon ou vous attendent vos amis. »  
  
Quand Estella vit Lily, Diamant et Rosie, elle ne put réprimer un cri de joie.  
  
« Oh, que je suis contente de vous voir, toutes les trois ! Si vous saviez comme j'étais mal à l'aise au milieu de toutes ces grandes gens qui me scrutaient comme une bête curieuse ! »  
  
« Il ne faut rien exagérer, Stella, nous n'étions pas les seuls hobbits de l'auberge, intervint Merry. »  
  
« Oh, toi, bien sur, du moment que tu as ta bière ! »  
  
« Hé, hé, je constate, cher Merry, que ta fiancée n'a rien perdu de son mordant, commenta Frodon, amusé. »  
  
« A propos de bière, je veux une pinte ! Dit Pippin en sursautant. »  
  
« Mais vous venez juste d'arriver ! Le raisonna Sam. »  
  
« Mais je m'en fiche, je suis là pour ça ! Répliqua Pippin en lâchant le bras de Diamant et en se ruant dans la salle commune. »  
  
« Crois-tu qu'il grandira un jour ? Dit Frodon à l'oreille de Merry. »  
  
« Ah, ben c'est agréable ! Grommela Diamant. Se voir préférer une chope de bière ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Chéri, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer ! Déclara Lily. »  
  
« Ah ? Qu'est-ce donc ? »  
  
Sans répondre, Lily courût à sa malle entreposée dans un coin de la chambre et en sortit un flacon de cristal scintillant.  
  
« Oui...euh...c'est une fiole, bredouilla Frodon, perplexe. Et après ? »  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fiole ! Regardes bien ! »  
  
Frodon se saisit de l'objet, l'observa sous toutes les coutures et vit une inscription elfique sur le fond du flacon.  
  
« Oh, mais c'est. »  
  
« La fiole de Galadriel ! Elle est complètement vide ! S'écria Lily dans un grand sourire. »  
  
« Oh, mais ça veut dire que je vais bientôt avoir mon deuxième bébé ! »  
  
« NOTRE deuxième bébé ! Oui, bientôt, mon amour ! »  
  
« Tu es d'ailleurs peut-être déjà enceinte ! »  
  
« Non, il faut quelques temps pour que les effets disparaissent totalement. Mais nous pourrons envisager les choses sérieusement dès que nous serons arrivés en Gondor. »  
  
« Comme je t'aime, ma Lily ! S'exclama Frodon en serrant sa femme dans ses bras si fort qu'il manqua l'étouffer. »  
  
Mais quelques instants après retentit une petite voix plaintive venant de la pièce à côté.  
  
« Maman ! Maman ! »  
  
« Oh, c'est Primmie ! S'écria Lily en se libérant de l'étreinte de Frodon. Je vais voir ce qu'elle a ! »  
  
« Non ! Attends un peu, elle va se rendormir. Il ne faut pas qu'elle prenne l'habitude de te voir accourir à la moindre occasion ! »  
  
« Mais la pauvre chérie ! Elle doit avoir peur dans cet environnement ! Cet endroit n'est guère agréable pour une petite fille ! »  
  
« Lily ! »  
  
« Quel père sans c?ur tu fais ! »  
  
« Je ne suis pas sans c?ur ! Protesta Frodon. Il faut l'habituer à s'endormir seule ! Si elle t'appelle encore dans un moment, nous verrons. »  
  
En effet, les plaintes se turent, mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, on entendit frapper de petit coup à la porte de la chambre mitoyenne ou dormait Primula. Lily se précipita pour ouvrir la porte et trouva la petite fille en larme.  
  
« Maman ! Z'ai fait un mauvais rêve ! Le vilain mizieu y voulait manzer Pa'ain ! »  
  
« Quel vilain Monsieur, ma chérie ? Dit Lily en séchant les larmes de sa fille. Il n'y a plus de vilain Monsieur, regardes ! »  
  
« Z'ai peur, moua ! Ze peux dormir izi ? »  
  
« Frodon, s'il te plaît, implora Lily en adressant un regard de biche dont elle avait le secret à son mari. On peut la prendre avec nous, juste pour cette nuit! »  
  
« Hum...bon, d'accord, mais c'est exceptionnel. Demain, Primmie, tu dormiras dans ton lit, comme une grande ! »  
  
« Vui, Papa ! Dit Primula en grimpant dans le lit. »  
  
Quelques secondes après, la petite fille dormait d'un sommeil profond et bienheureux entre ses parents.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Bon, ceci était l'introduction aux chapitres sur le Gondor. Si vous avez aimé, laissez-moi une rewiew. Si vous n'avez pas aimé, laissez moi une rewiew, mais pas graveleuse. A bon entendeur salut et grand merci à ma chère Aisha pour son soutien 


	72. Arrivée en Gondor

Premier chapitre gondorien, spécialement dédicacée à mon amie Eryna ! et encore merci pour vos rewiews !^^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Voilà, Mesdames, nous sommes enfin arrivés à Minas Tirith ! Déclara Frodon sur un ton triomphant. »  
  
« Oh ! C'est plus grand que Bourg de Touque ! S'exclama Diamant. Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas te perdre, mon Pippounet ? »  
  
« Mais je suis très intelligent, tu devrais le savoir ! »  
  
« Oh oui ! Oui, c'est vrai ! »  
  
« L'amour rend aveugle, commenta ironiquement Merry. »  
  
« Bon, et bien, allons-y, intervint Frodon. Le roi va nous attendre ! »  
  
Les huit hobbits et les enfants traversèrent alors les rues de Minas Thirith sous le regard amusé et intrigué des passants. Certains reconnurent les quatres hobbits de la communauté mais restaient perplexes devant Lily, Rosie, Diamant et Estella qui étaient descendues de voiture pour contempler la ville. Mais la plus grande attraction restait Primula qui, aux yeux des grandes gens, semblait être une poupée vivante. Effrayée par tant de regard inquisiteurs, la petite fille sentit de grosses larmes couler sur ses joues et courut se cacher dans les jupes de sa marraine.  
  
« Ma'aine ! Y sont michants, les gens ! »  
  
« Mais non, ma chérie, c'est juste qu'ils n'ont jamais vu de petite fille hobbite ! Il faut les comprendre ! »  
  
« Ah ? Papa, il est ou, le roua ? Ze peux le voir ? »  
  
« Tu vas le voir bientôt, ma grande. Demandes à Parrain de te prendre sur son poney, la route est encore longue pour toi. »  
  
« Oh, vous avez entendu ? Dit une commère. Cette petite poupée est la fille du prince semi-homme qui est parti seul au Mordor avec son écuyer ! »  
  
« Oui, et d'ailleurs elle lui ressemble, répondit une autre. Et la jolie petite dame brune avec lui sur le poney, ce doit être sa femme ! »  
  
« Oh oui, certainement, voyez comme il la regarde ! C'est beau, l'amour ! »  
  
« Quelle charmante famille ! »  
  
« Chéri, ces gens m'observent bizarrement ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Lily, troublée. »  
  
« C'est qu'ils n'ont jamais vu de hobbite aussi jolie que toi. »  
  
« Tu es gentil, mais je pense simplement qu'ils n'ont jamais vu de hobbite, tout court ! »  
  
« Oui, sans doute. Et c'est bien triste pour eux. »  
  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, les hobbits arrivèrent enfin dans la cour du roi ou Aragorn les attendait en compagnie d'Arwen.  
  
« Mes amis ! Je suis bien content de vous voir ! Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? »  
  
« Oui, sire, nous vous remercions de votre accueil, dit Frodon. »  
  
« Ne m'appelez pas sire, voyons ! »  
  
« Maman, c'est le roua, le grand Mizieu ? »  
  
« Oui, ma chérie. »  
  
« Il est beau, le roua ! »  
  
« Oui, très. »  
  
« Oh, mais voilà la petite Primula !Dit Aragorn en avisant la petite fille ! Elle a bien grandi ! Quel âge a-t-elle, maintenant ? »  
  
« Dis ton âge au roi, ma chérie ! »  
  
« Z'ai deux ans ! »  
  
« Non, Primula, dit Lily, tu as un an et demi ! »  
  
« Ah ? »  
  
« Mais oui, ma puce ! »  
  
« Ze peut faire un bisou au roua ? »  
  
« Mais oui, ma chérie, viens m'embrasser ! Dit Aragorn, attendri. »  
  
La petite fille courut se jeter alors dans les bras ouverts d'Aragorn.  
  
« Ouh ! Za pique ! »  
  
« Et oui, c'est la barbe ! Ton papa n'a pas de barbe, n'est ce pas ? »  
  
« Nan. Et pas Pa'ain ! Et pas Tonton ! Et pas Papy ! Et pas Papou ! Et pas... »  
  
« Primmie, tu ne vas pas énumérer toute la famille ! Dit Frodon. »  
  
« Oh, laissez-la, elle est si mignonne ! Et elle parle bien ! »  
  
« Oui, Gandalf avait raison, intervint Arwen. Cette enfant a reçu le don des Valars. »  
  
« Gandaf ! Gandaf ! Est ou Tonton Gandaf ? »  
  
« Mais ici, ma grande, dit Aragorn. Tu vas le voir bientôt ! »  
  
« Zouette ! Dis, tu connais mon papa, toua ? »  
  
« Oui, chérie. »  
  
« Il est gentil, hein ? »  
  
« Oui, très. »  
  
« Il est beau, mon papa ! »  
  
« Oui, très beau. Et très courageux. »  
  
« Primula, tu ennuies le roi avec ton babillage ! Intervint Sam. Et puis ne sois pas si familière ! Je trouve que ta mère t'éduque bien mal ! »  
  
« Ne la grondez pas, Sam, elle ne m'ennuie pas du tout ! Au contraire. Alors, ma petite Primula, tu es contente d'être ici ? »  
  
« Vui ! Z'est zolie ! »  
  
« Tu vas voir, nous allons bien nous amuser tous les deux ! Dit Aragorn en se dirigeant à l'intérieur, Primula dans ses bras. »  
  
« Z'est ta chérie, la Dame ? Dir Primula en montrant Arwen. »  
  
« Oui, c'est la reine Arwen. »  
  
« Elle est belle ! Ze peux lui dire quelque zose ? »  
  
« Mais oui ! Vas la voir ! »  
  
« Elen zila lume.ni omen..tielvo ! »  
  
« Oh ! Tu parles elfique ? Comme c'est bien ! C'est ton papa qui t'a appris ? »  
  
« Nan ! Mon papou ! Mais il est pas là. »  
  
« Ton papou est très gentil ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Gandaf ! Gandaf ! S'écria Primula en arrivant dans la salle du trône. »  
  
« Et bonjour, petite merveille ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir, tu sais ? »  
  
« Bisou, Gandaf ! »  
  
« Ou est ta petite cousine ? »  
  
« Fais dodo ! elle fait touzours dodo, Elanore ! Z'est pas zouette ! »  
  
« Mais c'est normal, tu sais, c'est un petit bébé. Toi aussi, à son âge, tu dormais beaucoup ! »  
  
« Nan ! »  
  
« Non ? Tu faisais quoi, alors ? »  
  
« L'aigue avec Pa'ain ! »  
  
« Ah ? Oui, c'est vrai, dit Gandalf, amusé. Tu sais, Primula, tu vas rencontrer plein de gens, ce soir ! Des elfes, des nains.. »  
  
« Z'est qua, nains ? »  
  
« Des gens un peu plus grands que Papa avec plus de barbe et moins de poils aux pieds. Ecoutes, je te propose quelque chose. On va aller jouer tous les deux pendant que Papa et Maman s'installent et rangent tes affaires ! Tu veux ? »  
  
« Vui ! Zouette ! »  
  
« Alors c'est d'accord. tu veux qu'on fasse des fleurs ? »  
  
« Vui ! »  
  
« Allez, viens, Primula, dit joyeusement Gandalf en prenant la main de la petite fille et en s'éloignant. »  
  
Quand le magicien fut sorti, Arwen s'adressa aux hobbites :  
  
« Mesdames, je vais vous faire conduire à vos appartements. Varna ! »  
  
« Oui, Majesté ? »  
  
« Varna ! Varna ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! S'exclama Lily, les larmes aux yeux, en courant embrasser la jeune elfe. »  
  
« Oh, moi aussi, Made..euh..Madame Sacquet. La robe était-elle à votre goût ? »  
  
« Oui, tout à fait, merci, Varna. »  
  
« Suivez-moi, Mesdames, je vous en prie. J'espère que vos appartements sauront vous convenir. Et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il vous manque quoi que ce soit. »  
  
« Oh, je suis certaine que tout sera pour le mieux, Varna, intervint gaiement Lily. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Après avoir achevé le rangement de ses propres affaires dans ses appartement, Lily alla s'enquérir de sa belle-s?ur et de ses futures cousines.  
  
« Tu as vu ça, Lily ? S'écria Diamant, émerveillée, comme Lily faisait son entrée dans la pièce principale du logement. C'est aussi grand qu'un smial ! Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de luxe ! »  
  
« Oui, et les meubles ont été fait aux dimensions hobbites ! Renchérit Estella qui venait elle aussi de rejoindre ses amies. Et regardes ! Vous avez deux grandes chambres, comme nous ! Je me demande bien pourquoi ! »  
  
« Eh, vous n'êtes pas encore mariées avec vos hobbits, Mesdemoiselles, intervint malicieusement Rosie. »  
  
« Oh, ça va ! Répliqua Diamant. Que faisais Sam quand il venait te voir tous les soirs au Dragon Vert, hein ? »  
  
« Je peux bien te le dire ! On passait la soirée à parler cuisine ! »  
  
« Quel ennui ! »  
  
« Je te rassure, ma petite Didou, il s'est bien rattrapé depuis ! »  
  
« Oh, Rosie ! »  
  
« Tu l'as bien cherché ! »  
  
« Rosie, ou est Elanore ? Demanda Lily. »  
  
« Avec son père, il la présente à tous ces messieurs. Je ne sais pas trop si elle réalise vraiment ! Et Primula ? »  
  
« Oh, je pense qu'elle doit toujours être en train de faire des tours avec Gandalf. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit là d'une très bonne idée ! Je voudrais bien qu'on laisse Primmie se comporter comme une petite fille normale ! Son père et son grand-père ont tendance à oublier que ce n'est qu'une enfant ! »  
  
« Ah, pardon, c'est quand même la fille du porteur de l'anneau ! Intervint Estella. »  
  
« Et moi, alors ? Je n'y suis pour rien, peut être ? »  
  
« Mais tu étais très précoce aussi, ma chérie, intervint malicieusement Rosie. A quinze ans, tu faisais déjà les yeux doux à ton Frodon, je te signale ! »  
  
« Mais euh..c'est juste que j'ai su très tôt ce que je voulais, voilà ! Répliqua Lily, froissée. »  
  
« Mais oui, mais oui, je te taquine un peu, c'est tout. Allons voir ce que font les garçons. Je suis sure que Pippin a déjà vidé aux moins deux tonneaux du roi ! »  
  
« Pourquoi toujours Pippin ? S'indigna Diamant. »  
  
« Mais tu as vu le manège qu'il nous a fait à Bree ? Poursuivi Estella. »  
  
« C'est vrai. Mais il parle tellement, ça lui donne soif, le pauvre chéri ! »  
  
« Oh, c'est vrai qu'il est bien à plaindre ! C'est amusant de voir comme l'amour excuse tout, dit Lily. »  
  
« Pfeuh ! Tu es bien placée pour parler, toi ! »  
  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de trouver des excuses à Frodon, car il est parfait. A tous points de vue. Surtout depuis que les elfes ont réparé sa main, répondit calmement Lily. »  
  
« Oui, Lily, il est parfait, sauf dans une cuisine, dit Rosie. »  
  
« Il n'a pas besoin de cuisiner. J'aime le faire pour lui. »  
  
« Bon, allons les retrouver, intervint Estella. J'ai peur que Merry fasse encore n'importe quoi ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre vraiment gondorien !^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si tel est le cas, prouvez le par une longue et belle rewiew ! 


	73. une nouvelle amitié

Voilà un nouveau chapitre gondorien. Merci pour vos rewiew et bonne lecture^^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Le mobilier n'était pas le seul cadeau que la reine Arwen avait fait préparer pour les hobbits. En effet, dans la penderie de chaque chambre se trouvait une somptueuse robe et un costume coordonnée pour chaque couple. Ainsi, lorsque Frodon arriva finalement à son logement, sa fille dans ses bras, il trouva Lily en train de contempler les présents de la reine. En plus des vêtements d'adulte, les deux couples mariés avaient eu droit à une petite robe pour leurs filles.  
  
« Oh, tu as vu, chéri ? »  
  
« Oui, tu es heureuse ? »  
  
« Oh, c'est peu dire ! C'est tellement beau ! »  
  
« Et bien, Primmie, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller prendre ton bain ! Dit Frodon à l'adresse de sa fille. Regardes-toi, tu es toute grise ! »  
  
« Nan, ze suis pas grise ! »  
  
« Primmie, si tu ne vas pas te laver, et bien, tant pis, tu ne pourras pas retourner jouer avec Eldarion ! »  
  
« Mais, euh ! Ze veux y aller ! »  
  
« Alors sois mignonne, et va voir Maman, elle va te donner le bain ! »  
  
« Vui ! »  
  
« Qui est cet Eldarion ? »  
  
« C'est le fils d'Aragorn. Il est pratiquement de l'âge de Primmie. C'est bien qu'elle ait trouvé un ami de son âge ! »  
  
« Frodon, ils ne sont pas de la même race ! »  
  
« Et alors ? Aragorn n'est pas de ma race et c'est pourtant mon ami. »  
  
« Oui, oui, mais... »  
  
« Bon, on y va, Maman ? Fit Primmie en tirant la jupe de sa mère. Ze veux zouer, moua ! »  
  
« Tu veux, tu veux, le roi disait 'nous voulons' ! »  
  
« Hi, hi, pas vrai ! Y dit pas ça, Agorn ! »  
  
« Parfois, Frodon, ta fille me désespère ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Oh ! Elle est belle, Maman ! »  
  
Debout au milieu de la chambre de ses parents, Primula sautillait et battait des mains en contemplant de ses grands yeux émerveillés sa mère dans sa belle robe rouge et or.  
  
« Oui, chérie, ta maman est toujours belle ! Dit Frodon en embrassant Lily. »  
  
« Toua auzi t'es beau, Papa ! »  
  
« Merci, chérie. Bon, maintenant, allons-y. Ils vont nous attendre. Et tu ne voulais pas retrouver ton copain Eldarion, dis-moi ? »  
  
« Vui ! Vui ! Edaron ! S'écria Primula en s'élançant hors de l'appartement. »  
  
« Tu vois, Lily, dit Frodon, ta fille est déjà une grande séductrice ! Comme sa mère ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Au dîner, une nouvelle surprise attendait les hobbits. Le roi Elessar avait en effet convié également Legolas et Gimli, en plus de Gandalf. Au côté de Gimli se trouvait une autre surprise dont le pauvre Merry se serait volontiers passé. La surprise en question se nommait Violette Sonecor. Après le baptême de Primula, cette dernière était partie pour la Moria ou elle avait épousé Gimli. Mais à présent, la mine affectée qu'elle arborait devant l'image des quatres hobbites semblait montrer qu'elle regrettait son choix. A la dérobée, elle lança un regard aguicheur à Merry auquel Estella riposta par un ostensible baiser sur la bouche de son fiancé. De son coté, Frodon ne dissimulait pas sa joie de retrouver ses anciens compagnons. Sa fille dans ses bras et Lily à ses côtés, il se dirigea vers les nouveaux arrivants.  
  
« Bonjour, Frodon, dit Legolas. Bonjour, Madame Sacquet ! Je suis bien aise de vous voir ! »  
  
« Nous aussi, répondirent les époux de concert. »  
  
« Oh, mais tu es une vraie jeune fille ! Ajouta Legolas en se penchant vers Primula. »  
  
« Vui ! T'es beau, toua, Mizieu ! »  
  
« Qu'elle est mignonne ! »  
  
« T'as une chérie, toua ? »  
  
« Mais non, pas encore. »  
  
« Ah ? Moua, vui ! »  
  
« Ah bon ? Mais dis-moi, tu ne perds pas de temps ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »  
  
« Edaron ! »  
  
« Ah, oui ! Je le connais aussi ! Il est très gentil. »  
  
« Vui ! »  
  
« Primula, dit Lily, cesses de raconter n'importe quoi à Legolas et va faire une bise à Gimli. »  
  
« Nan ! Veux pas ! »  
  
« Comment ? ? ? ? »  
  
« Il est pas beau ! Z'aime pas les zens pas beaux ! Z'ai peur ! »  
  
« Primula, ne fais pas la vilaine, ou tu vas te prendre une fessée et aller directement au lit ! Gronda Frodon. »  
  
« Bouhou ! Pa'ain ! ! ! »  
  
« Voilà, voilà, qu'y a-t-il , ma filleule ? Dit Pippin, en accourant. »  
  
« Ne te mêmes pas de ça, Pippin, tu me feras plaisir, répliqua sèchement Frodon. »  
  
« Voyons, Primmie, repris Lily avec douceur, Gimli est gentil ! Regardes, il est avec une hobbite ! Allez, vas lui faire un bisou ! »  
  
« Ah ? Vui, vui. »  
  
Fort heureusement, le pauvre Gimli n'avait pas entendu la crise de Primula et reçut avec bonheur les témoignages d'affection de la petite fille qui, tous comptes faits, trouvait ce barbu très amusant. Enfin, la reine Arwen arriva, tenant par la main le petit Eldarion. Dès que le petit garçon, vit Primula, il lâcha sa mère et courut à elle.  
  
« P'immie ! P'immie ! »  
  
« Edaron ! »  
  
« Ca alors, s'exclama Pippin. Vous avez vu ma filleule ? Si jeune et déjà irrésistible ! C'est tout le portrait de son parrain, cette enfant ! »  
  
« Pippin, à l'âge de Primula, tu ne faisais d'effet qu'à tes nounours ! Renchérit narquoisement Merry. »  
  
« Pff ! Tu es un jaloux ! J'étais bien plus mignon que toi ! »  
  
« Comment le sais-tu ? Tu n'étais même pas né quand j'avais l'âge de Primula ! »  
  
« C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit ! »  
  
« Quelle objectivité, vraiment ! »  
  
« Oses dire que ma mère raconte des histoires ! »  
  
« Bonsoir, mes amis ! Dit Aragorn en faisant son entrée dans la salle des banquets. »  
  
Aussitôt, les deux cousins cessèrent leurs chamailleries et prirent gaiement place à table. Au cours du dîner, Violette lança plusieurs ?illades explicites au pauvre Merry qui redoutait de plus en plus la scène imminente que lui ferait Estella. Mais contre toute attente, la jeune hobbite redoubla d'attentions aimables pour son fiancé, comme pour prouver à sa rivale que le terrain était définitivement occupé. Après avoir pris une légère collation, les deux enfants retournèrent jouer dans un coin de la salle.  
  
« Voyez comme Eldarion est protecteur avec la petite Primula ! Dit Gimli. On voit bien que ce garçon est de sang royal ! »  
  
« On voit bien que Primula est la fille de son père ! Renchérit Aragorn. Elle est vive, intelligente, et curieuse de tout ! »  
  
« Je vous signale, Messieurs, que Lily et moi y sommes aussi pour quelque chose ! Intervint Arwen. A ce propos, Lily, j'ai une requête à vous adresser. »  
  
« Que désirez-vous de moi, belle dame ? »  
  
« En réalité, il s'agit de mon fils. Il semble s'être fortement attaché à Primula et voudrait qu'elle reste avec lui à la nurserie royale. Voulez-vous bien la laisser aller ? »  
  
« Mais.euh..c'est une toute petite fille ! Elle risque de me chercher ! »  
  
« La nurserie se trouve à proximité de vos appartements. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas si..vous savez, elle fait souvent des mauvais rêves, ces temps-ci ! »  
  
« Ayez confiance, elle n'en aura pas ici. »  
  
« Dis oui, chérie, intervint Frodon. Primmie a dormi avec nous pendant TOUT le voyage ! Je n'ai presque pas pu dormir ! Et ce n'est pas la seule chose que je n'ai pas pu faire ! »  
  
« Oh, bon, et bien d'accord ! Après tout, il est bon que Primula commence à fréquenter des enfants de son âge. Et puis comme ça, mon c?ur, je pourrais m'occuper de toi, glissa Lily, à l'oreille de Frodon. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Estella, pourquoi es-tu restée calme tout le long du dîner ? »  
  
« Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas été ? »  
  
« Tu n'as pas remarqué le manège de Violette ? »  
  
« Oh, mais si ! »  
  
« Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu lui aurais arraché les yeux et tu m'aurais gratifié d'une bonne gifle ! »  
  
« Oui, mais depuis j'ai compris quelque chose, mon amour, dit Estella d'une voix suave. »  
  
« Ah oui ? »  
  
« Rien ne sert de m'énerver, poursuivit la jeune hobbite en passant langoureusement ses bras autour du cou de Merry. Il vaut bien mieux que je m'emploie à te faire oublier toutes ces idiotes que tu as connu avant moi, n'est ce pas ? »  
  
« Oh ! C'est une promesse, ça ? »  
  
« Ma foi, oui ! »  
  
« Finalement, je suis bien content que Violette soit venue ! Tu n'aurais peut être pas été aussi affectueuse en son absence ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Tu as vu, Didou, il y a même une fontaine à bière ! C'est génial ! Le roi a pensé à tout ! »  
  
« Il aurait peut être mieux fait d'oublier certaine chose ! Soupira Diamant. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« J'en ai assez d'être délaissée pour une chope ! Je pensais qu'en l'absence de ta famille et de la mienne, tu te montrerais plus gentil et plus tendre. Au lieu de ça, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu chantes des chansons à boire avec ton cousin pour amuser la galerie ! »  
  
« Oh ? Tu es contrariée ? »  
  
« Oui, je suis contrariée ! Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais aller dormir dans la chambre d'à côté ! »  
  
« Oh, mais non ! Je suis désolé, vraiment ! Je..je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine ! Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser toi aussi avec Lily, Rosie et Estella. »  
  
« Oui..oui, je les aime beaucoup. Mais toi, je t'aime ! Ce n'est pas pareil ! »  
  
« Oh, ma Didou ! Pardonnes-moi ! Je suis un crétin ! Allez, viens m'embrasser ! »  
  
« Oui, tu es un crétin, et non, je ne viendrais pas t'embrasser ! »  
  
« S'il te plaît, amour de ma vie, puis-je caresser l'espoir d'un baiser ? »  
  
« Et bien...oui ! S'écria Diamant en se jetant au cou de Pippin. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !^^ S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi quelques longues et gentilles rewiews !^^ 


	74. Z'est mamou qui l'a dit!

Après une absence prolongée (et oui, je vous ai manqué, hein ?), me revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Bon, je suis un peu dévariée, alors place au chapitre !  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Mais tu te rends compte, Frodon ? La pauvre petite chérie ! Elle n'a jamais été séparée comme ça de sa famille ! Peut-être aurais-je du refuser de céder à la requête de la reine ! »  
  
« Ah, non, surtout pas ! Répliqua énergiquement Frodon. »  
  
« Mais...mais enfin, chéri, c'est quoi ce ton ? »  
  
« Ecoutes, Lily, ça fait plus d'un mois que Primula dort tous les soirs avec nous ! Et puis elle est à côté, ta fille, ce n'est pas comme si on l'avait envoyé à l'autre bout du monde ! »  
  
« Ma fille ? Ma fille ? Mais enfin, c'est aussi la tienne, il me semble ! On dirait que tu es heureux de t'en débarrasser ! »  
  
« Mais non, mais non, mon amour, ce n'est pas ça, repris Frodon en se radoucissant. J'aime Primmie de tout mon c?ur et c'est vrai qu'elle est adorable. Seulement, j'aime aussi sa maman et depuis quelques temps...je ne peux plus le montrer comme je le voudrais...tu me manques...tu comprends, Lily ? »  
  
« Oh ! Oh, excuses-moi, mon pauvre chéri, c'est vrai que je t'ai négligé. »  
  
« Oh, oui, beaucoup, gémit Frodon, l'air faussement malheureux. Aussi tu dois te faire pardonner, et pas qu'un peu ! Commences donc par me faire un bisou ! »  
  
Sans répliquer, Lily vint s'asseoir doucement sur les genoux de Frodon et les deux époux partagèrent un baiser langoureux et passionné dans lequel ils mirent tout leur désir mutuel, contenu depuis plusieurs jours.  
  
« Hum ! Bon début, dit Frodon en se détachant doucement de l'étreinte de sa femme. Je crois que je vais finalement te pardonner. Mais tu sais que tu es venue ici dans le but d'accomplir une mission, Lily. »  
  
« Quoi ? ? ? Qu'est ce que TON ami Gandalf a encore inventé ? Il faut aller jeter quoi dans un volcan, cette fois ? Hein ? Peut-être une épée ? Ou ma fille, pourquoi pas ? »  
  
« Mais non, mais non, calmes-toi, ma douce ! Répliqua Frodon en riant. Je parlais du bébé ! Tu dois me faire un bébé ! Tu l'as dit, rappelles-toi ! »  
  
« Mais oui, c'est vrai, répondit Lily en changeant de ton et en adressant à Frodon un regard provocant. »  
  
« Tu es d'accord ? Bon, mettons-nous au travail, Madame Sacquet, dit joyeusement Frodon avant de renverser Lily sur le lit tout en cherchant les lacets de sa robe. »  
  
« Ouille ! »  
  
« Oh, je t'ai fait mal, mon amour ? »  
  
« Non, non. Mais il y a quelque chose de dur, là, dans mon dos. »  
  
Lily se redressa et vit alors qu'un coffret en bois précieux ouvragé avait été déposé sur son oreiller.  
  
« Ca alors ! C'est toi qui m'as fait ce cadeau, Frodon ? »  
  
« Mais non ! Ouvres-le, tu verras bien. »  
  
Lily s'exécuta et vit à l'intérieur du coffret un déshabillé de soie blanche et un billet sur lequel était simplement inscrit : 'Occupez-vous bien de Monsieur Sacquet, il vous aime tant ! Varna.'  
  
« Les elfes sont vraiment des êtres remarquables ! S'enthousiasma Frodon. Tu vois, Lily, Varna compatit à mon désarroi. Vas vite enfiler ce..cet objet, que je puisse admirer ma belle petite épouse ! »  
  
« Mais je te trouve bien empressé ! Répliqua Lily dans un petit sourire. »  
  
« S'il te plaît, mon ange ! »  
  
« Et bien d'accord, si tu insistes ! »  
  
Lily disparût dans le cabinet de toilette et reparût quelques instants plus tard vêtue du cadeau de Varna. Comme tout vêtement elfique, le déshabillé tombait jusqu'aux pieds. Il était finement échancrée jusqu'au milieu du buste et noué entre les seins par un petit ruban.  
  
« Miam ! En fin de compte, ça valait le coup d'attendre un mois, dit Frodon. Tu es encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir, mon amour ! »  
  
« Ton souvenir ? Mais tu me vois tous les jours, Frodon, ne sois donc pas ridicule ! »  
  
« Euh..oui, mais...mais pas dan cette tenue. Et puis tu sais...je crois que je ne pourrais jamais assez te regarder, ma princesse ! »  
  
« Comment ça ? »  
  
« Viens près de moi, mon amour, j'ai des choses à te dire, dit Frodon en prenant un air plus grave. »  
  
« Que vas-tu encore m'apprendre ? »  
  
« Et bien, tu sais, ma chérie, pendant ma quête, je parvenais à garder l'espoir parce qu'une image restait perpétuellement gravée dans ma tête et dans mon c?ur.ton image. C'est elle qui me donnait la force d'aller de l'avant sans me plaindre, sans faire cas de la faim, du froid ou de la douleur. Oui, dans mes moments de déprime, je fermais les yeux et je revoyais la Comté..et puis toi..tes beaux yeux noirs, ton joli sourire, tes boucles qui flottaient dans le vent..Pour un instant, j'étais à nouveau heureux et le courage revenait. Et puis un jour, nous étions Sam et moi dans le Mordor, et nous n'avions plus ni vivres ni eau. Alors j'ai essayé de voir ton image, mais je n'ai pas pu. J'avais oublié ton visage, ton sourire, le son de ta voix. Je n'ai eu alors qu'une seule envie ; achever au plus vite la mission dont on m'avait chargé et mourir, mourir très vite, car la seule joie qui me restait dans l'existence avait disparue elle aussi. Mais quand je t'ai vue à Fondcombe..je ne sais comment l'expliquer..je me suis senti renaître. J'ai compris alors qu'il y avait peut-être encore quelque chose pour moi, sur cette terre. Et je crois ne pas m'être trompé. Je suis si heureux avec toi, mon amour ! Si heureux ! Mais c'est un fait, je ne peux plus vivre sans te voir. La moindre minute sans te voir m'est insupportable. Et je ne peut rester une journée entière sans te toucher. C'était déjà vrai avant mon départ mais ça l'est plus encore maintenant. Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il fût possible de ressentir cela pour quelqu'un. Mais c'est pourtant vrai. »  
  
« Oh, mon amour ! Mais pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? »  
  
« Mais parce que c'est la vérité, Lily, et il faut que tu le saches. Tu sais, même Sam, Merry et Pippin , avec tout leur amour ne pourront jamais aimer leur femme comme moi je t'aime. Sans toi, je ne serais pas devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu comprends ? »  
  
« Oui, je comprend ! S'écria Lily en se jetant au cou de Frodon. »  
  
« Et c'est pour ça que je veux tellement que tu portes mes enfants, Lily. Mais..euh...si Primula reste sans arrêt avec nous, il sera difficile de lui faire un petit frère, repris Frodon sur un ton plus malicieux. Oh, par Eru, que tu es belle ! Mais comment fais-tu pour être chaque jour de plus en plus belle ? »  
  
« Il est inutile de me flatter, chéri ! »  
  
« Mais je me contente de dire la vérité ! Je t'assure que Perle et Rosie qui passent pourtant pour être parmi les plus jolies filles de la Comté sont bien ternes à côté de toi ! »  
  
« Que tu es gentil, mon amour ! »  
  
« Et bien, je ne sais pas si je suis gentil, mais en tous cas, je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chance ! »  
  
« Pas moi ! »  
  
« Co..comment ça ? »  
  
« Oui, dans son zèle, Varna aurait pu penser aussi à toi ! Ce pyjama est parfaitement hideux ! »  
  
« Hideux, mon pyjama ! Mais je t'en prie ! Il m'a été donné par le roi lui-même à mon retour du Mordor ! Et d'ailleurs, Sam a le même ! »  
  
« Sam fait bien ce qu'il veut, mais à moi, il ne me plaît pas du tout ! »  
  
« Et bien, tu n'as qu'à l'enlever ! »  
  
« Oh, oui, tiens, c'est une bonne idée, dit malicieusement Lily en déboutonnant la chemise de Frodon. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Arwen était assise sur un banc au milieu du petit jardin attenant à la nurserie, Primula sur ses genoux. La reine s'amusait à natter les longues boucles sombres de la petite fille tandis qu'Eldarion s'amusait avec une balle de cuir.  
  
« Dis, zais quoua ? »  
  
« Quoi, ma chérie ? »  
  
« Elle a un bébé, ma maman ! »  
  
« Mais oui, chérie, c'est toi, son bébé ! »  
  
« Hi, hi ! Nan ! Pas bébé, moua ! »  
  
« Ah, oui, c'est vrai, tu es une grande fille ! Mais alors de quoi parles-tu ? »  
  
« Z'est mon papa ! »  
  
« Il est beau, mon papa, hein ? »  
  
« Oui, très beau, ma chérie ! Il a les plus beaux yeux du monde. Et ta maman est très jolie aussi. »  
  
« Vui ! Ben mon papa, il est zentil ! »  
  
« Bien sur, chérie, bien sur, acquiessa Arwen, curieuse de savoir ou voulait en venir la petite fille. »  
  
« Mon papa, il a donné un bébé à ma maman ! Il est dans zon ventre ! »  
  
« Comment ça ? »  
  
« Vui, mais il est petit ! Plus qu'Elanore ! On peut pas le voir ! »  
  
« Oh, mais comment le sais-tu ? »  
  
« Hi, hi, z'est Mamou ! »  
  
« Mamou ? »  
  
« Vui ! Z'est la maman à mon papa. Elle est venue, et elle a dit que Maman, et ben, elle avait un bébé dans son ventre ! Z'est zouette ! »  
  
« Oh, mais oui, bien sur ! Et elle le sait, ta maman ? »  
  
« Nan ! Faut pas le dire ! »  
  
« Ah, d'accord. vas jouer avec Eldarion, Primmie, je reviens. »  
  
Arwen confia les deux enfants à une servante et courût informer Gandalf de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. curieusement, Gandalf ne sembla pas surpris par cette nouvelle, à la grande stupéfaction de la reine.  
  
« Rien d'anormal à tout cela, les dons de Primula se précisent. »  
  
« Comment ? »  
  
« Oui, ses dons de voyance. Sa grand-mère lui est apparût en songe et lui a révélé que Frodon et Lily allait avoir un deuxième enfant. Tant mieux. Je suis très heureux pour eux. »  
  
« Mais Primula a dit que Frodon avait 'donné' un bébé à Lily. »  
  
« Cela veut dire que cet enfant a été conçu hier soir. Notre cher hobbit est décidément très productif ! Et ce mariage une réussite totale ! Pourtant..je n'en étais pas bien persuadé, au début. »  
  
« Vous doutiez de Frodon ? »  
  
« Pas de Frodon, mais de Lily. Elle est si jeune ! Mais je me trompais. Cette jeune personne est décidément surprenante. C'est extraordinaire de voir à quel point ces deux-là s'aiment ! »  
  
« Bonjour, fit une petite voix. »  
  
« Tiens, bonjour, Madame Sacquet ! Répondit jovialement Gandalf. Vous avez une mine superbe ! L'air du Gondor semble vous réussir ! »  
  
« L'air du Gondor..oui, certainement, répliqua Lily dans un petit sourire. »  
  
« Alors, Lily, avez-vous retrouvé votre fille en bon état ? La taquina Gandalf. »  
  
« Oui, et elle m'a d'ailleurs demandé à rester dans la nurserie la nuit prochaine. Son père a raison. Il faut que j'apprenne à me détacher d'elle. »  
  
« Oui, d'autant que vous aurez bientôt fort à faire, dit Gandalf en adressant un sourire d'intelligence à Arwen. »  
  
« Que voulez-vous dire ? »  
  
« Oh, mais rien. Mais profitez donc de l' 'émancipation' de Primula pour choyer votre cher époux. »  
  
« Oh, mais je m'y emploie, Monsieur Gandalf, je m'y emploie. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Bouzour, Pa'ain ! »  
  
« Bonjour, ma copine ! Ca va ? »  
  
« Vui ! Z'ai vu Mamou, moua ! »  
  
« Ah oui ? »  
  
« Vui ! »  
  
« Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »  
  
« Z'est un zecret ! »  
  
« Et tu ne peux pas le dire à Parrain ? »  
  
« Nan ! »  
  
« Ah, bon ! Alors je boude ! »  
  
« Nan, Pa'ain ! Ze peux dire autre zose ! »  
  
« Ah, chouette ! C'est quoi, c'est quoi ? »  
  
« Ze vais me marier, moua ! »  
  
« Oui, quand tu seras grande. Avec le fils de Parrain ! »  
  
« Hi, hi ! Nan ! Ave Edarion ! »  
  
« Ce grand machin ? Mais non, Primula, ce n'est pas possible ! »  
  
« Vui ! Z'est Mamou qui l'a dit ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà ! Je suis revenue et les choses se précisent !^^ Ce retour vaut bien quelques rewiews, sans doute ?lol ! 


	75. heureuse nouvelle et tragédie

Et me revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre gondorien ! Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et bonne lecture^^  
  


* * *

  
Environ trois semaines après cet événement, le roi décida d'emmener ses gens visiter ses terres. Il fut également décidé que l'équipage ferait un crochet par le Rohan. Si Pippin et Merry se montrèrent enchantés par cette nouvelle, il n'en fut pas de même pour Sam et Frodon. En effet, ces derniers rechignaient à laisser leurs épouses seules avec deux petites filles en bas-âge, mais les paroles apaisantes d'Arwen les rassurèrent bientôt. La reine les assura que les deux jeunes hobbites auraient tant de distractions que la séparation s'en trouverait du coup plus douce. En outre, l'absence du roi ne devait durer que quinze jours. Au matin du départ, Sam et Frodon embrassèrent plus de vingt fois leurs femmes et leurs filles. De leur côté, Merry et Pippin firent de tendres au revoir à leurs fiancées, dissimulant toutefois très mal leur joie d'accompagner Aragorn. Quant à Gimli, la perspective de quitter quelques temps sa moitié ne semblait guère l'affecter, pas plus que Violette ne paraissait attristée de l'absence du nain.  
  
Mais peu de temps après le départ de la compagnie, Lily eut un grand dégoût. Elle fut prise de violents nausées et garda le lit pendant deux jours entier, incapable de toucher la moindre nourriture.  
  
« Ce que l'amour peut faire, quand même ! Dit Diamant. Le départ de Frodon la rend malade ! Ce doit être une réminiscence de cette histoire d'anneau ! »  
  
« Ce que tu peux être cruche, ma pauvre fille ! Se moqua Estella. L'anneau n'a rien à voir dans tout cela. C'est plutôt ce qu'elle a dans le ventre qui lui fait cet effet ! »  
  
« Mais pourtant, j'ai mangé la même chose qu'elle ! »  
  
« Tu le fais exprès, Didou ? Lily est enceinte, voyons ! »  
  
« Tu....tu crois ? »  
  
« Et oui ! Frodon va être bien heureux à son retour ! »  
  
« Oh, oui, sans doute ! Tu crois que je pourrais être la marraine ? »  
  
« Ne sois pas stupide ! Tu es déjà la marraine de Primula ! »  
  
« Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! Peut-être qu'ils vont avoir un garçon, cette fois ? »  
  
« Oui, ce serais bien ! Le vieux Monsieur Bilbon serait heureux ! Enfin, nous verrons bien ! »  
  


* * *

  
« Est ou, ma maman ? Veux la voir ! »  
  
« Maman se repose, ma chérie. Tu pourras la voir bientôt. »  
  
« Veux ma maman ! Veux mon papa ! »  
  
« Oui, oui, je sais, chérie, dit Rosie en embrassant sa nièce. »  
  
« Peut-être devrions-nous lui dire pour Lily, se risqua Diamant. »  
  
« Non, elle risque de mal le prendre. »  
  
« Et, Tatie, tu zais quoua ? »  
  
« Quoi, Primmie ? »  
  
« Maman, et ben.....elle va avoir un bébé ! »  
  
« Mais.....mais ça, alors ! Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ? »  
  
« Hi, hi ! Z'est Mamou qui l'a dit ! Ze veux voir Maman ! »  
  
« Bon, d'accord, mais tu ne la fatigues pas, hein ? »  
  
« Nan ! Promis ! »  
  
Rosie prit alors la petite fille par la main et la conduisit dans le pavillon ou se reposait Lily.  
  
« Oh, bonjour, mon trésor ! »  
  
« Maman ! Maman ! »  
  
« Alors, tu t'es bien amusée, ma chérie ? »  
  
« Vui ! Ze peux voir le bébé ? »  
  
« Hi, hi ! Mais non, ma puce, il est encore trop petit ! »  
  
« Oh ! Plus plus qu'Elanore ? »  
  
« Oh, mais oui, encore plus que ça ! »  
  
« Ah ! Tu vas bien, toua, Maman ? »  
  
« Mais oui, chérie ! »  
  
« Ah ? Tatie, elle a dit que t'étais fatiguée. »  
  
« Tatie s'inquiète beaucoup trop ! Et d'ailleurs je vais me lever. Je vais parfaitement bien et j'en ai assez de rester cloîtrée ici ! »  
  
« On ne s'inquiète jamais assez ! Protesta Rosie. Tu dois rester ici te reposer ! »  
  
« Oh, mais voyez-vous ça ! Je n'ai plus besoin de Sam, maintenant, pour me dicter ma conduite ! »  
  
« Justement, en l'absence de Sam, je suis responsable de toi ! »  
  
« Je te signale, Rosie, que je suis mariée ! Et majeure ! »  
  
« Pas depuis très longtemps ! Que dirais ton mari si..... »  
  
« Il ne dirait rien car il n'est au courant de rien. Je veux juste me promener un peu ! Laisses-moi vivre, Rosie ! Implora moqueusement Lily. »  
  
« Bon, bon, très bien ! On peut dire que toi, tu as toujours fait tout ce que tu as voulu, hein ? »  
  
« Et oui ! Répliqua Lily dans un rire cristallin. »  
  


* * *

  
« Dis-moi, Primula, tu veux faire le poney ? »  
  
« Ze peux pas ! Y a pas Pa'ain ! »  
  
« Oh, mais je peux faire le poney à sa place ! Répliqua Diamant en se mettant à quatre pattes. »  
  
« Vui ! Mizi, Ma'aine ! »  
  
« Et oui, comme ça tu pourras dire à Parrain que je suis plus forte que lui ! Il sera furieux ! Ca lui apprendra à me laisser sans vergogne pendant quinze jours ! »  
  
« Oh, et bien tu n'auras pas de mal ! Fit une voix bien connue de Diamant . »  
  
« Oh, mon Pippounet ! Mais....mais qu'est ce que tu as à la jambe ? »  
  
Pippin se tenait à quelques mètres de là, soutenu par des béquilles, la jambe dans le plâtre.  
  
« Oh, si tu savais ! J'ai tué au moins dix gobelins à moi tout seul ! »  
  
« Ah, oui ? Comme tu es courageux ! Mais je croyais pourtant qu'il n'y en avait plus. »  
  
« Non, Diamant, il n'y en a plus, intervint Merry. La vérité, c'est que le petit Monsieur Touque a voulu faire le malin et a sauté d'un mur beaucoup trop haut pour lui quand nous étions au Rohan. Résultat : une cheville cassée ! »  
  
« Faux frère ! Tu avais promis de ne pas le dire ! »  
  
« Pardonnes-moi, Pippin, c'était trop tentant ! »  
  
« Oui, bon......euh.....mais j'ai quand même mal et tu dois me soigner, Didou ! »  
  
« Et bien, réflexion faite, je ne sais pas si..... »  
  
« Pa'ain ! Pa'ain ! Tu zais quoua ? »  
  
« Tiens, salut, ma copine ! Quoi donc ? »  
  
« Maman, et ben, elle va avoir un bébé ! »  
  
« Oh, c'est Frodon qui va être content ! »  
  
« Oui, et ou est-il ? Demanda Estella. »  
  
« Dans la salle du trône, il discute avec Aragorn et Gimli, répondit Merry. Ne lui disons rien, Lily veut certainement être la première à lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! »  
  


* * *

  
Au sortit de la salle du trône, Frodon trouva Lily qui l'attendait en haut des marches. Aussitôt, il courût à sa femme pour l'embrasser.  
  
« Oh, ma chérie, tu m'as tant manqué ! Mais je te trouve bien pâle ! Tu t'es donc tant languie de moi ? »  
  
« Oui, je me suis languie de toi, mais ce n'est pas la raison de ma paleur, répondit Lily avec un léger sourire. »  
  
« Tu n'es pas malade, au moins ? »  
  
« Oh, non, pas vraiment. Je....je suis enceinte, Frodon. Nous allons avoir un deuxième enfant. Tu es heureux, mon amour ? »  
  
« Si je suis heureux ? Mais tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir, s'écria Frodon en saisissant vivement Lily dans ses bras. »  
  
« Frodon, laches-moi, voyons, tu vas me faire tomber ! Frodon, attention, je perd l'équi...... »  
  
Avant même que le pauvre Frodon ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait, Lily gisait inanimée au bas des marches. Frodon resta immobile devant ce spectacle pendant plusieurs secondes, comme frappé par la foudre, puis descendit prestement l'escalier, complètement affolé. Il se jeta alors aux côtés de sa femme, lui saisit la main et se mit à la tapoter, mais Lily restait sans réaction. Totalement désespéré, Frodon fondit alors en larmes, et, au bout de quelques minutes, parvint à articuler un nom entre deux sanglots :  
  
« Gandalf ! »  
  
Voyant que son appel restait sans réponse, Frodon réitéra sa supplique :  
  
« Gandalf ! Gandalf ! Venez vite ! C'est Lily ! »  
  
Choqué par l'accent lamentable du pauvre hobbit, le magicien accourut. D'abord, il considéra Frodon d'un œil narquois, pensant que lily était simplement victime d'un évanouissement et que son mari, comme de coutume, s'en inquiétait éxagérement.  
  
« Et bien, Monsieur Sacquet, vous ignorez donc que ce genre de malaise est fréquent chez les femmes enceintes ? Calmez-vous, voyons, Lily ne va pas tarder à revenir à elle ! »  
  
« Mais.....mais Lily n'a pas eu de malaise. Elle....elle a dégringolé l'escalier. c'est......c'est ma faute ! »  
  
« Elle est tombée ? »  
  
Cette fois, le visage de Gandalf s'était rembruni et son regard n'avait plus rien d'ironique. il considérait gravement la jeune hobbite étendue devant lui, plus pâle qu'un linge.  
  
« Ah, joli travail, Frodon ! Par votre œuvre, Primula risque de se retrouver du même coup fille unique et orpheline de mère ! »  
  
Alerté par tous ces cris, Aragorn bondit hors de la salle du trône et se précipita à l'endroit ou gisait Lily.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? »  
  
« Lily.....Lily est tombée du haut des escaliers, parvint à articuler faiblement Frodon. »  
  
« Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous le dites ? Il faut se dépêcher de la mener dans les maisons de guérison ! Dit le roi en soulevant la jeune hobbite. »  
  


* * *

  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Vous avez aimé ? Alors laissez-moi une petite rewiew^^ 


	76. guérison

Voici un nouveau chapitre tout spécialement dédié à Albane(qui se reconnaîtra). Plus généralement, merci à ceux qui m'ont déjà rewiewé. Mais je suis sure que vous voulez savoir comment va Lily, hein ? Alors place au chapitre :  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Regroupés autour du lit de Lily, toujours inconsciente, les sept hobbits sanglotaient.  
  
« Elle était si belle ! Se lamentait Pippin. On en verra plus, des filles aussi belles ! »  
  
« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Gronda Merry. Elle n'est pas morte ! Elle va s'en sortir ! Et son bébé aussi ! Pas vrai, Aragorn ? »  
  
« Je l'espère, Merry, je l'espère, répondit sombrement le roi, accroupi au chevet de sa patiente qui semblait minuscule dans son grand lit blanc. »  
  
« La pauvre petite ! La pauvre petite ! Si ce n'est pas malheureux ! »  
  
« Tais-toi, Stella, tu vas lui attirer le mauvais œil ! Protesta Diamant qui tentait vainement de garder une attitude détachée pour ne pas alarmer davantage le pauvre Frodon. »  
  
Le roi posa alors une main sur le front de Lily. Il écrasa ensuite entre ses mains deux feuilles d'athelas, puis les plongea dans l'eau bouillante et souleva le récipient au dessus du visage de la jeune hobbite.  
  
« Ne marchez plus dans les ombres, mais réveillez-vous ! Dit Aragorn. »  
  
Aussitôt, Lily entrouvrit les yeux et tenta d'esquisser un faible sourire, mais elle restait très faible et elle retomba bientôt dans le sommeil.  
  
« Bien, dit Aragorn à l'adresse de Frodon, je pense que votre épouse est tirée d'affaire. en revanche, pour ce qui est de la survie de l'enfant, je ne peux pas encore me prononcer. Si Lily tarde à retrouver ses forces, il faudra le faire passer. Sortez, maintenant, tous, autant que vous êtes, j'ai besoin de mieux examiner Madame Sacquet. »  
  
« Mais......mais je veux rester avec ma sœur ! Ma pauvre petite sœur ! Protesta Sam. »  
  
« Non, Sam, actuellement, vous ne pouvez lui être d'aucun secours. Retournez tous dans vos appartements, je vous ferez quérir dès que j'en saurais davantage ! Frodon ! »  
  
« Oui.....oui, Sire ? »  
  
« Restez à Proximité. Il se peut que Lily vous réclame quand elle se réveillera. »  
  
« Oh, je doute fort qu'elle veuille encore de moi......après ce que j'ai fait. »  
  
« Ne dites donc pas n'importe quoi ! Il ne s'agit que d'un malheureux hasard ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Pendant deux jours, Lily resta dans un état stationnaire. Elle respirait faiblement et ne bougeait pas du tout, ce qui commençait à inquiéter prodigieusement Aragorn. Or, le matin du troisième jours, alors que le roi s'était assoupi non loin du lit de sa patiente, il fut tiré de son sommeil par un gémissement d'abord faible, puis de plus en plus fort.  
  
« Frodon ! Frodon ! Ou est Frodon ? Je veux le voir ! Ou est mon mari ? Je veux voir mon mari ! »  
  
Complètement ahuri, Aragorn s'approcha du lit et trouva Lily assise, les yeux équarquillés dans une expression de terreur interrogative. Ce spectacle rassura le roi sur l'état physique de la jeune hobbite, mais l'agitation l'avait rendue fiévreuse. Aragorn pris doucement Lily par la main, et lui parla avec douceur.  
  
« Calmez-vous, Lily, calmez-vous. Je vais allez chercher Frodon. Mais cessez de vous agiter. C'est mauvais pour l'enfant. »  
  
« Mon bébé ! S'écria Lily en portant les mains à son ventre. Comment va mon bébé ? Je ne veux pas le perdre ! Frodon désirait tellement cet enfant ! »  
  
« Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans trop m'avancer qu'il n'y a plus de risque, maintenant. Mais prudence, Lily ! N'allez plus jouer les équilibristes dans les escaliers! Réservez cet exercice à votre cher cousin Pippin ! Et il faudra aussi que je dise à votre époux de mesurer ses élans de tendresse qui, cette fois, ont bien failli le rendre veuf ! »  
  
« Oui, j'aurais du écouter Rosie. »  
  
« Enfin, tout semble pour le mieux, à présent. Je vais aller vous chercher un autre garde-malade. »  
  
« Mais...... »  
  
Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, Aragorn disparût et revint quelques instants après flanqué du pauvre Frodon qui avait grand peine à retenir ses larmes.  
  
« Oh, mon amour ! Mon amour, pardonnes-moi ! Je suis si malheureux ! »  
  
« Mais il ne faut pas, voyons ! J'espère que tu n'as pas fait cette tête devant ta fille ! Mais ou est-elle, au fait ? »  
  
« Avec Pippin et Diamant. Ils la gardent avec Eldarion. »  
  
« Ah. Tant mieux. Sire, pourrais-je voir ma fille ? Elle a du s'inquiéter ! »  
  
« Oui, je vais aller vous la chercher. »  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Primula fit son entrée, escortée de Pippin et Diamant.  
  
« Maman ! Maman ! T'as plus bobo ? »  
  
« Non, chérie, ça va. »  
  
« Y va bien, bébé ? »  
  
« Oui, aussi. »  
  
« Ah. Tonton, y disait que Papa, z'est un crétin ! »  
  
« Tiens donc ! Tonton devait être très inquiet pour dire des choses pareilles sur son cher Frodon ! Dit Lily en riant. »  
  
« Dis, Maman, ze peut faire un bisou à bébé ? »  
  
« Heuh.....mais......si tu veux, chérie. »  
  
Primula vint escalader le lit et couvrit le ventre de sa mère de baisers.  
  
« Hi, hi ! Tu me chatouilles, ma puce ! »  
  
« Ze zatouille pas ! Ze fait un câlin à bébé ! Dis, tu zais, Maman, il a bobo auzi, Pa'ain ! »  
  
« Mais c'est vrai ! S'exclama Lily en considérant la jambe plâtrée de Pippin. Comment t'es-tu fait cela, mon pauvre petit Pippin ? »  
  
« Oh, si tu savais, c'est toute une histoire ! Alors, je me suis battu seul contre vingt gobelins, et..... »  
  
« Mais l'autre jour, c'était dix, répliqua malicieusement Diamant. »  
  
« Cesses donc de m'interrompre, femme ! Oui, je disais donc..... »  
  
« Tu disais donc que tu es un gros menteur ! Fit Diamant. »  
  
« Co....comment ? »  
  
« Oui, en réalité, notre petit Monsieur Touque a voulu nous montrer combien il avait grandi en sautant d'un mur de deux mètres de haut, au Rohan, expliqua Frodon. Seulement, même après avoir bu l'eau des ents, Pippin reste quand même un hobbit. Un grand hobbit, mais un hobbit quand même. Il a donc récolté dans l'affaire une bonne fracture. »  
  
« Mais....euh.....c'était pour montrer à Diamant à quel point je suis fort ! Protesta Pippin. »  
  
« A Diamant ? Mais elle n'était même pas là ! Dis plutôt que c'était pour impressionner ton amie Albane ! »  
  
« Albane ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda Diamant, piquée par la jalousie. »  
  
« Oh, une amie Rohirim de Pippin ! répondit Malicieusement Frodon. Très mignonne, d'ailleurs. une jolie blonde. Un peu grande pour lui, certes. Mas très mignonne. »  
  
« Ah, ah, tiens donc...... »  
  
« Mais enfin, ma Didou......Oh, et puis zut, c'est vrai, elle au moins a su voir quel grand et magnifique guerrier je suis ! Pas comme vous, autant que vous êtes, qui ne cessez de me dénigrer à tous moments ! Tiens, je préfère me retirer tel un elfe ! »  
  
Et Pippin sortit, drapé dans toute la dignité que lui laissait sa jambe boiteuse.  
  
« Allez, viens, ma Primmie, dit Diamant en riant. On va rattraper Parrain avant qu'il ne se casse l'autre jambe. Papa et Maman ont sûrement beaucoup de chose à se dire. »  
  
« Vui ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Après le départ de Pippin et de Diamant, Lily ne tarda pas à se rendormir pour tout l'après-midi, avec Frodon à son chevet. Quand elle s'éveilla enfin, elle se sentait parfaitement fraîche et reposée, et fût heureuse de trouver son mari assis auprès d'elle, qui lui souriait.  
  
« Comment te sens-tu, ma chérie ? »  
  
« Très bien, je me sentirais même de monter à dos de poney ! »  
  
« Ah, non, Aragorn a dit que tu ne devais pas faire d'effort ! »  
  
« Bon, bon, très bien ! »  
  
« Dis-moi, qu'est ce que je pourrais faire pour toi, mon amour ? Tu as faim ? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ? »  
  
« Non, mais vas-y, toi, si tu veux. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas nécéssaire. »  
  
« Comment ? Mais tu es malade ? »  
  
« Pas du tout. J'ai.....j'ai pris une petite collation pendant que tu dormais, répondit Frodon dans un petit sourire. Mais maintenant, je te suis entièrement dévoué. Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse pour toi, et je le ferais. »  
  
« Je voudrais un câlin. »  
  
« Comment ? »  
  
« Oui, Frodon, viens avec moi, dit Lily en tapotant le côté vide du lit de la paume de sa main, tout en regardant Frodon avec un petit air provocant. »  
  
« Non, Lily, pas ça, dit Frodon en se renfrognant. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ! je ne te plaît plus c'est ça ! »  
  
« Oh non, bien sur que non ! Mais.....mon cœur, j'ai failli te tuer ! j'ai peur de te casser si je te touche encore ! »  
  
« C'est pour ça ? Mais ne sois pas idiot, Frodon, je ne risque plus rien, à part de tomber du lit, ce qui n'est guère dangereux ! »  
  
« Tu.....tu crois ? »  
  
« Oui, et puis tu as dit que tu ferais tout ce dont j'aurais envie. Alors, je veux faire l'amour avec mon petit mari ! c'est tout. »  
  
« Oh, mais moi aussi, mon amour, tu m'as tant manqué ! Dit tendrement Frodon en se coulant aux cotés de Lily et en la serrant doucement dans ses bras. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui et pour quelques temps aussi car j'ai mon CAPES le 2 Mars. Pensez à moi, et, pour me soutenir, envoyez moi quelques gentilles et longues rewiews (Non, Albane, tu n'es pas visée du tout !lol) 


	77. le mystère de la vie

Bon, voilà la suite !^^ Merci à toutes pour vos rewiews et bonne lecture !  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Le lendemain matin, Aragorn et Gandalf se rendirent ensemble aux maisons de guérison pour se rendre compte de l'état de la jeune Madame Sacquet. Entré le premier, Gandalf trouva Frodon et Lily endormis, tendrement enlacés.  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais il ne peut pas se retenir, vraiment ! Son aventure de l'autre jour ne lui a donc pas servie de leçon ! »  
  
« Voyons, Gandalf, calmez-vous ! Je trouve ce spectacle fort attendrissant et.....rassurant. Cela prouve que Lily va mieux. Voyez son sourire ! »  
  
« Hum.....oui......peut-être, grommela le magicien. Il est vrai que je ne m'y entend guère dans les choses de l'amour. »  
  
« Heu.....Gandalf.....peut-être devrions-nous les laisser seuls. Notre présence risque de les gêner s'ils se réveillent. »  
  
« Par Eru, Aragorn, vous avez raison ! Ah, les hobbits sont vraiment de surprenantes créatures ! »  
  
A peine sortis de la maison, le roi et le magicien se trouvèrent nez à nez avec Sam et Rosie Gamegie qui venaient prendre des nouvelles de Lily.  
  
« Bonjour, Grand-Pas, dit Sam. Comment va ma petite sœur ? »  
  
« Oh....euh.....beaucoup mieux, Sam, beaucoup mieux. »  
  
« Pouvons-nous la voir ? Demanda Rosie. »  
  
« Et bien.......ce n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée, dit le roi, un peu gêné. »  
  
« Vous me cachez quelque chose ! S'écria Sam. L'état de ma sœur ne s'est pas amélioré, c'est ça ! »  
  
« Oh, mais si, Sam ! Et même complètement ! Seulement, Lily est....occupée. »  
  
« Elle fait sa toilette ? Ca ne fait rien, nous attendrons. »  
  
« Non, Sam. Elle....elle dort encore......mais.....euh.....pas seule. »  
  
« Pas seule ? Comment ça ? »  
  
« Mais Sam, c'est évident ! S'écria joyeusement Rosie. Elle est avec Frodon ! »  
  
« Oh, la petite sotte ! Elle a failli mourir et dès qu'elle se sent mieux.....hop ! Mais c'est incroyable ! Ma parole, c'est à se demander ou elle a été élevée ! Une enfant qui était pourtant si timide et si prude ! »  
  
« Sam, je te rappelle que Lily et Frodon sont mariés ! Et puis cesse de considérer ta sœur comme une petite fille ! C'est une adulte ! Et puis je suis sure que Frodon a été très.....doux. Il n'a pas plus envie que toi de voir Lily faire une fausse couche ! »  
  
« Mais, bichette...... »  
  
« Sam, si je puis me permettre, vous devriez écouter votre épouse, intervint Aragorn, amusé. Votre petite sœur est parfaitement rétablie, et vous pourrez la voir aujourd'hui-même. »  
  
« Hum.....oui, vous avez sûrement raison, répondit Sam avec un petit sourire. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Eveillé depuis une heure déjà, Frodon contemplait Lily qui dormait à ses côtés. Dans son sommeil, elle conservait son sourire enfantin, le même que Frodon avait surpris plusieurs fois à l'époque ou Madame Sacquet n'était encore que la petite Lily Gamegie, une fillette de six ans jouant joyeusement autour de lui au bord du Brandevin. A cette pensée, Frodon versa quelques larmes de nostalgie et se remémora avec surprise le roman de sa vie, un roman pour le moins hétéroclite. Lorsque Lily avait six ans, lui- même filait le parfait amour avec sa cousine Perle Touque et ne voyait en la dernière des Gamegie qu'une petite sœur de substitution sur qui il pouvait reporter toute son affection fraternelle, comme il l'avait d'ailleurs toujours fait sur Sam. Il était alors bien loin de soupçonner le tendre attachement qui germait déjà dans le cœur de la petite fille. Certes, lorsque Perle l'avait laissé tomber pour son ami Gros Bolger, Lily s'était montré étonnement compatissante et n'avait pu que difficilement cacher sa joie de voir Frodon redevenir libre, mais il avait mis cela sur le compte de l'admiration aveugle que la famille Gamegie portait aux Sacquet. Aux yeux de Sam, en effet, la reine des elfes auraient été un parti encore insuffisant pour son maître bien-aimé, et Lily avait du subir l'influence fraternelle. Mais lorsque cette dernière avait grandi, Frodon s'était surpris à changer son regard sur la petite sœur de Sam. De l'enfant bien-aimée, il ne reconnaissait plus que le doux sourire et les grands yeux noirs dans la jeune fille qu'elle était devenue. De son côté, Lily affichait ostensiblement l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle portait à Frodon et un beau jour, le jeune hobbit s'était rendu compte que cet amour était partagé. Et la découverte de ce sentiment avait provoqué en Frodon des réactions contradictoires en un sens, il se sentait plus vivant et plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, mais dans un autre, il culpabilisait beaucoup de monopoliser le cœur de cette toute jeune fille, qui, sans lui, aurait pu goûter au plaisir d'être courtisée par ses nombreux prétendants. Et cette culpabilité, il se surprenait à l'éprouver encore après deux années de mariage. Alors que Frodon était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, en contemplation devant le doux visage de son épouse, Lily s'éveilla.  
  
« Bonjour, chéri ! Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? »  
  
« Oh, cinq minutes, tout au plus, mentit Frodon. »  
  
« Ah. Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ? »  
  
« Mais je ne suis pas triste, mon amour, pas triste du tout, je t'assure ! Je....je m'attendrissais sur toi. Tu es tellement adorable ! »  
  
« Oh, tu es trop mignon, mon chéri ! S'écria Lily en se jetant au cou de Frodon. »  
  
« Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui, mon cœur ? »  
  
« Très bien ! On ne peut mieux ! Par contre...... »  
  
« Oui, ma chérie ? »  
  
« Est ce que tu pourrais aller me chercher une robe ? Et puis je voudrais regagner notre pavillon, aussi ! Je ne suis pas malade ! »  
  
« Mais.....euh......tu ne veux pas te reposer encore ? »  
  
« Me reposer ! Me reposer ! Mais arrêtez donc, tous, de me traiter comme une enfant ! Je peux vivre normalement sans faire d'imprudence ! »  
  
« Oui.....bon.....tu as raison. Dis-moi, quelle robe veux-tu ? »  
  
« Oh, je ne sais pas......Tiens, tu n'as qu'à choisir ! Tu as si bon goût ! »  
  
« A tes ordres ! Dit joyeusement Frodon en achevant de boutonner sa veste. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Ma'aine ? »  
  
« Oui, chérie ? »  
  
« Pourquoi t'as pas de bébé, toua ? »  
  
« Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »  
  
« Ben.....Tatie, elle a un bébé ! Maman, elle a un bébé ! Et Avene ! Et...... »  
  
« Mais ma puce, il faut être marié pour avoir un bébé, voyons ! Répondit Diamant en riant. »  
  
« Oh, pas forcément, répliqua Pippin. »  
  
« Ah. Ma'aine, comment on fait les bébés ? »  
  
« Mais.....euh......je.....euh......demandes à Merry, tiens ! »  
  
« Ah, mais non, surtout pas ! S'insurgea Sam. Viens, Primmie, Tonton va t'expliquer. alors, tu vois, on commence par planter des roses et des choux, et..... »  
  
« Voyons, Sam, n'abêtit pas cette pauvre enfant avec tes fables bucoliques, répliqua Pippin. »  
  
« Parce que vous avez peut-être une meilleure idée ? »  
  
« Mais oui, il faut lui dire la vérité, tout simplement ! Parrain va t'expliquer le miracle de la vie, ma copine ! »  
  
« Oh, là, là, je redoute le pire ! Soupira Diamant. »  
  
« Pff ! Mais pas du tout ! »  
  
« Et bien vas-y ! Nous t'écoutons, Docteur Peregrïn, puisque tu es si fort ! Renchérit moqueusement Merry. »  
  
« Mais bien sur ! Alors, tu vois, Primmie, pour avoir un bébé, il faut que deux personnes s'aiment très fort ! »  
  
« Comme toua et moua ? »  
  
« Euh....non, chérie ! »  
  
« Ah. Comme Tonton et Papa ? »  
  
« Presque.....Euh, mais non ! Non, pas du tout ! Comme Maman et Papa ! Ou comme Marraine et moi ! Ou Tatie et Tonton ! Ou Merry et Stella ! Ou....... »  
  
« Oui, bon, ça va, on a tous compris ! Le coupa Merry. »  
  
« Et comme Edarion et moua ? »  
  
« Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Et d'abord, tu es bien trop petite, voilà ! »  
  
« Ah. Et comment on fait ? »  
  
« Comment on fait ? Alors tu vois, quand deux personnes sont amoureuses, et bien le soir, quand elles sont seules, elles se montrent qu'elles s'aiment très fort. »  
  
« Comment ? »  
  
« Et bien.....euh.....euh.....ben.....Prends Papa, par exemple ! Et bien, il dit à Maman qu'il l'aime, que c'est l'amour de sa vie, et il lui fait plein, plein de bisous et de câlins et....enfin, bref, ça fait un bébé ! »  
  
« Y donne quelque chose à Maman, aussi ! Elle a dit, Mamou ! »  
  
« Ah ? Euh.....oui, peut être. »  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'y donne, Papa ? »  
  
« Ben....euh.....c'est comme une partie de lui-même, si tu veux. »  
  
« Ca lui fait mal ? »  
  
« Oh, non, au contraire ! »  
  
« Comment y fait, Papa ? »  
  
« Oh......et bien.......c'est compliqué, tu vois......je......euh.....Oh, et puis zut ! Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, tiens ! Tonton a raison ! »  
  
« Hi, hi ! Tu zais pas mieux que moua, Pa'ain ! »  
  
« Hé, hé ! Ricana narquoisement Merry, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ! »  
  
« Mais.....euh.....bon, Primula, nous en reparlerons.....quand tu auras quarante ans ! Non ! Plutôt cinquante ! Voilà !Je suis sur que ce sont encore les amis elfes de TON père qui t'ont donné de mauvaises idées !  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Et voilà ! j'ai terminé mon CAPES alors je reviens ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Pour me le prouver, laissez-moi une petite rewiew !^^ 


	78. partie de bathom

Coucou, me revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je reconnais que j'ai été longue, mais pour me faire pardonner, vous aurez en prime demain un tout nouveau chap de Primula et Drogon. Merci à ceux qui m'ont rewiewé et bonne lecture.( Clem, c'est dans ce chap que tu apparaît !)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Maman ! Maman ! »  
  
« Et coucou, chérie ! »  
  
« Tu doua te reposer, Maman ! »  
  
« Ah, non, pas toi aussi ! »  
  
« Vui ! Y dit, Tonton ! Z'est pour bébé ! »  
  
« Le bébé va très bien, ma puce, Tonton se fat toujours beaucoup trop de soucis ! »  
  
« Heureusement qu'il y quelqu'un pour s'en faire ! Grommela Sam. S'il fallait compter sur ton mari, aujourd'hui tu serais dans de beaux draps ! »  
  
« Moi aussi, Sam, je suis contente de te voir ! »  
  
« Tu m'en veux toujours, Sam ? Demanda timidement Frodon. »  
  
« Je ne vous en veux pas, mais vous avez été imprudent ! Il faut faire attention avec une femme enceinte. Surtout quand c'est ma petite sœur ! Elle n'est pas elle-même très adulte et..... »  
  
« Sam, tu nous ennuies ! »  
  
« Mais bichette..... »  
  
« Papa, Papa, t'a donné qua à Maman ? »  
  
« J'ai donné.....oh, mais tu as raison, ma puce, viens, on va aller lui chercher un gros bouquet de roses tous les deux ! Tu veux ? »  
  
« Hi, hi ! Nan. T'a donné qua pour faire le bébé ? »  
  
« Hein ? Fit Frodon stupéfait. »  
  
« Ben vui. Y dit, Pa'ain, t'a donné un bout de toua ! Za fait bobo ? »  
  
« Heu.....attends une minute ! »  
  
Frodon attrapa sa fille et la mis dans les bras de son oncle, puis se mit en devoir de poursuivre Pippin qui tentait de s'échapper avec toute la rapidité que lui permettait sa jambe blessée.  
  
« PIPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! »  
  
« Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Répondit l'autre avec un petit air innocent. »  
  
« Qu'es-tu allé raconter à ma fille, crétin de Touque ? »  
  
« Mais rien. Elle voulait savoir comment on fait les bébés. Je lui ai expliqué, c'est tout. Je lui ai dit la vérité. Pas comme cet abruti de Merry qui me terrorisait quand j'étais petit en me racontant qu'on allait découper des cadavres ! Et pas comme Sam avec ses choux et ses roses ! Tu aurais dit quoi à ma place, hein ? »  
  
« Heu......mais......je ne sais pas, moi ! Enfin, maintenant Primula va poser plein de questions, c'est sur. »  
  
« Oh, mais non, mon vieux, ça va lui sortir de la tête ! »  
  
« On dirait que tu ne connais pas ta filleule ! Quand elle a une idée, elle ne l'a pas aux pieds ! »  
  
« La digne fille de son père ! Ironisa Pippin. »  
  
« Ah, ne plaisantes pas ! Je suis suffisamment embarrassé comme ça ! »  
  
« Dis, Frodon, qui t'avais expliqué, à toi ? »  
  
« Heu......l'oncle Saradoc. »  
  
« Et tu avais quel âge ? »  
  
« Oh, j'étais un peu plus vieux que Primmie. »  
  
« Quel âge ? »  
  
« Un peu plus vieux, je te dis ! »  
  
« Allez, dis-moi ! »  
  
« Bon......euh......j'avais dix-sept ans ! Ca te vas ? Tu es content ? »  
  
« Oooooooooooh ! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »  
  
« Oui, bon, ça va, Pippin ! Tout le monde n'est pas aussi précoce que Merry ! Répliqua Frodon, vexé par l'attitude de son petit cousin. Mais....et toi, gros malin ? »  
  
« Heu......je crois.......que.......si je te le dis, tu seras fâché, répondit Pippin en prenant tout à coup un air embarrassé. »  
  
« Pourquoi ça, Pippin ? Chacun son tour d'être ridicule ! »  
  
« Oh, c'est pas moi qui serait ridicule. »  
  
« Allez, craches le morceau ! »  
  
« Non, tu seras fâché ! »  
  
« Tu me le dis, ou je te le fais dire ? »  
  
« Bon, bon, d'accord ! Répondit Pippin sur un ton lamentable. Alors, quand j'avais huit ans, avec Merry, on......Ben tiens, si tu allais demander à Merry, plutôt ? »  
  
« Non, Pippin, toi ! »  
  
« Euh.....Tu jures de ne pas me frapper ? »  
  
« Oui, Pippin. »  
  
« Soit. Bon, tu te rappelles l'abris de jardin, à côté de Château- Brande..... »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Avec une porte en bois....... »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Qui ne ferme pas bien...... »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Et ben, un jour, avec Merry, on vous a suivi, toi et Perle, jusqu'à la cabane et........ »  
  
« Et quoi, Pippin ? »  
  
« Ben.....euh.....j'ai vu comment on faisait les bébés, quoi ! »  
  
« MAIS ENFIN, TU........ »  
  
« Frodon, tu as promis de ne pas me frapper ! »  
  
« Mais c'est immonde, enfin ! »  
  
« Ma sœur n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça immonde ! Enfin, à l'époque, je n'avais pas tout compris, mais,.....euh......j'ai eu des explications......après. »  
  
« Mais je vais tuer Merry ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Ou est-il, ce malhonnête ? Je vais lui casser la figure ! Je vais.... »  
  
« Non ! »  
  
« Et pourquoi ? »  
  
« Si tu fais ça, Lily va le savoir ! Elle va pleurer, t'en vouloir de parler de ça et tu passeras une très mauvaise soirée ! »  
  
« Euh.....oui, tu n'as pas tort. Mais quand même ! »  
  
« Si je puis me permettre, Frodon, tu as l'air de.....euh.....beaucoup plaire aux femmes ! Surtout aux sœurs de tes amis ! Perle, Lily.... »  
  
« N'en rajoute, pas, je te prie ! »  
  
« Bon, bon ! »  
  
« N'en parlons plus et allons retrouver les autres. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Alors, vous avez compris, hein ? La première équipe qui arrive à dix a gagné ! »  
  
« Et qu'est ce qu'on gagne, hein ? »  
  
« Hé, ben....euh.....un bisou de ma filleule ! »  
  
« Ta filleule ? Bah, j'aurais préféré un bisou de sa maman, moi ! »  
  
« Merry, je te signale qu'il s'agit de ma femme ! Protesta Frodon. »  
  
« Oh, ça va, je plaisantais. Et puis d'abord, les équipes ne sont pas équilibrées ! Il faut être deux contre deux pour jouer au bathom. Et moi je suis seul ! »  
  
« Tu n'as qu'à prendre Estella avec toi. »  
  
« Estella ? Mais elle ne saurais pas distinguer un ballon d'une soupière ! »  
  
« Merry, je pense que tu iras dormir devant la porte, cette nuit ! »  
  
« Mais, ma douce..... »  
  
« Bon, je crois que voilà la solution à notre problème, les coupa Pippin. Voici Bergil ! Ouhou ! Bergil ! Viens jouer au bathom avec nous ! Alors, tu fais équipe avec Merry contre Frodon et Sam. »  
  
« Et....euh.....c'est quoi, les règles ? »  
  
« Ben c'est simple. Tu shootes dans le ballon aussi fort que possible pour que Frodon et Sam ne puissent pas le rattraper. »  
  
« Ah, voilà un jeu intéressant ! »  
  
« C'est un jeu débile, oui ! Intervint Estella. Faute d'une, on va avoir quatre jambes cassées à soigner ! »  
  
« Dites, Mesdames, au lieu de critiquer, vous pourriez nous encourager ! Intervint Frodon. »  
  
« Mais oui, mon amour ! Répliqua Lily. Vas-y, pulvérises-les ! Allez, tu es le plus fort ! Tu es le plus... »  
  
« J'ignorais ta passion pour les jeux de ballons, Lily ! Dit Rosie, amusée. »  
  
« Tu as de la chance que Pippin ne joue pas ! Intervint Diamant. Il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de ton Frodon ! »  
  
« Ah, oui ? Mais il ne perd rien pour attendre, ton Pippin, ma petite ! »  
  
« Oh, mais dites ! Les coupa Estella. Regardez Legolas ! Qu'est ce qu'il a, le pauvre ? »  
  
La jeune hobbite venait en effet de voir passer Legolas, la mine triste, les yeux brillants de larmes retenues. L'elfe marchait la tête baissée en serrant très fort dans sa main une rose rouge.  
  
« Merry ! »  
  
« Mais quoi encore ? Tu viens de me faire perdre la balle ! Ah, les femmes ! Mon grand-père avait raison quand il disait qu'il ne fallait pas se marier si on voulait avoir la paix, tiens ! »  
  
« Oh, mais c'est très simple ! Je ne t'oblige pas ! Tu peux fort bien rester célibataire, tu sais ! Je n'aurais pas de mal à trouver un remplaçant ! »  
  
« Mais non, ma tourterelle, dit Merry en se radoucissant. Quel est le problème ? »  
  
« Regardes Legolas ! Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? On dirait qu'il vient de perdre sa mère ! »  
  
« L'exemple est mal choisi, Estella, dit sombrement Frodon en ramassant la balle. »  
  
« Oh, excuses-moi ! Répliqua Estella, très gênée. »  
  
« Legolas a un chagrin d'amour, intervint Pippin. »  
  
« Ah ? »  
  
« Oui, au Rohan, il a rencontré une jeune fille, Clémence. C'est une des dames d'atour d'Eowyn. »  
  
« Et alors ? »  
  
« Cette Clémence est la meilleure amie d'Albane. »  
  
« Tiens, la fameuse jolie blonde qui est si gentille avec toi ? Demanda Diamant, un peu énervée. »  
  
« Euh.....oui, oui, c'est ça. Enfin, bref, Legolas est tombé amoureux de Clémence. »  
  
« Mais c'est très bien, ça, intervint Lily. »  
  
« Oui, sauf que ladite Clémence est fiancée à un général du Rohan. »  
  
« Qu'elle n'aime pas, compléta Frodon. »  
  
« Et donc, elle a donné cette rose à Legolas pour qu'il pense à elle. C'est un type de rose très particulier, qui ne fane jamais. Depuis, Legolas déambule avec cette fleur, comme si on lui avait mangé sa soupe. »  
  
« Tu as de ces expressions ! Protesta Diamant. Sa soupe ! »  
  
« Ben, moi, si on me prenait ma soupe, je ferais cette tête-là, dit Sam. »  
  
« Mais oui, mais oui, on sait, mon chéri ! Dit Rosie en embrassant son mari. Tu n'es pas un hobbit pour rien. »  
  
« Enfin, intervint Lily, espérons que cette histoire s'arrange au mieux. Peut-être qu'Aragorn pourra faire quelque chose pour lui ? »  
  
« Peut-être, peut-être, répondit rêveusement Frodon. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Si vous voulez savoir si Lego va finalement retrouver sa Clémence, ben laissez-moi une rewiew ! Sinon, laissez-moi une rewiew ! Voilà, vous avez le choix !lol 


	79. dispute et négociations

Bon, voilà un nouvel opus de Grand-père qui j'espère vous plaira ! bonne lecture et merci pour votre soutien !  
  
« Hé, t'as vu, Pa'ain ? Y m'a donné za, Edarion ! »  
  
« Des soldats de bois ? Ils sont jolis, mais ce n'est pas un jouet de petite fille ! »  
  
« Vui ! Protesta Primula. Z'est zouette ! »  
  
« Oh, remarque, tu as raison, après tout. C'est idiot, ces distinctions. Et toi alors, qu'est ce que tu lui as donné ? »  
  
« Ma poupée ! Ave les rubans bleus ! »  
  
« Non, pas cette poupée ! Enfin, Primula, c'est moi qui te l'ai offert ! S'exclama tristement Pippin. »  
  
« Oh, t'es fâché, Pa'ain ? »  
  
« Ben oui, un peu, quand même ! »  
  
« Bouhou...... »  
  
« Mais non, ne pleure pas, ma chérie, dit doucement Pippin. Allons, tu vois, Parrain n'est plus fâché ! Bon, montre-moi un peu ces soldats, que je vérifie qu'on ne t'a pas grugé, ma filleule ! »  
  
Pippin ouvrit délicatement la boite en cristal et examina minutieusement les figurines. C'étaient de jolies pièces en bois peint représentant des elfes, des hommes, des nains, des magiciens, des hobbits et des orques.  
  
« Finalement, tu as gagné aux changes ! Tu es drôlement douée pour les affaires, Primmie. Et tu sais déjà manipuler les petits gars ! Bien joué ! »  
  
« Vui ! S'écria la petite fille. Trop forte ! »  
  
« Allez, on va faire une petite bataille ! Toi et moi contre Merry, d'accord ? »  
  
« Vui ! Vui ! »  
  
« On lui donne les orques et on prend le reste ! »  
  
« Vui ! »  
  
« Hé, hé, on va le battre à plate couture, ce fanfaron ! »  
  
« Vui ! »  
  
Après une journée très animée, Primula et Eldarion tombèrent de sommeil aussitôt le dîner achevé. Arwen et Lily conduisirent alors les deux enfants dans la nursery avant de regagner elles-mêmes leurs appartements. Les nuages qui menaçaient depuis le milieu de l'après-midi tinrent leurs promesses et la pluie se mit à tomber à verse comme Frodon et Lily venaient de se coucher.  
  
« J'adore la pluie, dit Lily, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre. C'est si apaisant ! »  
  
« Oui, surtout quand on est au sec à l'intérieur, répliqua Frodon. Mais tu as raison, ma chérie, je trouve ce bruit....réconfortant. d'ailleurs ça me rappelle.... »  
  
« Quoi donc ? Demanda Lily, alertée par le ton soudain mystérieux de son mari. »  
  
« Et bien, tu sais, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'allais souvent dans la cabane en bois, à côté de Château-Brande.... »  
  
« Oui, et alors ? »  
  
« Alors, une fois, Perle m'y a rejoint, et....enfin, ça a été ma première fois, quoi ! Oh, bon sang, quel souvenir ! J'étais à la fois si ému et si angoissé ! Et puis, cette ambiance, le goût de l'interdit ! je... »  
  
« J'en ai assez ! Hurla Lily. »  
  
« Mais, euh....qu'est ce qui te prend ? »  
  
« Oui, j'en ai assez que Perle Touque revienne sans arrêt sur le tapis ! Si tu étais si bien avec elle, et bien, tu n'avais qu'à l'épouser ! Est-ce que je te parle, moi, de mes expériences merveilleuses avec d'autres ? »  
  
« Mais enfin, Lily, tu avais seize ans quand on s'est mis ensemble ! Tu n'as eu personne avant moi ! »  
  
« Justement, c'est de ta faute ! Tu sais, j'aurais pu avoir qui je voulais ! Oui, n'importe qui ! Tiens, j'aurais du écouter les conseils de Poppy et répondre aux avances de son frère au lieu de gâcher ma jeunesse avec un ingrat qui ne cesse de me parler de son ex petite-amie ! »  
  
« Parlons-en de Poppy ! Une idiote de la pire espèce qui ne saurait pas faire la différence entre une carotte et un radis ! Beau conseil, vraiment ! »  
  
« Oh, tu es bien placé pour critiquer mes amis, surtout quand on sait que ton cousin est le plus grand obsédé de toute la Comté ! Oui, comme toute ta famille, d'ailleurs ! A commencer par ta mère qui.... »  
  
« Ah, n'insulte pas ma mère ! »  
  
« Il faut bien que cette tendance à tout ramener à Perle vienne de quelque part ! En tous cas, je ne peux plus le supporter ! Non, je ne peux plus ! »  
  
Sur ce, Lily enfila sa robe de chambre et se rua comme une furie à l'extérieur avant même que Frodon ait eu le temps de dire ouf.  
  
« Tiens, Lily, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
Lily se trouvait dans l'entrée du pavillon de Sam et Rosie, trempée jusqu'aux os.  
  
« Mais il est fou, ton mari, de te laisser sortir par un temps pareil ! Et dans ton état ! »  
  
« Sam, je.... »  
  
Lily n'eut pas la force de poursuivre. Elle s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de son frère.  
  
« Ouh, là, là, allons, calme-toi, ma chérie, calme-toi. Raconte ce qui ne va pas à ton grand frère. »  
  
« Sam, laisse-la d'abord se changer, intervint Rosie, ou elle va attraper la mort. Viens, ma puce, je vais te passer une chemise de nuit sèche. »  
  
Au bout de quelques instants, Lily reparut escortée de Rosie et raconta toute l'affaire à Sam.  
  
« Ah ! Je comprends, Lily, mais il ne faut pas dramatiser. Tu comprends, Frodon n'a presque pas eu de mère, alors il ne sait pas bien s'y prendre. »  
  
« Mais toi non plus, Sam, tu n'as presque pas eu de mère ! »  
  
« Ben oui, mais....oh, tu sais, Rosie pourra te dire que je ne suis pas toujours très fin ! »  
  
« Oui, dit Rosie en riant, comme quand tu me compares à un plat de frites en croyant me faire un compliment ! »  
  
« Et puis tu sais, Lily, tu n'as rien à craindre de Perle Touque. Elle est dix fois moins bien que toi. Pour commencer, elle a la taille trop basse. Enfin, à mon goût. Et puis elle a des cheveux trop mousseux, et d'une couleur assez commune, alors que les tiens sont joliment bouclés avec des reflets dorés. Ensuite, elle a la bouche trop petite, et, euh...elle est un peu plate. »  
  
« Mais tu l'as très bien détaillé, en fait, Sam, dit Rosie sur un ton inquisiteur. Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais regardé que moi ! »  
  
« Ben oui, mais....euh....c'était dans l'intérêt de Frodon. Moi j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui. »  
  
« Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce qui est assez bien pour ton cher Frodon ? »  
  
« Ma petite sœur ! Répondit fermement Sam. Mais je ne la lui ai pas donné pour qu'il me la fasse pleurer, non, sans blague ! »  
  
« Mais...je n'ai pas été très gentille non plus, dit Lily. »  
  
« Tu es enceinte, répliqua Rosie. On peut te pardonner certaines sautes d'humeur. mais tu vas voir, il va accourir d'un instant à l'autre pour faire la paix ! Et il va être tout penaud ! Tu devrais en profiter pour demander quelque chose de très beau et de très cher ! Je ne sais pas, moi, des robes, des bijoux.... »  
  
« Mais je te trouve bien vénale, bichette ! Protesta Sam. »  
  
« Mais quoi ? Il faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose d'avoir un mari riche ! Répliqua Rosie en riant. »  
  
A l'instant même, on entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée.  
  
« Tient ! Dit Rosie. Quand on parle du loup, il sort du bois ! »  
  
« Lily est là ? Demanda Frodon, très alarmé, sans même prendre la peine de saluer Sam. »  
  
« Oui, elle.... »  
  
« Oh, mon amour ! Mon amour, je te demande pardon ! S'écria Frodon en se jetant aux pieds de Lily. »  
  
« Mais je n'ai rien à te pardonner. C'est moi qui.... »  
  
« Oh, non ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te raconter cette histoire de cabane ! »  
  
« Heuh....écoutez, Frodon, si vous restiez ici pour la nuit ? Le coupa Rosie. La chambre d'à côté est prête, je vais prendre le bébé avec nous. Comme ça vous pourrez vous réconcilier tranquillement. Et vous sécher. J'ai sorti des serviettes. »  
  
« Merci, Rosie. J'espère au moins ne pas avoir réveillé Elanore. »  
  
« Oh, non, elle est comme son père ! Un tremblement de terre ne la réveillerait pas ! »  
  
« Bon, et bien bonne nuit tous les deux ! Et encore merci dit Frodon en prenant Lily dans ses bras avant de disparaître dans la chambre voisine. »  
  
« Alors, mon nounours, tu es content ? Tu as ton Frodon chéri et ta sœur à côté. »  
  
« Mouhai ! Ca veut dire que je ne vais encore pas dormir de la nuit ! Grommela Sam. »  
  
« Mon amour, mon amour, je te demande pardon ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Mais je n'en ai rien à faire de cette histoire ! Les meilleurs moments de ma vie sont ceux que je passe avec toi ! Dis-moi, que puis-je faire pour que tu me croies ? Tu veux des robes ? Des bijoux ? Dis- moi, je t'en prie. »  
  
« Mais Frodon, tu n'as pas besoin de me faire un cadeau pour me prouver ton amour ! »  
  
« J'insiste, dis-moi ce qui te ferais plaisir ? »  
  
« Et bien, il y a une chose qui...... »  
  
« Quoi donc ? »  
  
« Je voudrais......je voudrais travailler. Pas que pour faire plaisir aux cousines. Vraiment. »  
  
« Mais non, Lily, ne me demande pas ça ! »  
  
« Mais pourquoi ? »  
  
« Parce que tu es la femme du Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac, voilà tout ! Tu n'as pas besoin de servir d'esclave à de stupides et moches bonnes femmes ! »  
  
« Mais Sam travaille encore, et ce n'est pas un larbin ! S'il te plaît, Frodon ! »  
  
Lily passa alors ses bras autour du cou de Frodon dans un geste câlin.  
  
« S'il te plaît, mon amour ! Ca me ferait tellement plaisir ! »  
  
« Et bien....bon, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.....nous verrons ! Quand tu m'auras fait un beau bébé, dit Frodon en caressant le ventre de Lily. En attendant....il pleut toujours. Dis, tu ne veux pas me donner un joli souvenir de soir de pluie ? »  
  
« Hum....d'accord, mais d'abord je vais te sécher. Regarde, mon chéri, tes vêtements sont tout mouillés, dit Lily en commençant à déboutonner la chemise de Frodon. »  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Dans le prochain chapitre apparaîtra Wemby ! Vous ne savez pas qui est Wemby ? Alors mettez plein de rewiew pour avoir le prochain chapitre. 


	80. le nouveau don de Primula

Voilà un nouveau chapitre dans lequel les dons de Primula se précisent. Merci à celles qui m'ont soutenu et bonne lecture.  
  
« Maman ! Maman ! Est ou, ma Maman ? »  
  
« Mais calmes-toi, ma chérie, elle a du aller faire un tour. Elle va revenir ! Papa aussi ! »  
  
« Nan ! Z'est mizant anneau ! »  
  
Diamant se tenait au milieu de la chambre vide de Frodon et Lily, tenant par la main Primula qui ne cessait de pleurer.  
  
« Bouhouuuuu ! M'aime plus, ma Maman ! »  
  
« Mais si, mais si. Oh, mais tiens, j'ai une idée ! Peut-être que Papa est avec Aragorn ? On va aller le voir, comme ça tu pourras jouer avec Eldarion ! »  
  
« Naaaaan ! Ze veux ma Maman ! »  
  
« Oh, là, là, mais quel chagrin ! Bon, ben je ne sais pas, on va demander à Tonton s'il ne l'a pas vue. »  
  
« Snif ! snif ! v.....vui, fit la petite fille en se mettant à courir comme une furie, tenant toujours la main de sa marraine. »  
  
« Eh, mais doucement ! Tu sais que tu vas très vite, maintenant, Primmie ! »  
  
Finalement, la jeune hobbite et l'enfant arrivèrent devant le pavillon de Sam et Rosie. Aussitôt, Primula se mit à tambouriner à la porte.  
  
« Tonton ! Tonton ! Tonton ! Tonton ! Ton.... »  
  
« Et bien, tu es en forme, toi, dis-moi ! Fit Sam en ouvrant la porte. »  
  
« Nan ! »  
  
« Pourquoi ? Ton petit fiancé elfe a été vilain ? »  
  
« Nan ! Z'est perdu ma Maman, dit tristement Primula. »  
  
« Ah, c'est ça ? Oh, mais ne sois plus triste comme ça, ma puce ! Elle est juste à côté, ta maman ! »  
  
« Vui ! Vui ! Ma Maman ! »  
  
« C'est curieux, intervint Diamant. Pourquoi Lily est-elle venue dormir ici ? »  
  
« Bah, c'est Frodon qui a encore dit une bêtise sur votre future belle-sœur, grommela Sam. Mais c'est bon, ils sont réconciliés, maintenant. »  
  
« Bon, tant mieux. Peut-on aller les voir maintenant ? Peut-on aller les voir, à présent ? Primula avait quelque chose à dire à Lily, alors elle a couru la voir, et a fait une véritable crise de nerf en ne la voyant pas dans sa chambre. Elle a cru qu'on l'avait abandonnée ! »  
  
« Et oui, j'ai bien dit à Lily de ne pas la laisser seule ! Elle est trop jeune ! Il ne faut pas la traiter comme si elle avait dix ans, même si elle est très éveillée ! Bon, attendez-moi là deux secondes. »  
  
Sam fit quelques pas jusqu'à la porte de sa sœur et tambourina violemment.  
  
« LILYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! Ta fille est là, qui te réclame ! Dépêche-toi de venir, mère indigne ! »  
  
Quelques secondes après, Lily ouvrit la porte, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés mais rayonnante et parfaitement réveillée.  
  
« Et bien, ma puce, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »  
  
« Ma maman ! Ma maman ! Fit Primula en se jetant au cou de Lily. Ze croyait que t'étais partie ! »  
  
« Mais non, mon amour ! Je ne te laisserais jamais, voyons ! Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? »  
  
« T'as deux bébés, toua, Maman ! »  
  
« Mais oui, toi et celui qui va arriver. »  
  
« Hi, hi ! Nan ! Là, y sont ! Fit Primula en tapotant le ventre de sa mère. »  
  
« Ah, oui ? »  
  
« Vui, Mamou elle a dit ! Elle zait tout, Mamou ! Elle avait dit que Papa y t'avait fait un cadeau, auzi ! »  
  
« Ah, mais c'est vrai, tu as raison. »  
  
« Vui ! Ze peux aller voir Gandaf ? Hein, Maman ? »  
  
« Ben....tu ne dis pas bonjour à ton Papa ? »  
  
« Vui ! Bouzour, Papa ! S'écria Primula en sautant sur le lit de son père. »  
  
« Bonjour, ma poupée, fit Frodon en embrassant sa fille. »  
  
« T'as été vilain, Papa, gronda la fillette. Il a dit, Tonton. »  
  
« Eh oui ! Je me demande comment fait ta mère pour me supporter ! »  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Frodon, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Lily, Estella, Diamant et Rosie étaient tous les huit réunis dans la salle du trône auprès du roi Elessar.  
  
« Sire, nous avons une requête à vous soumettre, commença Lily. »  
  
« Oui, poursuivit Diamant, c'est pour le pauvre Legolas. »  
  
« Que lui arrive-t-il, Mademoiselle de Long Cleeves ? Demanda le roi, amusé par l'air contrit de la jeune hobbite. »  
  
« Et bien, intervint Pippin, il est amoureux d'une jeune demoiselle du Rohan, qui hélas est fiancée à un autre. Ne pourriez-vous rien faire pour lui ? J'ai entendu dire que les elfes pouvaient mourir de chagrin ! »  
  
« C'est vrai, dit le roi, mais je vois mal ce que je pourrais faire. Peut-être que cette demoiselle ne veut pas de Legolas, répondit Aragorn. »  
  
« Mais si ! Répliqua Frodon. Il s'agit en fait d'une union arrangée. »  
  
« Bon, bon, dans ce cas, je vais tâcher d'intercéder en la faveur de Legolas et de cette demoiselle.... »  
  
« Clémence, compléta Merry. »  
  
« Ah, oui, je vois de qui il s'agit. c'est la promise du seigneur Eofrast. Bon, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, dit Aragorn avec un petit sourire entendu. Je vais faire venir cette demoiselle, ainsi que son amie que vous semblez tant apprécier, Maître Peregrïn. »  
  
« Comment ça ? ? S'insurgea Diamant. »  
  
« Ben quoi, j'ai le droit d'avoir des amis, fit Pippin. Elle au moins ne se moque pas de ma pauvre jambe cassée ! De toute façon, je suis un incompris ! Tiens, je me retire comme un elfe ! »  
  
« Eh, Papa, regarde ! »  
  
« Ben c'est quoi ce chien ? »  
  
« Z'est Wemby ! On l'a trouvé avec Gandaf ! »  
  
« Tu l'as appelé Wemby ? »  
  
« Nan, z'est zon nom, pas vrai, Gandaf ? »  
  
« Comment ça ? »  
  
« Y m'a dit, Wemby ! »  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai, intervint Gandalf. Je me promenais avec Primula quand nous avons trouvé ce chiot qui ne pouvait pas se lever. »  
  
« Mais il semble en parfaite santé, dit Frodon, perplexe. »  
  
« Oui, c'est ça le plus étrange ! Primula l'a pris dans ses bras, le chiot s'est mit à japper joyeusement et à gambader autour d'elle. Primula lui a demandé comment il s'appelait et le chiot a aboyé comme pour lui répondre. »  
  
« Vui ! Z'est Wemby ! Le pauvre ! Il a plus de maman, Wemby ! Y peut rester, Papa, dit ? »  
  
« Et bien, je ne sais pas trop.... »  
  
« Z'y te plait, Papa ! »  
  
« Ouaf ! Ouaf ! fit Wemby en courant lécher les pieds de Frodon. »  
  
« Bon...d'accord ! »  
  
« Mizi, Papa ! T'as vu, Wemby, il est zentil, mon Papa ! »  
  
« Oui, enfin ta mère va encore dire que je te passe tout ! soupira Frodon avec un sourire résigné. Mais il est vraiment trop mignon, ce chiot ! »  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Si ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez-moi une rewiew! Si vous voulez connaître la suite, laissez-moi une rewiew ! Mais vous devrez attendre lundi car je m'en vais demain pour Toulouse. 


	81. négociations

« Bon, il faut que je me prépare à affronter les foudres de ta mère ! »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
Frodon soupira, puis adressa à sa fille un petit sourire :  
  
« Elle va encore dire que je te passe tout. Et, ma foi, c'est un peu vrai. »  
  
Tout en parlant, Primula et Frodon arrivèrent devant l'arbre blanc du roi ou se trouvaient Lily, Rosie, Estella et Diamant. Les quatre jeunes hobbites étaient en grande conversation. Il était question du prochain mariage de Merry et Estella, de l'arrivée imminente des deux demoiselles du Rohan et de la grossesse de Lily.  
  
« Lily, ton frère a raison, tu sais ! Je ne dis pas ça pour t'embêter, ma chérie, mais avec le....euh...le malaise que tu nous as fait, tu devrais être plus prudente ! Et à plus forte raison si tu attends des jumeaux ! Tu sais bien ce que t'a dit le docteur Fierpied quand tu attendais Primmie ! »  
  
« Le docteur Fierpied a failli me tuer, en fait de bon conseil ! Et puis Frodon s'occupe très bien de moi, Rosie ! »  
  
« En te faisant pleurer ? »  
  
Lily répliqua vivement :  
  
« Il s'est parfaitement rattrapé par la suite ! »  
  
A ces mots, Rosie ne put réprimer un sourire malicieux :  
  
« Ah, oui, j'ai entendu ! Et je vous soupçonne d'en avoir rajouté pour faire enrager Sam ! Petite coquine, va ! »  
  
« Ben tiens, quand on parle du loup, il sort du bois ! Intervint Diamant en désignant Frodon qui venait d'arriver. Et voilà ma petite puce ! Salut, Primmie ! »  
  
« Ma'aine ! T'as vu Wemby ? »  
  
« Wemby ? Mais qu'est ce que.... ? »  
  
Mais déjà, Frodon courait prendre Lily dans ses bras sans laisser à Diamant le loisir d'achever.  
  
« Bonjour, mon amour ! Oh, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! »  
  
« N'exagère pas, tu m'as vu il y a à peine une heure ! »  
  
« Je sais, mais chaque heure passée sans toi est un déchirement ! Comme tu es belle ! Tu es la plus belle de toutes les hobbites ! »  
  
« Tiens, c'est aimable pour les autres ! grommela Estella. »  
  
« Ca cache quelque chose ! insinua Diamant. »  
  
« Mais je vous en prie, Mesdemoiselles, protesta vigoureusement Frodon. J'ai le droit d'aimer ma femme et de la trouver belle ! »  
  
Mais Lily n'était pas dupe.  
  
« Hum, Diamant a raison, dit-elle d'un air inquisiteur. Qu'as-tu à me demander ? »  
  
« Ben.....euh....ta fille s'est fait un nouvel ami..... »  
  
« MA fille ? Je te signale que c'est aussi la tienne ! »  
  
« Oui....euh...voilà, bredouilla Frodon d'un air contrit en dévoilant le chiot jusqu'alors caché derrière son dos. »  
  
« Ouaf ! Ouaf ! »  
  
« Mais quel est cet animal ? Demanda Lily en désignant le jeune cavalier king elendil qui s'était mis à faire le beau et à japper joyeusement . »  
  
Primula s'avança vers sa mère, armée d'un sourire angélique.  
  
« Z'est Wemby, Maman ! Dit bonzour à ma maman, Wemby ! »  
  
Aussitôt, le chiot se dirigea vers Lily et lui donna la patte en révélant légèrement sa petite langue rose, comme pour sourire. Attendrie par le chiot, Lily ne put résister à l'envie de flatter la tête de l'animal du revers de sa main.  
  
« T'as vu, Papa ? Elle aime Wemby, Maman ! »  
  
« Oui, oui, mais tu sais, Maman a l'habitude ! Il y avait plein d'animaux chez Papy quand elle était petite. Il faut quand même lui demander la permission ! »  
  
Pendant qu'ils parlaient le chien s'était couché sur le dos et remuait à présent ses pattes avant pour demander des caresses. Déjà, Diamant et Estella s'était accroupies pour gratouiller le ventre de l'animal.  
  
« Oh, oui, c'est un bon chien-chien, ça ! Dit Diamant. »  
  
« IL me fait un peu penser à ton Pippin ! répliqua malicieusement Estella. Il a la même expression. »  
  
Piquée, Diamant répliqua sur un ton narquois :  
  
« Oh, comme c'est drôle ! Comme c'est malin ! Et ton Merry, alors, hein ? »  
  
« Jalouse ! »  
  
« Ha, ha ! mieux vaut entendre ça que d'être sourd ! »  
  
Lily intervint pour calmer les deux amies :  
  
« Bon, c'est pas tout ça ! je suppose que si tu m'as amené ce chien, Frodon, c'est pour me demander de le garder, c'est ça, non ? »  
  
« Ben...oui....il n'est pas mignon ? »  
  
« Ce n'est pas le problème ! Tu gâtes beaucoup trop Primula ! Elle va devenir odieuse si tu continues comme ça ! »  
  
« Mais chérie, mon amour, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! »  
  
Frodon rapporta à Lily les paroles de Gandalf, approuvé à chaque moment de son discours par les acquiescements de Primmie et les jappements de Wemby.  
  
« Alors, tu comprends, Lily ? Si on l'abandonne, ce pauvre animal risque de se laisser mourir de chagrin ! ! Oui, un peu comme moi si tu m'abandonnais ! Tu ne laisserais pas faire ça, hein, amour de ma vie ? »  
  
« Eh bien....je ne sais pas trop....j'avais un petit chien comme ça, quand j'étais petite. L'ancien me l'avait donné à la mort de ma mère pour me consoler. Et quand il est mort à son tour, j'ai été très malheureuse, et... »  
  
« Z'y te plaît, Maman ! »  
  
« S'il te plaît, amour de ma vie, mon trésor ! »  
  
« OUAF ! OUAF ! »  
  
Devant cette coalition, Lily finit par céder.  
  
« Ha, si vous vous y mettez tous les trois...bon, très bien, c'est d'accord. mais tu t'en occuperas, Frodon ! Et toi aussi, Primmie ! »  
  
« Entendu, ma chérie ! »  
  
« Promis, ma maman que z'aime ! »  
  
« Ouaf ! Ouaf !Ouaf ! Ouaf ! »  
  
« Ah, vous êtes vraiment forts, tous les trois ! »  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée, Aragorn fit convoquer les huit hobbits, pour leur annoncer disait-il une 'bonne nouvelle'. Aussi, peu avant le dîner, tout le monde se retrouva dans la salle du trône pour entendre ce que le roi avait à dire. Aragorn les attendait, un sourire de profonde satisfaction aux lèvres. Il s'adressa en premier lieu à Diamant :  
  
« Je pense que vous allez être heureuse, Mademoiselle de Long Cleeves. Et vous tous, d'ailleurs. j'ai fait porter une missive au roi Eomer et.... »  
  
« Et ? Demanda Frodon, plein d'espoir. »  
  
« Et alors, il a fait en sorte que votre requête concernant Legolas soit accordée. Oui, le seigneur Eofast a accepter de libérer sa fiancée de sa promesse en échange de 200 chevaux. Cette demoiselle Clémence arrivera ici dans deux ou trois jours, accompagnée de son amie que vous aimez tant, Pippin. »  
  
« Cette 'amie' n'était pas nécessaire, Monseigneur, grommela Diamant. »  
  
« Seriez-vous jalouse, Mademoiselle de Long Cleeves ? Demanda Aragorn avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. »  
  
« Moi ? Jalouse d'une grande perche ? Mais vous n'êtes pas sérieux, sire ! »  
  
« Dans ce cas, vous serez heureuse de faire sa connaissance, je pense. On la dit douce, brillante, et belle comme le jour. Je suis persuadée que vous pourrez devenir bonnes amies, toutes les deux. »  
  
« Heu....certainement, sire, certainement. »  
  
« C'est bien, puisque vous êtes dans de si bonnes dispositions, Diamant, je vous charge de l'accueil de ces demoiselles ! »  
  
Ca vous a plu ? Alors dites-le avec une petite rewiew ! 


	82. l'arrivée des Rohirim

Merci à toutes pour vos rewiews et voici la suite ! Enfin l'arrivée de vous savez qui !  
  
Dans la grande rue de Minas Tirith, de longues guirlandes de fleurs, parfumées et multicolores avaient été disposées dans l'attente des demoiselles du Rohan qui devait le jour-même arriver dans la cité blanche. Sur le parvis de la salle du trône était tendue une banderole d'argent brodée d'or souhaitant la bienvenue à la fiancée de Legolas et à son amie et le sol était jonché de pétales de roses. Pour l'occasion, Legolas avait revêtu une tunique de soie bleue qui faisait avantageusement ressortir la pureté de son regard et avait ceint la couronne du royaume de Mirkwood. Sam et Frodon ayant catégoriquement refusé de porter leurs bandeaux d'argent de peur d'être ridicules devant leurs épouses s'étaient contenté de mettre des gilets de brocard, blanc pour Frodon et jaune pour Sam, confectionnés par Lily. A leur droite, Rosie et Lily attendaient l'arrivée des demoiselles, vêtues chacune d'une robe coordonnée aux gilets de leurs maris. Tout ce petit monde se trouvait regroupé autour du roi et de la reine, dans la salle du trône, attendant le son du cor, signe de l'entrée des invites dans la ville. Etonnée par l'absence de Merry, Pippin, Estella et Diamant, et lassée d'attendre, Lily s'adressa au roi, assis tranquillement sur son trône :  
  
« Sire, ou sont mes cousins ? »  
  
Aragorn eut alors un petit rire et répondit :  
  
« Et bien, j'ai envoyé une délégation spéciale pour accueillir nos hôtes. »  
  
« Ah ? »  
  
« Oui. Mademoiselle de Long Cleeves m'a paru particulièrement impatiente de connaître Albane, l'amie de votre cousin Peregrïn Touque, répliqua le roi qui semblait fort joyeux. »  
  
L'attitude d'Aragorn eut pour effet de rendre Lily encore plus perplexe. Cette dernière ne dit plus rien et repris son attitude d'attente aux côtés de son mari.  
  
Devant la grande entrée de la ville, Merry, Pippin, Estella et Diamant attendaient l'arrivée du cortège Rohirim. En effet, le roi avait chargé les quatre jeunes hobbits de l'accueil de ses hôtes, et tous semblaient ravis de cette mission de confiance, hormis Diamant qui faisait ostensiblement la moue. N'y tenant plus, elle interpella Estella :  
  
« Mais quelle idée, vraiment, de nous avoir envoyé ici ! En plus, regarde-nous toutes les deux, on a l'air parfaitement grotesque avec ces couronnes ! »  
  
En effet, le roi avait fait donner aux deux jeunes hobbites des diadèmes d'argent, fort beaux au demeurant, mais qui n'avaient pas l'heur de plaire à la fiancée de Pippin.  
  
« Mais ma Didou, ne dit pas cela ! Répliqua Pippin pour la calmer. Je te trouve très mignonne avec ton diadème, moi ! »  
  
« Oh, toi, tais-toi ! Répliqua Diamant avec humeur. Si tu n'avais pas fait le joli cœur avec cette géante, nous n'en serions pas là ! »  
  
« Elle n'est pas géante, Didou, c'est toi qui est petite, renchérit Merry avec malice. »  
  
« Oh, toi, je.....je.... »  
  
Mais Diamant n'eut pas le loisir d'achever. Déjà le cor retentissait, annonçant l'arrivée des demoiselles du Rohan. Bientôt, une troupe de plusieurs cavaliers fit son entrée dans la ville, et quelques instants après, un carrosse décoré aux armes du roi Eomer. Un des cavaliers descendit alors de cheval, et, cérémonieusement, vint ouvrir la porte du carrosse. Une jeune fille menue, aux longs cheveux châtain et aux yeux gris en descendit aussitôt. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bleue brodée d'argent qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Son aspect général avait quelque chose d'elfique, mais l'espièglerie de son regard dénonçait sa jeunesse. Elle fut suivie quelques secondes plus tard par une jeune fille beaucoup plus grande, aux cheveux blonds bouclés et aux yeux verts. Albane car c'était elle semblait beaucoup plus douce que son amie, dont le visage dynamique et malicieux laissait prévoir quelques réparties salées de sa part. bien qu'elle eut envie de faire une réflexion désagréable, Diamant se rappela qu'elle avait été investie d'une mission par le roi et s'approcha gracieusement des deux amies.  
  
« Je vous souhaite le bonjour, Mesdemoiselles, et la bienvenue en Gondor. Je suis Diamant de Long-Cleeves, la fiancée de Peregrïn Touque. »  
  
En prononçant ces paroles, Diamant avait employé un ton enjoué que démentait cependant le regard de défi qu'elle adressait à Albane. Mais la jeune fille, fort avisée, comprit sa réticence et s'adressa à elle en des termes charmants :  
  
« Mais je vous connais déjà, Diamant. Pippin m'a tellement parlé de vous ! C'est incroyable de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un comme il vous aime ! Et quand je vous vois, je le comprend ! Vous êtes vraiment très bien assortis tous les deux ! »  
  
Devant les paroles d'Albane, Diamant fut interloquée et regretta d'avoir eu envers cette demoiselle des pensées si mauvaises. Elle répliqua timidement :  
  
« Euh....je suis flattée de vos propos, Demoiselle. Pippin m'a également parlé de vous dans les termes les meilleurs. »  
  
Clémence qui en avait assez de toutes ces effusions prit soudain la parole :  
  
« Bon, tout ceci est fort émouvant, mais je commence à en avoir assez de rester ici à attendre. Ayez l'obligeance de nous mener au roi, pieds poilus ! Nous venons de faire une longue route et nous sommes fatiguées ! »  
  
Devant les paroles peu aimables de Clémence, Estella chuchota à l'oreille de Merry :  
  
« Eh bien ! C'est CA, la douce fiancée de Legolas ? Non, mais elle s'est vu avec ses cheveux tous raides ? Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas tant insisté auprès du roi pour la faire venir ! »  
  
« Oh, ne sois pas si enflammée ! Répondit Merry. Clémence est un peu brute, mais elle n'est pas méchante ! »  
  
Estella ne répondit rien mais bouda pendant tout le trajet qui menait la petite troupe vers la salle du trône. Quant à Diamant, subitement prise d'affection pour Albane, elle ne cessa d'entreprendre gaiement la jeune fille sur les merveilleuses vertus de sa filleule, ce » qui eut pour effet d'amuser et d'intéresser au plus haut point la jeune Rohirim. En effet, Albane aimait beaucoup les enfants, et ceux-ci le lui rendaient bien.  
  
Enfin, les demoiselles du Rohan et leurs accompagnateurs pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône ou les attendaient le roi, la reine, Gimli et Violette, les époux Sacquet et les époux Gamegie. Legolas, quant à lui, se tenait à gauche de la reine Arwen. Quand il vit Clémence, ce dernier entra dans un état d'extrême fébrilité qu'il eut toutes les peines du monde à dissimuler. Clémence, de son côté, malgré l'air bravache qu'elle affectait, n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large. Amusé un instant de la mine des deux fiancés, Aragorn eut finalement pitié de leur embarras et prit la parole.  
  
« Venez, Demoiselles, et vous, mes bons amis ! Nous allons festoyer en votre honneur ! »  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Si vous voulez connaître la suite, passez par la case rewiew ! 


	83. primula se fait une amie

Ouf, me revoilà ! Bon, cette fois, pas de soucis informatiques(je sais, c'est difficile à croire !), mais du boulot par-dessus la tête. D'ailleurs, j'en veux pour preuve cette citation du philosophe Alonso Tordesillas(Tiens, ça faisait longtemps ! lol) : « Pour faire une dissertation, c'est comme pour planter un clou, on fait avec ce qu'on a.. Si vous n'avez pas de marteau, prenez un caillou ; si vous n'avez pas de caillou, prenez votre tête ». Voilà, ce chapitre et dédié à ma petite puce préférée et a son bébé pingouin qui se reconnaîtra !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Après un premier contact assez froid, du, pour les demoiselles du Rohan, à la fatigue, et pour les hobbits, à une longue attente, l'ambiance se fit plus détendue au fur et à mesure que le dîner avançait. Pour l'occasion, les enfants avaient été autorisés à rester avec les adultes et même Wemby s'était trouvé gratifié d'une pâtée spéciale. Nullement impressionnée par les nouvelles arrivantes, Primula investit bien vite les genoux d'Albane et accapara l'attention de la jeune fille par son babillage. Albane, de son côté, se trouva bien aise de la compagnie de la petite fille, son ami Clémence n'ayant plus d'yeux que pour son Legolas.

« Et dit, Babane, z'est la chérie de Legolas, ta copine ? »

« On dit Albane, Primmie, la corrigea Pippin. »

La jeune fille adressa un gentil sourire à Pippin et répondit :

« Oh, laisse la, elle est si mignonne ! »

« Et dit, z'est za chérie, dit ? »

« Euh....oui, Primula. »

« Hi, hi ! Zouette ! Et toua, t'as un chéri ? »

« Et bien.....euh...... »

« Primula ! Cesse d'embêter le monde ! Gronda Lily. »

Puis elle reprit à l'attention d'Albane :

« Veuillez l'excuser, Demoiselle. Primula est bien petite, et elle pose parfois des questions embarrassantes. »

« Oh, mais ce n'est rien ! Elle est très amusante et adorable. Son parrain n'avait pas menti. »

« Evidemment, intervint Pippin. Ma filleule est formidable ! Comme son parrain ! Hein, ma Primmie ? »

« Vui ! Y dit auzi, Papou ! »

« Je doute, Pippin, que tu sois la personne la mieux indiquée pour inculquer la modestie à ta filleule, ironisa Lily. »

« Modeste ? Pourquoi modeste ? On a pas à être modeste quant on est parfait ! »

Lily haussa les épaules et ne prit pas la peine de relever.

« Et dit, Maman, il est ou, Papou ? »

« Euh...il est resté à la maison avec Noisette. »

« Ze veux Papou ! ! ! »

« Oui...euh....bientôt, chérie, bientôt. »

« Mais qui est donc ce Papou ? Intervint Albane. »

« C'est le grand-père de Primula, le père de mon mari, répondit Lily. Vous comprenez, il vit avec nous et Primmie souffre de ne pas le voir en ce moment. »

« ZE veux Papouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! »

« Oui, oui, chérie, calme-toi ! »

Désireuse d'orienter l'attention de Primula vers un sujet plus joyeux afin de calmer l'enfant et de soulager sa mère de tous ces cris, Albane entreprit la petite fille sur son chien qui achevait de lécher allègrement sa gamelle.

« Dis-donc, Primmie, il est joli, ton petit chien ! »

« Vui ! Z'est Wemby ! »

« OUAF ! OUAF ! »

« Hé, il a l'air de bien connaître son nom ! »

« Vui ! T'as un chien, toua ? »

« Non, mais j'ai un petit chat. »

« Z'est quoua ? »

« Un animal plus petit et moins brillant, intervint Frodon. Ton parrain en avait un joli quand il était petit. »

« Ah ! »

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher maintenant, jeune fille ! Dit Frodon en libérant les genoux d'Albane de l'enfant. »

« Z'ai pas sommeil, Papa ! »

« Oh, mais si, tes yeux se ferment tous seuls ! Si tu es sage, je te raconterais une histoire. Allez, fais un bisou à tout le monde et, hop ! Au lit ! »

« Vui, mais ze veux Babane ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Vui ! Ze veux une histoire de Babane ! »

« Entendu, Primmie, je viens avec toi, dit la jeune fille, amusée. Mais avant, tu dis bonsoir, d'accord ? »

« Vui ! »

Aussitôt, la petite fille entreprit de faire le tour de l'assemblée, s'attardant un peu auprès de sa maman, se son oncle et de sa tante et de son parrain et de sa marraine. Chacun eut un mot gentil pour l'enfant, même Clémence, d'ordinaire peu aimable envers les hobbits.

« Hé, il faut croire que l'amour t'adoucit, Clem ! Dit malicieusement Albane. »

« Ah ? oui, oui, tu dois avoir raison. Bonsoir, petite Primmie. Fais de jolis rêves ! »

« Elle est zentille, ta copine ! Fit Primmie. »

« Oui, très. Mais elle a du caractère, et il faut bien la connaître, répliqua Albane sur le ton de la confidence. Ceci dit, tu as l'air de bien lui plaire ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Albane souleva Primula dans ses bras et la conduisit à la nurserie, laissant Frodon bouche bée, les bras ballants.

« Je trouve Primula de plus en plus confiante envers les étrangers, et ça m'inquiète, dit-il à son épouse. »

« Mais ce n'est pas une étrangère, c'est la grande amie de ton cousin ! »

« Quand même ! »

« Oh, vous savez, intervint Clémence, que l'air déconfit de Frodon amusait beaucoup, Albane a toujours eu énormément de succès avec les enfants. Mais en tous cas, votre fille est adorable et je souhaite avoir bientôt des enfants qui lui ressemblent ! Pas toi, mon Leggy ? »

« Euh....oui.....enfin....on a peut être le temps, tu ne crois pas ? Bredouilla la pauvre Legolas »

« Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour bien faire ! Répliqua énergiquement Clémence. »

« Je renonce à discuter ! Répondit Legolas, moitié riant, moitié résigné. »

« Fort bien, intervint le roi. Puisque je vous vois tous deux dans d'aussi bonnes dispositions, nous célébrerons vos noces dans deux jours ! Il m'est fort agréable de voir chaque membre de la communauté trouver ainsi sa moitié. »

« Oui, hormis Gandalf ! Insinua malicieusement Estella qui n'avait rien dit depuis un moment. »

« Je pense qu'il est incasable, chuchota Merry à l'oreille de sa fiancée. »

Bien qu'il ait entendu la remarque désobligeante des hobbits, le magicien fit mine de rien et continua de deviser gaiement à propos des tourtereaux. Comme la soirée avançait, Merry et Pippin proposèrent d'entonner un chant en l'honneur des futurs mariés. L'initiative fut approuvée par tous, et les deux cousins s'empressèrent alors d'investir le centre de la grande table. Fort des multiples encouragements et légèrement désinhibé par l'alcool, Pippin insista lourdement pour être rejoint par Frodon :

« Allez, cousin, n'ai pas peur ! »

« Eh ben.....euh....je ne sais pas....si.... »

« J'y suis, intervint Merry d'un air entendu. Il a peur de se ridiculiser devant sa petite femme ! Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Sam, tu n'as qu'à chanter aussi ! »

« Mais je ne sais pas ! Répliqua le pauvre hobbit d'une voix lamentable. »

« Allez, Maître Gamegie, intervint Clémence, pour me faire plaisir ! »

« Bon....c'est bien parce que c'est vous, Demoiselle ! »

Les quatre hobbits entonnèrent alors un chant joyeux de noce, bien connu dans la Comté. Emportés par leur enthousiasme, aucun des convives ne remarqua le départ discret de Lily, ni sa grimace de douleur.....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ben voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère être moins longue la prochaine fois. Pour me motiver, laissez-moi donc une petite rewiew !


	84. La victoire de Madame Sacquet

Voici la suite ! Merci à celle qui m'ont rewiewé ! Et rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas de problème d'ordinateur, juste beaucoup de travail à la fac !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En revenant de la nurserie, Albane croisa Lily, visiblement incommodé. Toutefois, croyant à un excès de bonne chère, la jeune fille n'y prêta pas attention et courut rejoindre le reste des convives. Quant elle arriva enfin à la grande table du banquet, la fête battait son comble ; la demoiselle trouva en effet Pippin, Merry, Sam et Frodon en train de chanter et de danser au milieu de la table, au grand amusement de Clémence qui disait malicieusement qu'avec quatre olibrius de cette espèce, nul n'était besoin d'un bouffon.

Après plusieurs chansons à boire, les hobbits, passablement échauffés par les efforts qu'ils avaient du produire regagnèrent finalement leurs places. C'est alors que Frodon remarqua l'absence de son épouse. Surpris, il interrogea alors Diamant, sa voisine de table :

« Mais....mais ou est donc passé Lily ? »

« Oh, peu avant votre exhibition, elle a eu l'air de se sentir mal et a quitté précipitamment le banquet. »

« Petite sotte ! Vociféra Frodon. Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire ? Ou à défaut, l'accompagner à sa chambre ? Et qu'est ce qu'on fait si elle s'évanouit encore, hein ? »

« Frodon, cesse de t'en prendre à Didou ! Intervint Pippin. Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! »

« Allons, allons, calmez-vous, Frodon, dit gentiment Clémence, sincèrement attendrie par l'air désemparé du pauvre hobbit. Je suis sure que ce n'est pas grave ! »

« Mais si, Demoiselle ! S'écria Frodon au bord des larmes. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive ! La première fois.....c'était de ma faute, et..... »

« Oh, mais voyons, repris la jeune fille, les malaises de ce genre sont monnaie courante chez les femmes enceintes, croyez-moi ! »

« Et qu'en sais-tu, toi ? Lança Albane. »

« Mais tais-toi donc, tu ne vois pas que je tente de rassurer ce pauvre garçon ? »

« Toi ? Rassurer Frodon ? Vraiment, l'amour a des facultés extraordinaires ! Dit Albane en soupirant. »

Lassée par ces paroles qu'elles jugeaient inutiles, Rosie décida d'intervenir :

« Plutôt que de pleurer sur vous-même, Frodon, vous feriez bien mieux d'aller retrouver la pauvre Lily ! Elle a besoin de vous, pas de vos larmes stériles ! »

« Oui, bonne idée, renchérit Sam. Et je vais l'accompagner ! »

« Non, non, toi tu restes là ! Ordonna Rosie en saisissant Sam qui venait déjà de se lever par le col de sa chemise. »

Sans attendre son reste, le pauvre Frodon déguerpit à toute vitesse en direction de son pavillon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Assise devant sa coiffeuse, Lily brossait ses longs cheveux tout en contemplant d'un air absent son reflet dans le miroir. Le malaise était passé, mais l'angoisse qui l'avait étreinte quelques instants auparavant était quant à elle loin d'être dissipée. C'était en effet la première fois que la jeune hobbite ressentait une douleur aussi aiguë. En effet, elle n'avait souffert d'aucun désagrément de la sorte lorsqu'elle attendait Primula, et même au terme de cette première grossesse, les malaises qu'elle avait pu avoir ne souffrait aucune comparaison avec cette douleur lancinante et soudaine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily se trouvait face à l'éventualité d'une mort en couche. Comme elle était perdue dans ces funestes pensées, Frodon entra telle une tornade dans la chambre.

« Ah, ma chérie, tu es là ! Eru soit loué, tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé de t'accompagner ? »

« Tu t'amusais si bien ! Et puis tu sais, je suis une grande fille, ajouta Lily dans un faible sourire que démentait l'apathie de son regard. »

« Peut-être, mais.....Oh, ma chérie, j'ai eu si peur ! Mais je te trouve encore bien pâle...... »

« Ah ? Fit Lily en caressant son ventre, l'air morne. Oui ....oui, peut-être....ce n'est rien, l'angoisse, sans doute. Ne t'inquiète pas, la journée a été longue, et j'ai eu un coup de fatigue, c'est tout. »

Perplexe, Frodon vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et considéra son épouse, le regard chargé d'incrédulité.

« Non, tu me caches quelque chose, Lily. Allons, je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui se passe. »

« Mais rien, rien, je t'assure, protesta Lily sur un ton trop énergique pour être honnête. Je suis enceinte.....et.....ce n'est pas toujours très agréable, voilà tout ! Je ne suis pas malade ! Je ne veux pas que l'on me traite comme une malade ! »

Mais tout d'un coup, la jeune hobbite n'y tint plus et éclata en sanglots. Bouleversé par ce spectacle, Frodon vint aussitôt la recueillir dans ses bras.

« Oh, mon amour ! Allons, pleure si ça te fait du bien, vas-y. Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Frodon, j'ai eu si mal ! J'ai.....j'ai peur, Frodon ! »

« Mais de quoi as-tu si peur, ma chérie ? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu mal comme ça pour Primula ! Je me sentais très bien, jusqu'à terme. Mais là....j'ai eu l'impression d'être déchirée de l'intérieur ! Et regarde mon ventre ! »

« Et bien quoi ? Il est un peu arrondi, mais c'est normal pour une femme enceinte, non ? »

« Un peu ? Un peu ? Mais lorsque j'attendais Primula, on a rien vu jusqu'au cinquième mois ! Et encore ! Et là, ça fait à peine deux mois ! »

« Mais chérie, tu attends des jumeaux ! »

« Je n'arriverais pas à mener cette grossesse à terme ! Je ne survivrais pas ! »

« Il ne faut pas dire des choses pareilles, mon cœur. Gandalf veillera sur toi ! »

« Non, non, pas cette fois, je le sens ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas vous laisser seuls toi et Primula ! »

Devant la détresse de son épouse, Frodon resta un long moment interdit, ne sachant que dire. Puis, il finit par reprendre d'une voix qui se voulait résolue :

« Et bien, si cette grossesse doit te coûter la vie, nous ferons passer les bébés, voilà tout ! »

« COMMENT ? »

« Oui, je ne veux pas que tu les garde s'il s'avère que c'est dangereux pour toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre ! »

« Mais Frodon.... »

« Pardonne-moi, mon amour, j'ai été si égoïste ! Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi ! J'aurais du réfléchir et comprendre qu'une nouvelle grossesse serait dangereuse pour toi ! »

Ce fut alors au tour de Lily de consoler son époux :

« Mais ne dit pas une chose pareille ! Je désirais cette grossesse au moins autant que toi ! Tu sais, j'aurais très bien pu éviter de tomber enceinte si je l'avais voulu ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon chéri, il ne faut pas que tu sois malheureux ! »

« Mais je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir ! Je ne peux pas imaginer de vivre sans toi ! Je ne veux pas que Primula grandisse sans sa maman ! Je sais trop à quel point c'est dur ! »

« Je ne le veux pas non plus, rassure-toi, répliqua Lily sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. »

« Bon, je vais aller trouver Gandalf. Il trouvera bien un moyen de te faire avorter ! »

« Non, surtout pas ! »

« Mais, chérie.... »

« Ces bébés, je les ai voulu. Ils font partie de moi, maintenant. Je veux les garder, même si c'est dur. Même si je risque d'y passer. Je n'ai pas le droit de les tuer ! »

« Tu es tellement généreuse, mon amour ! »

« Non, la générosité n'a rien à voir là-dedans. C'est mon rôle de mère. Je vais faire comme Sam dit. Je vais me reposer. Faire attention. Et peut-être n'aurais-je pas de problème. Je vais avoir besoin de ton soutien. »

« Bien sur, mon amour ! Oh, si tu savais combien je t'aime ! Demande-moi n'importe quoi, ma chérie, n'importe quoi et je le ferais ! »

Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais eut cette fois un regard amusé à l'égard de son époux.

« Mais je ne souhaite rien que je n'ai déjà ! »

« Mais si, enfin, toutes les femmes ont envie de quelque chose, c'est forcé ! »

Cette fois, Lily ne pût s'empêcher de rire franchement. Les mots et l'attitude de son mari lui faisaient penser à un adolescent qui veut se faire passer pour un adulte.

« Hum, tu as trouvé cette brillante théorie tout seul ? »

Conscient du comique de ses dernières paroles, Frodon esquissa à son tour un sourire amusé.

« Non, j'avoue que je cite Merry. Mais j'insiste, je voudrais vraiment te faire plaisir. Dis-moi ce que tu veux ; je ne sais pas, moi, des robes, des bijoux, une nouvelle maison...... »

« Et pourquoi pas la Comté entière ? »

« Mais si tu veux, mon amour ! »

« Je plaisantais, Frodon. »

« Pas moi ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux, je t'en prie ! »

Lily cessa alors de sourire et son visage fit place à une expression d'intense réflexion. Depuis son mariage, elle n'avait plus eu à formuler aucun souhait ; Frodon allait au devant de tous ses désirs et elle avait du mal à se souvenir de l'époque ou elle devait travailler toute la semaine et économiser sous après sous pour pouvoir se payer le moindre petit ruban. Comme ce temps lui paraissait loin ! Mais justement...

« Frodon, je sais ce qui me ferait plaisir....et qui ne coûte pas d'argent.... »

« Dis-moi ! Dis-moi vite ! S'écria avidement le hobbit. »

« Frodon, je voudrais travailler. »

« QUOI ? »

« Tu as bien entendu, je voudrais travailler. Recommencer à coudre. Ca me manque. »

« Mais enfin, tu fais déjà de la couture pour toute la famille ! C'est suffisant ! »

« Mais, Frodon, ce n'est pas pareil ! »

« C'est suffisant ! Tu es la femme du Sacquet ! Et la femme du Sacquet n'a pas besoin d'abîmer ses jolies mains sur les robes de vieilles rombières stupides pour être heureuse !Dit Frodon avec humeur. »

Loin de se formaliser du ton bourru de son époux, Lily eut un petit sourire ironique, s'éloigna de Frodon et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa coiffeuse. Puis, croisant les bras, elle dit d'une voix faussement contrariée :

« La belle façon de me prouver votre amour, Monsieur Sacquet ! Je croyais pourtant que je pouvais demander tout ce que je voulais ! »

« Oui, mais..... »

« Et bien, c'est la seule chose que je n'ai déjà et dont j'ai envie ! »

« Enfin....... »

« Et qui ne coûtera rien. »

« Mais Lily..... »

« Et qui en plus te rapportera de l'argent. Tu sais, j'avais beaucoup de clientes avant de me marier ! »

A court d'argument, Frodon eut un sourire résigné, vint se planter devant les genoux de son épouse, lui prit les mains et dit :

« Bon, bon, d'accord, tu es trop forte pour moi ! C'est..... »

« C'est ? »

« C'est d'accord, voilà, tu as gagné ! Je suis vraiment d'une faiblesse étrange avec toi et Primula ! »

A ces mots, Lily bondit de sa chaise et se mit à sauter de joie dans toute la pièce avec un enthousiasme de petite fille.

« YOUPIIIIIIIIII ! Merci, mon amour, merci, fit elle en gratifiant Frodon d'un long baiser langoureux. »

« Eh, on se calme, Madame Sacquet, j'ai quelques conditions à poser...... »

« Oh.... »

Frodon prit son temps pour reprendre, amusé par l'air perplexe de son épouse.

« Oui, pour commencer, tu va attendre d'avoir accoucher pour reprendre ton travail. Jusque là, je veux que tu te reposes. Je veux te faire plaisir, pas risquer de te tuer. »

« Bien sur. »

« Ensuite, tu n'iras pas chez tes clientes. Ce sont elles qui viendront chez toi. Je vais acheter un smial et y faire faire la plus jolie boutique de la Comté. Je vais demander à Rosie et Margot de m'y aider. »

« Oh, mon chéri, tu es tellement gentil ! S'écria Lily en sautant au cou de Frodon. Mais cette entreprise risque de te coûter cher ! »

« Oui, mais à terme, elle me rapportera beaucoup, c'est ce que tu as dit, répliqua Frodon avec un clin d'œil. Bon, dernière condition, puisque je suis si gentil, il me semble que je mérite une petite récompense..... »

« Oui.... »

« Il est tard. Je voudrais me coucher. Allons, viens dans mes bras, ma chérie..... »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !Rassurées pour Lily ? Si oui et si ce chapitre vous a plu, laisser-moi une petite rewiew !


	85. première écriture

Et voici la suite!Merci de vos encouragements et bonne lecture!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Frodon était allongé sur une matière chaude et douce qui devait être du sable et une brise tiède lui caressait les cheveux. Des pétales de roses frais et parfumés lui caressaient le visage. Soudain, le hobbit s'éveilla et vit qu'en réalité, il était confortablement couché dans son lit. Penchée au dessus de lui, l'air radieux, Lily l'embrassait, une main glissée dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Bonjour, mon chéri! Dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse. Tu as passé une bonne nuit? »

« Oh, oui, oui, répondit Frodon d'une voix pâteuse. Mais ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée? »

« Et bien.......en fait, je n'ai presque pas dormi. J'étais tellement excitée? »

« Tiens, tiens......Par quoi donc? Demanda le hobbit dans un sourire malicieux, en reprenant totalement ses esprits. »

« Mais par ce que tu m'a promis hier! »

Cette fois, le sourire de Frodon s'évanouit et son visage afficha une mine bougonne.

« Ah, ça! Mouais, je me demande si c'est une si bonne idée! »

« Frodon, tu m'as promis! »

« Oui, je sais, et je compte bien tenir parole, mais auras-tu encore du temps pour moi? Demanda-t-il d'une voix exagérément triste. »

« Bien sur, quelle idée! »

« Oh, je ne sais pas, fit Frodon en prenant soin de conserver son regard de cocker malheureux. Mais je le saurais bien mieux si tu m'embrasses, je pense. »

Lily allait s'exécuter mais fut interrompu par un bruit de voix animées et d'aboiements joyeux. Quelques secondes après, Pippin, Albane et Primula firent irruption dans la chambre, flanqués de Wemby qui manifestement, se trouvait bien aise de la promenade. Dès qu'elle aperçût ses parents, la petite fille courût vers le lit qu'elle essaya d'escalader, Bientôt aidée par Lily qui la prit dans ses bras.

« Maman! Maman! T'as plus bobo, Maman? »

« Mais non, ma puce! Répondit Lily, déconcertée par la question de l'enfant. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? »

« Z'est Mamou! Elle a dit, Mamou! »

Cette fois, Lily ne répondit rien mais adressa un regard chargé de reproches au pauvre Frodon. Désireuse d'apaiser la tension naissante, Albane prit la parole:

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Madame Sacquet, de ne pas m'être montrée plus utile hier soir! Mais j'ai cru que vous aviez simplement....euh....un problème digestif, ou quelque chose de ce genre..... »

« Oui, c'est vrai! la coupa Pippin. Et d'ailleurs Didou a ce genre de problème actuellement. »

« Mais c'est vrai, répliqua Frodon, je me demandais aussi pourquoi elle n'était pas avec son Pippounet d'amour chéri! »

« Et bien, hier soir, la coquine a trop bu et trop mangé! Répondit Pippin sans relever l'ironie de son cousin. Résultat des courses, une bonne indigestion! La voilà bien punie de ses excès! »

« La pauvre! S'écria Lily. Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle! »

Pippin haussa les épaules et répondit:

« Bah, ne t'en fais donc pas pour elle, elle sera vite sur pied! Et puis ça lui donnera l'occasion de rester un peu tranquille à réviser ses leçons! Elle n'a pas beaucoup travaillé depuis notre arrivée ici, et je ne tolérerais pas que la femme du thain soit ignare! »

« Tu étais tellement appliqué à l'école que tu peux en effet avoir des exigences pour les autres!répliqua Frodon, narquois. »

« Pfff, qu'est ce que tu racontes? J'étais toujours premier! »

« Oui, le premier à sortir! »

« Tu n'es pas gentil, Frodon, de me rabaisser ainsi devant Albane!Moi aussi, je pourrais dire bien des choses à Lily si je....tu as de la chance que ma filleule soit là! »

Et en fait de filleule, Primula s'était déjà installé sur le ventre de sa mère qu'elle caressait doucement.

« Dis, Maman, ze peut parler aux bébés? »

« Oui, ma chérie, bien sur, dit doucement Lily en embrassant la petite fille. Comme ça, quand ils arriveront, et bien, ils reconnaîtront ta voix! »

« Vui! Bouzour, les bébés! Y faut être zentil avec Maman! Y faut pas taper! Z'est pas zentil! »

« Je trouve que Primula zozote beaucoup, intervint Pippin. C'est d'ailleurs son seul défaut! Sûrement à cause des dents écartées qu'elle tient de son père.... »

« Et tu sais ce qu'il te dit, son père? Rugit Frodon. »

« Vui! Intervint la petite fille en abandonnant un temps le ventre de sa mère! Il est beau, mon Papa! T'es zaloux, Parrain! »

« Mais non, mais non, ma puce, je le taquine un peu, c'est tout! D'ailleurs, si tu racontais à Papa tout ce qu'on a fait de beau ce matin? »

A ces mots, Lily ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés:

« Ce matin? Mais on est ce matin! »

« La matinée est bien entamée, intervint timidement Albane. Il est plus de dix heures du matin. »

« Oh, mais je vais vite aller m'habiller, alors! Dit Lily en sautant au bas de son lit. »

« Mais ze veux te raconter, Maman! Protesta Primula. »

« Je t'écoute, ma Primmie, je t'écoute! Je suis juste à côté! »

« Oui, allez, viens sur les genoux de Papa, et raconte, dit tendrement Frodon en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras. »

« Et ben, z'ai fait des fieurs et des papillons avec le bâton de Gandaf! Et Wemby, y voulait zouer avec les papillons! Et auzi, z'ai fait l'aigle avec Babane! Et z'ai zoué à la balle avec Wemby auzi! »

« Oh, mais tu en a fait, des choses, dis-moi! »

« Vui! Et Babane, elle m'a appris à faire mon nom! »

« Comment ça? »

« Vui! Regarde, Papa! »

Primula sortit fébrilement de sa poche un petit morceau de papier chiffonné et le tendit à son père. Frodon déplia l'objet et pu lire, dans une écriture maladroite, le prénom de sa fille.

« Tu.....tu as fait ça toute seule? »

« Vui! Elle m'a montré, Babane, et moua, z'ai fait, après! »

« C'est vrai, acquiesça la jeune fille, comme pour répondre à la mine dubitative de Frodon. »

Pour toute réponse, Frodon bondit à son tour hors du lit et courût tambouriner à la porte de la pièce voisine:

« Lily! Lily, viens vite! C'est extraordinaire! »

Lily sortit en trombe du boudoir, sa brosse à cheveux dans les mains.

« Mais que se passe-t-il? »

Frodon brandit le bout de papier sous le nez de son épouse.

« C'est....c'est Primula qui a écrit ça? Bredouilla Lily »

Sans répondre, Frodon hocha la tête et retourna vers la petite fille.

« Primmie, tu peux me dire le nom des lettres, ma chérie? Demanda-t-il avec douceur. »

« Vui! Pe-Re-I-Me-U-Le-A! Primula! Z'est mon nom! S'écria l'enfant avec fierté. »

« Oui....oui, c'est ton nom, bredouilla Lily. »

« C'est assez extraordinaire, intervint Albane, votre fille est très douée! Vous pourriez déjà la mettre à l'école, vous savez! Elle n'aurait aucun mal à suivre! »

Le regard de Lily exprimait à présent un sentiment de stupéfaction et d'horreur.

« A l'école? Mon bébé? Mais vous n'y pensez pas, elle est beaucoup trop petite! Que dirait-elle à des enfants de six ans? »

« Oh, elle est bien plus éveillé que bon nombre d'enfant de six ans, vous savez! »

« Mais non! Elle a encore besoin de sa Maman! Protesta Lily en serrant Primula dans ses bras comme pour la protéger! »

« Peut-être pourrions-nous lui demander son avis, intervint Frodon. Dis-moi, Primula, que dirais-tu d'un monde nouveau et plein d'aventures, hein ma chérie? »

« Zouette! On va voir un dragon, dis, Papa? »

« Ah, tu vois? Dit Lily, tu vois? Laisse-la tranquille, Frodon, nous avons bien le temps! »

« Mouais....bredouilla le hobbit. Nous y réfléchirons plus amplement à notre retour dans la Comté. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Si vous avez aimé, dites-le avec une petite rewiew!


	86. discussion houleuse

Merci pour vos encouragements et bonne lecture!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Plus tard dans la journée, Frodon décida de relancer son épouse à propos de l'inscription prochaine de Primula à l'école. En effet, le hobbit, gonflé d'orgueil quant aux talents de son enfant, désirait faire fructifier au plus tôt ces dons exceptionnels.Aussi, peu de temps après le déjeuner entraîna-t-il Lily à l'écart des autres convives afin d'aborder tranquillement le sujet; Afin de rendre le tête à tête plus agréable, Frodon choisit une coquette taverne située dans une petite rue fleurie.Ignorant tout du but de la manœuvre, Lily accueillit avec joie cette initiative:

« Et bien, mon chéri, qu'avais-tu de si urgent à m'annoncer? Demanda gracieusement la jeune hobbite tout en sirotant son thé à la violette. »

« Etbien...... commença Frodon."

A sa propre surprise, le hobbit de trouvait plus embarrassé qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Et bien, je voulais te parler......de Primula. Oui, avec les autres bébés qui vont arriver, et ton nouveau travail, tu auras moins de temps pour elle..... »

Lily adressa à son mari un regard perplexe et répliqua:

« Moins de temps? Mais pourquoi? Je peux très bien mener plusieurs activités de front, et puis tu peux aussi m'aider! Ce ne sont pas tes activités littéraires qui t'empêchent d'élever ta fille, il me semble! »

« Non, bien sur que non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! Mais....euh....Je pensais que....que...... »

« Que quoi? Le coupa Lily sur un ton ou pointait l'agacement. »

« Je pensais que tu est très belle aujourd'hui! Oui, tu es vraiment merveilleuse et je suis le hobbit le plus heureux de toute la terre du milieu! S'écria Frodon avec un sourire trop radieux pour être honnête. »

Cette fois Lily n'y tint plus. Excédée par les enfantillages de son mari, elle bondit de son siège et dit avec colère:

« Mais vas-tu me dire, à la fin, pour quelle raison aussi obscure que malhonnête tu m'as fait venir ici? Certes pas pour me faire des compliments! »

« Mais....mais si! Je te trouve vraiment splendide! Se défendit Frodon. »

« Oh, ça suffit! Crachez le morceau, Monsieur Sacquet! »

Se trouvant au pied du mur, Frodon ne sut que répondre. En effet , il ne s'attendait que trop à la réaction violente qu'aurais son épouse quand à une hypothétique entrée de Primula à l'école. Mais prenant son courage à deux mains, il articula finalement:

« Et bien... tu sais, mon amour, que notre fille a des dispositions remarquables... qu'elle tient d'ailleurs de sa mère! Oui, tu étais toi aussi très éveillée au même âge et..... »

« Bon, Frodon, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui te brûle la langue au sujet de Primula? »

« Voilà, j'ai bien réfléchit à ce que nous a dit Albane, ce matin, et à ce qu'à fait Primula. Je pense vraiment que.... que notre rôle de parents est de faire fructifier ce don et pour se faire...... »

« Oui????? »

Cette fois, Lily contemplait son mari avec un regard chargé de défiance et d'effroi.

« .... nous devrions l'envoyer à l'école dès la rentrée prochaine. Elle aura trois ans, ce n'est pas excessivement jeune! »

« Non, juste la moitié de l'âge des autres élèves! Répliqua violemment Lily! Mais quel genre de père es-tu? Tu veux te débarrasser de ta fille, c'est ça? Elle te dérange, peut-être? »

« Mais non, bien sur! »

« Il n'est pas question que l'on fasse de mon enfant un petit chien savant! Laisse-la profiter de son enfance! Laisse-la s'amuser tant qu'elle en a l'occasion! Elle restera avec moi tant qu'elle n'aura pas l'âge normal pour aller à l'école, et c'est tout! »

Devant la réaction de son épouse à laquelle il s'était quelque peu attendu, Frodon resta un moment interdit, le visage sans expression, comme si les paroles de Lily avait simplement glissé sur lui. Puis, il repris d'une voix atone que la jeune hobbite ne lui connaissait pas:

« Mais ce n'est pas possible! Tu es vraiment bornée, ma pauvre amie! Alors tu n'es pas fière des dons de Primmie? Tu veux qu'elle reste au niveau le plus bas possible, c'est ça? »

« Comment m'as-tu appelée? Je pense ne pas bien avoir entendu! »

« Ma pauvre amie, répliqua Frodon, cette fois avec humeur! Oui, tu as parfaitement bien entendu! Toi ça ne te ferais peut-être rien que ta fille soit une simple petite couturière, ou une mère au foyer sans culture, mais à moi si, vois-tu? Je me préoccupe de son avenir et je suis son père, c'est à moi de décider! A moi tout seul! Tu n'as pas à t'y opposer! »

Sans dire un mot en réponse à l'attaque de son mari, Lily se leva lentement de sa chaise et gagna la porte de sortie de la taverne dans une attitude fantomatique. Mais à peine avait-il parlé que Frodon regrettait déjà ses paroles amères.Il demeura hébété un long moment puis se décida, trop tard, à emboîter le pas de son épouse. En effet, lorsque le hobbit courût à la porte pour rappeler Lily, celle-ci avait déjà disparut. Devant la mine déconfite du pauvre Frodon, la patronne de la taverne s'approcha de lui et lui dit avec douceur:

« Vous vous êtes disputé avec la petite dame, hein? Mais il ne faut pas être triste comme ça, ça va s'arranger, va! Y a des hauts et des bas dans tous les couples! Et puis, vous allez si bien ensemble! Allez lui cueillir un beau bouquet de fleurs, ça la calmera! »

Frodon adressa un sourire triste à la femme et répliqua:

« Je pense que cette fois, ça ne suffira pas. J'ai vraiment été odieux et qui plus est, mon épouse est enceinte! J'aurais du la ménager au lieu de vouloir jouer les tyrans domestiques! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

L'attitude de Lily pendant le reste de l'après-midi et la soirée eut pour conséquence d'accroître davantage la perplexité et l'inquiétude de Frodon; cette dernière se montra en effet d'excellente humeur, adressant à tous des paroles affables, faisant preuve d'une grande gaieté, comme si rien dans le déroulement de la journée n'était venu entamer son entrain. Mais elle évita soigneusement Albane lorsque celle-ci apparût en compagnie de Pippin au moment du dîner, prétextant aller relayer son cousin au chevet de Diamant toujours souffrante. Elle n'adressa pas non plus la parole à Frodon de toute la journée, sans pour autant lui laisser entrevoir le moindre signe de mécontentement ou de bouderie. En réalité, on aurait simplement cru, à la voir agir ainsi, que Lily se comportait en épouse soumise, ne prenant la parole que sur invitation expresse de son mari. Mais ce dernier, inquiet par cette attitude si étrangère à la nature vive et indépendante de Lily, ne se risqua pas à l'entreprendre, voyant dans cette apparente normalité le signe avant coureur d'une grave brouille. Ce changement n'échappa pas non plus à Sam qui lut sans difficulté dans le silence de sa sœur l'expression d'une grande contrariété, voire d'une profonde tristesse. De son côté, Lily se sentait mal à l'aise dans ce personnage et bénissait Diamant d'avoir abuser la veille de la bonne chère, lui donnant ainsi un moyen d'échapper aux regards de la cour du Gondor. Quelques instants après le départ de Lily, Sam s'approcha de son beau frère et lui dit sur un ton sévère:

« Monsieur Frodon, qu'avez-vous fait à Lily? »

Le terme de « Monsieur » choqua si fortement Frodon qu'il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles; Sam ne l'avait plus appellé ainsi depuis le début de son mariage. Il devait certainement ressentir la peine de Lily et l'en tenir- à juste titre- pour responsable.

« Et bien..... euh....nous nous sommes......un peu attrappé au sujet de l'éducation des enfants. »

« Vous voulez mettre Primula à l'école et elle non. »

« Mais.....mais Sam, Lily t'en a parlé? »

Le hobbit leva les yeux au ciel et répondit:

« Oh, non, elle préfererait se tuer plutôt que de vous donner tort devant moi! Mais Pippin m'a parlé de cette histoire d'écriture, de sa filleule qui est un génie, vous le connaissez! Et moi, je sais que ça ne peut pas plaire à Lily! C'est pas naturel, ces choses-là, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire! »

Frodon lança un regard éperdu à Sam et répondit fébrilement:

« Oh, Sam, je...... »

« Au lieu de perdre votre temps ici, vous feriez bien d'aller trouver ma petite sœur pour essayer d'arranger des choses! Et plus vite que ça! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Y aura-t-il une réconciliation? (bon, je sais, le suspens est assez moyen). Pour le savoir, passez par la case « rewiew »


	87. Après la pluie

Voilà la suite! Je vous remercie de votre soutien et bonne lecture!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Suivant le conseil de Sam, Frodon salua les convives et se dirigea en traînant le pas vers son pavillon dans le but de se raccommoder au plus vite avec son épouse. Mais le hobbit ne se faisait guère d'illusion quant au succès immédiat et facile de l'entreprise. En effet, il ne s'était jamais montré aussi odieux et méprisant à l'égard de Lily depuis le début de leur mariage et il imaginait sans peine le chagrin et la colère que son épouse devait éprouver. Cependant, aucune des disputes qu'ils avaient pu avoir n'avait duré plus que quelques heures, et Frodon espérait en son fort intérieur qu'il en serait de même dans ce cas-là. Aussi, lorsqu'il parvint enfin à la porte de sa chambre, il s'attendait un peu à voir Lily lui sauter dans les bras. Mais la réalité fut tout autre. En effet, un spectacle totalement inconnu s'offrit à lui; au milieu de la pièce, Lily s'affairait à rassembler des coussins et des couvertures. Elle était vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit de coton blanc très épais qui lui couvrait entièrement la gorge et les bras et ses cheveux étaient noués en une natte sévère.

« Mais enfin, Lily, que veut dire ce déguisement? S'écria Frodon, partagé entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude. »

Avec un sourire poli mais sans chaleur, Lily répliqua:

« Tu le vois bien, cher époux, je me prépare à aller dormir. Il est tard et je m'en voudrait de risquer la vie de ta progéniture en ne prenant pas assez de repos. »

« Mais.... euh.... que fais-tu avec ce linge? «

Sans se départir de son sourire étonnement froid et poli, Lily répondit:

« Mais je vais faire mon lit dans la pièce voisine. Tu vois Frodon, j'ai bien réfléchit, la présence d'un être frustre tel que moi à tes côtés ne peut que gâter les mouvements de ton esprit brillant! Je m'en voudrait de perturber un pareil génie, si plein de discernement! »

N'y croyant pas ses oreilles, le pauvre hobbit ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés sur son épouse dont l'expression du visage et la mise étaient si peu conformes à sa nature. Puis, il balbutia:

« Mais, Lily, voyons, ne dit pas cela! J'ai eu tort, je le reconnais, mais.... »

Sur son même ton froid mais gracieux, Lily répliqua:

« Toi? Tort? Oh, mais non, cher époux, c'est moi qui suis stupide et vulgaire! Je suis trop limitée pour saisir l'intérêt d'envoyer une enfant de trois ans à l'école! Sur ta lancée, peut-être devrais-tu suggérer à ton ami le roi de lui trouver un mari, hein? Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour bien faire! »

« Lily..... »

« Je te souhaite la bonne nuit, mon cher! Il est tard, et dans mon état, il est mauvais de veiller! Je m'en voudrais beaucoup de mettre en péril la progéniture d'un être d'exception tel que toi! Car, je l'ai bien compris, ma seule utilité est de donner une descendance aux Sacquet! C'est déjà un si grand honneur! »

« Allons, ma chérie, pardonne-moi et vient te coucher....avec moi! »

Lily adressa à son époux un regard faussement indigné et répondit:

« Comment? Dans mon état! Allons, je m'étonnes d'un tel manque de raison chez toi!toute...euh....frivolité pourrait être néfaste à tes enfants,voyons! »

Cette fois, Frodon sentit malgré lui des larmes lui monter dans les yeux, et supplia:

« Oh, mais Lily, je t'en prie! »

« Tssss, enfantillage que cela! Il vaut bien mieux, pour le repos de ton entendement que tu dormes seul. Bonne nuit! »

Avant de quitter la pièce, Lily déposa sur le front de Frodon un chaste baiser qui lui fit plus de mal qu'une gifle. Puis elle prit la porte de son boudoir et disparut, laissant un Frodon désemparé et malheureux.

Mais de son côté, Lily n'en menait pas plus large. Une fois installée dans sa petite pièce, et lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Frodon ne pouvait plus l'entendre, elle laissa à son tour échapper ses sanglots.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le lendemain matin, Lily conserva son attitude de la veille et continua d'adresser des sourires aimables et des paroles bienveillantes à chacun. Elle alla visiter les malades avec la reine Arwen, distrayant ces derniers par sa grâce et sa bonne humeur apparente, puis se rendit au chevet de Diamant, toujours alitée. Mais pour qui la connaissait, il était bien visible que Lily n'était pas dans son état normal .Et le comportement de Frodon attestait parfaitement cela; le pauvre hobbit, qui n'avait manifestement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, avait le teint gris, les yeux rougis par trop le larmes, et semblait voûté par le poids de son chagrin. En outre, pendant toute la journée, Lily s'employa à éviter soigneusement toute proximité avec son mari et Albane. La jeune fille, se rendant compte du malaise entre les deux époux, alla trouver Pippin pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes:

« Madame Sacquet a l'air vraiment fâchée contre son mari, et le pauvre Frodon semble si triste! Je ne voulais pas créer une scène de ménage, moi! Je suis tellement navrée! J'aurais tenu ma langue si j'avais pu prévoir un tel drame! »

Le jeune Touque saisit affectueusement la main d'Albane et lui dit avec douceur:

« Allons, ne soit pas si affligée, Frodon et Lily s'aiment trop pour rester fâchés bien longtemps! Mais cette brouille commence à durer, il est vrai! Je ne voudrais pas que ça affecte ma pauvre petite filleule, moi! »

« Je devrais peut-être essayer d'arranger les choses..... »

« Oh, non, ils sont assez grand pour régler seuls leurs problèmes! Mais c'est de la faute de Frodon, aussi! Il est si imbu de sa fille! »

Cette dernière remarque eût pour résultat de faire sourire Albane. Elle répliqua ironiquement:

« Ça te va bien de dire ça, avec tes « ma filleule par ci, ma filleule par là! » Tu es pire que Frodon! »

« Ah, non, pardon, moi, je suis le parrain de Primula, et on ne m'écoute jamais, ce que je peux dire ou penser quant à son éducation est sans conséquence! Mais si l'on me demandait mon avis... je dirais que Primula est trop jeune pour l'école! Tu sais, l'enfance est plus longue pour notre race que pour la tienne! A vingt ans, on est à peine un adolescent! »

« Je n'avais pas pensé à cela, répliqua tristement Albane. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute! Mais bon, j'espère que nos deux Sacquet ne vont pas tarder à se coller à nouveau! Ça me fait bizarre de ne pas voir Lily embrasser fougueusement son Frodon chéri en disant qu'il est le plus beau! Et puis surtout, je ne voudrais pas que Primmie le remarque! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toute la journée, Rosie observa sa belle-sœur avec une contrariété mêlé d'agacement. La veille au soir, Sam lui avait révélé le fin mot de l'histoire, et la hobbite avait pris la ferme résolution d'agir si d'aventure, la situation ne se résorbait pas d'elle-même. Aussi, voyant Lily persister dans son attitude alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, décida-t-elle de se rendre aux maisons de guérison ou se trouvait Lily pour faire entendre raison à cette dernière. Lorsqu'elle la vit, la jeune hobbite affecta la plus vive surprise, bien qu'elle se douta en son for intérieur des raisons de la présence de Rosie.

« Tiens, toi aussi, tu viens visiter les malades? Elanor fait sa sieste? »

« Ne fais pas l'enfant, Lily, répliqua Rosie sur un ton peu aimable. J'ai à te parler! Et je pense que tu dois bien te douter de quoi! »

« Plus tard, Rosie, si tu veux bien, je dois encore aller prendre des nouvelles de Diamant, et.... »

« Non, Lily, maintenant! Diamant n'a pas besoin de toi, son état n'a rien d'alarmant! Par contre, le tien..... »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Ma grossesse se passe très bien! »

« Je ne parle pas de ça! Je veux parler de ton mari! »

« Ah. »

Cette fois, Lily n'eut pas la force d'affecter le détachement et sur son visage transparût toute l'affliction dissimulée depuis la veille. Touchée par l'air malheureux de sa jeune belle-sœur, Rosie la prit doucement par l'épaule et lui dit gentiment:

« Allons, viens, Lily, on va aller chez moi, nous serons plus tranquilles. Sam n'est pas là, il est parti faire le tour de la ville avec les autres! Enfin, je pense qu'ils sont allé faire la tournée des tavernes! »

Avec une mine de petite fille prise en faute, Lily suivit docilement sa belle-sœur jusqu'au pavillon des Gamegie. Une fois arrivées, Rosie la fit asseoir sur un confortable fauteuil de velours et lui servit un grand bol de thé.

« Lily, à quoi rime cette attitude? Tu es malheureuse, je le vois bien! Et Frodon aussi! Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de revenir à la normale? »

A ces mots, Lily fit la moue et répliqua:

« Non, il m'a trop mal traitée! Si tu l'avais entendu, on aurait cru qu'il parlait à sa bonne! »

« Oh, mais je suis sure que ses paroles ont dépassé sa pensée! Tu sais bien qu'il t'aime plus que tout! »

Lily afficha une mine affligée et répondit d'un air gêné:

« Je sais bien, m'y prendre pour revenir à la normale? »

Rosie eût un petit rire et répondit:

« Comment faire? Mais c'est simple! Tu n'as qu'à lui faire le grand jeu! Petit dîner aux chandelles, et tout, et tout! Je ne vais quand même pas t'apprendre comment faire! »

« Tu....tu crois que ça va marcher? »

« Et comment! Si tu veux, Lily, je peux t'aider à tout organiser! J'en ai touché deux mots à Sam, il va retenir Frodon suffisamment longtemps...... »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pendant que les deux belles-sœurs conspiraient, Frodon, ses cousins et Sam s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle des gardes,déserte en ce début de soirée. Les quatre amis sirotaient une bière et fumaient leur pipe en se racontant leur journée. La perspective de cette réunion de célibataire alors que tous quatre était déjà mariés et fiancés fit soudain rire Frodon, malgré ses récentes contrariétés.

« On a l'air fin, tous les quatre, comme de pauvres laissés pour compte! »

« Tu ne t'ai pas réconcilié avec Lily? Demanda Merry. »

Frodon ne répondit rien mais secoua la tête d'un air triste. Puis il reprit d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué:

« Mais, et toi, Merry? Tu ne préférerais pas être avec Estella? »

« Oh, si, mais elle m'a mis un carton rouge! Tout ça parce que j'ai dit bonjour à Violette! Vraiment, cette pauvre Estella a un caractère de cochon! »

« Oh, je te soupçonne d'avoir fait un peu plus que de dire bonjour à cette brave Violette! Répliqua narquoisement Pippin. »

Merry agita la main d'un air agacé et répondit:

« Dis-moi, mon petit Monsieur Touque, au lieu de te mêler des affaires des autres, dis-nous plutôt ce que tu as fait de ma chère filleule! Elle n'aurait pas pris ombrage de ton amie Albane, par hasard! »

« Tsss, mais pas du tout! Diamant est encore un peu souffrante, alors je la laisse se reposer, c'est tout! Moi je n'ai aucun problème relationnel avec ma dulcinée, contrairement à vous deux, mes chers cousins! »

Sam qui n'avait encore rien dit prit alors la parole:

« Ca me fait penser que la mienne doit m'attendre! Je ne vais pas tarder! Et vous devriez y aller aussi, Frodon, ajouta le hobbit avec un clin d'œil. Ma Rosie doit avoir terminé son œuvre à présent! »

Frodon ouvrit de grands yeux interrogateurs et dit:

« Rosie? Mais de quoi tu parles, Sam? »

Sam adressa à son beau-frère un sourire entendu et répliqua dans un brillant sourire:

« Ah, qui peut le savoir? Vous devriez aller voir ma sœur! »

« Oh, Sam, j'ai bien peur que Lily soit vraiment fâchée, cette fois! »

« Faites ce que je vous dit, Frodon, vous verrez bien! Allez, cessez de me faire cette tête de chien battu et faites-moi le plaisir de vous lever! »

Frodon adressa à son beau-frère un sourire triste et finit par répondre:

« Ah, mon cher Sam! Soit, de toute façon, me morfondre ne servirait à rien! Je verrais bien, tu as raison! »

Et sur ces mots, les deux beaux-frères quittèrent la salle des gardes, laissant en tête à tête les deux cousins. S'approchant de Merry, Pippin lui tapota l'épaule de son cousin et dit:

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait? Ça te dirait, une deuxième pinte? »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Frodon regagna son pavillon avec l'espoir, que, comme après un mauvais rêve, Lily se trouverait à nouveau dans de bonnes dispositions à son égard. Arrivé devant la porte, il entra machinalement, et, sans vraiment regarder devant lui, dit:

« Lily, mon amour, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, j'ai vraiment été le dernier des idiots et........ »

« Bonsoir, Frodon! »

Nonchalamment assise sur le rebord du lit, Lily toisait Frodon d'un regard provoquant. Ses beaux cheveux châtain étaient dénoués et cascadaient librement sur des épaules et dans son dos. Elle était vêtue d'un déshabillé de soie émeraude, très échancré au niveau du décolleté et brodé de fil d'or. Cette image contrastait si fort avec le spectacle de la veille que Frodon resta sans voix, immobile dans l'entrée pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis il finit par articuler:

« Mais.... euh..... que.....que signifie....... »

« Oh, rien. Tu as faim, mon chéri? Demanda Lily d'une voix suave en désignant une petit table sur laquelle avait été disposé un pâté de faisan, du fromage, des fraises et une bouteille de vin rouge du Rohan. »

« Un......un peu. »

Comme poussé par une force extérieure, Frodon s'approcha de la petite table et réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul siège.

« Mais.....et toi? Ou vas-tu te mettre? »

« Ici, répondit Lily en investissant les genoux de son mari. »

Frodon était tellement stupéfait par l'attitude de son épouse qu'il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. De plus, cette proximité si soudaine, aussi inespérée qu'attendue, lui coupait complètement l'appétit et la parole. Avec un effort surhumain, il parvint finalement à articuler:

« Euh.... Finalement, je ne sais plus si....j'ai très envie de..... en fait, je n'ai plus très faim. »

« Oh, mais tu goutteras bien une fraise, au moins, lui susurra Lily en lui caressant la joue d'une main et en lui fourrant une fraise dans la bouche de l'autre. »

De moins en moins maître de lui-même, Frodon engloutit le fruit et dit:

« Oh, mon amour, pardonne-moi! J'ai été stupide de te parler sur ce ton! Tu as raison, Primula est bien trop petite pour aller à l'école! Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit! Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, tu sais! Je t'aime tant! Je t'admire tant! Je.... »

D'un baiser, Lily coupa la parole à son époux.

« Chut! Je le sais bien, j'ai été stupide de me braquer à ce point! Mais je me suis sentie stupide, inutile! »

« Mais non, voyons! Ton attitude était pleinement justifiée! Écoute, Primula restera à la maison avec nous, jusqu'à ses six ans! Elle apprendra ce qu'elle voudra apprendre et pour ta boutique, je......Lily, si tu continues à me regarder comme ça, je.....je ne vais pas pouvoir terminer de.... je n'arriverais pas à dire tout ce que j'ai, à dire, et....... »

« Mais c'est bien mon intention! On peut en parler demain, non? »

« Oh, oui! Oui, tu as raison, ma chérie, mon petit cœur! »

Et en disant ces mots, Frodon enlaça tendrement Lily et la porta jusqu'à leur lit...........

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ben voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, mais il était difficile à couper. S'il a eut l'heur de vous plaire, laissez-moi une petite rewiew!


	88. projets professionnels

Après un laps de temps assez long, voici enfin un nouveau chapitre, un des derniers en Gondor(mais pas le dernier de la fic. Je vous remercie chaleureusement pour tous vos encouragements et vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A son réveil, Lily trouva Frodon déjà tout habillé, l'œil brillant et l'air particulièrement vif. Ce dernier se tenait debout face au lit et parvenait difficilement à rester un tant soit peu statique.

« Ah, chérie, tu es enfin réveillée! Je ne voulais pas troubler ton sommeil... j'ai eu une grande idée! je... »

« Enfin, calme-toi, Frodon, tu veux? »

« Tu vas voir! Je suis sure que tu seras enchantée! Fit Frodon en gesticulant comme un enfant le jour de Noël. »

Lily adressa à son mari un regard amusé et maternel, s'assit dans son lit et dit:

« Bon! Quelle est cette grande idée qui peut si peu attendre que je ne puisse pas d'abord prendre mon petit déjeuner? »

« Je voulais t'en parler hier! Mais tu ne m'en a pas laissé l'occasion... en fin j'étais trop...oui, enfin, tu comprends! »

Lily dévisagea Frodon d'un air perplexe et déclara:

« Non, je ne comprend rien, excuse-moi. Oh, je n'aime pas quand tu as ainsi la parole embarrassée! Si tu voulais bien t'asseoir et te calmer, peut-être que ce serait plus simple! »

Conscient de l'incompréhension dans laquelle son attitude plongeait sa femme, Frodon finit par s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de la coiffeuse, prenant au passage sa pipe qu'il avait laissé traîner sur la table de nuit.

« Ah, non, tu ne vas pas fumer de bon matin! »

Ignorant les protestations de son épouse, le hobbit prit une grande bouffée et commença:

« Voilà, c'est au sujet de ta boutique. J'ai eu une grande idée. Ta grossesse va te prendre encore pas mal de temps, et tu ne pourras pas travailler tout de suite après notre retour dans la Comté; ce qui me laisse du temps pour mener à bien mon projet. »

Cette fois, Lily regarda Frodon avec une curiosité à peine dissimulée. Savourant l'effet de ses paroles comme un avocat qui sait que sa plaidoirie a été convaincante, Frodon fit une pause et poursuivit:

« Il y a un grand smial à vendre à l'entrée d'Hobbitebourg. Il serait facile à aménager... »

« Oui, c'est celui de mon ancienne patronne, le coupa Lily. Madame Follavoine a pris sa retraite et elle est partie vivre à Bree avec ses neveux. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux en faire? Tu veux déménager? »

Frodon eut un sourire malicieux et répliqua:

« Non, pas précisément. Mais quelles étaient ses activités dans cette grande maison, hein? »

Lily resta un moment interdite, comme si elle cherchait la réponse, puis murmura d'une voix atone:

« Elle était... Frodon, tu n'es pas sérieux? Tu ne veux pas...Mais c'est beaucoup trop! »

« Oh, si, je suis parfaitement sérieux, répliqua Frodon avec un air tranquille. Et j'ai envoyé ce matin même une offre à cette brave dame! Rien n'est trop beau pour ma chère petite épouse! »

Cette fois-ci, Lily bondit hors de son lit et vint se jeter dans les bras ouverts de Frodon, puis le couvrit de baisers.

« Hé, doucement! Se défendit le hobbit sur un ton joyeux! Si tu recommences comme hier, je n'aurais pas la possibilité de continuer d'expliquer mon projet! »

Lily se détacha un peu de son mari mais resta assise sur ses genoux, sa main furetant toujours dans ses cheveux:

« Et comme ça, ça va? Fit-elle sur un ton malicieux. »

« Oui, je dois pouvoir m'en sortir. Alors écoute: ce smial est un peu vieillot, Madame Follavoine n'avait jamais redécoré. Je pense même qu'il doit rester des croquis du temps ou Dora était jeune fille! On pourrait en faire don au musée! Alors je me suis permis d'élaborer... Quelque chose. Tu vas me dire ce que tu en penses! Hop, là!»

Frodon se leva de son fauteuil avec Lily dans ses bras et lui désigna un porte-document de cuir noir posé sur le rebord de la cheminée.

« Tiens, tu peux l'attraper? Moi j'ai les mains prises. »

Lily s'empara du document et Frodon revint s'asseoir avec son précieux fardeau dans les bras.

« Et bien, vas-y, regarde! »

Lily ouvrit le portefeuille et à l'intérieur se trouvaient plusieurs planches colorées représentant l'intérieur d'un smial. La jeune hobbite examina la première planche qui figurait le couloir du smial. On pouvait y voir de riches tentures bleues et or et des fenêtres plus larges que dans la plupart des trous. Puis Lily examina un autre dessin qui représentait un vaste salon d'essayage décoré dans les mêmes tons que le vestibule et garni de pouf à l'aspect moelleux. Puis un bureau, un atelier de couture...

« Oh, comme c'est beau! Mais ça va coûter une fortune! »

« Mais non, pas tant que ça, répondit Frodon avec un grand sourire. Et puis c'est un investissement. »

Frodon attira alors l'attention de Lily sur une autre planche représentant une salle de jeu:

« Tu vois? Tu pourras même emmener Primula avec toi avant qu'elle n'ai l'âge d'aller à l'école. J'ai tout prévu! »

« Oh, Frodon! Tu es le plus intelligent, le plus merveilleux, le plus gentil des maris! »

« Mais attend! Tu auras de l'aide! Je vais demander à Rosie de venir travailler avec toi! »

Lily lança à Frodon un regard interrogateur:

« Mais Rosie a déjà un travail! Et elle n'est pas couturière! »

« Non, mais c'est une excellente gestionnaire. Elle pourra s'occuper de tes commandes et de ta comptabilité; Sam sera ravi. Il n'aime pas voir travailler sa femme dans une taverne. »

« Oui, mais il faudrait lui demander son avis! »

Frodon eut alors un sourire satisfait:

« Mais c'est déjà fait! Je lui ai demandé ce matin! »

« Oh, merveilleux! Quand allons nous commencer les travaux, dis? »

« Pas si vite, Madame Sacquet! Vous avez deux petits bébés à mettre au monde avant, je vous le rappelle! »

Puis Frodon embrassa tendrement sa femme et ajouta:

« Nous repartirons chez nous dans deux jours, après le mariage de Legolas. Et dès que nous serons revenus, nous lancerons les travaux. Mais attention! Tu regardes, mais tu ne fais rien. Sinon, je te promet que je t'enferme dans ta chambre pour t'obliger à prendre du repos. »

« Oui, chef, répondit Lily en lançant à son mari un regard coquin. Je te promet d'être bien sage. Mais je pourrais quand même m'en mêler un peu, hein? »

Frodon leva les yeux au ciel et soupira:

« Bah, de toute façon, je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher! Pour l'heure, habille-toi, j'irais prendre mon second petit déjeuner avec toi. Il me tarde de savoir si Merry et Estella se sont réconciliés! Et puis le roi doit nous donner des directives pour la cérémonie d'après demain! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vous avez aimé? Cliquez en bas à gauche pour me le dire en quelques mots!


	89. promenade fructueuse

Maintenant que j'ai un bel ordi qui marche, je vous met la suite de cette fic! Merci de votre soutien, et bonne lecture!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quelques instants plus tard, Primula fit son entrée dans la chambre de ses parents, flanquée de Wemby dont les grosses pattes de chiot étaient couvertes de boue, ce qui eut pour résultat de mettre Lily en fureur:

« Primula Sacquet! Je t'ai permis de garder ce chien à condition qu'il soit propre et qu'il reste dehors! »

La petite fille contempla sa mère d'un air faussement repentant et répliqua d'une voix timide:

« Pardon Maman! »

Puis Primula courût aux pieds de son père, les bras tendus.

« Bisous, Papa! »

Frodon prit la petite fille dans ses bras, la contemplant d'un regard chargé d'amour, l'embrassa pendant cinq bonnes minutes et dit:

« Et alors, comment va ma princesse? »

Lily adressa à son époux un regard chargé de reproches que ce dernier fit semblant d'ignorer, puis, voyant que son mécontentement ne semblait affecter personne, se dirigea vivement vers la salle de bain dont elle réapparut quelques instants plus tard, armée d'un linge;

« Primula, essuie les pattes de cet animal! Fit elle en tendant l'étoffe à la petite fille. Et toi, Frodon, j'aimerais bien que tu participes à l'éducation de TA fille, de temps en temps, au lieu de tout lui passer! Ah, vraiment, il est temps de rentrer, et que Primula ne soit plus fille unique! »

Frodon regarda alors Lily de l'air d'un enfant fautif, se leva gauchement du rebord du lit sur lequel il était assis, et aida Primula dans sa tâche qui, manifestement, m'avançait pas beaucoup.

« Euh, oui, oui, tu as raison, chérie, pardonne-moi! »

Puis il fit tous les efforts possible pour prendre l'air sévère, mais sans grand succès, et dit à sa fille:

« Maman a raison! Habitue Wemby a essuyer ses pattes avant d'entrer, ou laisse-le dehors. »

Mais Primula ne crut pas une seconde à la colère de son père, qui d'ailleurs, se retenait pour ne pas rire de sa propre maladresse. Néanmoins, elle répondit d'une voix angélique:

« Oui, Papa, ze le referais plus! »

Frodon reprit aussitôt son sourire radieux et dit à sa fille de son habituelle voix douce:

« C'est bien. Tu sais, Primmie, on va aller cueillir des fleurs à Maman pour se faire pardonner. Il faut être gentil avec Maman, tu sais les bébés la fatiguent. Et comme ça, Wemby pourra courir! »

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, la petite fille se mit à battre des mains et à sautiller à travers toute la chambre.

« VUIIIIIII! T'es le plus fort, Papa! »

Frodon regarda sa fille avec une infinie tendresse et dit:

« Allez, va faire un bisou à Maman, et promet de faire attention à ton chien. »

Mais avant que Frodon ne parle, Primula s'était déjà agrippé au cou de sa mère et lui couvrait les joues de baisers humides. Manifestement, Lily n'était plus du tout en colère.

« Allez, dit-elle, faites une bonne promenade! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Une fois dans la cour pavée, Primula eut envie d'aller chercher son parrain pour que ce dernier les accompagne. Frodon et la petite fille se dirigèrent donc vers le pavillon de Pippin et Diamant. Quand ils arrivèrent, il trouvèrent Diamant debout et parfaitement remise de sa fatigue des jours passés. La jeune fille était occupée à broder des mouchoirs aux armes des Long-Cleeves pour son trousseau. Quand à Pippin, il était assis à une table en compagnie de Merry et manifestement, le jeune Touque était occupé pour la énième fois à consoler son cousin d'une rebuffade d'Estella. Pippin était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il racontait qu'il ne vit même pas entrer Frodon et Primula. Faisant fi de Merry, la petite fille courrut s'agripper aux jambes de Pippin:

« Parrain, Parrain! Tu viens te promener avec Papa et moua, dis? »

Pippin eut un regard gêné et un sourire sans joie et répondit:

« Euh, Primmie...tu vois, Merry est un peu triste et... »

« Ben y vient auzi, Merry! Et Marraine! »

Mais Frodon regarda sa fille avec un visage cette fois réellement sévère et dit:

« Primula! Quand les grandes personnes disent non, c'est non! Tu n'as pas à discuter! Tu n'es pas le centre du monde et... »

Ce fut Merry qui coupa cours à la remontrance de son cousin. Il se leva de son siège, pris la petite fille dans ses bras et dit:

« Oh, Frodon, laisse-la, cette petite! Elle a raison, je vais venir avec vous, ça me changera les idées! »

« Dit, Merry, tu lui a dit quoua à Ztella? »

« Oh, pas grand chose, répliqua Merry avec un sourire triste. J'ai été gentil avec une dame qu'elle n'aime pas trop! »

« Z'est la chérie du Monsieur barbu? »

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« Elle est plus belle Ztella, d'abord! »

« Oh, oui, ça c'est sur! Répondit Merry avec douceur en reposant la petite fille par terre. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La petite fille ayant finalement eut gain de cause, les quatre hobbits prirent le chemin de la ville basse. Primula en ayant eut assez de marcher au bout de dix minutes se trouvait remorquée sur le dos de Pippin, Wemby suivant le petit groupe en trottinant et en jappant joyeusement.

« Dis, Papa, z'ai soif! »

« Oh, Primmie, tu aurais pu le dire avant, non? »

« Mais avant, z'avais pas soif! »

Merry saisit l'opportunité de la demande de sa petite cousine pour dire:

« Elle a raison, cette enfant, si nous allions vider quelques chopes, hein? »

Frodon haussa les épaules et répondit en riant:

« Bon, bon, d'accord. De toute façon, tout le monde semble être de l'avis de Primula, aujourd'hui! Vraiment, il est temps que cette enfant ne soit plus fille unique! Vous lui donnez tous de mauvaises habitudes! »

Les hobbits pénétrèrent alors dans une jolie petite taverne. En les voyant, la patronne accourut et vint faire un bisou à Primula qu'elle qualifia « d'adorable petite poupée », fit asseoir le petit groupe, et donna à Primula un grand verre de jus de pomme que la petite fille s'empressa d'engloutir.

« Il semblerait que mon établissement soit à la mode chez les petites gens, ces jours-ci! Dit la dame avec bonne humeur. »

Frodon la toisa avec perplexité et demanda:

« Mais...Que voulez-vous dire par là? »

« Et bien, une jeune fille de votre râce est arrivée il y a quelques minutes. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était disputé avec son fiancé. Peut-être le connaissez vous, d'ailleurs? »

« A quoi ressemble cette demoiselle? demanda Pippin. »

La patronne de la taverne eut un bon sourire et désigna du menton une table voisine:

« Tenez, elle est là! »

La hobbite était de dos, mais les quatre amis distinguèrent une longue chevelure rousse caractéristique.

« Estella! S'exclama Merry, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'eut voulu. »

En entendant son nom, la jeune fille se retourna brusquement. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux hobbits se regardèrent sans rien dire, manifestement perplexes quand à l'attitude à adopter. Finalement lasse de la bêtise de ses deux amis, Diamant donna un vigoureux coup de coude dans les côtes de Merry, qui, sans s'en rendre compte, se retrouva côte à côte avec Estella. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que la jeune fille envoie à son fiancé un soufflet magistral, mais, contre toute attente, elle fondit en larme et se blottit dans les bras de Merry.

« Bon. Tout est bien qui finit bien, commenta Frodon. Espérons à présent que mon cousin cessera ses galanteries, à l'avenir! »

« Alors, là, tu peux rêver! Répliqua Pippin! »

« Non, mais tu peux parler, Monsieur Touque! Intervint Diamant. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton manège avec ta grande blonde? »

« Ah, non, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, vous aussi! Les coupa Frodon. »

Puis il se pencha vers Primmie:

« Ma puce, si tu as fini ton verre, on va peut être y aller, hein? Maman doit se demander ou nous sommes passés. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! En fait, j'ai du tronqué de chapitre car il était bien trop long donc vous aurez le mariage de mon scarabée au prochain chapitre


	90. Mariage elfique

Le chapitre qui va suivre est dédié à mon scarabée qui se reconnaîtra!. Je remercie vivement celles qui m'ont apporté leur soutien et je vous souhaites une agréable lecture!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Assise devant sa coiffeuse, Lily était occupée à parachever sa mise. A l'occasion du mariage, la jeune hobbite avait nouée ses longs cheveux en un chignons de boucles entremêlé de ruban. Sa gorge était ornée du collier de diamants et d'émeraudes offert par Frodon, parure qui rehaussait à la perfection l'éclat de sa robe, verte et argent. Comme elle e,fonçait la dernière épingle de sa coiffure, Frodon arriva, sa cravate à la main, l'air manifestement embarrassé:

« Euh, chérie, j'ai un petit soucis... »

Lily considéra son mari, contenant avec difficulté son envie de rire:

« Tu ne va pas me dire que tu ne sais toujours pas faire un nœud de cravate! »

« Si. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'en met jamais, répliqua Frodon avec un sourire penaud. »

« Bon, bon! Soupira Lily. Vient un peu par ici! »

Lily se leva de son fauteuil, pris la pièce de soie des mains de Frodon et lui ajusta autour du coup, en le gratifiant au passage d'un petit baiser sur le nez. A ce moment là entra Primula, tout excitée et flanquée de son chiot.

« H é! Ze veux un bisou auzi, moi! »

« Bonjour, ma puce, dit Lily en tournant la tête vers sa fille. Mais que...mais Primula, c'est quoi cette coiffure! »

En effet, la mise de la petite fille avait quelque chose d'assez comique; elle était coiffée de couettes, mais l'une était nouée au niveau du menton et l'autre au sommet du crâne.

« Z'est parrain! Y m'a fait les couettes! Répondit joyeusement la petite fille. »

« Heu... Oui, et bien Parrain n'a pas un grand avenir dans la coiffure! Ou alors c'est moi qui suis quelques peu démodée; viens, je vais arranger ça! »

Lily fit asseoir l'enfant sur ses genoux, dénoua ses cheveux, les brossa avec soin et refit les couettes-cette fois de façon symétrique- en y ajoutant des rubans de soie bleus assortis à sa robe. Wemby qui se tenait couché aux pieds des deux hobbites se mit alors à japper comme pour réclamer un os:

« Ahouwwww, wouf, wouf, wouf! »

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut? Demanda Frodon. Primmie, tu ne lui a pas donné à manger? »

« Zi! Y veut un ruban auzi, Wemby! »

« Comment ça? Fit Frodon en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Vui! Comme toua, Papa. Hein, Wemby? »

« Wouhouuuuuu! Fit le chien, comme pour confirmer les dires de la petite fille. »

Devant le numéro de Primula et du jeune chiot, Lily éclata de rire, et dit:

« Bon, on va voir ce qui me reste pour Wemby. »

Puis elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa coiffeuse et en sorti un ruban bleu, en tous points semblable à ceux des cheveux de Primula. Tout heureux, le chiot vint s'asseoir aux pieds de Lily qui ajusta le ruban au cou de l'animal. Pour la remercier, le chiot lui lécha abondamment la main.

« C'est bien, Wemby, dit Lily. Tu es un bon chien, très élégant. Maintenant, allons-y, il ne faudrait pas être en retard à la cérémonie! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

De nombreux bancs garnis de fleurs avaient été disposés dans la cour pavée de l'arbre blanc du Gondor, surplombés d'une grande estrade située devant les portes de la salle du trône. Le soleil éclatant qui resplendissait en cette belle journée donnait au monuments de marbre une luminosité incomparable.Assis sur des trônes de velours grenats, le roi et la reine, entourés de Gandalf et de Gimli, dominaient l'assistance. Un peu en retrait, vêtu d'une tunique de brocard bleu et de chausses cordonnées, Legolas attendait l'arrivée de sa promise, visiblement très ému. Plus loin, dans l'assistance, se trouvaient les huit hobbits ainsi que Primula et Elanore.Sans doute lassée de voir que rien ne se passait, Elanore s'endormit bientôt mais Primula commença, quant à elle, à s'agitter quelque peu.

« Dis, Papa, pourquoi y boude, Legolas? »

« Il ne boude pas, chérie, répondit Frodon avec douceur, il est ému. Tu sais, j'étais pareil quand j'ai épousé ta maman! »

« Ah? Ben ze veux pas me marier, moua! Z'est pas drôle! »

« Tu es bien petite pour y penser! Répliqua Frodon en riant. »

Mais bientôt, la mariée fit son entrée. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleue brodée d'argent, parfaitement coordonnée à la tenue de son futur époux. Ses cheveux, lissées et relâchés sur ses épaules, étaient recouverts d'un petit voile de mousseline, maintenu par un petit diadème. A ses cotés se trouvait Albane, sa demoiselle d'honneur. Cette dernière portait une robe similaire à celle de son amie, bien que plus simple, et une simple fibule de perles dans les cheveux.

« Z'est Babane! Z'est Babane! Ze veux faire un bisou à Babane! S'écria Primula en voyant la jeune rohirim! Et ze veux voir la mariée! »

« Non, ma puce, tu restes là! Dit Lily en retenant la petite fille qui s'apprêtait à sauter du banc sur lequel on l'avait assise. Plus tard! Maintenant, on assiste à la cérémonie! »

« Oh! »

Déjà le roi avait quité son trône et s'était avancé devant le couple, signe du début de la cérémonie nuptiale:

« Avodad, Legolas! Asseyez-vous, Demoiselle Clémence! Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de ces deux êtres. Mais à travers ces noces, c'est l'union de deux peuples et de deux cultures que nous fêtons aujourd'hui; l'union du royaume sylvestre et du Rohan, l'union des hommes et des elfes! Puisse ce mariage être pour vous tous ici un symbole de paix, la marque d'une alliance durable et véritable entre tous les peuples de la terre du milieu, et l'un des symboles définitifs de la fin de la guerre de l'anneau qui nous a tous si profondément marqués. Je me réjouit également de voir convoler chaque membre de la communauté en juste noce! »

« Hé! Protesta Pippin dans l'oreille de Merry! On est pas encore mariés, nous! Et Gandalf non plus! »

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour nous, Pippin, répliqua l'autre! Quand à Gandalf, je pense que c'est sans espoir! »

« ...Je vais donc procéder à la bénédiction rituelle; Legolas, Prince d'Eryn Lasgallen, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Clémence-Elysabeth, demoiselle du Rohan, ici présente?

« Oui! Répondit l'elfe d'une voix forte. »

« Et vous, Clémence-Elysabeth, demoiselle du Rohan, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Legolas, prince d'Eryn Lasgallen ici présent? »

« Oui! Répondit la jeune fille. »

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage, conformément aux lois du Gondor! »

Puis le roi enroula une écharpe de soie autour des mains jointes des deux nouveaux mariés, bientôt secondé par Gimli qui portait deux alliances sur un coussin de velours écarlate.Le nain était si ému que de grosses larmesinnondaient sa longue barbe. Après que Legolas et Clémence eurent échangé leurs alliances, Aragorn s 'adressa à nouveau à l'assistance:

« Mes amis, je vous propose à présent de vous recueillir de concert avec le nouveau couple ici présent! »

Manifestement, le recueillement n'allait pas de pair avec le silence pour Diamant qui bientôt entreprit ses cousines:

« Dis, Lily, à ton avis, à quoi pensent les mariés? »

« Oh, je suis sure qu'ils pensent à leur nuit de noces! Chuchota la jeune Madame Sacquet. »

« Ah. Et toi, Estella, tu en dis quoi? »

« J'en dis qu'ils doivent réfléchir à tous les cadeaux qu'ils vont recevoir! Pour sur, le roi va se montrer généreux! »

« Et toi, Rosie, quelle est ton opinion? »

« Moi je pense qu'ils doivent déjà songer aux prénoms de leurs futurs enfants! »

« Et bien! Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il faille tant réfléchir pour se marier, moi! Soupira Diamant. »

Après quelques minutes, Aragorn fit signe aux convives de se lever. Les mariés se dirigèrent alors à l'intérieur de la salle du trône ou avait été dressé un magnigique banquet. C'était le moment le plus attendu par les hobbits.

« Enfin! S'écria Merry. C'est bien beau, les cérémonies, mais si on ne peut pas manger, ça ne sert à rien! »

« Toujours aussi poète, Monsieur Brandebouc! Ironisa Estella. »

« Oh, toi, tu peux parler! Si tu croies que je n'ai pas entendu ta tirade sur les cadeaux et la générosité du roi! Vraiment, je ne te croyais pas aussi vénale! »

Tout en parlant, les hobbits s'étaient approché de la table du banquet autour de laquelle était déjà massé l'ensemble de la noce. Eut égard aux rôles joués par ces derniers dans la guerre de l'anneau, ils furent installés auprès des mariés, en compagnie du roi et de la reine. Tout heureuse de l'aubaine, Primula échappa à la vigilance de sa mère et courrut se pendre au cou de Clémence:

« Elle est zoulie, ta robe! Et t'es belle, toi aussi! »

« Oh, merci, Primmie, répondit gracieusement la jeune rohirim! Toi aussi, tu es bien mignonne avec tes couettes! Quel dommage que les hobbits ne restent pas petits! Enfin...Je me comprend! »

Très amusée par l'agitation ambiante, la petite fille partit aussitôt à la recherche d'Albane qu'elle trouva finalement en compagnie de Pippin et Diamant.

« Babane! Babane! Bisou! »

« Et bonjour, petite poupée! Tu cherchais ton parrain? »

« Nan! Ze voulais te faire un bisou! Protesta Primmie. »

« Oh, comme c'est gentil! »

« Elle est belle, ta coupine! Dis, Babane, pourquoua tu te maries pas? »

« Ben... Tu sais, je suis à peine majeure et... »

« Ma maman, elle était pas mazeure, y m'a dit, Papy! »

« Oui, mais... »

Bientôt Lily vint au secours de la jeune fille. Cette dernière était manifestement fâchée après Primula qui s'était éclipsée sans dire qui elle allait voir.

« Enfin je vous retrouve, Mademoiselle Sacquet! Gronda la jeune hobbite! Mais enfin, c'est quoi ce genre, Primula? J'étais folle d'inquiétude, moi! Tu es vraiment sotte! »

« Mais z'étais avec Parrain! »

« C'est vrai, mentit Pippin, je l'ai amené embrasser la mariée. Je croyais que tu nous avais vu! »

« Et bien non! La prochaine fois, prévient moi avant de prendre ta filleule avec toi! Toutes ces grandes gens auraient eu vingt fois le loisir de l'écraser de leurs bottes si elle avait été seule! Tu ne te rends pas compte, Pippin! Tu es vraiment un inconscient! tu... »

Attiré par le ton animé de son épouse, Frodon vint prendre part à la conversation:

« Eh bien! Que signifie cette agitation? »

« Ta femme est une vraie mère poule, répondit Pippin! Elle a perdu Primmie de vue cinq minutes, et elle l'imaginait déjà dévorée par un troupeau de Wargs! »

« Ne rie pas, Pippin, protesta Lily. On verra bien quand tu auras toi-même des enfants! »

« Allons, ne vous disputez pas en un si beau jour! Dit Frodon. Allons plutôt profiter de ce merveilleux repas. Ce serait insultant pour nos hôtes de de pas y faire honneur! »

« Ah, mais tu as raison, Frodon! Acquiesça Pippin! Je meurt de faim! »

« Moi aussi! Intervint Diamant. D'autant plus que je n'ai rien mangé depuis deux jours. »

Pippin considéra sa fiancée avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres:

« Prend garde de ne pas retomber dans tes excès passés, Didou! Il serait fâcheux que tu sois indisposée demain pour notre voyage de retour! »

Le banquet se poursuivit jusqu'en milieu de soirée. Vers onze heures du soir, les hobbits regagnèrent leurs pavillons afin d'achever leurs paquetages et de prendre du repos en prévision de leur départ imminent.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre gondorien! j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Si tel est le cas, dites-le moi en quelques mots!


End file.
